Protect me, My Dragon
by Miss Nae Malfoy
Summary: Hermione knew she would love him. She just did not know how much Draco would love her back. When lines of love and obsession blur, how will Hermione tell the difference? Draco was passionate, wealthy, gorgeous, and he loved her. There were no lines there.
1. Intrusion of Lavender Brown

**EDITED 12/24/12. Merry Christmas. **

"That was absolutely foolish." I spat at Ron. He had gone and done it again. Siding with that insufferable…_ slag. _Couldn't he see what was right in front of him? How much more would I have to do in order to make myself clear? I was very much interested him, and from the signals he sent me before summer ended, he was into me, also.

"Hermione! Bloody hell, it was one time…I forgot-" Ron stumbled over his words. How many women have had to endure that "I forgot" speech? That was no longer a valid excuse, he was going to have to supply something better.

"Forgot what, Ronald? That I'm your girlfriend?" I asked indignantly and crossed my arms stubbornly. Even though we weren't hot and heavy like other couples we knew, we were very serious about each other. At least, I was serious about him.

"Please, Mione, I don't want to have another row with you." He rolled his eyes, as if I were the cause of another pointless argument. How much would he have liked to see me playing slag with another lad?

I bit my lip, trying not to strike him. Most of Gryffindor had met at The Three Broomsticks to belatedly celebrate Harry's victory over Voldemort. At the end of sixth year, the Final Battle had reigned, and wise Slytherins chose to fight under the Order's protection instead of alongside their Dark Lord. Among the second thinkers were Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tilynia Parkinson (Pansy considered herself faithful and stayed with her Master instead of following her younger sister), and the pompous, egotistical, insufferable, snobby Draco Malfoy himself. Lucius and Narcissa turned themselves to the Order once they knew they were on the losing side and we accepted them only because Mrs. Malfoy lied to Voldemort when asked to confirm Harry's death once he was hit with the Killing Curse. She spared his life, we protected theirs.

My mind went back to just minutes prior when _Lavender_ came and ruined my time.

_She flicked her hair back and forth when she spoke, something that made Ron lick his lips in anticipation, not to mention the dark flush to his cheeks. Wasn't I supposed to be the one that drove Ron's senses wild? Either she was as blind as she was dense, or she just ignored my death glares aimed right at her._

"_Mione hexed Zabini's bloody mug off!" Harry exclaimed proudly and threw an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration- Blaise and I were stuck in Black Manor together because I was to watch over a group of Slytherins so that they were protected from any surprise attack by a Death Eater or spy in the Order itself. We took every precaution with them, mostly because if they were captured they would be tortured or killed for treachery. Zabini got all hot and bothered and demanded that I release him from what he called a 'cage' (which was a very large home by even his standards), but it was a safe house and he had nowhere else to go. He finally burst and called me a Mudblood. I sent an __**Avis **__his way and watched in mirth as he tried to cover his face and scream at the yellow canaries. Malfoy ruined all the fun when he sent the birds away with a flick of his wand. They were chased by vulture-like bats; no doubt the spell was Dark Magic._

"_I believe you owe Granger an apology." Malfoy spoke monotonously with that scary, blank expression. His face was void of any emotion and his eyes were so cold. He walked in with his proud stride and expensive attire, completely owning the room and all its occupants, excluding me._

"_An apology? To Granger?" Blaise Zabini asked angrily and began to speak in rapid Italian to Malfoy._

"_I'm sure Granger doesn't appreciate not understanding our conversation." Malfoy gestured to me with a short nod of his head. _

_The Italian heart throb of Hogwarts squared his jaw and snarled at me. "I apologize, Hermione. I'm sorry that you are a-" I didn't like the way my name came out of his mouth at all. _

_My wand was at his throat in a minute. "Remember just where you are, pureblood." I said his birthright like it was a dirty word. "You are in a home filled with muggleborns and muggle-lovers. If that is not fitting,' my voice grew louder and my wand poked at his trachea forcefully, 'then find somewhere else to hide.' I emphasized the last word to show meaning and make him realize just where he was. My mind didn't completely wrap around the notion that Malfoy made his best friend apologize to his enemy. And for calling me a mudblood? I could've sworn that was his favorite pet name for me_! _Malfoy had gone mental. I walked out of that sitting room feeling a million pounds lighter. _

_My mind flicked back to Three Broomsticks. Ron and Lavender had an emotional break up at the beginning of sixth year and I stepped in as the nurse of his feelings, and we grew to enjoy each other more. After time, it was just understood that we were going out. Rita Skeeter even wrote an article on us, saying 'the infamous warriors join together to make the best item the Wizarding World has ever seen.'_

_So why was Ron still starry-eyed over Lavender? She caused him nothing but pain and heartache, and I was the only one there to patch up his feelings when she left! I didn't want to admit it then, but I knew. He was still hung up on her. "Hermione!" Lavender squealed at me halfway through another conversation, as if she barely knew I was there. "You've done something with your hair. It isn't a nightmarish bush anymore!" She exclaimed with a big smile and began playing with the mess of curls._

_I snatched my hair from her fingers. "Of course not. It's the same as last year." I chose to ignore her "nightmarish" comment for the sake of her life and my freedom. _

_She eyed me with feigned understanding and gasped melodramatically. "It's not so bushy, Hermione. I can actually see Ron over your head nowadays." Lav covered her mouth and giggled shamelessly at the gasps and stares of horror she received from her fellow Gryffindor_._ Who spoke to another human being like that, in front of their friends and boyfriend? I was a war hero, I put my entire world on the line to save worthless lives like hers for no gratitude at all!_

_She looked up from her eyelashes at Ron and he smiled dreamily. "Yes, Mione, Lavender's right. Your hair doesn't look like so much like Scabber's nest now." He insulted me to defend his ex-girlfriend? Was I the only to see his ludicrous behavior? I forcefully stepped on his foot beneath the table and pushed his hand away from mine. He wanted Lavender now that she was back in town and looking as whorish as ever? Well, he could have her. First, I was going to take her eyes out with a spoon. Would he still love her when she had no more eyeballs, hmm? From there I grew silent and didn't say a word. Ronald Weasley officially ruined my time. And Lavender officially ruined my relationship._

Ron walked me out of Three Broomsticks and into the cold August weather and that's where our argument started. Snow had come early to Hogsmead and probably the whole of Scotland. "Do you still love her, Ron?" I asked finally. Our friends apparted long ago back to their warm homes and families.

"Hermione…bloody hell…" he muttered.

"Do you, Ron? Do you still have feelings for her?" I was short of both breath and patience. My parents were very calm people and I inherited that trait- but this was haunting me! I wanted to seriously murder this redheaded monster in front of me. He was breaking my heart by admitting that I was not good enough for him intimately. I was good enough to help with schoolwork, battlefield work, and advice… but I was not enough as a girlfriend?

"What kind of bleeding question is that? Have you finally gone bonkers? Of course I don't!"

I knew Ron long enough to know that he was lying, his ears were growing as red as his lips.

"Ron, stop it. Just tell me the truth. For once stop being a twit and come out with the honest truth!" It wasn't that I necessarily wanted to hear him say it, but I knew it was the hard fact.

"What will it change anyway?" He mumbled angrily.

"Just say it, Ronald! Tell the bloody truth!" I yelled and shoved his chest until he grasped my wrists.

"Fine, I love Lavender Brown! Happy, Hermione? Because you're never happy unless the whole bloody world becomes pure and crystal and we all read books!" Ron yelled down at me. In the six years I knew him, he never raised his tone higher than an odd octave when he was nervous. But here he was, screaming back down at me like a maniac.

I looked at the ground. "This has nothing to do with books." I whispered and looked back at him; how dare he compare our relationship to my passion for literature and learning? But that was what he was good at, turning the attention away from him when he couldn't handle the heat. "It's over." I said oddly, as if it were just too much for my own ears to believe. In complete honesty, this was over the second it began- he only wanted me when he didn't have me.

He looked crest fallen. But then there was a change. An odd sort of change that wasn't supposed to take place when your girlfriend was breaking up with you. "Friends?" He said with a forced smile. I was rooted to the spot. That was it? He was over me? That fast? Had I meant…so _little _to him?

With a defeated sigh and an eye twitch, I apparted back to my mum's house without another word. Ron was unbelievable. Lavender was unbelievable. Malfoy was mental. Harry was in his own little world sometimes. And now…I was just alone.


	2. Malfoy

**EDITED 12/24/12. Merry Christmas.**

"Yes, _my_ Hermione!" My mum squealed excitedly into the telephone. She flashed her pearly whites as she explained my academic success and aspiring attitude towards schooling, without speaking about my magical abilities, to one of her friends.

After my mum and dad's divorce just two years ago, my mum went onto 'better things'. My dad happily ran his dental practice alone with a couple of experienced dental assistants and a handful of interns fresh out of trade school. My mum went onto selling make up; I personally thought it was unbelievable. She took quite a jump from the frizzy-haired Orthodontist to a fashion and cosmetic persona. What was worse was that she was persistent in trying to suck me into her shallow-minded black hole. Cosmetics were illogical and so was the amount of time used to apply them to your face.

I sat at the kitchen's stone island and ate the scone my mum laid out for me. Religiously every morning she would give me a scone as an appetizer and something else as a main course. She giggled and said things in a high pitched voice like a mindless dunderhead into the cordless receiver as she cooked my breakfast. She was on a strict diet and only ate meals at a certain hour of the day and it they were so small that no one in their mind would call it them 'meals'. Jane Granger was a petite and fragile woman with mousey, messy, long, dark, brown hair who almost never applied any sort of make up to her face.

Revamped Jane Oustin, or Jane Granger 2.0, was a tough, carefree girl with short, civil curls around her face. Her changed features weren't the problem as much as the personality change that came with it. Today was my last morning here in London and this was usually an emotional time for her. She would bring the waterworks and compliment me on how well I was doing and how proud she was. And before that, my father would agree and cosign with my mum's watery words. Perhaps it was good that things were changing? I was going to be eighteen on the Nineteenth of this month; so, legally, I was already an adult. Merlin knew I saw things during the past few months that some of the eldest wizards and witches of my time and past couldn't fathom.

Nine thirty came fast. I put my Feather Tracker in my chosen book, _Legends and Tales of Romania ; Those That Are Better Forgotten, As Told By Geolino Lazghenii__, _and smiled at the object that could've been mistaken as insignificant. Ron gave it to me last Christmas, along with my first kiss. He was sloppy and awkward, but I had nothing (and still don't) to compare it to. A Feather Tracker became one with a book and opened itself up to the last page you were on when you chose the book. It was the only thing Ron had ever given to me that had sentimental value. A frown came to my face. How was I going to break the news to everyone? People were going to wonder why we were not so close to one another, why we were so awkward and tense, why he was so interested in another woman so soon… just too much to handle. Rita Skeeter was going to rip me to shreds, even after our friendly encounter in fourth year, when she found out about Harry Potter's sidekicks and their troubled paradise. Merlin, the Daily Prophet was going to have a field day with my love life1 And who was Harry going to choose? I only received one letter from him during entire summer and it was blunt in saying hello and goodbye. The only other piece of my lovely little magical world was a letter from Ginny with detailed phrases from her escapade with a boy that happened to catch her eye.

Ginny wasn't a scarlet woman, but she did have a way of being on a boy's arm. And her thoughts about men…Molly would cause herself pain if she knew what the baby of a seven-child household thought of when the lights went out. I wrinkled my nose and went up our staircase to my bedroom, which was done up in a lavender hue. I wish I could change all of things in my room that even resembled the color lavender. She reminded me of Ron, and Ron reminded me of the decision Harry had to make. That decision reminded me of the pain I'd have for the loss of a great friend, and the pain hit too close to home with flashes of the Second War. So I totally detached myself from that train of thought and packed away my belongings for the upcoming year of Hogwarts.. The Ministry played a major role in the reconstruction of our school. Hogwarts was a second home, to all of us…even the Slytherins, though that was very hard to believe. Bloody Slytherins. They were nothing but trouble. Then and there, I vowed to stay as far away from their lot as possible while finishing my final year.

I received my Head Girl badge just yesterday along with my list of necessities. I collected them by myself for the first time. I usually went along with Harry or Ron, or one of my parents came along. But not this time, I did it alone. Hermione Granger was gaining her independence. The ride to Kings Cross was peaceful- for once, my mum didn't jabber her mouth off. The Weasleys parked their car alongside my mum's economy one noisily. She looked a bit shocked but recovered quickly as we left the car and approached the redheaded family with practiced smiles. I decided to keep my relationship from my mother, for all good reasons, and so I spared her the crying shoulder situation we would have been in. She wasn't aware we were ever together or that we broke up; I liked it like that.

"Molly, Arthur." She greeted them sweetly.

"Ronald! Put that rat back in its cage! Ginny, stop staring at the stars and help me with Pig's cage! Harry, love," Molly lowered her tone to that of a gentle one, "would you be a dear and help Mr. Weasley with Ginny's trunk?" She always far nicer to Harry and I than she was to her own children. But weren't all parents like that, though?

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said politely and scurried to assist the aging man.

Molly swung around and grinned madly at my mother. "Why, hello, dearie! You look so different! And Hermione! Mr. Weasley and I missed you all summer. We were expecting an owl from you with a prompt date on which to collect our things from Diagon Alley, but it just never arrived." She seemed saddened at the meaning of her words. That was the last time we would ever take the trip to Diagon Alley to collect our things… and we missed out on that opportunity, all because I couldn't get it together and grow up- Ron did not run my life, so why was I letting him ruin it for me?

My mum looked at her watch and sighed. "As sad as it sounds, I must be getting to an important engagement. Do you mind walking her to the train, sweet Molly?"

"Why, of course not! Hermione here is such a joy, we'd do just about anything for her. Don't you worry! Run along to your date." She shoed my mum off like a child.

I smiled at the older woman. Mrs. Weasley was more of a mum to me than my own; I saw her more often then I did my parents. She was the one who sent tweed sweaters and sentimental things at Christmas. Compared to the functional and practical gifts from my dad and mum, it was heaven. As routine, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley saw us off to the wall that separated the muggle world and the train that took us to our magical world. I made idle chatter with the boys and completely avoided eye contact with Ron. Once they began to talk about Quidditch, I turned to Ginny. "'How was your summer?" I asked. She turned to me with a sly grin before running her cart into the wall of Nine and Three Quarters. I laughed and did the same.

She waited for me before letting her eyes grow big and her mouth work itself in anticipation. "He was absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny gushed. I rolled my eyes and listened to her mindless chatter as we followed Harry and Ron through the train's hall. I didn't pay a whole lot of attention until she said 'and he goes to Hogwarts!'

"Really?" I asked skeptically. If he did, I would be able to judge for myself. Merlin knew Ginny didn't have a great sense of taste. There were boys like Dean Thomas, who, as we all knew, loved the girls and they loved him back. Gin got caught up in a relationship where cheating played a tragedy. Bad taste- or just a mistake? Merlin only knew.

"Yes! He is tall…he has the prettiest blue eyes…and he is absolutely charming. A sharp mind with a quick tongue… an experienced one, I might add. Did I mention he was gorgeous?" She smiled like a girl in love.

But she was just a fool in lust. Ah well, she was my friend. "Once or twice." I mumbled jokingly.

"Oh, Hermione! You must understand! He is…just someone different. He's not like the others." I wanted to believe her, I really did! But when men were all the same, as harsh as that sounded, and I would stick to my guns about that.

"I'll believe it when I see him." I scoffed and stumbled over Ron because of his brusque halt. He stood his ground and I felt his body tense, but I wasn't the one who caused the tension.

I saw a flash of platinum hair and heard an unmistakable drawl. "Weasel, Potter." He feigned a pleasant tone; I could barely see Malfoy and his cronies over Ron's shoulder, but I could feel that sinking feeling at the bottom of my stomach and it told me that this was a bad situation. At that moment, I cursed my lack of height. Ginny pulled at my arm to take me away from the duel waiting to happen, but not before I saw Malfoy's Slytherin posse draw their wands with vigor. Knowing Ron and Harry, they would do the illogical thing and take Malfoy's bait and duel like foolish gits! Ginny put more force into her yanking because she obviously didn't even want to look at the Slytherins; but any other day she would've been right there with Ron, her wand drawn in anticipation. No matter how angry I was with Ron and no matter how put off I felt with Harry, I couldn't leave them to be caught and punished by a professor like this.

Harry was the same short, raven-haired boy that took his fame in a modest manner and Ron was still the same tall, red-headed boy with a short temper and vendettas for Malfoys. The only thing different was that we were all seventeen and graduating to become adults. Something had to give. Ron and Harry needed some soft skills, seriously! Malfoy was not my problem or issue to deal with, he had too many dysfunctions for me to begin. My gaze caught Malfoy's and held it in place. I couldn't quite place what was in his eyes, but I only knew that they were the darkest of grey and lightest of blue. His glance disconcerted me in every way- Malfoy wasn't supposed to stare at me with such… hunger. I lowered my gaze and snatched my arm from Ginny's. "You have a problem with me, Weasley? Put that pathetic piece of wood down. It looks as if a rodent chewed it to twigs." Malfoy spat, and Ron was letting himself be lured into Malfoy's trap. Or perhaps it upset Ron because he _did _let his new pet rat chew at it. Harry followed suit and whipped out his wand.

"The-boy-who-lived is back! Been tired of running with poor little weasels, have you, Potter?" I rolled my eyes. Was that the best Malfoy had nowadays? He was basically repeating everything he said to us before, the insults just weren't fresh and deep anymore. It was sort of disappointing, we usually gave Malfoy more credit than that when it came to upsetting our lives.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry said angrily.

"Or what? You'll hex me? A war doesn't change a person, Potter. No matter how many hexes you might have learned while fighting _evil_, you'll never be able to use them on a person for your own satisfaction. Leave the grown man material to me." Malfoy replied in a smooth tone, and while his face was eerily void of emotion, I saw the small flicker of real emotion flash over his face before it became solid stone once more. A war did a change person… it changed every single thing about them.

I stepped in between Ron and Malfoy and shook my head in my ex-boyfriend's direction. "He's not worth it, Ron."

The two boys mumbled but pocketed their wands and kept a steady glare on the blond boy before moving along with Ginny playing as a force. They entered the first empty compartment and I followed. Something made me turn around and when I did, I wish I hadn't. Malfoy was staring at me, dead on. His Slytherin ensemble had vanished and wouldn't come back out until their leader needed them, I supposed. I questioned his gaze, but he only met my brown eyes with a quirk of his lips. I bit my lip and scurried into the compartment with my trunk tailing me, feeling a very queasy, disturbing pain around my forehead and at the pit of my stomach.


	3. Zabini

After a snog session drug out by Lavender Brown and an odd Hufflepuff, in which Ron glared unabashedly and Harry stared out of the window in an unsettling manner, Ginny and I went for a stroll with school robes thrown over our clothes.

'How was your summer, Hermione?' she asked, fiddling with her Prefect badge that was pinned on one of Ron's older robes that were handed down to Ginny and magically tailored.

I instinctively touched my shiny Head Girl badge. It sat against new, crisp robes I purchased while shopping Madam Malkin's just a few weeks ago. 'It was fine. I spent a lot of time with my mum, though. I was able to finish all of Geolino Lazghenii's written collections. My mum often left to _important engagements_ and when I was at my dad's flat, he would work late or meet up with his friend's from his golfing club.'

'That must have been horrible.' Ginny said sympathetically.

'It's alright. A bit different, but I suppose one should expect difference when they turn of age…' My mind thought back to Sixth year and all the trouble…the hiding in the Room of Requirement…the finding and demolishing of all of Voldemort's Horcruxes…the lone but solemn death of Sirius, Harry's godfather, in fifth year…the demise of Voldemort, taking with him numerous members of the Order. We succeeded in protecting our own, but death hung its head over our shoulders until finally claimed Remus Lupin and Nymphadora who left behind Ted Lupin, their adorable little boy. Nymphadora's mother, Andromeda, took gentle care of her grandson and owled the Order occasionally.

'Your parent's separation doesn't help a bit, either. When you marry under wizardry Law, it is for life. That's why most wizardry couples wait until they're older to finally marry.'

'Ginny!' both Patil twins squealed down the corridor. Parvati Patil was in Gryffindor along with me and Ginny while her fraternal twin, Padma, was in Ravenclaw. Students that belonged to Ravenclaw were intelligent and witty, though I never took the proper time to meet Padma. Parvati was a squeamish girl with long black hair twisted in braids with dark tanned skin, inherited from her Indian genes. She and Lavender Brown were mostly inseparable. She was known as Hogwart's biggest gossip Queen and Divination enthusiast.

Ginny stood out in crowds with her flaming red hair and pretty blue eyes, as did the rest of the Weasleys. I faded into the scene like a wallflower with my unruly chestnut locks and my average brown eyes. It didn't help that I was short and almost curve-less with no defined womanly muscles. Ginny had plenty under her baggy shirts and jeans thanks to her spot as Gryffindor Chaser in Quidditch.

'Hello, Hermione.' Parvati greeted me.

'You wouldn't believe what's going on in Michael Corner's compartment! The lot of Ravenclaws are playing a wicked game of Truth or Dare. Padma just came from it!' Ginny nodded but rolled her eyes. Ginny and Michael Corner split up during my Sixth year due to their House rivalries and competitiveness in Quidditch. With Ginny being a year below us, she was hardly included in our doings and forced to create an outside circle from the Golden Trio of which her brother and long-time crush belonged to.

'That's brilliant. Don't forget that there's a Prefect meeting being held in twenty minutes, Padma.' I said pointedly. Only two students from each House were able to represent themselves and their pride as Prefects. Ginny Weasley and Zeke Rosenberg were made prefects from Gryffindor and according to Padma's shiny badge, she was from Ravenclaw.

My stomach turned at my mention of the meeting. I pondered on who could be Head Boy. Perhaps a Ravenclaw…or a lucky Gryffindor…that would a tad bit boring, though…

_Well surely you don't want a Slytherin or…a Hufflepuff to be a Head, _my thoughts rationalized. There was nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs…they weren't all exactly dense and soft…but they were a bit…aloof when faced in their rear of danger. I couldn't very well have it out with a Slytherin one day and have my Hufflepuff Head Boy running scared. And having a fellow Head as a Slytherin…oh, the dread.

'Where are Harry and Ron?' Padma asked.

Hopefully one of them was rotting in hell. 'They're both in the compartment. Ron is still sulking.' Ginny teased, taking a side glance at me. But the Patil twins perked up.

'Sulking? Why?'

Ginny looked at me and I refused to look back. Well, they were bound to figure out. 'Ron and I broke up.' I aid stiffly.

Parvati's eyes grew big and her jaw shifted along with her foot. 'See you later, Hermione!' she squealed and drug Padma along past us. Her feet scampered to the nearest familiar compartment no doubt to spread the news. Ginny took my arm and forced me into a stroll.

'It's alright, Mione. No one will believe Parvati.' She tried to soothe me.

But I didn't want Hogwart's to still believe Ron and I were together. And perhaps telling Parvati and letting her break the ice was my best bet. 'I hope they do. Better her telling everyone then me. And I sincerely doubt Ronald would have been the one to announce it. But I just hate the publicity that may come with it. And Harry really doesn't need any more spotlight than he's going to get from defeating Voldemort.' After everything, Ginny still feared the madman's name. She flinched slightly.

'Then maybe we should get along to the Prefects compartment, Mione. Zeke should be there.' I nodded at her well welcomed change of subject. She hadn't even asked me why I broke it off with her brother during our minimal owling and I was thankful. How could one sum up the ending of a relationship without seeming indifferent, but without the emotional follow up? I cried only for the first day of waking up technically single. But after, I felt better about myself and picked up my trousers.

'Do you have any idea who the Head Boy is?' Ginny asked, her tone hinting at impatience. A group of first and second years bustled through our hall, all trying to shoot for the loo to change into their uniform and robes. Little did they know, or perhaps read their Hogwart's letters, that uniform was not needed until the first day of class which was tomorrow.

'No, but some possible boys have crossed my mind…Ernie Macmilian…'

'The git's too nosey.' She upturned her nose.

'Terry Boot?'

'Too uptight.'

'Michael Corner?' I teased with a sideways glance to her.

She only smiled mockingly and muttered under her breath as we walked closer to the Prefects Compartment. Other Prefects were already there, anxiously awaiting Professor McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher.

'Do you know who you are bunking with?' I asked when we arrived at the Prefects Compartment where the other students were still waiting.

'What do you mean by 'bunk'?' she asked in a confused tone.

'Well, in my Hogwarts letter it said that the prefects are going to share a dorm with another student.' I said looking her in the eye. Then I added 'didn't you read the letter they sent?'

'I got the letter, but I didn't read it.' she said not looking at me.

'Then I will have to tell you,' I flicked my hair back irritably and gave her a stern look that could have rivaled Professor McGonagall's, 'The letter stated that two prefects from each House would share their very own dorm.'

Her blue eyes widened comically. 'Do you mean to say that we'll have to share bedroom space with…perhaps a boy?'

'Of course not Ginny, Dumbledore would never go for such a ludicrous idea!' I said anxiously, surprising her.

Ginny looked surprised at first, but then calmed down. 'Well, then why is he doing this in the first place? Bloody bullocks.' She looked slightly disgruntled.

'Merlin, Ginny. What's so horrible about sharing a room? We've all shared a room in Gryffindor Tower with four other girls.' I said in a bossy tone.

'What if I get stuck with a Slytherin?' She asked indignantly.

'Ginny, you must remember that Professor Dumbledore is only trying to promote inter-house unity.'

She moaned dramatically. 'Easy for you to say, Hermione. You get a whole bleeding Common room and a bedroom to yourself.'

I was going to retort when suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared. She opened the compartment's door and led us in. I sat with Ginny and Zeke at the large, round table. There were two empty seats right beside me and one on the other side of me, not that I minded though.

Just as the doors were going to close Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Tilynia Parkinson walked in. They strolled behind Malfoy out of some sort of sick respect they held for the ferret. I shot the group a glare and turned back to Professor McGonagall who was giving the same speech she gave each year to the incoming Prefects.

Zabini and Malfoy sat next to me. I got an eerie feeling when Malfoy's expensive cologne filled my nostrils. Zabini's body heat made my blood run cold. Tilynia just sat amongst us all, directing her main focus on McGonagall and didn't even spare me an insult or sneer. It was unsettling.

'Granger.' He whispered under his breath. I didn't dare turn to the Slytherin. I didn't even know which one called my name.

It was surprising to hear a greeting from a slimy git, even if it was only a whisper. Once upon a time, both of them would've called me something mean or insulting, but now it was different. Just a year ago I would have never imagined an ex-Death Eater or even a Slytherin to be civil with me. And that look Malfoy gave me…it was almost like a warning. Life was full of surprises.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shiny Head Boy badge gleam. The gleam came from his Slytherin robe.


	4. Parkinson, Greengrass, Boulstrode

Blaise Zabini, second in command to make my life a living hell to Malfoy. Though Zabini never insulted me as much as Malfoy did, that didn't make him any better. The dark skinned boy just followed Malfoy and did his bidding. I had even gone and fancied him in fifth year when he saved me from a Centaur attack in Care of Magical creatures. He had addicting cobalt eyes and a smile to die for.

And now he was Head Boy. This year was just going to be smashing.

'As you all know,' McGonagall said tight-lipped, 'Head Girl Hermione Granger and Head Boy Blaise Zabini are your authority when your Headmaster or professors are not there. Incase of an emergency, each of you should know how to contact one another. Hogwarts has never been one to be strict on rules, but this year…most students are coming back from either hiding or home schooling. We want them to feel as comfortable as possible.' Every eye turned to Ernie Macmilian. His mum had pulled him out in fifth year when hype of Voldemort came spilling out.

'As Prefects, you are given the responsibility of keeping your House's occupants out of danger and trouble. Head Boy and Head Girl are given the same duty, but their responsibility reigns over all of Hogwarts. Head Girl and Boy have the right to reprimand students if they find it absolutely necessary, as do you. If I or any other professor,' she eyed the Slytherins pointedly, 'finds that any of you are abusing your power, it will be stripped of you and perhaps your Prefect or Head badge along with it. Understood? I will hand a slip of parchment to each of you that will have your designated dorm with your common room and dorm you will be sharing with a partner.'

She handed them out with no mercy. I watched as Ginny winced when she received her paper. Zeke and I huddled closer to see what name she was given.

Her blue eyes burned as she folded the parchment hastily. 'What name did you get, Zeke?' she said in an attempt to sound calm.

'Draco Malfoy.' He said simply.

Ginny smiled smarmily. 'Ward your bed at night, Zeke. You never know what may _crawl_ up on you.' She ran her fingers up his neck in mockery. We laughed at her demonstration, and I looked to my left for a split second to see Zabini giving Zeke a heated glare. I directed my gaze before he could see my prying eyes. What was the gaze for? The jealousy in his opals were unmistakable… but for what? Zeke didn't have anything that Blaise didn't have…unless, no….impossible…she would've told me…

My mind sought the answer. Ginny had said he had blue eyes…and he went to Hogwarts…and if she didn't just come out with his name, he obviously had to be someone who wasn't exactly a saint in my book…two names popped up. Malfoy and Zabini. But Ginny was too smart for such…stupid boys.

_Hermione, you do remember they scored right behind you when it came to OWLs and they've only ever been a mark or two off of your score? You simply don't like them because they are pureblood._

That's ludicrous! I am not judgmental!

_Yet you let yourself judge them. They're Slytherin…or rich…or death Eaters. And pureblood... For someone who has taken discrimination so much through her years, you're a very judgmental witch._

I am not! I just don't like them for all they have done…

_But, love, weren't you the one to claim self peace and unity at the Final Battle when Malfoy killed his own father because he was going to curse you?_

That was different. We were all in the midst of the War and I only wanted to console everyone. Malfoy just doesn't have enough good in him to overcome my 'judgmental' barriers.

_Malfoy was good enough to save your life._

I sighed dejectedly and fiddled with the hem of my robe. He _did_ save my life. But I saved his too! Why did I have to feel as if I owed him my life for the one time I didn't dodged a curse? Okay, so he disarmed the Death Eater and reflected the Unforgivable. It wasn't like I hadn't done that for him before. So what was the difference?

_You didn't kill your own father in the midst._

I groaned quietly. Guilt crept up my spine and made my head swim. Realization dawned when my fellow Gryffindors got up to leave. 'Where are you guys off to?'

'You heard McGonagall. We have to patrol the bloody train with another prefect.' Ginny spat. Merlin was the redhead moody today. She stomped out of the compartment and shoved past everyone to search for something.

'Where is she going?' I asked curiously.

'To go look at the board. McGonagall put the partner names up for our patrol today. She says it won't be the same people as our roommates. Weren't you listening?' Zeke asked.

I blushed and followed him out. 'No…I was preoccupied with thoughts.'

'About whom?' he nudged me suggestively.

'Get your mind out of the gutter!' I reprimanded him. 'Why is Ginny so angry all of the sudden?'

'Well,' he lowered his voice to a whisper, 'she didn't want to tell us who she shared her dorm with so she hid her parchment away, remember? Luckily, I got a glance.' He said smugly and leaned against the wall.

'Well?' I tapped my foot in agitation.

'Why would I tell you? Unless you have something to offer?' He raised his eyebrows. I couldn't help the smirk and flush that stained my face when I walked away to see the list.

As predicted, I did my hour patrol with Cecile Cancertus; a hufflepuff I hadn't even known attended Hogwarts. I was always paired with a Hufflepuff. She turned out to be a very bright girl with too many crushes. Her worn out blonde hair was wound into a tight bun on the top of her head and wore a whole outfit of yellow under her robes. She definitely had Hufflepuff pride.

'Yes, I do hope I have better luck with the lads this year. Surely you heard of my latest relationship with Scottie?' she rambled on as we checked empty compartments.

I shook my head. 'Scott O'Neil! Hermione, surely you've heard of him! He's almost as famous as Harry Potter himself!' she exclaimed. I bit my lip and tried to recall a Scott O'Neil. Surely I would've remembered his name if he was so famous.

'Well, anyway,' she said, clearly irritated with my lack of interest in remembering the Scott boy, 'Scott and I broke up just a week ago. We had been off and on with our relationship. You know, for the usual reasons.' I shrugged, demonstrating my expansive knowledge of male and female relations. 'Merlin, Hermione, you are so naïve!' she threw her hands up in defeat and we finished our patrol in silence.

I wasn't naïve! Just a tad bit inexperienced when it came to relationships. Who honestly needed a significant other when in grade school? It wasn't as if you were bound to marry your fifth year love anyway. Girls just wanted a boy on their arm to fill the loneliness they felt when surrounded by other girls who had their own boys. Everyone was following a trend. I, for one, didn't mind being alone. My stomach felt empty when Ron and Harry passed my mind.

What was I to them now, after everything? Was I just an ex-girlfriend to Ron? Or was I still 'like a sister'? And where was Harry? Of course he was only a few compartments and a couple hallways away, but mentally…he was in his own world. He shut us all out. At first I took it as his way of healing…death was a twisted amusement of fate, but we all had to deal with it and its bearings. Perhaps Harry healed wrongly…or perhaps he didn't want to heal at all. But that was Harry. He sorted himself out in the end.

I tuned Dumbledore out and paid more attention to my empty silver plate. He was giving the same speech as he did every year. Ron squirmed impatiently in his seat and it awfully reminded me of a child's behavior. 'Stop it, Ronald.' I hissed at him.

He said nothing but glared at me. 'Let the feast begin!' came Dumbledore's voice. The food magically appeared as usual and greedy Gryffindor hands snatched at food, not caring if someone was waiting patiently or not. Ron's face softened when he looked at all of the food in front of him. His eyes lit up and started piling his share on his plate.

I rolled my eyes and placed a spoonful of potatoes on my plate. 'Honestly, Ronald, you act as if you've never eaten before.'

'It's been _hours_ since breakfast, Hermione.' He said with a full mouth, making pieces of his biscuit fly at Harry and me. We sat across from him, immediately regretted our choice of seating.

'I'm sure you're just _starving_, Ronald.' I snapped. It caused a few heads to turn.

I looked up and saw Padma whispering to some younger year Ravenclaws, their mouths forming pathetic 'o's. Parvati sat at Lavender's side, speaking in low tones and giggling.

'At least it hasn't got around yet.' I muttered.

'What was that?' Ginny said from her seat by Ron. She had just appeared, but it went unnoticed by Harry and Ron. Her face was glowing and so was her smile. It was a different change from her glower on the train. I figured she was probably paired with Tilynia, as another Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw wouldn't upset her so.

'Oh, nothing.' But I spoke too soon. In a moment's lapse, the Great Hall was in an uproar. People were shouting and hitting their House Tables in disbelief. The innocent bob of curious heads that wore standard witch hats stood out in every House. The first years didn't understand the severity of the newest gossip. So what? Two people broke up. They were just regular teen witches and wizards.

What they didn't comprehend was the irony of the break up…Parvati's relayed message obviously held more fuel as the story kept changing, making Ron or me the cheater or victim of the break up in every version.

Lavender trotted from her seat to accommodate Ron. 'Oh, Won Won…I've just heard the terrible news! You should've owled me when it all happened! I could've helped you with all the stress…' she pouted as she fumbled with the tattered hem of his robe.

He smiled dreamily as he placed a hand over hers. 'It's alright. I'm an older lad. I've matured much.' She nodded eagerly and shifted so that she gave him her full attention. He basked in the glory. 'It did hurt though. A lot…Lav Lav.' He added meekly. I clenched my fists in anger and only saw red. Lavender nearly jumped for joy when she heard her old pet name.

'Oh, Ronnie! I love you so much!' she gave a dramatic sob and kissed him.

The Great Hall fell silent until they all gave into applause and a few odd whistles. Harry gave my shoulder a sympathetic pat and followed me in avoiding the scene splayed out in front of us.

I caught Ginny's eye as she was making gagging noises behind her brother. 'Oh, get a room you two. We don't want to see you going at it. Some of us want to keep our appetite.' Lavender glared at Ginny for intruding on her snog session.

'She's right, Ron. Come to my dorms at eleven O' clock. I'll be waiting.' She gave him a promiscuous wink before retreating back to her group of friends. Who could be friends with the slag?

My mind, as sharp as it was, reeled. How had things changed so quickly? It was as if the very ground beneath me shifted positions. I was old news; just one of Ronald Weasley's girls. I would not let that dunderhead ruin my reputation like that!

Sure, I was above revenge. That was for petty people and sour losers. I understood the difference between revenge and vengeance. Revenge was to get pay back, while vengeance held the satisfying thirst quencher of justice. And vengeance was too alluring for my own good.

I did realize that my wit and will should have stopped me from thinking such horrendous thoughts, but as William Congreve smartly put it, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I was scorned, singed, burnt. The whole nine yards.

And furthermore, I was angry. A million different hexes passed my mind. I bit my lip, reaching out to my slipping resolve. My reserve was cracking, slowly like a dam did before spilling out it contents. I forgot about my lower lip until a searing pain pulsated on the sensitive spot.

I swore under my breath and touched my lip. The red liquid had spread against my finger, making it look ruby against my index finger. Without a word or an explanation, I stood from the table and exited the Hall with as much pride as I could muster. I had to go somewhere to gather my thoughts…and think rationally. Rash decisions always had awful aftertastes.

So I went to the most secluded bathroom I knew. The first floor's Girl's Restroom.

I rushed into the normally unused loo only to find that a group of girls had the same idea in mind. To my disappointment, they all turned towards the entrance and held me with their curious stares. The Slytherin emblem on their robes made me curse myself for coming. 'Oi, aren't you that Granger girl?' the tallest of them called to me.

I contemplated running for it then, but my better side won out. 'Yes, I'm Hermione Granger. Your Head Girl.' I added.

The hefty brunette snorted. 'Is that supposed to mean something?' she chuckled, causing other to follow her.

'Okay, Marie, you've had your fun. Leave the Gryffindor alone.' Tilynia said from her sitting position on one of the sinks. She acted the part of Queen of Slytherin. She sat with a posture to make a boy's knees weak and a girl's confidence to disperse. Her long, blond hair flowed down her back elegantly. Her appearance was always in check, a quality both she and the King of Slytherin shared. Malfoy received King of Slytherin perhaps by strategy or rumor. I heard the title in the halls since last year and just assumed he was their god.

'We were just having some fun, weren't we, Granger?' she smirked at my awkward silence.

'I believe Hermione would appreciate it if we called her by her given name.' Tilynia tight lipped-response held a quiet tone that screamed finality.

'Of course.' Marie grunted. 'Well, Hermione, we were in the middle of a game of Chocolate Lacquers. Join us?'

I looked at the group in disbelief. Tilynia Parkinson demanded her goon to call me by my name? Parkinson's crony invited me to a game of…well, whatever they were playing. Nothing nice, as they were Slytherins.

Did I honestly have _anything_ better to do? They weren't that much of a threat. If their sole purpose was to curse me, they would've done it in the beginning. And this did take my mind off of Ronald and Lavender. Hell, it couldn't do me much worse.

'What exactly is that?' I asked timidly. I knew lacquer was a polish…but I didn't know what Chocolate Lacquers was.

'Goody-goody Gryffindor _wouldn't_ know what Chocolate Lacquers is!' A girl I recognized as Daphne Greengrass said from her sitting position on the floor. Her auburn locks bounced as she turned to her sister Astoria.

'Don't touch that stuff, Hermione. Chocolate Lacquers is a pointless game where you eat the chocolate to every lie you tell when asked a question. The piece of chocolate flies to your hand when you tell a lie. The stuff tastes like a mix of Elf Wine and Firewhiskey.' I nodded in understanding and sat across from the Greengrasses.

'Ah, the ever so brave Gryffindor is in!' Daphne exclaimed and threw her hands up. Her hazel eyes were already misty. The tray full of chocolates was placed on the floor along with five other Slytherins and me.

'I warned you, Granger.' Tilynia muttered.

'No lying, Hermione!' they all yelled, erupting into giggles as the chocolate flew into my palm for the third time since I was up.

The poison had already gotten to my head because I couldn't feel my fingertips anymore. 'I can't help it!' I laughed mercilessly. 'I can't even think straight.' I leaned against Astoria who laughed along with the other girls and rubbed my head affectionately.

'Poor Hermione. Maybe we should stop the game-'

'What? Why for? She's enjoying herself! Right, Hermione?' Daphne announced from where she sat. By then the girls stripped of their Oxford white shirts and robes. Except Tilynia, who played more as an overseer that the game didn't get out of control.

'Merlin, yes! I haven't had this much fun since…ever!' I giggled at the purposeful pun.

'Okay, okay! Settle down… Astoria, your turn!' she looked around sheepishly. She had been honest the whole game and hadn't eaten one chocolate yet.

'Wait; let me ask her a question! I've got a good one!' I said eagerly, lifting my head from her shoulder.

'Okay, but it can't be about homework habits or study schedules.' Millicent murmured.

'Its not!' I cleared my throat. 'Astoria, have you ever shagged Malfoy while he was with another girl?' I asked slyly. She had already admitted to bedding the blonde boy.

Her hazel opals darted around at all of the interested girls. She blushed and looked down at the tiled floor. 'Yes.' She murmured. Yells of protest and shouts of foul phrases filled the room. I laughed so loudly that I could feel my diaphragm constricting dangerously.

'So…Miss Greengrass is quite the scarlet woman for Malfoy, eh?' I teased.

Daphne scowled and threw her balled up robe at me. 'Hey, don't be so broad! Greengrass is my surname too! I already have enough priors, I don't need t o add one like Draco's on mine!' we laughed at her outburst.

Since when was I allowed such fun with Slytherins? Well I suppose the question was…what was it about Slytherins that made me hate them so much? They were cunning, treacherous, and only looked out for themselves…right? This group seemed so different. Sure, they weren't the sweetest bunch, but they were honest. They weren't the friendliest, but they were inviting. They obviously had grown up…had they not; I wouldn't be sharing the same breathing space with some of Brian's A-list witches.

'Your turn, Hermione!' I heard too soon. They kept asking questions about Harry or my feelings towards Slytherin Hunks. It wasn't fair; I couldn't exactly come out with the truth. It would be major blackmail. But hadn't they come out with honesty. Hadn't I gathered enough information to turn their lives into a living hell?

We just skipped Tilynia because the girls were too soft when asking her questions, and the never took it to a personal level like they did with each other. 'I get to ask you.' Tilynia said from her spot above us. 'Hermione, have you ever had a naughty fantasy about a boy in Slytherin?' my mouth dropped in awe. How had she known? Did she know?

'What kind of question is that?' I asked indignantly. One day in sixth year…I had walked in the Prefects bathroom one Sunday afternoon and caught the sight of Malfoy undressing to bathe…I ran out as soon as my initial shock let go of me. The image haunted me all day and when I went to sleep…I saw myself with him…his naked glory…

I blushed at my thoughts. 'It's just a question. One that needs answer.'

I swore to my heart that I would never think about the experience again…oh, the mortification if they found out whom… 'No.' I said confidently. I tried to think of how inadvertent her question was, but I could not come up with any technicalities that could be of use.

The piece of chocolate flew to my hand. That sent the girls wild. They ambushed me with so many questions and laughter.

'Okay, I've got to go to my portrait. Its time I did my patrols.' I stood clumsily and tried to slip into my robe.

'Can you even see straight? Daphne teased. I huffed indignantly.

'Enough to fulfill my duties.'

'I'll tell Zabini that you aren't feeling well. He can do the patrols himself.' Tilynia said smoothly and leaped off of the counter with cat-like gracefulness.

'Absolutely not! I am Head Girl and with that comes duty!' I tripped over my robe and hit my knee against the floor. I doubled over in pain.

Daphne crawled over top me and craned her neck to come eye level to me. 'And your duty requires you to fall flat on your arse?' she sniggered smugly.

I lay on my back, still clutching my knee. 'Sod off. I can still make it to my portrait.'

Tilynia rolled her eyes. 'Well, we're not going to allow you an exit. If you were to fall and further injure yourself in your drunken stupor, Draco wouldn't be too happy.'

I scowled and sat up. 'I am _not_ in a drunken stupor and since when do I care what Malfoy thinks? And why would he care?' the girls instantly stopped snickering. They looked up to their leader for the next move.

Tilynia avoided my question and brought out her wand. She muttered a few words and a hazy silver smoke emitted from her wand and shot straight up. I looked at her curiously. 'That's our signal, Hermione. We send it to each other in time of need. Don't you Gryffindors have one?'

I thought back to the Galleons I made in fifth year for the DA members that warmed up when one was in trouble. But I shook my head anyway. 'What's the time of need for?'

'As I said before, Granger.' She said as if speaking to someone illiterate, 'I am not going to allow you to walk out on your own and one wouldn't want to be hexed for carrying you off. So we'll let Zabini do it.' My eyes widened in horror.

'No! You can't! I'll never hear the end of it if-'

'Well well well, Granger. Partying with our kind?' I heard his smug drawl from the door. I looked up from the ground to see him and Malfoy at the door. Was Zabini attached to Malfoy's hip or something?

I stood up and brushed off my clothes. 'I don't know what you're talking about. I was doing some early rounds and happened to come past here. I was just going to-'

'Leave?' he teased, walking over to my former place at the circle and slung my shirt on his finger. I blushed and snatched my shirt away. I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh. If I was thinking even half rationally, I would have collected my modesty and acted like I hadn0t fallen at all. But I didn't I just laid there and enveloped my self in laughter. 'Get up.' He instructed, I coyly shook my head and rolled around.

'I'll take her.' Malfoy commanded and bent down to my level. He scooped me up from my knees. I giggled in his arms and squirmed. I waved to the girls as he began to leave.

'Bye girls!' I hiccupped in my departure.

Malfoy was swift as he ascended the different staircases. I peered up at his face, trying to distinguish which of the two faces was actually his. I got frustrated and held my hand out. It made contact with the first blurry mug of Malfoy. He looked down at me with a burning gaze.

'How do you know where I live?' I asked curiously as we came closer to the portrait of Violet the Vendetta.

'I make it my business to know things, Hermione.' I marveled in how…exotic he made my name sound. Hermione was just a plain old boring name for a plain old boring girl. But not when he said it…it almost mad me feel as if I wasn't plain…

I shook my head, trying not to over think the thought. 'Well, that's not fair. I still don't know where you sleep.' I giggled. My hand still lingered on his pale face. In reality, I didn't want to let go. So I didn't.

'Slytherin Dungeons. Highest floor, single dormitory. Now we're even.' He smirked.

I retaliated with an equally patronizing smirk as I traced the curve of his upper lip. 'I love it when you do that. But I would love it more if you smiled.'

'I would love it if Potter dropped dead but we can't have all we want, Hermione.'

'There, you said it again!' I exclaimed, almost falling out of his arms when he let go of me by the portrait.

'And that would be?'

'My name, silly! You've never said my name before! Well…ever since before the War.'

He slanted an eyebrow. 'Does that bother you?'

I smiled shyly. Oh stop it, Hermione! Don't you know what you're doing? You're flirting with the devil's advocate! Every sinner's sin!

'Would it bother you if I called you Draco?' I went against my better judgment and thoughts and spoke.

'I think you know the answer.' He said huskily, burning a hole in my face with his pensive eyes.

'I want to hear you say it. Say 'please, Hermione, I beg of you to call me Draco.'' I crossed my arms and waited. He threw his glorious head of hair back and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound…like a guitar string played in perfect harmony.

'Is that what you want to hear?' he asked. His fingers pushed away a lock of my hair and sought my waist with the other. He pulled me flush against him. I felt his body so close to mine. My breath hitched in my throat and I knew I wasn't incapable of words just yet. Licks of fire spread through my veins uncontrollably.

'Believe me, Hermione.' he said before bending down and possessing my mouth. I stood rigid until he grew impatient and pushed my body closer to his. A surge of adrenaline pumped my blood through my ears and seemed to stoop the blood flow to my head. I matched him with my mouth, trying to desperately cover up for the fact that I was as inexperienced as Moaning Myrtle. He pulled away but pressed his mouth on my beating pulse. The sensation sent cold shivers up my spine. Was this what Parvati and other teenage girls chatted about in the corridors and at all female parties?

'I can think of a million other things to spend my time begging you of.' I blushed at his meaning. I detached myself from his grasp and rivaled his stare.

'It's late. Go to sleep before it will not come for you. Stay away from Chocolate Lacquers from now on, Hermione.' I nodded and whispered my password. I climbed through the portrait's door in wonder. The common room was half the size of Gryffindor's, but it still felt very homely. I stumbled up the wide staircase that led to two rooms, one my room and other my bathroom. I figured I had enough time to explore it the next morning.

I climbed into the four poster bed after changing into my sleep wear. Unfortunately, or fortunately, my dreams were plagued with Draco. Two words echoed in my mind before I drifted off…_Draco Malfoy_…


	5. Belle de ma vie

**A/N: Thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers (and my beautiful cousins Cass and Jesse), this story is possible. Enjoy!**

I walked out of my portrait with a skip in my step and my book bag slung over one shoulder the next morning. My real first kiss…sure Ron had attempted to, but he only had ever touched my cheek. When I was tempted to pull the move, images of him snogging Lavender popped up. I figured that by kissing Ron, I was kissing Lavender and whoever else she had kissed. This brought up all of the pictures of the boys that snogged her.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but couldn't wipe the grin that plastered my face. Once I got to the moving staircase, two burly boys blocked my view. They bore the patch of Malfoy.

'Excuse me.' I said politely. If all else failed, I could curse them. The hallway I lived on was empty and I expected it would be all year.

'Lord Malfoy says you're not supposed to be alone in the halls. We're supposed to walk with you.' The shorter one spoke as if he were copying the dialogue from a cheat note. His voice was squeaky, but it didn't fool me. These two entities could and _would_ do damage if provoked properly.

'Lord Malfoy?' I snickered, amused with the thought. 'Lord of what? Ferrets?'

'Now, now, Granger, that's not very nice.' Zabini strode over to the two buffoons and dismissed them with a curt nod.

'It's also not very nice of Malfoy to sick his little pets on me.' I challenged his glare.

'Nothing was 'sicked' on you.'

'Then what do you call that?' I gestured to the retreating backs of dumb and dumber.

'It's called consideration, Granger.'

I slanted an eyebrow. 'Consideration? How in Merlin's name is that consideration for me?'

'Easy, he sent them as your _protection_. He was considering your safety.'

I huffed. 'Do explain, Blaise.'

'Well…after last night, he wanted to insure your safety. He's keeping an eye out for you.'

I looked at in bewilderment. My safety? He was keeping an eye out for me? When had he ever cared for my safety? 'Stop playing your little games, Zabini!' I pointed my wand at him threateningly. 'Why the hell would Malfoy want to keep an eye out for me?'

'You mean the smartest witch of her year doesn't know? Merlin, Hermione, _everyone _knows about his little thing for you.' He slid a casual arm over my shoulders.

'A little thing for me? Care to elaborate, Blaise?'

'Only if you plead.' He whistled as we made the journey to the Great Hall.

'You pompous prat-'

'Tsk Tsk Granger. Such language. By the way, how was last night? I didn't take you as the party animal.'

I rolled my eyes and pretended to be indifferent. 'It was a mistake, Zabini. One that won't be made again. I'm Head Girl.'

'That line never gets old for you, does it?' I scowled at him and threw his arm off of me.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist. It was only a question…' he moaned. I ignored him and strolled through the Great Hall's doors to my seat with Neville and Ginny. What exactly had he meant by Malfoy having a thing for me? Like a crush? Absolutely not! The boy-turned-man was far too mature to harbor such _feelings_, because feelings were meant for people who felt. Malfoy probably felt that feeling anything was inapt, thus not important.

Judging by the number of girls (and their reputations) he only went for those who were his equal, none less. Why the kiss happened last night or how I let happen was beyond my understanding. I only knew one thing: it happened.

I touched my lips subconsciously and looked towards the Slytherin table. Draco sat amongst his peers with a gorgeous raven haired girl. She looked coldly at anyone who stared or glanced at her striking frame.

Where areas Tilynia sat at his other side, entertaining her followers with an animated retelling of a fond incident. She had graceful beauty that wasn't overdone yet under named. Her blonde sheets of hair swept across her face, settling against the high arch of her right eyebrow. Her face was angular and just as striking as a model's would be out of _Teen Witch Weekly_.

Compared to some Slytherin girls, Gryffindors looked like trolls.

I absently stirred my porridge as I stared on at the Slytherin table. They kept such order, such peace amongst themselves. They all stayed under the commanding realm of Malfoy, never questioning or defying his demands. It was similar to the power Harry had with the Gryffindors, but he was no Malfoy. No, Draco strode with purpose. He spoke with authority. He only ever transferred from a self satisfying smirk to an evil sneer. Draco Malfoy demanded praise and power with just his presence.

And perhaps that what made him hate us. First, Harry Potter because Harry undermined everything Malfoy said. Second, Ron because he mocked Malfoy at every opportunity. Third, Blood Traitors because they went against what he was to believe. Fourth, all of Gryffindor because we walked away from him knowing his authority held no sufficient ground with us. Lastly, me because…I challenged him.

And something told me he was beginning to like the challenge I offered.

'Mr. Weasley!' Snape stopped at our three desks joint and barked. Ron guiltily raised his head from his doodled parchment void of any phrase that didn't compliment Lavender.

'Yes, pro-professor?' he gulped nervously. I pursed my lips and proceeded to copy the notes from the board at the front of the class.

'Would you care to share what you've written the whole lesson?' his greasy strands of raven hair covered his beady eyes, giving a more threatening look.

Ron was going to shake his head when thought better of it. I saw Lavender scuttle closer into her group of friends. Harry and I watched Ron in ill anticipation. I hoped he hadn't written anything too explicit for they did share the night before together.

Professor Snape yanked him from his ear and dragged him to the front of the dungeons. Ron cleared his throat, willing his ears not to turn red. 'I, without a second thought, love…' he looked down at the paper for reassurance but went purple, 'DRACO MALFOY?' he screamed. I shot Harry a look, of which he shrugged and looked on befuddled.

The class erupted in snickers and uncontrollable laughter from the Slytherin half. If I were still Ron's confidant, I would've come to his rescue with a smart remark to turn it around as a prank to Malfoy. But now it wasn't my problem. Lavender seemed to have it under control, unlike her laughter. She just sat among her classmates and looked at Ron empathetically.

'Mister Weasley, would you care to repeat that?' a hint of bitter amusement singed his dull voice and his black eyes. If the unruly professor was capable of laughter, he would have giggled.

'Pro-professor…I didn't write this! I swear…!' he looked from the paper to his Potions Master like one would watch a muggle tennis match.

'Then, who did?' he asked with feigned interest.

I hid a smile, knowing just who was capable of such an act. Others were too scared to go against the professor, but not him. He was a favorite and could get a way with it. Mister Draco Malfoy himself.

'Infatuations are never healthy, Weasel.' Draco said from his seat at the back of Slytherin domain.

'In-infatuation? Are you mental?' Ron screamed from his spot. Then realization dawned and he blushed scarlet. 'You did it, didn't you? You charmed, or better yet, _cursed_ my paper to say that Merlin awful thing!' he pointed threateningly at Draco.

'Now now, Mister Weasley, hold your unruly tongue. Such accusations could land you a week's worth of detentions when proved faulty. Are you willing to test my limits?' Ron swallowed the lump of anger in his throat and crawled to where he sat.

After all, there was a lesson to learn. I tried explaining so to Ron, but he had none of it. He just kept moaning about how unfair Snape was to him and how twisted Malfoy was inside his brain.

'Are you suggesting he has no morals?' I blurted before realizing what I had said.

Ron stopped mid rant and gave me a peculiar look. 'Why, of course! The bloody ferret wouldn't know how to act if he were to meet wizards who actually had the power he thinks he has.' I mulled over his words.

Instantly, flashes of an elegant dining area and a large eating table, yet only set for two came to my mind. I imagined Draco conversing with the King about political matters and seemingly important topics that appealed to his majesty, yet he knew so much about. Draco's' outfit was as regal a member of a monarchy's could be. Then, I conjured up a Queen that wore the finest jewels, along with silk as her chosen thread in attire. I placed a woman by Draco's side. One that placed her hand gently on his when he allowed it, and looked respectfully to the King yet fondly up to him. The woman's body was lean, yet fine. Her face became clearer…her hair was clipped at the nape of her neck where pearls hung loosely around her throat. Chestnut locks that begged him to caress them, a smile that pleaded him to notice. When the facial features settled in, the woman looked straight towards my invisible presence as if I were real. She was me.

'Hermione!' Ron snapped impatiently.

I jostled out of my thoughts with a gasp. My eyes hardened against him. '_What_, Ronald?'

'A bit temperamental, aren't we?' Malfoy's drawl was closer than I liked. I couldn't decide what I wanted to call him. Malfoy? Draco? Draco sounded so foreign to me…but Malfoy was so formal…given the circumstances we put ourselves into the night before.

'Bugger off, Malfoy.' The phrase was barely eligible. It was grit out from Ron's mouth as if it were the nastiest thing.

'Not going to confess your undying love for me anytime soon? A shame.' His smirk was as arrogant as ever. Great, it would take Ron to make Draco Malfoy even more arrogant then usual.

'Remember Weasley, Draco's mine.' The same sassy girl from this morning swooned on his arm, clinging to him as if her life depended on him. _Pathetic_.

'For now.' I muttered darkly. It just went to prove that Draco jumped off of one horse to the next. I was no exception. Of course he would never court me; I was a lowly Mudblood to him. Like a King and a commoner. Expect the fact that he would never in a million years be my king.

I said it in such a low voice that I was sure no one heard, but she shot me a glare that told me otherwise. 'Wanna repeat that, Granger?' she spat. Why not 'Mudblood'? What was it with these Slytherins? Why weren't they mean again? Okay, so they were mean. Crabbe and Goyle had 'some fun' as they called it with two Hufflepuffs in a hall we happened to pass by just earlier. The better question was why weren't they mean to me?

Or maybe I was just trying to pin something on them. I was hard at admitting that the kiss last night meant something…okay, it meant _a lot_ to me, but I did admit it…to myself. If Draco was waiting for me to come out with it, he was barking up the wrong tree.

'Did you have pleasant dreams, Hermione?' There. That was my death note. Malfoy perfectly sealed my wooden casket. Harry and Ron would surely draw the wrong conclusions from his statement. And they were both a little too wand-happy these days.

Ron lunged at Malfoy head on; making the platinum head hit the stone with a deafening _thud_. Malfoy's girl was flung a few steps back. She looked on the scene with terrified eyes. Something stopped her from screaming and reaching for her wand. I turned to Harry, who glared down at the scene.

'Aren't you going to do something, Harry?' my voice held just a hint of hysteria. If I were the one to break the fight a part, Ron would believe I was siding with Draco. The copper head git blamed anything on me. Guilty conscious, I believed.

His usually warm green eyes glazed over so swiftly that I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. 'Why? Because I'm the Boy Who Lived? Because I'm the Chosen One? Is that why, Hermione?' his tone became deadly and reeked of bitterness.

'I…no, Harry…ugh, never mind.' I brought out my wand and pointed it to Ron. 'Petrificus Totalus!' I chanted and flicked my wand. His body instantly froze in place.

'Draco!' the girl came out of her daze and ran to his assistance. If Ron could've moved, he would have charged at me next. I had never used this particular spell on him before, and I didn't think he would be accepting if I explained my reasons anyway.

'Incantatum.' I whispered, and he was able to move his body parts again. I turned on my heel, not sparing one backward glance. Two very different feelings washed over me, making my head spin and my cheeks tint. A sense of fear rose from my stomach and found its way to my throat that was closing in tighter with every step I took. The second sensation I recognized was fury. Ron always found a reason to fly off the handle. It was what he did. So why was I so angry for him raging out at Malfoy? Why had this particular time enraged me farther than any other time had?

Maybe because we were supposed to be mature. The War was supposed to teach us things. We were supposed to gain qualities that would help us better our persona and enhance our views on other people and life. Yet, returning to Hogwarts was the same. That same feeling of home spread warmth that started at your toes and worked its way up your skin, making it crawl in anticipation of the brightly lit castle.

Then that was the reason, I decided. I was angry at Ron this time because he was supposed to be more adult in his decision making.

I groaned at my lame excuse. Usually when I cam up with a feasible excuse to help me hang on, a feeling of _relief_ washed over me. Now I only felt empty. That empty space needed to be filled with an answer. But the answer to what? What was I missing? What piece of the puzzle was I missing now?

'If I only knew.' I muttered and scurried down the halls.

Slytherin Common Room

'Seventh Years have called you down for something very important.' Draco let his aristocratic drawl boom through the dungeons. He stood atop the stone landing of the staircase that led to their portrait entrance and spoke down to the first through third years who sat on the floor, listening attentively. Fourth through sixth years pretended to indifferent to his commanding, though they were hanging onto his every word just as the younger years were. Seventh years lounged around on chairs and leaned against walls, letting themselves be taken in by his speech with a calm mug.

'Who knows who I am?' every hand went up. The first years quivered on the ground, recalling the stories they heard from older years on the Hogwart's Express train.

'I am Draco Malfoy. You all know of Voldemort's demise. I am _not_ to be the next Voldemort. I am destined for greater things. You all have become Slytherins. Not because you are friendly. Not because you have intelligence. Not because you are weak. We do _not _carry another House's trait. We are Slytherins!' the common room erupted in applause and triumphant shouts. 'We are cunning, sly, and victorious! Remember my intentions. We are not murders. We are not rapists. Neither are we Nancys; neither are we Hufflepuffs.' the Slytherins gave greater applause.

'I am Draco Malfoy, Head of Slytherin. I am your Lord and dictator as you know it. Forget your families at home. Slytherin is your new family. We stick together and we do not betray! We have been seen as back-stabbing and conniving before. Things are going to change. I expect you all know of the Gryffindors? They are our rivals above all others, but they are growing weaker. It is our job to taunt them destroy them if you wish. Our image is respectable, powerful Slytherins. Anyone who dares compromise that will have to deal with me. In no aspect is this Gryffindor. I won't have another Potter running around thinking he's greater than I am. You will respect your older years. Every three years, a new Slytherin King will be chosen out of fourth year. And with him will be a queen. She must come from Slytherin, she must make top marks, and she must stand for everything we believe. That is-'

'Power! Leadership! Superiority! Pride!' they cheered.

Draco smirked. This crowd was his. He snapped his fingers, and they jumped. He was a leader; their leader. And this was only the first step. After Slytherin's promised success, the Wizarding world wouldn't know what was coming.

Gryffindor Common Room

'You're being irrational!' I scolded Lavender. Ron restrained her with gentle force.

'You are no Gryffindor! You cursed Ron! You could have hurt him!' she screeched, awfully sounding like a hyena.

'It was a spell! And it only immobilizes someone, you dim slag!' I said before Ginny could jump to my defense. I knew coming to the Gryffindor Common Room was a bad idea. As soon as I entered with Ginny and Romilda Vane, Lavender ambushed me with accusations.

'She still used magic on a fellow housemate! That's treachery!' Ron retorted, his face a light pink.

'Ronald, I'm Head Girl! I can't necessarily allow a fight to continue! I won't be biased and let you beat another student jut because he happens to be your enemy!' I yelled, marveling at how scary I sounded. My chest rose and fell in a breathless manner.

'Zabini does!' Parvati retaliated at Lavender's side.

'Bugger off, Parvati.' Ginny sneered at the girl.

'Her-Hermione's right.' Neville spluttered with his Herbology textbook loosely hanging in his hand.

'Oh, sod off, Neville. You can't even walk a straight line without tripping over your own feet! Your opinion on the traitor doesn't count!' lavender spoke with finality.

It hadn't gotten to a full fledged fight with wands and hexes, but it was pretty close. I needed to leave before everyone's anger got out of hand. 'Don't speak to Neville in that manner. And I am no traitor!' I glared lavender down with all of my frustration and anger put into that moment.

'We believe you are.' She tossed her golden locks back and possessed Ron's arm.

'Harry!' Ginny looked to the boy with the significant scar atop his forehead.

He looked up nonchalantly from a book he swiftly hid the cover of. 'Yes?' was his calm reply.

'Aren't you going to do something?' I called to him, clutching the arm of a velvet red loveseat.

'There is nothing _to do_, Ginny. Hermione and Ron are always at it. I have other matters to attend to.' Every body in the room watched in shock as the Chosen One walked from his seat to the Boy's Dormitory with natural ease.

'Maybe you should go back to your own dorm and think about what you've done, Granger. And when you're ready to apologize, Ron will be waiting.' And with that, Lavender dragged Ron along with her to the fireplace. There wasn't enough room in the Common to separate ourselves.

My body shook with ill contentment I had finally let Ron have it, yet I felt no different. I almost felt as if lavender had won. But wait, this wasn't some contest. This wasn't some game, was it?

Gryffindor was separating and I was caught in the middle of it.

Supper

What had even attracted me to the hot-tempered buffoon, I later pondered at my secluded seat on the Gryffindor table. Dinner chatting was done among the vast amount of students that attended Hogwarts as usual. I refused to acknowledge Harry or Ron's presence from the other end of the table. The loud squeals of Lavender Brown alerted me of her new presence in my _former_ seat.

Ron. Ronald Weasley. His crooked smile…his long blond eyelashes…those warm blue eyes. I sighed, yes, I did out my self in it with Ronald Weasley.

What made me kiss that arrogant prat?

His melodic laughter…those sultry leers he gave when he thought I wasn't looking…and oh, his beautiful grey eyes. They had a majestic way of stripping you of your power to speak or even move. One look, one glance and you were finished. He was one hell of an enemy, and if the rumors were true from Parvati (who overheard it from Pansy years ago) he was as passionate with hate as he was with loving. I wrinkled my nose. Draco Malfoy had probably never _made love_. Sure, he found his way around and had quite a few notches on his belt, but he was incapable of the term 'making love'.

Sex was meant for much better things than just a casualty. It was the connecting of two people coming from childhood to adulthood. Two people who cared so deeply about each other that they had to join to give themselves fully to one another. It seemed my theory was too old fashioned for newer days.

But of course…I couldn't care _less_ what Malfoy did in his spare time. So why did it hurt to see that girl by his side, affectionately patting his head every now and then?

_Because you care about him._

I grunted at my meddling thoughts. Weren't thoughts supposed to be on _your_ side, not your enemy's?

_Since when do enemies kiss like it was their last meal?_

I worked my jaw up and down in restraint. I wanted to throw something, maybe even at someone. Just to see them get as angry and confused as I was. But no, I was Hermione Jane Granger. Head Girl, head of Gryffindor. Harry Potter's brainiac sidekick whilst making a name for my self. Brightest witch of my year; literature extraordinaire.

I had enough self-restraint to last me a lifetime.

'Hey Mione!' Ginny said cheerily and plopped down on a seat next to me. I feigned a smile. How could the girl bounce back to cheeriness in a space of an hour, while I had to sulk in my thoughts?

'Hey, Gin. What's got you so happy?'

'Oh, nothing.' She supplied with her wide cheeked smile and giddy eyes. She only got that look when she had previously done business with a boy.

'How's it living with Parkinson?' I couldn't imagine Tilynia accepting a room in the same breathing space as another Gryffindor. Why she was friendly to me was only known by Merlin.

'Well, I wouldn't know. As soon as I woke up this morning, all of her belongings were gone and so was she. I later found out that she moved back into her old dorm in Slytherin Common room. Zeke said Malfoy did the same.'

'How'd you find out?' I asked curiously.

She smiled. 'Blaise.'

I gasped. 'I knew it! On the train when you touched Zeke's neck…Blaise got that look…oh, I just knew it!' I impishly smiled. Honestly, I had imagined Ginny 'falling' for a dimwit, not someone with a brain almost equal to mine. Sure he was Slytherin. It wasn't like they were serious or anything. Ginny went through men like I went through books. Quickly.

'You have to promise not to tell Ron…or Harry!' she said quietly, trying not to attract any attention to herself, which had the opposite effect, as people usually paid more attention to th ones who tried harder to conceal their words than those that were plainly obvious.

'That won't be much of a problem. They're such…arses, Ginny.'

'Which curse did you throw at Ron today to make Lavender wig out like that?'

'A full body bind. Ron and Malfoy were having it out in a hallway as usual, except this time Ron tackled him to the floor. Harry stood there as if Malfoy deserved it!'

Ginny gave me a queer look. 'Wait, say that again?'

I gave her a questioning look. 'I said Harry just stood there. And he had the nerve-'

'Hermione Jane Granger that is not what you said! You said 'he just stood there as if Malfoy had deserved it'! You've just stood up for him!' she nearly jumped in her seat.

'Ginny, you're speaking rubbish. I would never stand up for that git-'

'But you did! Ha, a glorious day!' she chanted.

I listened to her recollections of her time with Blaise with a deaf hear. I really didn't want to hear just how _skilled_ Zabini was, but Ginny was hell bent on telling me.

'Oh, Hermione, his lips are so soft…' absolutely revolting. I would never be able to look at him the same.

Head Boy Dorm

'Merlin damn it! Get your lousy arse out here, Blaise Zabini!' I screamed and banged on his portrait. Our hour patrol started at eleven and it was presently eleven thirty with no sign of the raven haired twit. I waited by my portrait for long enough and took it upon myself to pay the vile Slytherin a visit.

'Gee, Granger, have you no mercy?' he growled from his half opened portrait.

I gave him a glare. 'Look Zabini, what you do on your _free_ time is none of my business, nor do I want it to be. But when you are scheduled to do something, or perhaps expected to be _somewhere_, I would appreciate if you abided by the rules and set times. Unless you aren't taking your Head Boy duties seriously and would like to resign from your position?'

He looked unfazed by my rant he tucked in his shirt and grabbed his wand from some place and closed his portrait of a merry juggler. His dorm was placed on the seventh floor, high away from where his Common Room was. 'You obviously have pent up anger and just want to take it out on someone you deem helpless and passive.'

I rolled my eyes but cursed his calmness. 'Yes, because helplessness and passiveness are the first two characteristics I'm bound to link to a Slytherin.'

'You're very judgmental for a girl who doesn't like being judged herself.' He pointed out as we searched the corners of Hogwarts with the only source of light coming from our wands and dim candelabras.

'Who ever said I was so against being judged?' I crossed my arms defensively across my chest we drew closer to the edge of the North Tower.

'Well, you obviously don't like being called a Mudblood.'

'Blaise, you know that's different from being judged as a person!'

'How so, Hermione? It's a type of blood, yet you're so repulsed by it you wish not to be 'judged' as such.'

'That's a different kind of judgment! One is prejudicial and the other is personality and character-'

'Put it this way, Hermione, how many times have you thought of a Slytherin and put a foul name in front of it?'

I spluttered to come up with an answer. Why did he have to be so right? And even if he wasn't technically right, he still had a strong point I couldn't shoot down at the moment. 'That's also different! You all just say it! As least I merely think it!'

'So you're saying that you can judge and think horribly about another person, as long as you never say it? Because when you say it, everyone will know just _how bad _and_ judgmental_ of a person you really are.'

I opened and closed my mouth. My sharp brain sought a comeback or even a respectable retort. None. 'Do you live near Scotland?' I figured a change of subject would ease the tension worked up from our feud.

'No, my _mama _has a home in Rome that I stay in during summers. She rather enjoys her summer home in Austria, though.'

'So…you speak fluent Italian? I heard a little bit of it when we last had our argument.'

Hey eyed me warily. '_Mama_ is half Italian, half English. The rest of my life is my business, Granger.' His eyes then hardened.

'Well, my mum and dad have only _one _home and that's in Liverpool. Houses inside of London are always so…well; London is a very busy city. My parents are dentists and I'm an only child.' I finished up, awaiting his answer. When there was none, I followed him back down the empty corridors and staircases. Had I really expected Zabini just to open up? Yes.

'You Gryffindors are always so broad about your lives. As if there's nothing to them. No element. No hidden skeletons.'

I studied his olive skin a moment before shrugging. 'I suppose there's just no mystery to hide. I have no secrets to keep, so why keep the element of surprise? And what my family is and what city I live in doesn't make _me_, Blaise. You're your own person; no matter what kind of century old past haunts you.'

He pondered on my words. 'My mother is a widow to seven different men, none of which could possibly be my father. The only guarantee I have of my father is that he is a pureblood and came from a respectable family. The Malfoys invite me to holiday dinners because my mama is often off doing her own thing.'

I nodded in understanding. I wanted to pat his hand in sympathy but thought better of it. 'That's why you're so close to Malfoy?'

He shrugged. 'Maybe. We knew each other since we were in nappies. Aunt Cissy is my godmother.'

'How charming.' I couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped on my words.

'Darling little Death Eater family is what you're thinking.' He snorted. 'Not all of us were death eaters.'

I nodded and picked up the pace back to my portrait. 'Yes, just most of you.'

'You're right. I was the only one of the bunch not to be marked. Just because of my father's name. It had to have meant something, because I refused to take his mark, no fuss was kicked up. I was simply ex-communicated.'

'Like a church?' I laughed at the idea.

'I don't see how any _sane_ person could compare us to a church, but yes I suppose so. You know, I've never told someone that. I've never had a person to confide that. If that gets out to any Slytherin, they'll eat me alive-'

I put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Your word is safe with me.'

He smirked at my hand. 'Are you trying to make a pass at me, Hermione?'

I scoffed and yanked my hand away. 'You pig!' I mocked sneered as he strolled away, whistling an unfamiliar tune. My portrait was only a hallway down, but it could've been a couple miles. The darkness enveloped me like a suffocating blanket, blocking out any sound and every color. I had almost made it out of the hall when a hand closed over my mouth and another wrapped around my middle. I struggled against the aggressor, making my wand fly out of my hand.

'Shh.' He whispered in my ear. I tried to relax because if there was one thing I learned, attackers did not like when you squirmed about, albeit fruitlessly.

The man fiddled with a piece of my hair. 'Don't you know not to walk in the dark on your own? A _monster_,' he emphasized the word as he dragged his teeth along the nape of my neck, 'could come and steal you away.' Cold air hit the spots of flesh that he touched with is mouth.

'Do you consider yourself a monster, Draco?' it was nice to spin off the conversation. I felt hot and bothered, yet still relished in the way he touched me.

He dragged me from the dark hallway to the corridor where my dorm entrance came in sight. 'Is that a trick question?'

I yanked myself from him and presumed a defensive stance. 'Who was that girl you were with?' I asked bluntly, staring him down.

Malfoy smirked and leaned against the wall, eyeing me with plain amusement. 'Do I hear jealousy?'

'Are you dense? Of course not! I just…' oh Merlin, I was coming off as some jealous girl accusing her boyfriend of treachery. 'I just wanted to know…she looked like a dint anyway.' I stuck my nose in the air to prove my confidence. My hands began to shake as he approached me. he moved with slow deliberation and it took all the will I had to keep my strong composure.

'Dint, you say? Yes, you are very jealous in deed.'

I huffed angrily. I _wasn't_ jealous! I was not jealous of that…slag. 'I am not! That's absolutely ludicrous!' I blushed at my spluttering words. With him so close, I couldn't think straight. That cologne…the smell absolutely drove my senses wild.

He towered over me, idly playing with a strand of hair I didn't even know he took. 'How are my girls treating you?'

I cocked my head. 'Your girls? I suspect you're talking about the Slytherins? They're awfully nice to me. Dare I say friendly? You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?'

He leaned down to my face, since I was a head shorter than he was, and began dragging his lips across my cheeks, finally resting on the corner of my mouth. 'They're kind out of their own free will. I merely instructed them to not bother you.'

'Why?' I couldn't help but ask. Yes, that was the perfect question. Why?

'Wouldn't you like to know.' he teased. His mouth covered mine in an instant.

**A/N: Please review!! Thanks to a very helpful review, I fixed the chapter to where it makes more sense. Please take a look at it!**


	6. Reconciliation

He rested his forehead against mine. 'What are you doing to me?

I took his lips with and pulled him closer to me. 'Don't stop kissing me.' I pleaded his ear, relishing in the way his body shivered as I whispered against his skin.

'Where, Hermione?' he whispered with husky deliberation. His mouth moved from the side of my bruised lips to my jaw.

'Everywhere.' I panted. His skilled tongue devoured the sensitive skin behind my earlobe. I gripped the front of his robes tighter as the feel of his tongue drove me wild. His fingers sought the silver buttons of my shirt and stripped them from their holes. His cold hand pressed itself against my fevered navel and his fingers sprawled against the sensitive skin possessively.

Draco brought my legs to wrap around his waist in one fluid movement. I only realized how far I let it go when I felt the clasp of my bra unhook. It awoke me form my stupor with more aggression than a bucket of ice cold water could have. 'Draco.' It came out as a gasp rather than a word. He looked up at me questioningly, noticing my body tense against him.

'We're going too fast.' I mumbled. I tugged my body away from his, regaining my dignity with security of my bra back on.

'I suppose you're right.' He said stiffly, backing away from me.

'That…' I took a deep breath and fumbled to hook the button onto their holes again, 'that can't happen again.'

'And why not? Potty and Weasel wouldn't approve?' his spiteful tone made me snap my gaze to his glowering one.

'Ron and Harry have nothing to do with this! I don't make my decisions with them before acting. If you haven't noticed, I'm very much my own person. It's absolutely offending for you to assume as much.' I fixed the last of my buttons and flattened out the wrinkles of my skirt.

'Well, you _must_ find it in your heart to forgive me, Hermione.' His evil sneer took hold of his face and twisted it horribly. 'One only assumes such when one jumps on another, practically begging him for release-'

'You can't do that!' I shouted, taking a few steps closer to him. 'Do not use my actions and put them into words to make some sort of defense against me!'

'Maybe you don't understand _who I am_, Hermione. So let me remind you.' He took strong strides forward, making my feet go backward until they hit the stone wall. To an onlooker, it may have looked as if we were dancing. Him leading in a skillful manner and me following in the passive sense of a tag along. But the real version of the scene was him rushing towards me, and I cowering in fear.

'I am Draco Malfoy. I am your object of fantasy, while your worst nightmare. I can be your favorite lover yet your most horrid enemy. I am your equal, yet I am above you when it all matters.' I stared up at him in pure defiance. His words didn't scare me. It was what they were; words.

'As you wish, Lord Malfoy.' I said with a mocking flourish. 'I see the way they follow you; the way they hang on your every word. For most of them, you're all they have. Closet thing to a father; closest thing to a brother. So, Draco, you're mistaking their_ love_ for loyalty.' I watched with anxious eyes as emotions played on his face. 'Most of them love you, Malfoy. You're the last shred of their world; that little fantasy land their parents have taught them to live in. Here, they're no better than the rest of us. But with you, they can pretend to be holier and bigger than life itself. And perhaps a part of you knows that. And perhaps that part made the scheme- give them a dream of power and watch them eat others alive trying to fulfill it for…' I pointed at his chest, 'you.'

'There's your problem, Granger.' He said, tucking a strand of hair behind my hair. 'You think you've had everything figured out. The puzzle isn't nearly close to being solved. You must accumulate the other pieces before drawing conclusions.'

'There's your problem,' I spat, wrenching myself away from the wall I was constrained to, 'the war should have taught you your place.'

'And where would that be?' amusement played in his eyes.

'Where the rest of the Death Eaters are.' I said with as much venom as I could conjure. This part of me hated him. This part of me saw him with the Mark on his left forearm and the signature mask on his face. This part of me saw the evil that was most definitely still there.

'Do you believe so?' the mockery in his drawl was more than I could take.

'Ask the rest of the world that doesn't kiss your feet and shine your shoes. We will tell you exactly so. Especially those of us who incarcerated your father and killed your aunt.' I only saw the red line I irrevocably drew after I spoke the harsh words.

His smirk was forced and his composure was too close to cracking. 'I will make you eat your own words one day, Hermione.'

And with that, he left with a swish of his robes that would make Professor Snape proud. What pieces to the 'puzzle' was I missing? Malfoy…trying to make a realm of robotic Slytherins…all the female attention…what other conclusions were to be drawn? He just wanted attention. He was just using his gullible followers to make himself feel more powerful than he was. A considerable stunt to pull considering the circumstances the Malfoys found themselves in. Narcissa Malfoy helped Harry Potter escape Voldemort's clutches. Lucius Malfoy was rotting in Azkaban for years while Voldy fulfilled his prophesied failure. And Draco himself could not carry out the deed of ridding the Wizarding world of Dumbledore. A large sum of Slytherins turned to the Order for help. Now they saw themselves as pathetic. And perhaps they couldn't proudly see the darkness within themselves anymore. An easy reason to follow the last shred of evil they could all relate to.

Draco couldn't be anymore of a threat than the scum under my shoe. At least I prayed not. Draco Malfoy was too intelligent to have turning, racing thoughts. With a mind like his, world destruction was possible. And with the mistakes Voldemort made, Malfoy learned only too well. Merlin have mercy.

Breakfast

I awoke the next morning bleary-eyed. The remnants of Draco lingered on my skin long after my morning shower. I marveled at the love bites he so slyly left. Was there no worse marking then big, red blotches across your skin. Some girls found it romantic, dare I even say _affectionate_. I found it bothersome. I would definitely have to search the library for quick spells to hide them, or better yet make them disappear. A Disillusionment Charm could distort my skin to a different pigment. I would be taking the risk of turning Dean Thomas' color.

My footsteps echoed across the dorm. Below the stairs, a Common Room sprawled out before me with hundreds of books covering the walls and a roaring fireplace coming to life. The steps were cold as they were every morning under my stockings. My Mary Janes were situated at the side of the scarlet couch that adorned the rest of my Common Room. Upstairs, a simple bathroom and a full-fledged Gryffindor themed bedroom awaited me everyday after lessons. Head Girl had its rewarding perks, though I did still fancy the idea of paying the Prefect's bathroom a visit since it was bigger than my own and owned many more bubbles.

I slipped into my shoes and trudged my book bag along with me. Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, lunch, free period, Arithmancy, Dinner, homework, then sleep. I nodded in contentment. A fun day ahead of me.

Outside of my portrait, my wand was placed in the middle of the hallway, tied prettily in a green bow. I rushed to my wooden treasure. I twirled the sixteen inches of Vinewood and dragon heartstring between my fingers, inspecting the wand. Once I knew it was void of any damage, I buried it in my pocket and set off for breakfast.

The Great hall was quiet enough to get a good read. Unfortunately, the owls delivered their cargo before I had time to pull out a book. I put the Knut in the barn owl's satchel before letting it fly off. An owl with golden streaks plopped itself down on my plate of eggs and held out its leg. I wiped my fingers off on a napkin and untied the letter before reading.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You are cordially invited to the Annual Ministry Ball to be held on the Twenty-first of September. Your participation in The War directly leads to the up rise of the Wizarding World has we know it. I do wish to see you at the gathering, as I expect your attendance in memory of those who have passed to bring us the pay after our great sufferance. My invitation is that of both graciousness and voluntary assistance to your bright future as a promised Ministry Official, if not something similar._

_Do bring a guest, one that is a respectable figure amongst Wizarding society and an excellent dance partner. Good day and my best wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius S. Fudge_

As soon as I finished reading it, the letter turned into doves and they flew to the tops of the Great Hall, almost reaching the floating candles before they disappeared. I smiled at the illusion.

'Hermione!' Ginny flew to my side and shoved her letter in my face. 'Look, look!'

She could hardly breathe with the smile stretching her features. I took the letter warily and began reading.

_Ginny love,_

_It would only be right to ask you to the Ball. Your eyes shine like the stars I can't reach, and your smile warms my heart like no other can. It would kill me to see another on your arm. I am ready to show everyone who I adore and fancy until my death. I am ready to show the world you, Ginerva Molly Weasley._

_Only Yours,_

_Blaise Zabini_

'Oh, Ginny…' I struggled to find the right words, 'that's so…'

'Romantic, I know! Oh, I do love Italians and their ability to use words of love!' she gushed and snatched the rose-scented piece of parchment from my hand.

'So you're going with him?'

She peered into my face as if she expected me to say I was just joking. 'Well, Hermione, _of course_!'

I nodded. 'Ginny, you just have to remember the implications of your actions…when Ron finds out who is taking you, he may-'

'What? Not like me? Not like Blaise? Too late, 'Mione. You _must_ get over this whole I-honestly-care-what-a-right-git-like-Ron-thinks, it's absolutely holding you back from doing things you might enjoy.'

I stayed studying the _Daily Prophet_. 'Yes? Like what, Ginny?'

'Well, Malfoy for one.'

I folded the newspaper and gave the red head a look. 'That's not true! No one is holding me back! And who in their right mind would think that I even had anything to do _romantically_ with Malfoy?'

Ginny crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Grow up, Hermione. Just last night-'

'What about last night?' I asked in a rush. Surely she hadn't passed by and seen me snogging Draco? Please, don't let that be the answer!

'Blaise came to my room last night, in the dead of the night. He had quite a rough night restraining Malfoy, was what he said.' She shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth before taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

'Why? What was Malfoy doing?'

She leaned in closer to me before speaking. 'Something you said miffed him and he had a blown out _fit_. Absolutely destroyed his bedroom, and some other rooms that belonged to the Slytherins along the way. Til had to call Blaise because not even she could-'

'Wait, who's Til?' I was confused. Who was Til and what she doing with Draco?

_Stop it, Hermione. You sound jealous._

'Tilynia. We call her Til.'

'Who's 'we'?' I asked slowly.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. 'Well, it's easier than saying her full name. anyway, Hermione, that's not the point. Blaise went and calmed Malfoy after everything, but Malfoy wouldn't tell him anything, or why he was so upset. He thought that maybe he would confide in Til but so far no luck.'

Was I the reason he was so upset?

_Well, of course you dimwit! You referred to him as a Death Eater, you brought up his dead auntie, you yelled at him as if he were dung…__**of course**__ you're why he was upset._

I groaned and buried my face into my folded arms. Why did it feel so horrible to be wrong? 'It's my entire fault, Ginny! I told him things, Gin. I brought up old wounds and now I feel so horrible!' I cried helplessly.

'Serves you right, Granger.' Zabini said from beside me. He picked up the front of my massive curls and peeked at me through the mess of hair that ran from its pin. 'Is there a Hermione Granger in there?'

I spat his hand away and collected my book bag. 'You're making a scene, Ginny.' I muttered to her before leaving. How pleasant did a Gryffindor find it to have a Slytherin at their table first thing in the morning? Hmm, not very pleasant indeed. Though I didn't mind it. It was only the second the day of lessons, but Zabini had grown on me. Hell, the whole House of Salazar Slytherin had grown on me.

I mentally checked my lists of classes. Today's lessons wouldn't be so bad. None were too stressful, considering I didn't have Potions.

Charms

'Professor!' Hannah Abbott's shrill scream filled the Charm's classroom.

The girl with the worn blonde pigtails looked down at Professor Flitwick with fear in her blue eyes. 'I did as you said, Professor! I flicked my wand once, said_Sanguis Azure_, and pointed to his stomach. But…but...' her lower lip trembled as she turned to Dean Thomas, who sported a blue tint all over his body.

I shook my head at her incompetence. My partner was Ernie McMillan, a pompous Hufflepuff if there ever was one. He lay on the table at our station with his arms folded behind his head, giving suggestive remarks. If it hadn't been a mark, I would have messed up the spell intentionally and turned his skin the same color as Dean Thomas'. It was a simple healing charm, but sharing the lesson with a whole group of Seventh Year Hufflepuffs was sure to cause chaos.

'Well, Miss Abbot, the charm was actually _Sanguinis Azlure_, and it required a swish of your wand. But nonetheless, effort is the biggest factor.' He squinted up at her, contemplating if he should take points away from his own house or let it slide. I rolled my eyes. 'Please see Mr. Thomas to the Infirmary, then. Madam Pomfrey will attend to him.'

'What's your problem, Hermione? You're so uptight.' I ignored him and opened my book to the page I left off at. I had rid my self of the Feather Tracker nights before. I didn't need it. It just reminded me of Ron.

'I –uh, heard of the mess you're in with Potter and that Ronald Weasley. Its all around school, you know, how they ignore you. I haven't got a date for the Ball yet.' He sat up from his lying position and took the book from my hands. 'Hello?'

I held my tongue as the bell rang, signaling the changing of classes. I snatched my book back and stuffed all of my writing equipment in my bag before stomping out. Hufflepuffs officially pissed me off.

Care of Magical Creatures

'These 'ere are Fillygrims.' Hagrid held up a beige colored creature. It had three tentacles sprouting from where its mouth was supposed to be. Its claws were bared; making it look like a crab and a dog mated and made the offspring. What freaked me out the most was the furry skin it had.

'Who 'ere knows whet a Fillygrim is?'

I had never heard of such a thing. But unsurprisingly, Luna's hand shot up.

'Yes, Miss Lovegood?'

'A Fillygrim is a land and sea creature. They are only found in the North Atlantic Ocean. They're often caught and killed to make fur charms. The charms are supposed to protect you from Centaurs, which are usually used for Dark magic.' Her dreamy voice spoke in depths of knowledge of things no one in their right mind would think of wanting to know.

'Very good, Miss Lovegood. Who wants to pet 'em?'

And the lesson with Ravenclaw was even more boring than Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Ron and Harry ignored me until the end of class. Our break started as soon as Care of Magical Creatures ended.

'Are you going to the Ball, Hermione?' Harry called over to me. I walked silently up the hill back to Hogwart's castle but stopped at the sound of his voice.

'The letter had quite a bit of insistency. I don't see why not.' I squinted against the dim sun. Snow covered the gates of Hogwart's, but hadn't yet found its way to the school grounds.

He grinned at me and walked me to the double doors. 'Stuff has been happening again, Hermione. I…I hear the voices again.' He whispered as I opened the doors to the crowded hallways.

'Harry, Voldemort's dead.'

'I would know that, Hermione. I killed the bloody lunatic.' His voice mumbled harshly.

'And what are the voices saying, Harry?' I asked as we strolled down a deserted corridor, heading straight for Arithmancy, though Harry took Divinations with Ron next lesson.

'Horrible things, Hermione. Especially when I'm around you. They tell me to do…things that I'd never want to do. I want to protect you, 'Mione. But I can't do that when a part of me want you dead.'

I looked in his eyes and nodded. 'I don't entirely understand, Harry. Maybe we should go to Dumbledore.'

'I already have. He gave me a Sleeping Draught and I woke up feeling absolutely fine. He says they're just nightmares and bad thoughts The Second War left, but Hermione, they're so real.' His eyes got glossy behind his glasses as they did when he spoke about Sirius.

I hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. 'It's alright, Harry. I'll look it up in the library. There's bound to be an explanation for it.' I squared my shoulders confidently, giving Harry some sort of comfort.

Ancient Runes

Ancient Runes was my definite favored class. All of the scripts and riddles… they were endless possibilities.

Unfortunately, I shared the class with ten other Slytherins. Ancient Runes dealt with the 'ancient' scriptures and telling of the wizardry world. There was only one Gryffindor and a few selected Ravenclaw to take the class, along with a handful of Slytherins. Why had they taken the class? How had they even passed the required OWLs?

I studied the worksheet and referred to my handbook a few times before identifying the pattern. I began to complete the bonus questions when Mandy Brocklehurst, a peppy Ravenclaw, came to my desk. 'Hello, Hermione.'

I looked up from my work and smiled. 'Hello, Mandy.'

'Awfully easy work today, don't you think? Terry and I had a bet going. Safe to say I won it hands down.' She smirked triumphantly. Mandy and her friends were so easy to get along with. I could've been in Ravenclaw, had my courage and bravery not out won my intelligence.

_But then you would have never met Harry Potter._

I would have never met Ronald Weasley. 'Very easy lesson.'

She beamed down at me. 'Meegan Fimmey was invited to the Ministry Ball and finally asked me to go.' Her voice was calm, but her black eyes shone with a satisfying illumination at the prospect that her crush from first year had finally noticed her. Meegan Fimmey was a quite boy from Ravenclaw I had only known because of his friendship with Zeke. 'Are you going?'

I shook my head, a fake smile plastered on my face. 'I haven't got a date, anyway.'

'Not even Harry Potter?' she asked in surprise but quickly changed her tone at the fall of my face. 'Not that I mean…well, Hermione, I just assumed that…you know, your close friendship with him…'

'And that's all it is.'

She nodded hastily. 'Of course, Hermione.'

'Not going to the Ball, Granger?' Tilynia ran her finger over my desk and turned so that she was facing me.

'No Parkinson, I am not. I suppose you are?'

She smirked in glee. 'If that's your way of indirectly asking if Draco's asked me yet, then the answer is no.' Til was so different from her older sister, Pansy. Til had a sense of heart; a calm exterior that only broke when faced with a real antagonist. Pansy just jumped anyone's guns.

She threw her golden hair back and returned to her desk. Mandy looked warily at her retreating back. 'What did she mean by all of that? And isn't she in sixth year?'

I shrugged. 'Maybe Dumbledore advanced her. I haven't got her in any of my other classes. Maybe she's just taking Advanced Ancient Runes.'

Mandy giggled. 'Hermione, you know there's no such thing.'

'Exactly. Maybe that's why she's taking seventh year Ancient Runes.'

'That sounds right enough.' The brunette looked up at the wall as if she were contemplating the possibilities of how Til could have ended up in our class.

She sighed and walked back to her desk. I sat there for awhile, reviewing my completed worksheet of the day. When the Professor called for the sheets, I primly collected my papers and made my way to her desk. She looked them over and wrote a red marking on the front and handed them back. 'Very good, Miss granger.' Her glasses reflected the dim glow of her musky classroom as she peered over at me. 'Put your papers in the designated bin, Miss Granger.' I nodded and brusquely walked to the desk with the basket of parchment.

I went through the files until I came upon the tab 'Gryffindor'. I stuffed my written parchment in it. '_Draco_! Stop it, you're too funny!' I heard a girlish voice say from beside me. I turned to the voices and saw Draco with a new girl, standing not far from me.

'What shall I stop, Mena? Basking in your beauty?'

I rolled my eyes. _How awfully corny_. That had to be the most commonly used term to get a girl into the sack. _Oh, honestly_.

'Ello, Granger.' Til said cheerily, interrupting my glaring from afar.

'Hello. Again.' I ground out before restacking some papers, biding time before I had to go back to my seat. A big part of me wanted, and _did_, to stay and listen to their conversation, just to see if Draco even considered my feelings.

'A bit tense, are we? Oh! Is that because Draco's out having a jovial time with another shag?' she summarized my predicament with sarcasm drenched words.

'Sod off, Til.'

'But,' she blinked her eye lashes in a quick manner and pulled the right breast of her robe where her Prefect badge was, '_You're Head Girl, Hermione_. Surely Head Girl doesn't own a bad word in her vocabulary?'

I smiled mockingly to her. 'Five points from Slytherin for misconduct in a classroom.'

She smirked evilly and hoisted herself on the desk. 'Very Slytherin of you, Hermione, if I say so myself. Tell me, are you going to do that to every student that presently mocks you?'

I pretended to consider her question. 'No, just you Slytherins.'

'Ah….is miss-goody-goody- letting her emotions fog her common sense of duty and anti-abuse of powers?'

I stuck my nose in the air. 'Tilynia, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' I left the failed attempts to hear Malfoy's conversation and went back to my desk. She hopped off of the desk and followed.

'Getting tired of eavesdropping on your boyfriend's flirting sessions?'

I whipped around and stared her down. 'He is _not_ my boyfriend!'

She raised her hands in mock defeat. 'Okay, okay, Hermione. Don't get your knickers in a twist.' I bit my cheek and returned to my seat.

'So, you _are_ jealous.' She spoke thoughtfully down at her recently de-cuticled nails.

I chose to ignore her bait. I pulled a book out of my bag and pretended to read it. 'Granger, the book's upside down.' I nearly choked on my own embarrassment as I realized it was true.

I turned the book to the right side and again pretended to read. 'you know, Draco was very angry last night…he kept talking about how much he wanted to rip Potter and Weasley to shreds…I'm guessing you mentioned them last night?'

'No! We had an argument and he assumed I didn't want to snog him because of Harry and Ron when the real reason is because I don't want to be just another girl!' I threw my book down and cupped my head in my hands.

'Oh, you _are_ dense. Granger, how could you be just another girl to him? He's only fancied you for seven years.'

I moaned from within my hands. 'That's where you're wrong! He just…sprouted this infatuation during the summer. I'm probably just some play thing. He'll be over me by Christmas.'

Tilynia lifted my head from my hands. '_You_ are wrong, Hermione. Draco is very smitten with you. If you gave the poor bloke a chance, he may be able to prove it to you.'

I bit my lip to conceal my frustrated tears. 'How? By flashing another girl on his arm?'

'He's only doing it to fill the loneliness. What else is he to do when a girl rejects him? His manhood feels threatened, so he proves his pride by getting any girl to fall at his feet. But every time he looks at you, he sees just what he can't have.'

I looked down at my shoes. 'So that's why he wants me? Because he can't have me?' My lip quivered dangerously.

'Not the only reason why, but it does play a main factor. Consider yourself lucky, Hermione. The rest of us who resist his charm are deemed prudes.' She smirked and glided away.

I sighed in defeat. So, that was it. I was a challenge. Just a bleeding challenge.

The bell rung, and with it voices of eager students bustling around for Lunch in the Great Hall. I avoided Draco's eye on the journey to lunch and while I ate. It was harder than I first imagined. I felt the itching impulse to stare back at him and pray for a smile. But no. I had to ignore him. I had to get over his little games. For all I knew, I was just a little play thing.

'Any boys asked you yet?' Ginny snapped me out of my reverie as we walked down the halls. I had my free period next, so I offered to walk with the red head to her Transfiguration lesson.

'Ernie did.'

Ginny eyed me warily. 'You accepted?'

'Merlin, no! I can't stand that little bugger. He looks at me…oddly.' I shuddered, making my three books vibrate in my arms.

'Seems the little badger fancies you.' We laughed at her ludicrous comment, as serious as it happened to be.

'I find that absolutely revolting if you must know.' The warning bell rang and Ginny scampered into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

I lamely waved before making my way to the library on the fourth floor. I went down two stories until finally reaching the double doors.

My thoughts immediately snapped to Harry's dilemma. Voices. Harry was hearing voices. He had to be telling the truth; Harry wouldn't tell a horrible lie like that…right?

I shook my head at my treacherous thoughts. Of course Harry wasn't lying; hearing the murderous thoughts and feeling Voldemort within him was common back before he killed the monster. Harry was always undefeatable. Not one Death Eater had successfully cast an Unforgivable on him that I knew of. Of course, Harry hadn't shared all of his stories, and no one had been brave enough to ask.

But I needed to know everything if he wanted my help. I wanted to help him, though ii did hope for a normal school year. A normal year with Harry Potter around was as common as Fillygrims swimming to the Bahamas. I sighed dejectedly and looked at the different titles of books left on the table tops that leaned against the bookcases. One in particular caught my eye. _The Untold Life of Gina Lazghenii; A Father's Legend And Glory_. I gasped excitedly. Lazghenii, as in Geolino Lazghenii? But there was no author's name adorning the spine of the book. Odd, but everything here was odd in one sense or another. 

Witches and wizards were great writers, but they were awful at titling books. I picked the book up hurriedly, running my fingers over the cover which was done in fine leather. The words carved into the material and they shined every few seconds. I had never held a book so lavishly done. How had I not known of this book?

_Because it was untold, Hermione._

I laughed at my thoughts, but opened the book nonetheless. It wasn't too long in size, but it held such descriptive words. It was as if she were taking you to another land; another world far away from your reality. The landscapes were so surreal and the situations she found herself in were both amusing and perplexed, but her actions were always brave and heroic. Her insightful thoughts and dialogue made me green with envy.

The book kept me flipping the pages until there were no more. I re-read the last paragraph numerous times playing the words in my head.

_I am in the holy waters with Merlin himself; I am amongst the greatest witches and wizards alike. Why am I here? Is there a mystery to solve; a crook to fight? Is there a sole meaning to my end, or is this just the beginning of what I find to be the end?_

She can't die. She had to be alive. No, that wasn't the right ending. Geolino Lazghenii was a famous writer almost a century before my birth. So his daughter had to be within my life span!

'No.' I mumbled and peered down at the back cover. I ran my finger across the colored back page. Writing in the finest cursive appeared.

_**To my dear friend, Abraxsas,**_

_**Many will be confused, but those who know my story will cry to this tall tale I call a collection. This could have been her life. The shame is not that she passed, but that she passed without knowing what life could have given her. Your and Victoria's support has helped me and Felecia more than you can fathom. Hopefully this will make Gina proud of whom I imagine her to be. To a true friend and an even better confidant, I bless the name of Malfoy.**_

_**Geolino X. Lazghenii **_

I was still reeling from shock long after the beautiful words disappeared. Abraxsas Malfoy knew Geolino Lazghenii? The Geolino Lazghenii? How amazing. And his daughter…the legend that never was. His brilliancy to write a collection of great adventures that never happened…all for his daughter.

'The book is a wonder. My grandfather never read it twice. He said that it would be overdone if did.' Malfoy's drawl made a worse impact than I thought it would. I was supposed to stay away from him. I was supposed to!

'Yes, Geolino was a great writer.' I said breathlessly, almost throwing the book down. Now that I new just _who_ it belonged to, I wanted nothing to do with it. Albeit it was an intricately written work of fiction.

'My grandfather went to the same boarding school as Geolino. Geolino went unto traveling and discovering the world, my grandfather built Malfoy Inc. Both very different men. Yet the best of companions.'

I looked up at him from my tresses of hair. He was trying to tell me something. Another clue to the puzzle. This wasn't the time to solve a puzzle. I needed to apologize.

It was easier said than done, for when my eyes connected with his, I went speechless. The ability to speak was stolen from me. My hand had a mind of its own as it reached out to touch his serene face. My finger pad traced the path of his jaw line. His angular, almost pointed, features made him stand out amongst others. His casual wear consisted of dark slacks and evening jackets with smartly tailored turtle necked long-sleeved shirts; I wore jeans.

His angelic facial features, along with a lean body and beautiful platinum hair that was longer these days, flew a red warning flag. I wasn't supposed to touch him; I wasn't supposed to be near him. But I wanted-no, _needed_ to be near him. To be with him. It was high time I did what I needed to do. I was going to do it for _me._

I walked closer to him, so close that my out stretched hand was near to my face now. I replaced my finger with my mouths, kissing the side of his lightly. I looked up from my eyelashes and reveled in the feeling I got when his grey eyes looked me over, as if he knew my every secret. 'I'm sorry. For last night. For all I said. I'm sorry.'

Draco leaned down to me and positioned his mouth right above mine. 'So am I.'

His kissing sent a deep yearning through my core, making me want so much more than I could handle. 'Draco, we're in a library.' I hissed playfully as we broke apart to catch our breaths.

'That's not what you were saying a minute ago…' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh, shove it, Draco.' I rubbed my face against his collarbone and ran my mouth over the goose bumps that rose.

'The next time we argue I want you to promise to still speak to me.' he whispered into my ear before lightly nibbling at the lobe.

'Was it so horrible to not speak to me?' I shuddered half way through, killing any false image of a calm exterior.

'You avoided me. I don't like avoidance. Especially by my girlfriend.' I gasped against his skin. Girlfriend? When had I agreed to be his girlfriend?

_In your mind a million of times._

'Girlfriend?' I gulped nervously.

'Yes, Hermione. I want everyone to know that you are mine.' I smiled up at him before taking his mouth again.

We spent the rest of our free period doing exactly that. I tired to block out all other thoughts, but one re-surfaced frequently. Was I just another girl, one that he would be rid of when he grew tired? Was I just a naive girl to him? One that could be manipulated into believing anything he wanted me to?

No, of course not. I was independent. I was Hermione Jean Granger. I was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.


	7. The Treasure of a Dragon

**A/N: Because of the insistency of my reviewers and a few friends, I've written some parts from Draco's POV. There was some confusion about him and his feelings, so I hope this clears enough of it up. And by the way, I plan to put more Italian in, thanks to Mr. Zabini himself. I'm trying to exercise my knowledge of the complicated language, but if you think it's too much in the upcoming chapters, feel free to say so!**

Draco's POV

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts with the closest thing to a smile I knew of on my face. Things were falling into place just as I imagined them. Potter was distracted, the Weasel was preoccupied, and Hermione was mine. Not only would I accumulate an army of followers, but I would gain the one girl I always wanted; Hermione.

Something I couldn't touch…for so many different reasons. Of course, my duties as the Slytherin King leave me at an odd angle. My followers were supposed to tear down the Gryffindors, and I here I was frolicking with the biggest one. But I didn't care. I chose Hermione. Tilynia being my Slytherin Queen didn't mean I had to be bound to her. Her stance as Queen was that of a flimsy one, and she knew it.

The use of a Slytherin Queen was simple; she would be a rather dashing face to stare at while the King did his job. Though I didn't need a charming face of another girl, all I needed was Hermione. But a deep cutting feeling in my stomach told me that future Slytherin Kings would not have the same luck. I was a man of many different faces, but womanly problems didn't go down well with me. Tilynia was supposed to assist the females, and I would take care of the boys.

I would have changed the rules to make an exception so that I could have Hermione as my Queen, but I could not contradict myself in front of them so soon. Everything was a process when control my men.

Queens were disposable. Til could resign tomorrow and the House would be fine with it, but I was invaluable. I was their thread of humanity. I was their leader

I whistled on my way to my Common Room and said the password with more joy than the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin appreciated. 'What's got you high on your Charlie horses?' Til called to me from her lounging posture on the softest couch in the Slytherin Commons.

I smirked regally before heading up to my dorm. I began to climb the steps before calling over my shoulder, 'Hermione's mine now.'

The blonde girl smiled and waited until his back was turned to mutter, 'She always has been.'

Hermione's POV

I sat at breakfast the next morning mulling over my thoughts. Being Draco's girlfriend had its pros. I peeked down at my list that I wrote the minute I got back from my patrols with Zabini last night.

_Pro one- He makes me happy_

_Con one- He makes me angry_

_Pro two- He's very attractive and I could stare at him all day_

_Con two- He loves the attention of girls_

_Pro three- I feel so safe with him_

_Con three- I feel too defenseless around him_

_Pro four- He's a great kisser_

_Con four- He's had loads of practice before me; hence the loads of girls_

_Pro five-He's both confident and witty_

_Con five-He's arrogant and sly_

_Pro six-He has great hair_

_Pro seven-It feels so good to run my fingers through the silky strands_

Pros won out the cons thankfully, although two of them had to do with his hair… but whose counting? Having a relationship with Draco was dangerous- it was _very_ dangerous. My fellow Gryffindors were sure to hate me by the time the day was through. Gossip of my splitting with the rest of my Golden Trio flew out of the window when Harry sat by me when I came to Gryffindor Table, but the worst wasn't over yet. Harry's fan club sat with us also, suddenly taking an interest with me again.

'You know, I don't hear them anymore.' He muttered as we walked to Potions.

'What?'

'The voices. I haven't heard them.'

I nodded, trying to understand his meaning 'That's great, Harry.' Snape swept pass us and opened his classroom doors.

Our Potion's Master began the class with note taking on a potion we were to make at the end of the year, and then proceeded to pair us. I ended up with Harry, which wasn't very common. 'Complete Sappy Selznik correctly, vial it up, and return it to my desk before the lesson is over.' He went back to his desk without another word.

'Grumpy old bloke.' Ron mumbled from the desk across from us. He had been paired with Daphne Greengrass, much to his chagrin. Ron always thought of the fiery red-haired girl as 'purely evil, just not out with it'.

Harry went to cutting the beetles up as I reread the instructions. 'Harry, it says here that Sappy Selznik is supposed to kill forty out of fifty-two types of blindness caused by magical misfire.'

'You mean to say you hadn't read it already?' I smiled mockingly to him before grumbling.

'Snape didn't owl the book needed until a few days before the start of the term. By then my mum had me busy with household deeds and gatherings we had to attend.' I pouted down at my cauldron of which I had my water boiling and lacewings stirred.

'A shame.' He teased.

'Quite right, Harry Potter.'

'Oi, Harry!' Zeke said before leaning against my side of the desk. 'There's a party going on tonight by the Black Lake. Some fine girls made a route to a secret passage out of the castle so Filch won't catch any of us.'

'Like the one to Honeydukes?'

He shrugged. 'Sure. Word is there won't be just Gryffindors there. A little mix of every House.' He nudged me suggestively. 'That bloke from Ravenclaw will be there.'

I shook my head and returned my attention to the steaming cauldron. My short term crush on Anthony Goldenstien was long ago, yet Zeke had to be an arse and bring it up. 'Even some of Slytherin will be there.' His friend, Fillipe Mantas, pepped from his side.

'Sounds like trouble to me.' Harry said and frowned. He stood for a little bit scratching his head before smiling. 'I'll be there.'

I stared unbelievingly. 'Harry, that's at least a month's worth of detentions if you're caught on the grounds after dark!'

'Take some risks, Hermione.' Fillip said smartly from beside Zeke.

'Go back to your desk, Fillipe.' I glared down at the sixth year.

'Is it because you're afraid of the dark, Hermione?' Zeke whispered into my ear as he slung an arm around my shoulders. The gesture must have been done a million times by Harry and Ron but it felt so different when Zeke did it. I felt dirty for even allowing him to be so close with Draco just a few desks away.

I casually shrugged his arm off and ignored his presence.

'See you later then, Harry.' Zeke nodded to me in acknowledgment before walking away with his dark skinned friend.

Draco's POV

'Looks like someone's getting a little too close with Granger.' Blaise said while cutting the beetle. Then he looked where Hermione was at in a gesture for me to look also.

When I saw the snaky little prat touch Hermione, I felt a ripping in my navel.I felt something burn in my chest, and it made me see red**.** The surge of jealously made my fists clench and I wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin off his face. My gut unclenched when Hermione subtly detached herself from _him_.

'Shall we handle him, Lord Malfoy?' Theodore Nott and Charles Pucey said at my side. They were glaring at the little blonde boy with as much hate as I felt.

I watched as he said goodbye and made his way back to his seat. I waved my hand in dismissal. 'No, he's mine.' I said with evident bitterness in my tone. I studied the serpent shaped Slytherin House ring on my right hand. I imagined the emerald Malfoy binding ring on Hermione's finger, and then conjured up the images of how she would glow once impregnated with my first child and I smiled to myself mentally.

The knife slipped from my unusually off-center hand and slit a line through my index finger. I cursed under my breath and held the finger against my lip until I got to the granite sink and held it under the spiraling fountain of water. Once the finger was wrapped securely in a piece of cloth, I strolled casually back to my desk. I swiftly took the route that made me pass Rosenburg's desk on the way.

I caught his attention as he stopped flirting with a girl who leaned against his desk. 'Stay the hell away from Hermione.' There must have been something in my voice that prevented the blonde from retorting, for he only glared at my retreating back. Such filth didn't deserve my presence.

I finished my journey back with a skip in my step-yes, a bloody skip in my step. I had never been the jealous type; if the girl I had on my arm ever strayed from my bed, then she was on her own ground. Women were disposable. But not Hermione… she was indispensable. Every man was competition, not that I was up against too much. Weasley was with the loosest Gryffindor known to Wizarding kind, Potter was growing more mental by the day, and my Hermione put her books before any other. Perhaps we were making exceptions for each other; her being a Mudblood and I being an enemy.

I wanted her like I wanted no other. She plagued my dreams and even my thoughts. Even when I called my Slytherins for meetings, I thought of her charming face and her all too familiar musky scent of old books and refreshing smell of strawberries in the summer. Her hair…was my undoing. In my farthest fantasies, I saw myself running my fingers through the chestnut tresses, basking in the beauty she radiated with a simple quirk her lips or the straightening of her eyebrows when in deep concentration.

'_Amico_!' Blaise called from the doorway. The bell had rung without my notice and the lesson's students piled out. Theo gave me my book bag as I strode out and caught up with my ever bright _amico italiano_.

Hermione's POV

'C'mon, Hermione.' Harry pleaded for the ninth time after our lessons for the day. We had to go back to my dorm before dinner due to an accident Seamus failed to prevent that caused a toad to explode and its remains scatter across many of the girl's heads; including mine. I needed one awfully long shower.

'No, Harry. I'm not going to that _stupid_ little party. If it weren't for your insistency, I would have reported the rendezvous to Professor McGonagall. Its awfully dangerous on the grounds of Hogwart's at night.'

'Mione, we're in our seventh year! We're practically adults!'

'Then perhaps this is the perfect time to take responsibility, not to mention _actually_ study.' I called from bedroom. I figured I would just wash my hair so that we could catch all of dinner.

'You know, I think Zeke has a thing for you.' Harry said from my bathroom doorway where I darted in with my tank top on, which was too little clothing to him so he looked away as I bent over the sink and washed my brown locks

'You're delusional, Harry.'

'He does! It's just the way he looks at you.'

I rolled my eyes and shot a drying spell at my hair. 'Zeke looks at every girl like that.'

Harry shrugged as I walked past him and threw my robe back on. 'C'mon, let's just go eat.' And so the conversations I so very much missed arose again. Harry droned on about Quidditch, his emerald eyes misting when he brought up the recent death of one of Chudley Canon's prized players. _There's my non crazy Harry._

After supper, of which I avoided Draco's eye and focused the needed attention on Harry, he walked me back to my portrait. I felt mine and Draco's hidden relationship weigh heavy on my shoulders, and I wanted nothing more than to just say it.

'Harry, I really need to tell you something,' I fidgeted with my wand as he looked on at me, patiently awaiting the answer I wasn't so ready to give. 'Well, you see Harry, I have a boyfriend.'

'A boyfriend?'

'Yes, as in a boy that's-'

'Yeah, Herms, I get that part. But…who is he?'

'Well you see…it's actually a funny story…because well umm…Draco, he uh…he's my boyfriend.'

'Draco? Mione, I only know one git with that name-'

'Yeah, me too. Draco Malfoy.'

We stood awkwardly in silence until Harry began moving his fingers through his hair nervously. 'You're dating the Wizarding World's worst git. Congratulations.' His voice was drenched in sarcasm, but the reluctant smile that tugged at his mouth said otherwise.

'I can't explain it, Harry. I really don't know how it happened…I…I mean, it was one kiss…and then we wanted so much more-'

'Hermione!' he whined and covered his ears. 'Stop. I can't take anymore talk like this.'

I hit him playfully. 'Sod off, Harry.'

'Malfoy…' Harry gave a low whistle after he uncovered his ears. He squinted his eyes and rubbed the nape of his neck. 'Are you sure you wouldn't prefer that Zeke bloke?'

I shook my head and smiled. 'No, thank you.'

His face dropped as he realized something. 'Oi, I have to meet Miranda. We're going to the Ministry Ball together.'

'Miranda Mantas? Fillipe's twin sister from Ravenclaw?'

He nodded sheepishly. 'We're going to the party tonight.'

'Wow. Nice going, Harry! What helped you get up the nerve to ask her?'

'Well…you see, I haven't actually asked her _yet_.'

'Harry…but you said-'

'I asked her to the party tonight when DADA ended and she agreed, so I just thought she would understand.'

'You can't just assume.'

'Okay, okay, I won't.' he threw his hands up in mock defeat. 'I'll ask her tonight. You should think about coming-'

'Herbology assignment, Harry.' I waved goodbye to him and immediately went for my schoolwork.

A few hours later, I awoke from my sleep by a banging noise at my door. 'Hermione Granger!' two voices angrily chimed. I had fallen asleep with my Herbology textbook in my hand and my head had found its way to the table to rest. I closed up the book and left the paper I wrote about Merlin Buds in it. My two foot parchment assignment was already put away in my bag for the next lesson of DADA.

I rubbed my sore neck as I opened my portrait hole. 'Yes?'

Ginny and Tilynia were waiting with eager faces. Well, as eager as Til could get. 'Hermione, why aren't you dressed?'

'What are you talking about?'

'The party!' Ginny spoke as if I were an infant.

'I've already been trough this with Harry. I'm not going.'

'Draco's there.' Til smiled deviously as she spoke.

'Draco's there…at the party? Surely he would've told me.'

Til shook her head. 'He doesn't tell any of his gal friends about his plans. It's just who he is.'

I hardened my gaze. 'Let me get dressed.' I threw on jeans, boots, a sweater, a jacket over my sweater, and a scarf over my jacket before following Ginny and Tilynia out. 'Now that I know my boyfriend's an arse, how are your two relationships?'

'I'm going because a little birdie told me Blaise was going to be there. He'll have a lot of explaining to do.'

'I do wonder why we chose two of the most difficult boys.' I mumbled to myself. I should have known…I really should have expected him to be very social…even now that he was a taken man. Well, he obviously wasn't kept.

'I tell you two these things so that you can stay on top of your boys. I believe you two will help and dare I even say change them for the better. You guys have the willpower to withstand all of their issues and you can accept them for who they are. You two have immense power over them, you just need to learn how to wield it.' Til tightened her cashmere scarf as she spoke.

Ginny nodded. 'I guess you're right. I may need some of that power you were talking about after tonight.'

I rolled my eyes, not believing a word Gin spoke. Ginny was so over the moon with Blaise it was sickening. But Til did bring up a good point…I did have immense power over Draco.

'I'm going to pick a Ball Date there. Maybe a shy Ravenclaw bloke. Slytherin boys don't seem too popular these days.' She teased as we kept trudging down the secret route the unnamed Ravenclaw girls made.

'Oi, Granger! Weasley! Parkinson!' Hannah Abbot giggled as she swung from Ernie's arm.

'Hello.' We greeted. Well I guess the Hufflepuffs were shagging tonight

Butterbeers were thrust into out cold hands as soon as we came upon the lively crowd between the weeping willows. Bottles of Firewhiskey were passed around merrily. I fiddled with the silver metallic buttons of my wool coat nervously. Til was on one side of me, chatting with a cute boy, and Ginny was on my other, doing exactly what I was pretending not to do; looking for her boyfriend.

'Forget about them for a little while. Have some fun, join in on the excitement!' Til called over her shoulder as she walked off.

'Damn Slytherins. Do they only ever party?' Ginny ground out angrily. The bonfire cast an illumination across her taut face, making it almost look demonic. Her cheeks were flushed and her butterbeer had been emptied long ago.

'Let's get you another one of these.' I searched the grounds for the cooling bucket of butterbeers and finally found it. Harry spotted me before I made it to the bleeding bucket.

'What are you doing here?' Harry grinned, his face flushed from the amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

'Oh, just stopped by.' I looked at Miranda Mantas as I spoke. She held her head high, and her hand was steadily clasped in Harry's.

'Miranda, this is my best friend Hermione. Hermione, this is my…friend Miranda.' We eyed each wearily before shaking hands.

'Hermione!' I turned to the direction of the wail. Daphne and Marie Venezuela waved me over to their tight circle of friends.

'Ginny, I'm-'

'Yeah, yeah. Go on.' She absentmindedly waved her hand as her eyes scanned the dark.

I poured the last of my bottle's contents down my throat and went to the group. The bonfire they surrounded did nothing to suppress the chill I got when they all looked at me. 'Didn't think we'd see you here.' Theodorre Nott said from beside Daphne and another girl. I recognized the girl from the one on Draco's arm the morning after our first kiss.

I rubbed my gloved hands together in an attempt to warm my chilled bones. 'I didn't think so either.'

Astoria came to me and wrapped her arm around me as if we were the oldest and best of friends and offered me a bottle of her liquor. 'Ever try Pixie Tryst?' she asked as she gulped down another cup. Her sophisticated red hair was thrown back as she did so.

'No. And I'm not sure if I want to.' I laughed uneasily. The pink bottle held a shiny liquid that consisted of golden specks. I had a sneaking suspicion they were real gold particles.

'Real gold specks, they are.' Astoria said from behind her bottle.

'How much would a bottle of this Pixie Tryst run you at say…Lisle Lines Limitless Liquor?'

'Lisle Lines?' she asked confusedly, looking around for someone who understood.

'Lisle Lines Limitless Liquor in Diagon Alley. Cheap alcohol.' Daphne mumbled from her heavy snogging with Theo.

'Oh.' She giggled to cover up her ignorance. 'Well, I bought it for forty galleons, but I'm not sure if Lisle-whatever carries Pixie Tryst. Its not like Firewhiskey-you can buy that awful stuff anywhere. Pixie tryst tastes more like a sweet fruit…with a side of a burning sensation as you drink more of it. Quite delicious.'

I took a drink against my better judgment and instantly felt the slow burn and taste of passion fruit slide down my throat. The bittersweet after-taste of apples and strawberries lingered on my tongue. 'The after taste is different for everyone.' Astoria said after a moment.

'That is delicious.'

'Ah, we're turning Hermione into an alcoholic.' Millicent spoke from where she sat atop Crabbe's lap. It almost made me smile. Millicent was a bigger girl, and Vincent Crabbe was a slightly larger boy, so they fit each other's body physique perfectly.

'One drink.' I held a finger up to demonstrate my willpower. 'And that's where I stop.'

I shuddered and heaved a sigh when everyone broke into laughter. The laughter stopped as they all broke apart from kissing or their liquor bottles. 'Lord Malfoy.' Everyone called around me. I was surprised they didn't bow and kneel. I held my gaze with the burning fire and didn't join in on the greeting.

'Hey Mione!' Ginny came to me and rested her bare hand on my arm.

'I thought you were angry with Blaise?'

She shook her head and tried to hide her smile. 'They found me. Blaise apologized immediately and he gave me this!' she stuck her wrist out for me to see the silver bracelet.

'That's cute.'

'_Cute_? I've never owned something so expensive in my whole life…Til says the bracelet is given to a significant other by a Slytherin to signify a promise. Blaise gave it to me and promised to always love me! He said it right in front of Draco! Do you know what that means? He's not ashamed of me!'

'That's great, Gin.'

'Look,' she made me face her, 'Draco does care for you.'

I nodded and feigned a smile. 'I think I need another butterbeer.'

Ginny was going to retort but thought better of it and went off to fetch her boyfriend.

'It's nice to see you here, Hermione.' Draco said into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled my back against his front and ran his fingers along my sides.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the party?' I rested my head against his broad chest and looked up at him.

'I wasn't aware that I was to include your approval of my own decisions.'

I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'You don't get it, Draco. You'll never understand.' I felt my eyes become glossy, so I untangled myself expertly and peered at him from a safe distance. 'You can't love anyone because you don't even love yourself.' My head began to throb. I went to walk away, but he caught my hand.

'Then perhaps you can teach me.' He grasped my hand and brought to his heart. His granite opals stared hopefully into mine, and I relished in the fact that he had never begged another person like he had right then and there. Draco made my emotions soar uncontrollably. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for it; I knew I shouldn't have let his words melt me like butter. This was all just an act. This wasn't real, this wasn't the real him. I had seen the real Draco Malfoy uncovered and he wasn't as pretty as everyone thought. I had seen him at his knees in anguish. I had seen him slip from his impeccably kept mask. I had seen him kill and grieve.

.

***Flashback***

_Harry had said it all, he had said everything I needed to know with just one look. They found Voldemort._

'_He's taken over Hogwart's Castle. Word is he's got fortresses put around everywhere. The easiest part will be breaking into the gates.' Harry said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes._

'_Do we have any idea how many Death Eaters there are there? Do we know how many forts there are? How much of the Forbidden Forest is guarded?'_

_Ron slammed his arse down on the tattered couch and angrily glared at me. 'Perhaps we could have known if you hadn't insisted to Dumbledore that we take the slimy bastards out so early!'_

_I stood with my fists clench. 'Ronald, they were going to be killed if they stayed, or forced to carry out Voldemort's wishes! We promised the that they would stay alive as long as they did as we said-'_

'_Not __**we**__, Hermione. The Order. The Order promised them that, so it's the Order's fault if their spies died.' He yelled, pacing now._

'_Oh, that's just like you Ronald! You're always thinking about yourself and couldn't give a bleeding damn about the rest of us!'_

_Ron was feeling trigger happy and brought his wand out in a duel stance. 'That's not true. Why do you think I'm fighting this bloody war? For my good looks?'_

'_You're fighting because you don't want Harry to have all the glory!'_

_Ron's cheeks inflated. He moved the wand in his hand as he pointed it to me. 'Take that back, Hermione.'_

'_No, because it's true!'_

'_I said take it back!' his blue eyes clouded over as in a storm. He was losing himself._

'_I said no! You don't care about anyone here! You only care about yourself. You know as well as I do that Voldemort was going to harm them, they knew it too! So they came to me. __**Me**__, Ronald. Some of them begged and cried for me to help them. No matter how much I hated them or how many grudges I held against them, I knew I had to help them. The Order is in turmoil, they can't even provide sufficient protection for us, not evening counting the Ministry.' The conviction that lingered between every word was enough for Ron to put away his wand._

'_Tell the snarky little prats to ready themselves by noon tomorrow.' That was the last thing Ron said to me until we had infiltrated Hogwart's gates. He had told me of a few emergency routes to leave, and warned me about ambushes._

'_Please take care of yourself, Hermione.' Harry whispered to me as I slid on the hood of my robe. I lifted the front of the imposing black material and peered at Harry._

'_I will, Harry. Promise me you will.'_

_The thought that this was our goodbye to each other made my lower lip wobble dangerously. 'Don't cry, Hermione. We'll be fine. Lead your team to the other side of the campus, and I promise we'll be there. If we aren't, take them all back to Black Manor. Promise me, Hermione.' He lifted my chin and rubbed my face affectionately. _

_I nodded. 'I promise, Harry.'_

_But it wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. Everybody watched everyone else's back as we made our way though the clasp of Death Eaters. Things had only gone wrong when I decided to tail Malfoy. Wonder led us right to Voldemort. I understood his vendetta with the Dark Lord; I knew what he had done to him and his mother. But Voldemort was Harry's; the prophecy had predicted so._

'_Malfoy! Don't!' I hissed at him, yanking his robes to pull him away from his death._

'_Back off, Hermione. You don't understand.' His glaring crystal eyes were enough to make me loose my steel hard grip to opt for a more affectionate one._

'_I understand, Malfoy. I know what you want. And I'm telling you, that's not the way you're gong to get it. Harry has to kill Voldemort. Unnecessary bloodshed is fruitless for the Order…and for us.' I added quietly._

'_Your fellow members of the Wonder Team don't seem to mind too many casualties from my kind.'_

_I looked abashedly. 'Ron wasn't thinking when he was speaking last night. He does that frequently. Please Malfoy, don't go through those trees.' I pleaded, glancing over my shoulder to see my team waiting quietly for my signal to either rush in or retreat to our designated spot._

'_Will you promise to allow me to take you to dinner, then?' I looked at him oddly. Malfoy, asking me to dinner? In the middle of a bloody war? He was mental._

_I never got to answer because a bustling in the nearby bushes brought all of our attention. 'Is that you, ickle Draco?' Bellatrix called, her feet making an odd beeline as she walked to us. Behind her was Lucius and his gang of men, and it awfully reminded me of Draco and his flock of people._

'_Crucio!' she screamed, inflicting the curse on one of my team members._

_Curses flew every which way, and I had the hardest time reflecting them, while reflecting others for my group. 'Hermione!' the scream was seconds earlier before I watched the breach of green light ready at Luscious' wand. I had read scenes like this in books and watched them in muggle films, and I always wondered why the people didn't step forwards or backwards. I would always yell at the book or DVD, asking the character why they didn't do something. I figured it was so easy; I figured primal instincts would kick in. But none of that sharp conscious came to me as I watched Lucius begin to utter the words that would indefinitely change my life._

'_Avada Kederva!' the scream came from a Malfoy, but not the one I expected. Draco looked over at me from his raised wand. He looked down at Lucius' limp body as if he didn't believe what he had just done. Aurors came popped instantaneously, ensuring these Death Eaters were to be dead or imprisoned. I slowly walked towards the stricken boy, taking the wand from his hand. He dropped his hand that had been kept in a dueling stance._

_He looked at me with a hopeless frown upon his pale face. 'I killed my father.' I searched for the right words, maybe any words to console him. But none arose._

'_For a great cause, Malfoy.' It was awfully lame, but under the circumstances, it was the best empathy he was going to get from killing the monster._

_I situated myself so that I would be closer to him. 'My father…I just killed him.' His eyes searched the darkened sky, past the imposing dark marks above us. The noise around us silenced; the dead bodies and spell-screaming wizards around us ceased to exist. His eyes locked with mine, perhaps for a minute, or maybe an hour. All that was distinguishable was the slight wobble of his tight lip and the one diamond that came form his left eye._

_At that moment-that moment exactly, I knew Draco Malfoy. I knew the odds and inns. I knew the burdens and confusion he carried upon his shoulders every day of his life. I understood the duty he was to fulfill from birth; I knew the way he was forced to pay for a debt he never owed. I understood what made him hurt, and that was the inflicting or forever more pain or even anguish from his very wand. _

_But most of all, I understood that he was just a boy and I was just a girl. I understood that we were perhaps just two teens with extraordinary abilities, playing dress up as adults who knew what they were doing. I then understood that we were the best the Wizarding World had at the moment._

_The dragon in him showed as he moved away, throwing the next term of curses with more vigor than necessary. I wanted to do nothing more than run to him and hold him. To tell him everything was alright and that he wasn't wrong for doing what he had done…for me. I wanted to tell him that there was no way in Merlin's name I could ever be able to repay him. I would always be in debt with him._

_But none of those things were said. I let him walk on and kill all those that got in his way. I let the fierce Dragon roar._

***End of Flashback***

_Stop, Draco. Please don't do this to me. Please don't play these games…please don't let me fall in love with you. Because deep down we both know what you are and maybe what you always will be… a dragon._

I allowed myself to be pulled by him into his arms. I let him hug me. It was a gesture I should have done at the Final Battle. Perhaps the contact was long overdue. I relaxed all of my worries and fears and let him hold me.

_But tonight, you're my dragon._

**A/N: Another chapter out! Fair warning, things are going to slow down since I'm starting school again. Updates may come as slow as once a week. Sorry…there's school for you. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around Draco, and I hate awful or chic-like portraying of Draco so I'll try to spare you the rubbish. Love the reviews, thanks so much to all who have! Constructive criticism and any thoughts or questions you may have about the story are accepted with appreciation! By the way, I don't know Pucey's first name, but Charles fit right for me. And I can't remember if Anthony Goldenstien came from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff so I guessed. Next update may be next Wednesday by the latest. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**


	8. Lies of a Memory Keeper

Two weeks had passed since the night at the Black lake. The two longest weeks of my teenage life. Draco had grown closer to me since the incident. He gave me gifts out of odd randomness; he kissed me in the hallways more often and lingered much longer than necessary.

Every night after my patrols with Zabini, Draco would be waiting at my portrait with his usual platter of dessert treats and an appetite only senseless snogging could satisfy. It was all very fun-and overly exciting, but it had meant that all of my free periods were spent doubling over in my schoolwork and sometimes doing Head business on my own because Blaise had a strict schedule full of extracurricular happenings that I couldn't follow unless I could shake off Draco. But I soon found that shaking off Draco was impossible. His teasing smile (when it arose) his intoxicating granite eyes, his full lips begging you to taste…I just couldn't unclench my fingers from his collar.

Sometimes he wouldn't leave my side by the sofa in front of my fireplace until the wee hours of morning, when I had long fallen asleep. What he did while I slept was unbeknownst to me.

I loved the way he treated me; I loved the way he devoured every fiber of my soul without being told to. I didn't love him. No, I did not love Draco. I loved the way Draco was. I didn't even love the person Draco was. I didn't know _who_ Draco was.

I played with the rhinestone-studded bracelet under the sleeve of robe that Wednesday morning at breakfast. I had already received lazy 'Happy Birthdays' that day, as it was the nineteenth. Ginny and Harry pitched in money to get me a book I had complained about being too expensive one day when shopping in Flourish & Botts, and my parents had sent separate parcels as always. My father sent a large pack of dental floss along with all of the books on the list I sent him a few weeks ago. Mum sent loads of lotions and hair products, along with a banknote showing she had put an extra hundred pounds in my Gringott's account.

I smiled sadly at the gifts from my parents-always so practical and functional. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's parcel was up stairs in my dorm. I awoke to Pig tapping at my window, followed by an early morning show of his clumsiness with him hitting every wall at least twice and almost throwing himself into the fireplace. My knitted sweater with a loud "H" sewn across the middle greeted me with almost as much joy as I gave it. That was the gift I was waiting for- the gift that said things to only me on my very special day. The gift made with pure love.

'What's your dress look like, Hermione?' Ginny sprung the question.

I snapped back to the Great Hall and shrugged blankly. 'Haven't got it yet.'

Her blue eyes grew wide. 'You mean you still don't have a dress two days until the Ball?'

'No one's asked me yet.' I replied, taking a swig from my goblet.

'Well, of course you're going with Draco! Only the whole school knows it.'

'How so, Gin?' I asked with a snap of my head. 'He hasn't even brought it up _once_ in a conversation.'

She shrugged. 'Maybe he just assumes you know. Same thing with Blaise. He waited outside of my portrait for me and took me dress shopping just last Friday. Never even asked. Mione, you can't deny how Draco's acting. He's grown more possessive, definitely. I've never seen a man so enthralled by his girl.' She smiled dreamily and peered over at Blaise and Draco whispering to each other.

'That's just it, Gin.' I leaned closer to her from across the table. 'Do you think Draco is ever too…oh, I don't know…_obsessive_ over me?'

Ginny cast me a queer look as we left the Gryffindor table and headed for her lesson. I lucked out and received most of my free periods that day. I was supposed to have Double Herbology at the later time of day, but an accident caused again by Seamus Finnigan awarded everyone the absence of lessons with the Greenhouses for the next few days.

'Obsessive? Of course not! He's just a little overprotective of you, that's all. I wasn't all that used to it at first either. Blaise couldn't stand another boy even looking at me, let alone being close to me. And I suppose it's worse for you because Draco is well…who he is.'

'A devilishly handsome lad?' Draco remarked from behind me. Oh my, how much had he heard of the conversation?

'She wouldn't know.' Blaise spoke from beside Ginny as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 'She only has eyes for me.'

Ginny looked up lovingly at him, and I swore I could've counted a million stars in her eyes. 'Of course I do.'

I rolled my eyes and hit the closest lovebird with my choice of a casual read lightly. 'Will you two get a room? It's awfully disturbing to see two smuts go at it with each other in broad daylight.'

Ginny smiled as her lips found his in a gentle kiss. 'Revolting.' I muttered playfully.

'Oh, darling, it's not so revolting when we kiss is it?' I looked to Draco curiously. Some of the things he said…it was almost like he was running on pure charm and was driven by well-hidden testosterone.

'I suppose not.' He bent his head and placed a rough kiss on my lips.

'Well, isn't here a scene? Two House traitors flashing their dirty laundry for the world to see.' Lavender held her nose high as if she smelt a horrible stench.

'Back off, Lavender.' Ginny grumbled. She put herself in front of Blaise as if her little body could shield the grown man from harm.

'No need to become fierce, Ginny. We only wish to talk with you.' Lavender glanced over at me with a loathing I equally matched. 'You know, like how we used to.' she sniffed for mocking effect.

'You ruined that long ago, Lavender. Sod off.' Ginny spat at the blond girl.

Ron approached the brawl with mild concern. 'C'mon, Lav.' He held his hand out for her. She skipped to him with too much glee.

'Oh, Won Won! Don't you want to wish Hermione a Happy Birthday?'

I looked to the ground in shame. My best friend surely hadn't forgotten my birthday? And so what if he had! He wasn't my friend anymore. He was Lavender's boyfriend. The slag loved rubbing all of it in my face.

Draco's arm slung around my waist possessively. 'Run along, Weasel.' My boyfriend snarled at Ron, and I contemplated picking my head up just to see if he hurt as much as I had when Lavender stood up for him. That was what relationships were; one partner stood up for the other even if they were wrong. I just wish I would have known Ron had still felt for her…

Or maybe I had known. Maybe a subconscious part of me knew and just didn't want it to show it the light of day. I had settled with Ron, unbeknownst to myself. I thought I had chosen-and chosen wisely. I thought I knew him so well. I thought I knew every nook and cranny of his mind. I knew so little.

He would mutter a meek reply. He had enough dignity to do that. The Ronald I knew held himself with horribly thought out plans and even worse common sense. But he held himself. He was outspoken and wouldn't let a lousy girl wedge in between us. He was a bigger person.

So I thought.

But there was no reply to Lavender's wish. I only heard the scuffle of feet and the departure of footsteps. Ron hadn't worked up enough nerve to overcome the minor details. Ron hadn't allowed himself salvation; a peace of mind. Ron didn't grow up in a space of a few weeks. He didn't miraculously understand his hurtful words and actions. I used to understand Ron. Now I'm not so sure I even know who he is.

_**Hogwart's Grounds**_

A secret hobby of mine had been ice skating since I was young. London and Liverpool had been prefect places to exercise such advances-though there was no promise I would move forward. Every winter, I made it a priority to come to my favorite lake on Hogwart's campus and dance on the ice. The Black Lake house the Giant Squid, so it never completely froze over, and it was located to out in the open for my liking. I loved skating in seclusion.

I ripped off my worn trainers and gently laced my skates up with ease I didn't have very often. I wasn't given many opputunities to be gentle with something. The snow white shoes had once been my mum's, which left a legacy for me to follow proudly. I grinned at the regal notion.

My suited feet found the frozen lake and I began to glide over like magic. Of course this was a whole different sort of magic. I had my very own bran of magic. Right here on the ice. It was like another home; one so far away that Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry couldn't even rival the distance or regal of it all.

I wiggled my toes and sighed in ecstasy. I heard violins playing and the keys pounding on powerful pianos. I heard skilled fingers work their way up and down a Harp's lithe, I heard the numerous instantaneous clicks of ballroom heels as dancers found their way across the room to their yearning partners. I imagined myself amongst them all. I closed my eyes and slowly danced across the ice to the beat of my own music.

But then my mind went somewhere else. I began to feel lean fingers tracing different patterns on my bare back; I felt a heartbeat that matched the slow-fast-slow pace of mine not to far from my face. My lips were bruised by the tantalizing feel of another's on mine. The scene started out as an innocent happening, and then turned to that of an erotic affair. Images of me throwing my head back and letting my unbound hair flow onto another's pillow and arching my back and nude body up to match another's position flashed quickly.

In the darkness of my mind, I saw myself grip another's pale shoulders and tangle myself with his body. I only could think of my lover's needs as he only thought of mine. My body paced with his rhythm as uncontrollable surges radiated between the man and I. One name left my lips; one name that was screamed so loud I was sure others could hear my thought's voice.

As my imagined self screamed, I fell to the floor. A splitting feeling entered my head. I felt as if a million little needles were lightly pressing my forehead, and I felt the awful sensation of something crawling inside of my head. I wanted to scream out, but I was choked into making no sound. I got into a position where I rested on my hands and knees against the cold nightmare I thought of as a dream just moments ago.

Once my breathing and thoughts turned calm and rational, I sighed.

The memory wasn't mine; that much I knew. Nor had the fantasy belonged to me. What eerily bugged me was the name I screamed. 'Draco.' I whispered. Instincts have a weird way of alerting you. Sometimes it's an itching feeling; sometimes it's a cold shiver along your spine. And sometimes it's the feel of breathing down your neck, yet no one is behind you.

I felt just that, but the breath seemed to be all over me- red hot. I looked up from my frozen position and saw what I later figured I had already seen subconsciously. I saw my dragon leaning against a tree with his wand in a hand limply at his side.

_So, that's what it felt like to partake in __Legilimency__._

Draco's POV

My chest rose and fell in a hard effort to suppress my need to take Hermione right there as she glided freely along the lake. Her oversized knit gloves and matching hat along with an equally loose fitting jacket didn't begin to conceal what was beneath all of the excess cloth. Only in my dreams did I know what endowments she carried with her each day; I could only think about what gifts her body could hold for me.

Caring for a girl's soul as much as her body and curves was something knew to me. It was entirely new. I was sometimes hesitant to touch her, for I didn't know where she wanted me to venture or where she didn't want me to see. I vowed to Grandfather Malfoy's monument that would have Hermione, and I was ready to allow her to have me. I needed to show her a taste of what I could give her; physically if not emotionally. Complicated girls were never my style, but Hermione proved to be fun while satisfying without over killing the joy.

I brought out my wand (A/N: I am aware that only a skilled Legilimens can do that without a wand, so Draco is not that great at it.) and concentrated on peeking into Hermione's mind, which wasn't hard at all since she left t it open like a broken door. Once in it, I conjured up a fake memory for her to watch.

I noticed her body tense slightly as she slowed down and saw the scene play out in front of her very eyes. I wanted nothing more than to know what she was thinking; what she thought of the little show the fake persona of her put on.

I let the aftermath of my spell wear her as she held herself weakly above the floor. Moments like these made my libido swell with pride. I was her protector. I was the one she would run to and beg for need. I could live without being her King. I did find it odd at first that I did want to dominate her, but be her equal. I wanted her to look up at me with adoration and love one day. I wanted her to recognize me as nothing less than her savior. It was true; I was infatuated with Hermione Jean Granger.

Playing with her mind was a bit entertaining, even though the side effects did hurt her slightly, but my main goal had not been that. I was here to relay a very important message that would do her only good to understand. But as she suddenly stared at me from behind her beautiful tresses, I couldn't speak. I couldn't smirk. I could hardly think. She made me speechless with just one look. What would she be able to do with a gaze full of lust?

'That's not very nice.' She hissed at me and collected her oh-so-bossy stance with her back straight and her arms crossed.

'What isn't?' I asked with feigned surprise as I pocketed my wand. I had to gulp back the lump filling my throat with sexual arousal.

'Going into somebody's mind like that. That's called invading my privacy, Draco.' She stumbled her way to the shore and began to change her foot apparel.

'Don't stop on my accord.' I remarked snidely and sat next to her on the makeshift bench turned from a log.

'That's exactly what that little scene said.' She was too attractive when she pouted. Her anger only made her more desirable, not that I would let her in on the secret. Her buttons were easy to push.

'That was just my way of showing appreciation for all you do.' I said against her neck before rubbing my face against the skin that held shivers and shudders back.

'As you wish, Draco.' I heard her sigh against me, and I didn't fail to hear the mocking tone she used.

'Happy Birthday, Hermione.' I muttered against her skin. There were many things I didn't like. Mockery and defiance were at the top of my D-list. My little Lioness was full of just that.

**A/N: I'm working on a few hours of sleep, but I knew I just had to put some effort in dragging the story along before this file went to the very end of my priorities' list. I promise this will be the last short chapter in my story, along with the last of its kind (short, anti-detailed, non-explanatory, etc.). I hope not that many of you are unsatisfied, but please have sympathy on a poor girl. ******** School is already becoming a pain and summer isn't even over yet.**

**Please review and feel free to ask any questions you may have. Like a wise man once said, no question is a dumb question…well, that dude has never met my brother. Anyway, on with the reviewing! Thanks to those that have and those that will! ******


	9. Your Love

'I want to talk about the Ball-'

'We have somewhere to be.' Draco said abruptly and stood over me. I followed his movements, feigning a cool exterior.

'And where would that be?'

He said nothing, but dragged me across the grounds. I didn't notice that I had left my ice skates until we were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 'Draco, my skates-'

'We'll buy you new ones. We have to be somewhere right now.'

I was going to point out the fact that they were my mum's, but that would just make me sound childish. So I instead followed him into the forest, all the while counting under my breath. 'We really shouldn't be here. It _is_ forbidden.'

He either didn't hear me, or chose to ignore me. Draco scoped around before pulling out a pocket watch that gleamed in the light that wedged itself between the holes of the treetops. 'Excellent. We've got two hours before dinner. Are you well educated and practiced in side-along apparition?'

I stuck my nose in the air proudly. 'Of course I am! But I am better traveling on my own.'

'But you don't know where we'll be going.'

'Then you can tell me.'

'Ah, my Hermione, but that would take the element of surprise out it all, wouldn't it? And you yourself said you did enjoy surprises.' _Had I said that? What was I thinking?_ Surprises killed me.

But the charming smile he wore fended off any retorts of disapproval. 'That's my girl.' He cooed lovingly and wrapped an arm around my waist.

The awful sensation of a pulling behind my navel hit me with full force as we landed. I was thankful for Draco's secure arm holding me up. It had been a long time since I used apparition. Since I spent summers and holidays with my parents in the muggle world, I wasn't allowed to use apparition anyway.

The first time I attempted it, I succeeded. But I threw up my lunch right after the sensation of my stomach folding over my head hit me like a crashing wave filled with nausea. 'Young Lord Malfoy!' A well dressed wizard greeted the blond boy on my arm.

'Hello, Count Ll Beaudelaire.' Draco's body tensed against mine and his arm wrapped itself tighter as the shorter man shook his hand.

The man had graying hair slicked back and his mouth was a stern line as he looked over me. There was no denying the man was scrutinizing my muggle clothes and frazzled appearance. The ice made my nose bright red and my beanie was sloping dangerously down my forehead and over my eyes. My hair…Merlin, I didn't even want to know what that _thing_ looked like.

'I do hope we are far more acquainted, _cher ami_, then to use such formalities.' The two men held a staring match, neither one looking away. There was something about the way Draco held himself around this …_Count_. The little man seemed nearly harmless to me. Just a man from old money and pureblood status, it looked like. I had seen more than enough of that to know how to deal with it.

'_En tant que votre père a dit, 'Ne pas cracher à la corde qui vous tient_.' Count Ll Beaudelaire gave a slow, evil smile as the language rolled off of his tongue. The tongue seemed so familiar to him, yet it only sounded like blurred words slurred after one too many butterbeers to me.

'_Mon père était un homme sage_.' Draco retaliated with rapid French.

'There is no doubt about that, young Lord Malfoy.' His voice suddenly changed and his face turned soft as he turned to me.

'You must be a friend of Mister Malfoy's?' His raised eyebrows suggested that we were more than that, and judging by the way he held his nose down at me he thought without a doubt that I wasn't fit to be anything more than a close servant to Draco.

'Oh-' I gulped half way through my word, making my speech sound impaired, which was not the impression I needed to give this guy.

'She is. A very close and important person to me.' My boyfriend's eyes challenged the older man's.

I understood how high up the man must be in the food chain by the way Draco didn't grow cocky or casual with his words, and by the way he didn't just dismiss the man with simple words. Not to mention how tight the skin around his eyes became. This was uneasiness to Draco. I felt my sprawl of uneasiness, to which I began to gnaw at my lip and idly play with the pads of my fingertips all the while watching Draco and Count Ll Beaudelaire's interaction.

I felt a small brawl growing, so I wrapped my arm around Draco's waist and nudged him. 'It was nice to meet you, Count Ll Beaudelaire. We must be going.' I tried to meet Count Ll Beaudelaire's eyes but self preservation kept my eyes downcast.

'Indeed, Miss. I would not want to impose on your stringent schedule. Have a pleasant day, Young Lord Draco.' The man's smile didn't reach his crystal eyes as he strode away towards a fancy car I wasn't sure had even come out yet. and since when did wizards own a car? Or know how to drive for that matter?

'Bastard.' Draco muttered as we strolled through the crowd of witches and wizards, all much older than we were.

'Draco! Can you not use such foul language? And he's not so bad, is he?' his mocking smile told me otherwise. 'What could be so intimidating about him? He's very small.' I giggled at my pun.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Height has nothing to do with superiority.'

'I wasn't aware you knew French.' I looked at him, as if hoping he would speak it again. It sounded so beautiful coming from his mouth. The language sounded common and bitter coming from Count Ll Beaudelaire.

'There are many things you do not know about me.' And as he stared into my eyes, I knew that was just too true. I didn't know anything at all about him. I didn't know his favorite color, his birthplace, his favorite writer…I didn't even know his middle name. Yet, he knew so much about me. In every conversation, he would ask me a million questions; he seemed to want to know every aspect of my life. I was always so caught in trying to answer all of them that I forgot to ponder on his life story.

I guiltily knew why. Like the night at the bonfire, I knew he was different from other boys and I accepted that. He was my boyfriend, I was his girlfriend. I accepted that. But I knew who he was…inside of him was a beast like no other. He had so many skeletons and so many demons. I pep talked myself into staying calm many times before I went back to my portrait where Draco would be waiting each night. I told myself that if that night was the night he would tell me everything, I would accept him. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't scream. I would accept him.

Was I a bad girlfriend for second-thinking myself? For second thinking my perseverance in being Draco's girl? They were just words, right? Just harmless…harmless memories, right?

Even I knew memories could be very harmful if they were the right ones. My memories with Draco before the very moment Voldemort took his last breath weren't even close to decent, let alone pleasant. Hate was a very strong word, a very strong feeling. So strong that it awoke the flowers just to watch them wilt; so strong it even raised the sun at morn just to drop it not long after. Hate could contaminate the air you breathed, and as you inhaled the depraved oxygen, you became infected with an emotional so vile you loathed it itself.

I didn't want hate. I didn't want to hate him. The biggest dilemma of them all…I didn't want to hate Draco after he told me his tale of a life full of it. A life full of everything _I did hate_.

I had no more time to ponder as we stopped walking and stood outside of a lavish store in the wall of Diagon Alley. I couldn't believe I had never seen it before. The outside had a pristine color of champagne coated over and the windows were emerald stained glass-something I knew was very valuable and pricey. I hadn't known it at first, but we walked far past Madam Malkins where most girls bought their dresses. I was living wild going to Diagon Alley without permission. It meant that I wasn't completely safe and there were many hidden dangers here.

But I was with Draco. He was my…savior.

The fancy calligraphy atop the marvelous store was Marguerite's Centre of Affair and Engagements Apparel. We entered the store just to make my mouth drop. The furnishings were done better than my own home. With clear crystal tabletops and soft, clean cushions on every loveseat, the room screamed money. Humming flowers adorned every table in intricately designed vases, along with framed pictures set out across the large area. In each picture, there was a different setting that took your breath away. Sometimes waves crashed, and other times grass whispered in the wind. Each was serene in every which way possible. 'do you like it?' A petite woman waltzed to us from the back door I hadn't seen. Her short platinum hair flowed with the air that lugged in with us as we walked through the doors, and it looked awfully similar to Draco's.

'Oh, it is very beautiful. The owner must have a fabulous taste.' I spoke in wonder, detaching myself from Draco to hold out my hand for her to shake.

Her pale cheeks gave way to hue of light pink. 'Oh, you are a doll!' Her soft voice floated into my ears like a sweet lullaby. Her small hand felt gentle as she shook mine. It wasn't a brusque throw of hands, I'm sure she knew I wasn't in the chips like mot of her customers undoubtedly were, but it was a nice good shake of hands.

'Draco, it is nice to see you again.' Her smile was that of a soft one, just like the rest of her was. Her floral print robes glided with her as she greeted him in a French hello with light kisses on both cheeks.

'Hermione, this is my mother's personal tailor and favorite niece, Marguerite Malfoy.'

The women with stunning violet eyes smiled proudly. 'I'm the only decent one of the bunch.' I tried to imagine Marguerite among the blood-sucking Malfoys, and I couldn't place her anywhere. The Malfoys I knew, and from the portrait's I saw when we once raided Malfoy Manor to find that Voldemort had already relocated, weren't pleasant looking people.

'I do say, Draco, she is as beautiful as you said.' She tilted her head thoughtfully as if my face was a cute picture she found adorable. Her striking pointed features meant nothing next to her twinkling purple eyes.

Gowns hung gloriously around the shops as if they were on mannequins like in muggle stores. I couldn't help but wonder the room with my eyes. Fur wraps and silk robes were situated in different places of the room, all catching my eyes. My fingers itched to rub themselves against some of the fine materials. There was a stand that held some of the finest jewelry from where I could see. The unmistakable shine of Rubies and Emeralds caught my eye.

'Now, I hear there's some big affair going on at the Ministry sometime soon. Is that where you're going?'

'Oh, yes.' I replied nervously. Draco hadn't answered as he usually did when people asked us questions. Actually, he hadn't even listened to what she said. His eyes were glued to the side of my face as I listened to Marguerite recall a moment when she was younger. How it pertained to what we were talking about in the first place was beyond me. I was only aware of his eyes and smirk so close to me.

'Can you imagine that?' her melodic voice brought me back.

'Oh…I uh…suppose so.'

'Well, lets get you in the back.'

'Don't you want to pick out dresses first?' there was no way she and Draco were going to pick out dresses for. Marguerite seemed too like Luna to pick out any thing acceptable in a grown world.

'Unless you see anything you like. When Draco sent the picture of you, I instantly knew what creation would fit you.'

'Creation?' I knew it must have sounded stupid, but I was confused.

'Yes…a_ creation_.' Her voice didn't take on a mocking note like it would have with other people.

'You see, the Ministry Ball is in two days.'

'I understand.' She tilted her head to incline she was aware.

'I know you must be great at what you do, but there's no possible way you'll be able to make a whole dress in two days.' I smiled for the effect.

'Of course I can. It may take two hours at the most. Dearie, how long did you expect it to take?'

'Well, in the muggle world, it takes about two weeks.'

'Two weeks? Well, I could have every man and woman sized and suited in that amount of time! Don't worry about a thing, Hermione. Just follow me.' I did as she said with Draco tailing close behind.

The fitting platforms were larger than Madam Malkins definitely, and the carpet was much softer I later realized when I stripped down to my intimates and put on the slip Marguerite offered me. I couldn't pull myself together to change in front of Draco, so I opted for a curtain stall.

When I came back out, Marguerite told me that Draco was called away to something important. I couldn't help but think _something more important than me?_

'Don't frown so deep, Hermione. He'll be back before you know it.' She coxed quietly. I must have stood erect for longer than an hour with pins lightly poking at my skin and a fine taffeta material wrapping itself around me. She made it look so easy; her movements were so swift and practiced.

'I've never seen Draco so taken with a girl.' She idly comments from the bottom of my starting dress. 'He's usually with one then another. I couldn't keep up with his stream of pretty gals. And then, he stopped bringing girls around.' She laughed, remembering something. 'You know, he would gaze out at the sun all the time. His eyes…they had stars in them.' she began to giggle more. 'And I knew! I knew at that moment that he had found the one!' she smiled dreamily up at me. 'And now here you are.'

I let out an uneasy laugh. My throat felt constricted by her words. As harmless as they sounded to her, they left a very large impact on me. The one? Why was Draco so serious with me? Had he not hated me for so long? What did Draco benefit by being with me?

_C'mon, Hermione. Stop thinking like that. Just be happy for the moment. Enjoy what you have while its here to stay._

'There!' she squealed happily. I looked across the room at the finished dress and couldn't believe my eyes.

Draco finally came back once I shimmied my way out of the dress and into my normal clothing. The dress was beautiful and rich in color, but jeans and a feel-good jacket topped it all. 'There was an emergency.' He said to me as we stopped by the counter to pay for my wonderful dress. The total came as a _total_ shock to me. I would never in my life pay near a thousand galleons for a dress. If I converted it right, every galleon was equal to twenty pounds. I'll rephrase it-I would never pay twenty thousand pounds for a dress. Neither would anyone else in their right mind. Who ever said Malfoys were sane?

_Diagon alley_

'What did he say to you?' I asked as we carried on our journey through the sea of people.

'Who?'

'That man earlier.'

'He said, 'As your father would say, 'don't spit at the rope that holds you,'. It wasn't hard to understand his meaning. My father only said that when I was going to defy him in a matter or conversation. It was his way of a warning.' _Or threat._

I nodded. 'But that man is not the rope that holds you; therefore it held no meaning to you, right?'

'There, my lioness,' he pulled me closer to him until we were shoulder to shoulder with one of his arms securely tucked around my waist, 'you are wrong.'

I patiently waited for him to say something more. It didn't make any sense to me- what kind of reign did Count Ll Beaudelaire hold over Draco? 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'What leash does the Count have on you?'

Draco's nose twitched in distaste- a habit I grew to love. 'No one holds a leash on me. It's simply respect, Hermione. In my world, respect is given to elders with power, not pretty little heroes that go around with their tails between their legs.' I knew that the 'pretty little heroes' he mentioned happened to be Harry.

I was taken back by the wrenched bitterness in his voice. 'No need to be so defensive about your _world_. I believe mine is as good as yours.' Draco simply shrugged. There was room to argue with Draco. When he gave his monologue that was it. There was no screaming, no arguing. In a way, I kind of missed fighting.

'And, he called me Lord Draco.' He sniffed, reminding me of an old lady whose feathers were ruffled.

'And?'

'I am Lord Malfoy to them.' he spoke as if I were incompetent. 'I respect him enough to call him Count Ll Beaudelaire.'

'Well, Draco, he did make it clear to you that he was beyond using last names.'

He turned to me and allowed an undistinguishable flash of emotion flitter through his eyes. 'If you believe that then you will never make it out in this life. It was his way of degrading me.'_ And what if I don't __**want**__ to make it in your life? In your world? _

That flash of emotion…it was pity…it was sorrow…it was guilt…for me. But for what?

I nodded sorrowfully as if understanding just how that was offending for him. I dubbed his excuse for a reason to dislike the man…maybe Count Ll Beaudelaire had more money than him? Probably not. Maybe count Ll Beaudelaire was liked more than Draco? Not in his dreams.

Maybe Count Ll Beaudelaire had more power? _Bingo._

'Are you ready to go back?'

I looked around longingly. 'I suppose so. If we miss dinner, people will be suspicious. Thank you, Draco. I had a lot of fun.' He nodded curtly and held me to him as he apparated back to the Forbidden Forest.

I was going to enter the Great Hall's doors, but Zabini stopped me right before. Draco had gone his own way once we were back safely on Hogwart's campus. 'There's been an attack, Hermione. C'mon.' he dragged my arm and went off in a full sprint. I tried my best to keep up with him, but his legs were so much longer than mine.

I whipped out my wand and ran along the halls until we came upon an open portrait of Salazar, one I knew was the Slytherin Dormitory entrance. 'Blaise...' I turned to ask him what the problem was because if I wanted to be true to myself, I was the tinniest bit afraid of entering the Slytherin Commons. What if they had a curse on the portrait hole? One that repelled muggleborns?

But he had gone from my view. I turned back around to face the half open portrait. If there was an accident, I had to check it out to make sure everything was safe. I was Head Girl. Perhaps Blaise had gone for help, meaning he would be back any minute. But as I waited, I became more impatient. Salazar Slytherin would leer at me every few seconds, which was awfully disturbing.

'C'mon, Hermione. You can go in there. They're nice people.' I muttered to myself.

_Yeah, and Draco Malfoy is welcomed to the Committee of Hippogriffs._ I then laughed in remembering how he screamed like a little girl when Buckbeak had attacked him. How manly of him. If only that thirteen year old boy would know who he would become…

'Hermione.' I heard a smooth voice hiss from inside the Commons. I inhaled a sharp breath. _Oh no. Merlin, don't make me go in there. Please…_

But sense won in the end. Someone obviously needed my help in there. 'Lumos.' I muttered to my wand, and it lit up with a dim green light. I entered the Slytherin dorm prepared to face anything.

Suddenly, lights flickered on and people jumped from and behind couches, all wearing silly muggle birthday hats. Streamers and balloons hung around the tall, Victorian style room. There were two large banners that hung loose. It was charmed to flash 'Hermione's Birthday' and 'Happy 18th Birthday, Hermione'. 'Happy birthday!' They screamed at the top their lungs.

I put a hand over my mouth to smother the look of shock. All of this for me? I was so happy I could've cried. 'This…for me?' I nearly dropped my wand when Crabbe and Goyle picked me up and set me on their shoulders.

'That's right, Herms.' Ginny called by my side. 'Your birthday is special. To all of us. We want to be with you when you celebrate it!' Daphne catcalled as she turned up a radio with the Weird Sisters playing. I imagined it was charmed, since there was no cord I could see, and muggle devices didn't work around magic anyway.

Crabbe and Goyle carried me around as Slytherins gathered to sing merry songs they knew, all somehow related to a birthday theme.

Astoria placed a plastic crown on my head and slung a satin banner around me, to which I smiled and climbed back on Crabbe and Goyle's shoulders. 'Slytherin! Slytherin! Where the green grass grows, and the Leaders choose their foes! May we fight tomorrow, or fight tonight. It's what they must choose-dark or light! Come to us, Angels of Mercy, and see to it that we rise! Show us the way, the way of the wise! Slytherins, that's what we are! Our friends, our family. We never stray far!'

Ginny and I looked to each other for approval before joining in on the song.

_Draco POV_

I watched as my two right hand men carried her around. The look and smile on her face was priceless. The damn Gryffindors didn't know what they had right there with them the whole time. She was the light of day. She was greatness at its prime. Her knowledge on anything could out win the wittiest fool of our world; her luminescent attitude could out win every darkened soul she came upon.

And here she was, with me. I was taken with a girl so opposite of me. She was light; I was dark. She was the North and I was the South. I would sneer and she would just smile. Her face lightened the darkness in me, as did every other Slytherin I knew. There were no false pretenses between her and us. Hermione knew we weren't _saved_ people of the darkness. She knew we were still very dark. We just had to bury that deep within us, and never bring it out.

Because deep down, my Hermione was still a Gryffindor. Even as she sang Slytherin's song, I knew she was thinking of her own House. She wouldn't make a good Slytherin; she had too much heart.

And perhaps that was another reason I didn't want to convert her to Slytherin. Too pure. Too kind.

And yet I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Hermione POV_

It wasn't long before Blaise and Daphne handed out Butterbeers to anyone with a free hand. Draco walked to me with a bottle of Champagne; I hadn't known Wizards and witches drank the muggle alcohol. He popped open the cork and it sprayed all over me.

They say that in a moment of true happiness, everything will stop. The scene will freeze so that you can drink everything in. well, I believe that. At that moment, everyone's laughter ceased to be heard and the wet feel of a liquid was no longer smeared over my face. I saw everyone out of eyes that sought everything out as if it were a photo. Daphne was leaned against Theo, nearly laughing in his face. Blaise and Ginny held each other as they were singing the next song. Astoria was on top of a coach, showing off her new bottle of Pixie Tryst. Millie and Marie were giggling to each other about Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco had the bottle of champagne erect in his hands. His eyes were pulled back as he laughed so hard at the kick the bottle had. He looked like a child discovering a wonder of the world in his very hands.

As time came back, everyone continued on with what they had been doing, as if time hadn't stopped. It had for me and it let me see how everyone looked when purely content, and even happy. I would always store that mental photo somewhere in my mind where I could look back at it and thank the stars for giving me such wonderful friends.

_How had I gotten so lucky?_

As time flew by us all, everyone seemed to want to stay up later. Tilynia stood on a glass table, probably charmed to be unbreakable, and called for everyone's attention. 'Who wants to hear a joke?' the sway of her hips and shake of her head drew everyone's attention…well, the entire crew of boys. Draco glanced up at her and leered.

'What do you call a Hufflepuff with a brain cell?' she looked down at everyone expectantly. 'Gifted!' the group all broke out into mild laughter.

'Okay okay…one more. What do you call a hufflepuff with two brain cells? Pregnant!' I even had to laugh at her wit.

'I think that's enough of a show for tonight.' Draco helped her off of her makeshift stage.

Ever since the morning after I had too many butterbeers at the bonfire, I learned not to intake any kind of alcohol on a school night. One butterbeer nearly had me anyway. But it seemed Til hadn't gotten the memo.

As Draco was leading her to the Girl's dormitory, she stopped abruptly and went to say something, but the floor was unbalanced in her semi conscious state, and she fell face first onto the rug concrete.


	10. Ministry Ball

**A/N: You can all thank Erma Duncan Poly for my late update…I usually do it within a week span, but this week deemed to fly by. I hope you enjoy!!!**

I looked down at my tattered ball gown. The Ball had been a disaster, and maybe a part of me knew this even before it began. I suppose I should've known things weren't going to be right as my carriage pulled up to the stairs of the Ballroom Hall, generously donated by the Malfoys themselves.

What had made me so foolish? What had made me think that I belonged with him? The truth, I didn't. And I never would. He and I were just fools to think otherwise. I did feel like a fool right about now. The mud caked onto the end hangings of my dress proved to weigh me down more than I was going to admit.

A new tear sprung to life as I looked at my frazzled appearance in a mirror on the second story of what I believed was the infamous Malfoy Manor. Or at least, that was where I heard Draco tell Nott and Crabbe to take me. My small palms clenched fistfuls of the dress in kept anger. That slimy tart. The snarky arse. That awful boyfriend.

Two Hours Earlier

Draco spun me around the dance floor with upsetting ease. Here I was trying not to trip over myself, and he was trying his hardest to get me dizzy.

'I love dancing with you.' Draco whispered into my ear as he finished twirling me and the next song began.

'Really? I'm also enjoying myself immensely.' I giggled as he brought me to him and guided my clumsy feet with such grace that I found myself slightly envious.

'Then that makes two of us.' He whispered again, making my skin crawl with arousal. He spun and held me through every beat as if there were tomorrow, and I didn't object. Who really even promised a tomorrow? No one. That was why I was with Draco. Because tomorrow was already gone.

'Dance floors are meant for socializing, not shagging.' Daphne said as Nott spun her close to our huddle in the middle of the floor. Her gown was long glittery, with matching onyx stones adoring her. She wore the dress and gave the impression that she was all too used to wearing similar apparel.

Nott wore similar dress robes to Draco's, but there was no comparing to him. Draco was beautiful in his fancy clothes, (I had never seen him any thing other than nice clothes) but he was absolutely stunning in evening wear. His platinum hair shined as the overhead lights and floating chandeliers shone down. He gave the perfect image of a man-wearing halo, but he couldn't fool me…for long.

The dress Marguerite etched and brought to life was absolutely gorgeous in my mind. Draco had complimented it many a times during the night, but I knew most of him hadn't meant half of them. Draco was the kind of guy that said, "That dress looks great on you" with a straight face. Men always went wrong with saying the wrong thing about an outfit, or dress. And still- Draco had said those small words and I could've sworn he read a hundred Shakespeare verses.

He could sell you back your own soul if he needed to. But I doubted any Malfoy would ever have to do something they didn't want to do. They were in right with money, as they were with the Ministry of Magic. Nowadays, people understood the deepening reign of the Malfoys. The Ministry was quite aware, but with all the donating Mrs. Malfoy saw to, the Ministry would only be foolish to soil the social name of Malfoy.

I became aware of Draco taking my arm and guiding me to a clothed table. At the table, I saw Astoria and a nameless boy speaking in low tones, until Daphne sidestepped her date and interrupted their conversation. 'You're from Beauxbatons, aren't you?' she pointedly stared at him as she sat across from them. Nott sighed heartedly and sat next to her with a royal 'plop'. Her younger sister sent her an irritated look, no doubt because her light was stolen.

I took the offered seat Draco held out for me. 'I am from Beauxbatons, but I am not French as you expected.' His fierce blue eyes stood out from the paleness that seemed to engulf him from under his blue dress robes. I silently scrutinized the boy from where I resided. He had neat, cleanly cut hair and a smart, concentrated look on his face. He had only spoken a few words to answer Daphne's question, but the tone he used reminded me an awful lot of Draco's. Like he owned and commanded the room, and if anyone disagreed…well, that was too bad. I wondered what a boy like this was doing as Astoria Greengrass' date. She usually went for the more lax and earthly boys.

Tilynia sat quietly at the corner of the table in her cute gown with low ruffles. Her sigh of exertion spoke of her uncomfortable sense of being, but no one seemed to care. She studied her manicured nails with pure boredom etched across her face. The touch of Draco's hand on my knee brought me back to him, where he wanted me to be. I was thankful there was a thick barrier like my dress to separate us.

'Oh…well, you look French-'

'Daphne, I'm sure no one wants to hear about Aragorn's ethnicity.' Tilynia spoke from her spot, where she looked up from her nails and down to Daphne who was a good three inches taller.

'Yeah, Daph!' Astoria looked on at me for emphasis. 'We would much rather hear about Hermione's ethnics.' Her innocent blue eyes suddenly looked deep into my soul, somewhere so deep. I felt mocked as they all allowed their curiosity to be piqued. Even Draco gave me a side along glance.

This was it. This was where I would finally realize just who I was. 'I'm from London…but my father lives in Liverpool.' They looked on expectedly at me. 'My dad is a dentist…and so is my mother.' I failed to mention how she suddenly turned her fortune by selling make-up…oh well. They didn't need to know that.

'Dentist?' Astoria's date wondered aloud. His eyes fixed on my face, as if I were a dubious suspect lurking around dark corners. 'I have never heard of such a profession.' He said finally, and decided to glare down at my date instead. But Draco didn't avert his eyes as I did to fend off any awkwardness, he merely glared back. His grip on my knee tightened considerably.

'Its uh…it's a muggle profession.' Had I not been their friend- had I not been Draco's girlfriend, they would have gasped and hidden behind their hands. Muggle. There, it was out in the open. Sure, I could've droned on about all the specifics of my muggleborn heritage. Hell, I could have even boasted about my top marks or strong alliance with the boy named Harry Potter. But this time- this turn around, I didn't feel the need to. I was muggleborn; there was no way around that fact. And it was time I allowed myself to breathe out instead of sighing in.

I let the last sentence hang in the air like a bad odor. There was no telling how they all really honestly felt inside, but I had an image. They were most likely screaming, banging against the walls of their ribcages to break free from the stench of my Mudblood scent that their new Lord lusted after.

'Muggle.' He muttered to himself before nodding curtly. His body shifted in his seat with evident hindrance. 'So that makes you a mud-'

'A muggleborn, yes. Is that an issue?' Draco's know-it-all drawl (I believed his superior voice sounded similar to my uptight one) brought each member of his ensemble at attention. When Draco got huffy, the night was over. So I knew I needed to count my marbles now.

Aragorn straightened in his seat and scowled. 'No, Mr. Malfoy. But I was under the impression that you didn't associate yourself with…her breed.' So I was a breed now? What… like a test vial in some impersonal potions project? Couldn't he have said 'race' instead?

'Aragorn…' Astoria reprimanded him.

'Surely Hermione doesn't mind. Does she?' he spoke as if I hadn't been right there across from him. And…how had he known my name?

Draco brusquely stood from his seat and towered threateningly above Aragorn. 'I don't want to hear her name ever come from your mouth, Heilvinan.' The next few tables looked around curiously. Their eyes held Draco where he nearly screamed down at the man.

'Keep your emotions under control, Malfoy.' He spat the name out as if it were a bad taste. 'You are very well known for handling yourself. Yet one little girl, a _Mudblood no less_, comes along and suddenly you're a changed man.' I glared at Aragorn. First, he called me a Mudblood. And secondly, he offended Draco.

_But what he said is true. Draco did change. Maybe he didn't exactly do it for you, but you indirectly nonetheless received the winnings._

At what cost, I suddenly thought. Draco still stood angrily, making an utter fool of himself as he glowered down. Daphne, Nott, Tilynia, and Astoria followed suit, but chose to sit. I then noticed that they were all purebloods. Well, of course, I knew along. But now, it really stood out from all the other differences. I had just then realized myself. They were sweet enough to me, but it wasn't real. No, they just played along for Draco. Their lord. Their savior.

What Draco called himself was real. He really was their all. It wasn't because they loved him; it was because he loved them. He loved what they could give him, not what he could give them. They exerted generous amounts of attention, and obedience.

I tilted my head in private thought. That was it. That was the secret of a truly successful Malfoy.

***Flashback***

'_So…' I snuggled closer to Draco as we sat against the edge of my couch and sipped the special Elf Wine he brought for what he called 'the day after your birthday' party. I loved the night and its specialties, not just because he gave me undivided attention, but because he went out of his way when doing anything that night. 'What's the secret to being a Malfoy?'_

_He looked over his wine glass at me and smirked. 'A bad one or good one?'_

'_I don't know. Tell me the difference.' I smirked mischievously, to which he pulled me over to sit on his lap._

'_Real witty, pet.' He smothered his cheek in the nape of my neck. 'There is no real rule book. Just wise guidelines we're meant to follow.'_

_I leaned backward to allow him more access to my neck and shuddered. 'So there __**are**__ secrets?'_

_He nipped my shoulder. 'My foolishly pretty pet.' He kneaded his forehead into my skin._

'_Okay…I'm just saying, avoidance is the worst form of a reply…' I smiled as he kissed the skin of my neck and drug his teeth across._

_Draco allowed a silence to come over. The only sounds that could be heard were Draco's mouth devouring what he claimed as his every opportunity he had. 'Draco?'_

'_Hmm?' was his response. _

_I slipped my fingers into the spaces between his fingers and held his hands so that his arms encircled me. 'Tell me something about you.'_

'_My name is Draco.' I smacked my tongue against the roof of my mouth._

'_Draco… I meant tell me something I don't know about you.'_

_He paused in his pleasure-giving quest before speaking and continuing on with his expert work. 'I live in Wiltshire.'_

_I nodded thoughtfully. 'Is that where Malfoy Manor is? Blaise said his home is in Rome, but his mum lived in Austria I think. Two homes…honestly…' I muttered under my breath._

'_Is it so uncommon? You said yourself you had two homes, very much apart from each other.'_

_I shook my head. 'My father lives in Liverpool. I live with my mum in London.'_

_He turned me toward him so that I was straddling his waist. 'That's how it often was when…things were different. Father often stayed in Malfoy Manor and mother lived in her summer home in France. She loved our villa in Rome as much as Mrs. Montenello loves hers in Vienna.' _

'_Who's Mrs. Montenello?'_

'_Blaise's mother. She was married to the late Arteries Montenello.' I nodded in understanding and held my tongue. By what I heard about that woman, I didn't like her._

'_I know what you're thinking, pet.' He pressed our foreheads together, as if to make some kind of physical connection. 'The woman isn't evil, I promise you. She's just not the motherly type.' He smiled, as if reading my next thought. 'No Hermione, I don't really know if she murdered her husbands. There are an infinite amount of scenarios on which to base the blame on their 'mysterious deaths'.' He hesitated for a moment, as if he weren't sure if he wanted to go on. 'Mother was talking to me once about Blaise…she said his father was Mrs. Montenello's fourth husband, Felix Zabinato.'_

_My eyes widened considerably and I tensed in his arms. I moved from his lap to the ground again and looked on at him. 'But his last name is Zabini.'_

'_Because Mrs. Montenello wanted to keep Blaise out of Felix's shadow.'_

'_But…but, Blaise doesn't know anything! Why haven't you told him?'_

'_Hermione, some things are better unknown.' My happiness died down as I stared._

'_This is his father we're talking about! An unknown father! An unknown heritage! You must tell him!' my voice grew higher with each sentence._

'_I won't.' he shook his head with emphasis. 'And neither will you.'_

'_Why not? What's so wrong in telling your best friend something he's been dying to know his whole life?'_

'_Can we drop it, Hermione? I don't wish to speak about it.' His upper lip tightened as he looked down at his sprawled fingers._

_I glared defiantly. How dare he just shut me off? That was definitely the major draw back with Draco. If he had something on or over you, he wasn't modest about dangling it right in front of you. 'Okay, but you have to tell me another detail about you.'_

_His body relaxed as he thought about what to say next. His shoulders were still squared off as his back slouched against the red velvet sofa behind him and me. 'I am named after my great, great-grandfather, Draconis.'_

_I took his palm into my hand and traced circles on it. 'What is your middle name?'_

'_It is custom in to give your son a middle name by using their father's birth name.'_

_I tilted my head and peered up at him. His flawless face and perfect features were etched into my head. The picture of him talking softly with me by a cozy fire with raging weather outside would always stay with me wherever I went. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy.' I tested out the name. My nose crinkled in disapproval. 'I think Draco Abraxsas Malfoy has a ring to it.'_

'_Ah…Abraxsas…he was my favorite grandfather.' His eyes glazed over fondly. 'I loved him dearly. There were nights when he would visit the Manor, since the Manor was passed down to the next generation, and I wouldn't leave his side. His cane- that phoenix cane was forever embedded in my memory. He was the sun to my sky…and mother's. Father would never go against what Grandfather said, no matter what. _

_And then one night when I was nearly twelve, he said he had run into Potter while at a visit to Marguerite's mother's shop. We sat at the dinner table in stone silence, because father never brought up mudbloods while eating, and Potter's mum was the biggest one. There was a horrible silence…and then later they were in father's private study, just across the hall from where mother was playing her piano, and their voices carried over. I still to this very day can't remember all of what I heard. But I know now that they were arguing about blood status. _

"_You know not to bring up such things around Draco." To which grandfather replied, "and why not? It's not as if you haven't already manipulated Draco into living the exact way you are!" I remember straying from my mother and walking into the hall. Father screamed back another response. And that's when he did it. That was when Grandfather Abraxsas raised his cane and striked father along his face. I gasped so loudly that they turned toward me with unreadable expressions. There was shock on one face, and the slightest hint of embarrassment and loss of pride on the other.' Draco paused briefly to take in a shaky breath._

'_After that, he never came to visit again. One summer later he died of old age, leaving my grandmother alone in France. Mother still visits her, but I don't go too often. She only reminds me of him.' I listened the whole time, not being in control of my emotions. I was aware tears had fallen down on my flannel pajama shirt, but there was no stopping them._

_Poor Draco…he had a quick childhood, of which he grew too fast and tore himself into many different obligations. Had I or any other average witch or wizard been capable of surviving such a screwed up childhood? Everyone had problems, but not exactly to the extent of his. By telling me the story, he had opened up and proved to me that anyone was capable of adapting. His mother was different from his father, his father was different from his grandfather, and his grandfather was different from the whole lot. Who, at twelve, would've been able to keep up and understand? No one._

_That's what made Draco who he was. That's what made him so different. And that's what made me stay with him. Malfoys were to be perfect; they were to be excellent at anything they did. And if they weren't, their money was. _

_That's what a Malfoy was. That's what it took to be a Malfoy. Twisted brilliance. If you didn't have it in you, then you didn't belong. Abraxsas didn't belong._

*End of Flashback*

When I looked back up, Aragorn had already left the table. 'Hello.' Ginny grinned down at everybody with Blaise nearly swinging on her arm. It was all too clear that he was a man in love.

'Oh, you are absolutely glowing!' Daphne leaned on her elbows that were propped on the table. 'What has Blaise slipped you?'

'Daphne put it away.' Tilynia rolled her eyes in Daphne's direction. The eldest Greengrass girl merely laughed and flipped her auburn hair back, making Theodore's mouth almost drool.

'Oh, Til, you're no fun. Lighten up.' She scrunched her nose distastefully, of which Astoria giggled behind her napkin at.

'Hermione-' Draco's sentence died at his lips as I reached over and kissed him lightly.

'Draco, I only want to enjoy my night. Will we allow that?'

He smirked regally before standing and taking my hand. 'Come.' He said simply before dragging me from the table to his preset destination. He seemed to know the grounds better than I thought. Draco wound around the couples dancing heartily to the exiting French windows where a garden was plotted out. I sighed in bliss as I let go of his hand to take off my shoes and step on the wet grass. All of the proper and prim ladies of the night hadn't dared step unto the grass in fear of soiling their feet and shoes, but what had I to lose? Well, excluding the most expensive piece of clothing I would probably ever own, nothing.

So I slipped along the cool earth and twirled many times before calling Draco to do the same. He frowned at first, probably questioning himself on why he even brought me here. There was a stoned pathway partially covered by trees not far away, which was where he had most likely planned on taking me. He should've known I always had a different plan for myself.

'Do you feel that, Draco?' I spun again on my own with my arms outstretched. The simple straps of my gown lay limply past the blades of my shoulders where they were meant to be.

'What would that be?' When I turned to him, his eyes teased.

I smiled back. 'The feel of grass under your feet when it's thirty degrees out.'

'I like to keep my shoes on.' He stated with a hint of stubbornness.

'Suit yourself. I'm only saying, Draco…it feels…' I glided to him and touched his face with a new gentleness I hadn't known was there, 'great.'

'Will you take this dance, milady?' Draco mock bowed and held out his hand for me.

I pretended to consider his offer before feigning a curtsey. 'Why of course, fine lad.' I giggled when he brought me in his arms and placed my bare feet on his. The fine material of his dragon hide soles felt good beneath my feet as he waltzed me across the lawn and flowerbeds. I didn't feel bad for ruining someone's hard work for my date did pay for them in the first place.

'Thank you for accompanying me, Hermione.' He said as he glided farther into the night.

'The pleasure is mine.' I giggled again as the music from the life inside the Hall grew loud enough so that it reached our ears.

'Draco...' I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted to explain how jumbled my thoughts and dreams were, but make it clear that he always had a spot. I wanted to say it. 'Draco, I l-' the night seemed dead as my breath hitched in my throat. There was no music; there was no existence. There was only him.

As I stared longer at him, I felt the same tugging feeling I felt at my birthday party. The seconds stalled between us. The image of the light smirk playing across his face and the way his eyebrows quirked innocently paused for a moment so that I could properly peer at him. Why I hadn't just said I loved him, I'll never know.

'Lord Malfoy! There's been an at-' but as Crabbe was yelling it across the lawn, a spout of a bright green light shot up from the hall's top. It flashed into the sky and scattered worm-looking objects of shadows into the sky.

There was no more horrible sound than what came next. Women's shrill screams filled the air that was just a minute ago peaceful. All I could imagine was my friends in that place, that place I had left to be with the man I …I loved.

In an instant, we had our wands drawn. He sprinted to the main doors, while I ran as fast as my dress and bare feet allowed. Inside was chaos. There weren't any dead bodies yet- just injured nameless people scattered around. Draco turned to me as we took cover behind a table turned on its side.

'Hermione, listen to me. You have to go.' I was going to retort when he silenced me with a finger to my lips. 'There are too many men out there. I promise I'll see you in just a few moments. But you can't stay here…' he looked to the door where Crabbe and Nott had just finished off a masked man. There seemed to be a whole group of them. The one thought that moved across my mind…_Harry's after the biggest one in command_. And I knew I was right.

'I can't leave. Harry's out there.' I went to stand, but he pushed me back down.

'You will not go anywhere near them! Theo and Vincent are going to take you to my home. And you aren't to leave anywhere, is that clear?' tears of anger shimmered in my eyes. I fought back the desire to cry. I was not a child to be instructed; I was not a doll to command. So why had I not fled to the scene where everything was going on? Why had I not run away to Harry's aide?

Because Draco forced me into Nott's arms. Because Draco thrust me aside to play hero for the night.

I tuned the pain of my feet scraping against the floor by directing my attention to the rain pelting down on mine and my escort's shoulders. It came down like bullets in a muggle war. The sky cried for me. The salty rain drops that came from my eyes mixed in with the water dropping from clouds so that it wasn't noticeable to anyone. They apparated me to Malfoy Manor as promised. But I didn't feel safe.

I felt all alone as they apparated back to where I wanted to be.

Present time

I later pondered in my steamy bath why I hadn't up and left. One, being because I wasn't suitable, and I doubted there would be ready clothes for me to be so anyway. The house elves had eagerly scuttled around me, tending to my every need and asking if I wanted more. But all I needed was a bath.

Two, being because I wanted to wait until Draco came back. I wanted to yell and scream. I wanted to tell him how unfair he had been, and how I wasn't one to be ordered like the rest of his people were.

After my much needed bath, I piled on the night gowns Tiny gave me. She sent me to a room much too plain to have belonged to anyone special. I slipped under the covers and bit my lip. Draco had said he would only be a few minutes…

Why did I hate him at a moment like this? What if he died? What if they killed him…and Harry? He would have died with me hating him!

_No, Hermione! Don't think like that! You can't think like that. Not at a time like this._

Of course not. They're fine. They're just fine, _and they're going to be alright._ I silently muttered verses from my Grade 7 Potions book as I turned out the candles with a wave of my wand. '…gently drop in the pixie wing only after you have dropped the werewolf's fang in thirty minutes before. Stir counterclockwise for approximately ten minutes…'

So, my date had to end short. The fun-filled night I was promised had been stolen from me. I was fine with it… with it all.

After repeating known verses from my Charm's book, I fell asleep with unsettling nightmares. Peace finally found me a few hours before day beak as I laid on my back and sighed up to the ceilings done up in silver.

When I awoke the next morning, a man with silvery blonde hair was curled up in a lazy chair not far from my side of the bed. A short blanket was thrown over his lean body, and his chest heaved up and down with effort. Draco's face had cuts and slashes scattered all around. The one most noticeable was above his right eyebrow, exactly where I was fond of kissing him most.

I thought of saying something to him, but I was afraid it would wake him. Seeing him sleeping and settling into a place of vulnerability almost made all of my anger for him disappear. Seeing his face and body the way it was now, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold any bad feelings for long. I was a sucker for him. Irrevocably.

I sat up in bed and stretched my weary bones with hindrance. I looked back at him to see his granite eyes staring right back at me.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you liked, loved, hated, etc. Can't promise when the next update is coming, but I promise I won't make you all wait **_**toooo**_** long.**


	11. Malfoy Manor : Part One

'Good morning, Hermione.'

I looked at him with a blank face. Good morning? Was that all he was going to give me? A measly greeting?

'Are you going to speak to me?' he sat up in his chair and threw the blanket off of him. Draco moved closer to the bed before pouncing on it, thus bringing me under him. I knew I should've moved or at least squirmed. But I couldn't. My mind told me to just sit there and relax. Relax under Draco? Yeah right. 'Or am I going to have to _force_' he emphasized the word by grinding his hips against mine 'the words out?'

In my stubborn state, I still played mute. There was no way he was going to win this game. Not when I allowed him to win all the others. But I could not suppress the shudder that rocked my body as he repeated the exercise. 'Ah, my angel, your body cannot follow what your mind wants to do.' He buried his nose into my neck and kissed everywhere his lips landed. 'You're angry with me, so you choose not to speak only because you feel that it gets to me. Yet your body withers under mine in a pleading louder than any of your well-educated words could be.' He hiked my leg up and slid his fingers under the thin fabric.

My breath came in shallow gasps. I needed to do something quick. His voice and sweet words were fogging my brain, and I was in mist that was too enjoyable. If I didn't stop him now, there was no turning back. So I needed to say something. Something that would easily turn him off and make me come back down to earth. 'How are Harry and Ron?'

His seductive motions halted as he glared into my half-opened eyes. The lust seemed to drain from those cobalt opals. _What a shame_.

'Is that all you can think about?' he asked fiercely, detaching himself from my body.

'While I touch you in places no other has touched, you merely think about your two little buffoons?'

I tilted my head in mocking thought. 'They are my friends…'

A noise between a hiss and a growl came from his mouth before he stormed out of the guest room I stayed in.

Well, I suppose I won that round. So why didn't I feel almighty like I should have? Damn Malfoy.

'Miss…Miss!' a squeaky voice amplified itself as I looked up from the windows on the fifth floor.

'Yes?' I peered down to the small elf that bowed lowly and fiddled with the tea towel wrapped around her as a makeshift dress. I gave it a polite smile, wishing desperately that I could free the tiny creature. Just leave right then and there with it.

'Master Malfoy has sent Tiny to show Miss Hermione the Library.' She bowed once more, pointing out the fact that her ears were ten times too large for her small head and even smaller body.

'There is a private library here?' But right after saying it, I knew it was a dumb question. 'Well, of course there is. This house has everything.' I blushed as my determined hazel eyes roamed over all of the sophisticated pieces of art and room attire. The rugs were Persian and tang dynasty…most likely hand-woven. The green and black drapes and tapestries hung everywhere in the Manor- well, all of the places I had been to that morning.

Tiny had given me a brief tour, only restricting the seventh and eighth floor. She had warned me about the late Lord Malfoy's and Draco's study on the fourth floor. I didn't wish to explore either of them.

'And where is Draco?'

Tiny shuddered under her light cloth. Malfoy Manor had proved to be as cold as it sounded, with vaulted and high ceilings made up with fading patterns of shapes and stones. Upon my arrival here, we had come through the Front Entrance; which had a magnificent view of a grand marble staircase and a million little emerald gemstones that situated themselves to read a large 'M'. I had never traveled far enough to Wiltshire, but so far I wasn't missing much. On this floor, there were grand windows (everything seemed to be grand at Malfoy Manor) that looked on at Malfoy land.

To the left, there was a fabulous garden blooming itself. It must have been charmed, for everywhere else there was snow and more snow. I assured myself the landscape beyond was truly beautiful when it wasn't covered in the white treasure. From what I could make out through the frosted windows, there was a forest with high trees and compacted earth on the other end far away from the garden. That was probably the forest we apparted to last night.

'Master Draco Malfoy is very busy in his Study, Miss. He doesn't wish to be disturbed, _no matter what_.' Tiny twiddled her thumbs under my scrutiny. 'But of course, Miss Hermione, Tiny would only be too happy to get anything Miss needs. Anytime. Mistress Malfoy has also left today.'

'Oh.' Was my only response before Tiny showed me to the massive room of books. Narcissa Malfoy was never exactly high and mighty in my mind. Sure, she saved Harry, but in a very Malfoy-like fashion. She only did so to her advantage. Mrs. Malfoy wanted to be sure that _Draco_ was safe- even after that prick was the biggest prick to all of us at Black Manor. Only a mother could love such a selfish brat. Draco Malfoy was the most selfish git there ever was. A vain, selfish, prick-of-a-Malfoy. I hated loving him.

As I forgot my manners and surroundings, I stomped my foot and dug it into the ground while muttering awful profanities. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…biggest sore git…bleeding prat…' I grit my teeth as I ran my fingers across the hundreds of titles that were level with me and lower. Books adorned shelves all the way to the top of the Library. Cherry wood ladders slouched primly against the rails of the sturdy bookcases. The ceiling was vaulted as the rest of the Victorian/French Renaissance styled home. It almost put Hogwart's to shame.

I plucked a few interesting titles and sat down a few extra books on the wooden desk that stood in the middle of the room. The cozy chair by the crackling fireplace was left unabided as I soon slipped to the ground in my adventures. I was halfway through "_Misfit Goblins and Their Story"_ when I felt a prickling sensation run down my back. My hands lightly shook as I fought to smother my apprehension. I closed the book softly, remembering the page number so that I could go back. A rumbling in my stomach brought a new feeling as it growled defiantly.

I turned around, but saw no one. There was a feeling one got when being watched- an unmistakable one at that. It didn't matter if you were surrounded by a million people, or just one person. That feeling would just be there. And when it was presents, you nearly wanted to scream.

_It's just your imagination. Hermione Granger, you're just irked about the size and loneliness of the Manor. Just keep reading and all will be well._ I decided for once to listen to the inner voice.

I felt that all-too-familiar niggling feeling of being stared at. I decided to confront it once more. When my back turned, I knew I saw a shadow. I would have sworn to Merlin in front of the Minister of Magic himself that I saw a shadow in my peripheral vision. But when I fully faced where my back had faced while I read, there was only a bookshelf and a candle light flickering. The flame flew back and forth as if a robe had swooshed by it. But the notion was impossible. The library was cornered in with only one door, and I was nearly sitting right in front of it.

'Hello?' I called out, as if I were greeting someone. _Yeah, Hermione, because the monster's going to greet you back._

My feet had a mind of their own as they made a bee line for the bookshelf by the candle. I pressed it and ran my fingers over the corners, just to make sure it was real. I almost laughed at my over-active imagination before the bookshelf began shifting along the ground I stood on. I gasped as the shelf was pushed back and a narrow tunnel appeared before me. In all my wonder and gaping, I brought my wand out from my jean pocket. Why I had even entered the forsaken death trap, I didn't know. But I needed to see what I had found…_thoroughly._

The dust in the air was thick and suffocating as I traveled farther into the darkness. 'Lumos.' I muttered quietly and an immediate green light came from my treasured Vinewood.

I inspected the stone walls around me. Cracks and beetles ran along the architecture, unlike the rest of the Manor. 'So…this is what a secret passage looks like.' I mumbled under my breath.

As I made it closer to the end of it, a door appeared. I fought with both sides of my mind against logic. Logic told me that I was amongst the Malfoys; there were bound to be secret passages that housed lunatics and devil-worshipping Malfoys. Who knew? They were capable of anything.

But my mind wanted so badly to go in there…just to see what there was. Who knew what ancient artifacts could be housed…or ritual books dating back to a million years…

My eyes grew wide as I bound towards the wretched rotten doorknob. It was slightly ajar; just enough so I could see a man bent over a table full of vials of different colored liquids and wrinkled pieces of parchment. The dim candlelight cast _shadows_ across the old room, making focusing on anything immensely difficult. His hooded cloak draped over his body, completely engulfing him and his head. The hood drooped lower so that side of his face was shadowed, as I suspected.

I leaned in closer to see what was on his table, and I could have cursed my very existence. To any normal person thrown into their work, a slight creak of a floorboard wouldn't have fazed them or in the least interest them. But this…_shadow_ was different. His broad shoulders tightened under the cloth that barely hinted at the physique he owned.

I froze, not daring to take one breath as I feared it would be my last. _What have I done…what have I done? Oh Merlin, I'm dead. Bloody Merlin, this is it. This is it. I've cheated death one too many times…I'm going to die…_

There were two options. One, run like hell and hope I wouldn't be caught. Two, wait there by the door like a fool praying to every Roman God and Goddess that it would just turn around and not notice everything.

But I had no more time to linger on my dilemma when he straightened up and held his head high- just like someone I knew too well.

'Hello, Hermione.' The use of my name made me gasp and fall forward into the door, making it open fully. As he turned around, he held his arms out as if he were mimicking a Phoenix's wingspan, and as he brought his hands and arms down, the flames on the old clusters of wax went out.

_Bloody bullocks…_

**A/N: Sooo…how was that??? Please review, you know I love it! If any of you were wondering what's wrong with me, I'm sooooooo sooooo sorry!!!!!!! The two upcoming chapters may be this size and a little bigger, but I can't promise repeats of chapter six or seven ! lol**

**Please review or comment. I really would like to know what you think of this. And to all of my very very very very faithful reviewers…THANK YOU SO MUCH! *Claps***

**Okay, that was corny but hey! I always see these at the end of chapters and now that I finally have a story, I just feel compelled to follow suit. Haha**


	12. Malfoy Manor: Part Two

I awoke with _"Misfit Goblins and Their Story"_ sprawled across my lap. The cramp in my neck told me that I had fallen asleep in the awkward position, not helping my already present awkwardness I felt by just being in Malfoy Manor. _That was one odd dream…_

How had I allowed myself to admit open vulnerability like that while here? Falling asleep on your enemy's doorstep never proved good in any situation.

_But he's not your enemy. You share close quarters, and you fall asleep in your dorm when he's there._

'Yes, but that's when we were at Hogwarts. Here, on his charted waters, things may be different. Only Merlin knew if Draco was a part of some Neo- Death Eater party…they probably held séances…they probably sacrificed goats and virginal Muggleborns…' I mumbled to myself, but shuddered and slipped away once the last sentence left my dry lips.

Thinking like that would help none. I just needed to stay focused-I needed to get back to Hogwarts safely. Malfoy was probably still angry and wouldn't release me out of sheer spite, but that could be helped. Mrs. Malfoy was gone, so there wouldn't be any awkward greetings or dismissals. So, what was I to do?

Looking around, I realized that I wasn't exactly imprisoned. But for the life of me, I couldn't put it past a Malfoy to have their grounds warded and cursed for intruders and dare I say…_escapees_.

When I came with Harry and the Order to reclaim Malfoy Manor back for Mrs. Malfoy and the rest of the cursed clan (if there were any living Malfoys who hadn't hung their head in shame during the days of War) from Voldemort, who forced his way into the home, with the aide of Mr. Lucius Malfoy himself. Narcissa and Lucius had first come to the Order for help, bringing along their son. But as expected, Lucius found his way back to Voldemort where he saw his own demise before him. But it all ultimately came down to pride. And that's what I feared mostly for Draco. Pride.

Hestia Jones felt her own lick of a Malfoy when she led our infiltration. Not expecting more than a standard complicated curse to adorn a garden gate, which we later found out was the prized Malfoy Gardens kept well and nice, she after realized that the lot were a force to be reckoned with.

***

'_Hestia, are you sure we should go in without Snape?' Harry's voice wavered lightly as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his Standard Black Mission Robes or S.B.M.R as the Ministry called them, for they were pricey and identified you as a fellow Auror when on a crowded battlefield. In those months, Death Eaters stooped as low as to mimic an Auror's outfit just to trick them into false pretenses. I sometimes wondered if there was ever a time where evil fought fairly._

_Ron had asked Dumbledore one day why the Order or Ministry couldn't fight with shady tactics like the Dark side did. His only response was a grim smile and a blunt 'Because we are not the Dark side'. Harry, Ginny, and I had all listened in, hoping his answer would also be the solution to our questions. But when he responded, our shoulders simultaneously slumped. Minutes later, we were called away from our games of Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap to an emergency meeting held by Hestia. I had never been a fan of the woman, but she was a fellow. So I listened, all the while watching Harry's face change or cringe with every word she said._

_And now, after nearly pleading to Dumbledore, Hestia led our ambush of Order members. We, the lot fifteen of us, peeked out from behind the bush we blindly named our temporary cover. Malfoy Manor was a lot creeper the first time I saw it. In the dim light cast from the setting sun, I saw its huge points nearly touch the sky. A large silver 'M' was painted in the walkway to the back door. It was awfully extravagant for it being in the back, where no one would pay any special heed to it anyway. It wasn't like people really even visited the Malfoys in the first place._

'_Snape may have these little Snot Eaters in to their knees with his trust, but that doesn't mean that others can't be as good as him.' She sniffed prudently and lifted her wand in an attempt to shoot a spell at the iron gates._

'_Please, just rethink…' but before I could finish my sentence, a piercing scream rang through the tall trees and prim shrubs._

_A flame grew across her pale face as the spell from her wand bounced back in a ricochet I would've been impressed by had it not inflicted absolute agony on my teammate. Ginny shot a quick spell to put out the flames, but her screams still pitched high against the embedding silence that hang a heavy burden earlier. But, as she withered in the fresh grass and heavy fog, I watched as Lupin looked away and pointed his wand at her._

_I too spun away and fought back the springs of floods that clouded in and through my eyes. I felt horrible for letting my former professor cast the spell to silence her, but I knew it was necessary. Had she screamed any longer, we most likely would have been found. So it was silence a woman in pain like some pathetic creature, or make fifteen prime Order members/Aurors vulnerable and set for a meal._

_And for that, I respected Lupin's capability to make decisions that benefited but bore a burden._

_We all apparated as soon as we were far enough from that dreadful house. Harry and Ron helped Hestia to Dumbledore's office and instantly there was a bustle of Senior Order members. The double doors were shut on mine and Ginny's faces, leaving us to stare at one another in hoarse comprehension of the Dark side's capability. Of course, everyone had seen more horrifying things before; especially when Voldemort was at his peak of domination. But this was months later; this was near his reassured downfall. _

'_He shouldn't be this powerful still…' is what Ginny and I said to each other. There wasn't a peep spoken, but we knew. We knew what we wanted to tell each other._

_Instead of saying so, and ultimately admitting defeat to all of our fears, we embraced each other and silently promised to never let go._

_***_

'Miss Granger.' I screeched as my book fell from my hand and a foreign voice spoke beneath me.

When I looked down, I saw a frightened elf cowering beneath me. I sighed out in relief and put a hand to my heart. 'Dear Tiny, you scared the life out of me!'

Tiny shook her head and pulled at her ears, which seemed to be larger than before. 'Tiny sincerely did not intend so, Miss Hermione.'

I stretched my smile wider than necessary. 'I know you didn't. So what is so urgent?' Though I was still strongly against elf slavery, I was slightly impressed by how properly the Malfoy elves were trained. I couldn't imagine Draco and Narcissa throwing cookies and biscuits to them, but I was sure the elves couldn't be treated too badly. Malfoys had the best of everything; down to the knickers they wore. So I imagined that elves- which belonged to them proudly would have some of that partialism.

'There is a guest here for you, Miss Hermione. Master Malfoy has instructed me to allow you permission to see him.' I knitted my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes, but kept my temper in check. Allow me permission? What was I, a dog?

'Of course. Please tell your _Master_ that I _sincerely_ appreciate his act of kindness.' I bit out to a thoroughly confused Tiny. She merely nodded and made a mental note to carry to carry out Miss Hermione's wish.

She led me down spiraling stairs and up shifty halls until we came to what I believed to be the parlor. 'Right through there, Miss.'

'Thank you, Tiny.'

'You're very welcome, Miss Hermione.' She bowed modestly and popped away. I swept the hair out of my line of vision and pushed open the quiet double door into the parlor.

Harry swiftly turned form his inspection of an extremely old Urn, which I found absolutely horrifying, but I doubted it registered in Harry's narrow mind that the priceless Porcelain made with intricate designs somewhere in France was more than a vase. Foolish Harry.

'Hermione.' He got that adorable goofy grin and I was sold. Draco was incapable of something that wasn't classy and expensive; including his smiles.

They were rare and sometimes half-hearted, but I wasn't ever picky with him. Harry and Ron were boyishly cute, while Malfoy was devilishly handsome. How could I have split personalities who loved two very different kind of men so?

'Hello, Harry.' I smiled shyly, wondering what he was doing here but not pressing so yet.

'Not a bad place to be imprisoned in, ay Hermione?' His lopsided grin faltered for a minute.

I laughed dryly. 'No, I don't think so.'

He pushed a hand through his hair, never something Draco would do, and sighed. 'How have you been? I tried to stress the idea that you comfort was first in my mind, but Dumbledore insisted that we kept you…_here_.' He gestured around, now in disgust. 'He said that you were safer here. Don't ask me why, but as soon as I awoke this morning, I held a meeting with the old fool- ow, Hermione, I was only kidding!' he teased as he rubbed the spot on his arm where I hit him.

'And he agreed to allow me to save you.'

'Well, I'll have you know, Harry Potter, that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.' I crossed my arms across my chest and lifted my chin.

'Of course, we all know that. But, you know, I am Harry Potter…' he laid his hands out in front of him as if that were enough for him to make a full case.

I rolled my eyes but snickered all the same. 'Don't let me forget it, will you? So…this little escape plan?'

'Oh, yes…' his eyes dropped. 'Well, it seems I can't steal you away.'

I took a step closer to him and clutched my fists together. How dare he? How dare Draco Malfoy try and resist a War Heroine from freedom and…

'Malfoy owled Dumbledore this morning- _during our meeting,_ saying that he was clear to release you since it was no longer dangerous for you.' I opened my mouth to say something; anything. But by the way Harry was staring at me I knew I had been silent.

Just a minute ago, I was threatening his life as he knew it if he dared to attempt a hold. But now, I almost perversely wanted him to do that.

This was punishment. He was showing me, without being there physically, that I was getting exactly what I asked for. Harry and Ron. He didn't want to be something on the side, or even distasteful. He wanted it all.

And he understood that- after the little battle, I was freshly reminded of where I was. Wiltshire, England. One of the coldest places known to mankind. In one of the richest places I would probably ever step foot into again for the rest of my life.

All that had been apparent. One neon thought-one idea that kept flashing in my head-_ I wasn't with Harry and Ron_. He wasn't stupid. He knew my clingy and almost overbearing attitude towards them. I knew his need for perfection; I knew he wanted someone who would put him second to none. I wasn't stupid, either.

'He's not attempting to make me stay?'

Harry's eyes nearly bulged from behind his glasses. 'Mione, of course not! He's not that dense! No, he went off to the Ministry to do something or another. So I thought it would be the perfect time to pick up. A few less moments in this horrid place, I say.'

I nodded and feigned a smile as he helped me into the marble fireplace- hardly suitable for flooing, with its nice upkeep and expensive build.

But this Malfoy Manor. Things were different here.


	13. The Slag

**A/N:** **Attention to all of my readers: My most amazing Beta is not doing well, and no one's sure when that will be so. My chapter will probably be a little rough without her guidance, but please bear with me.**

**To all who love Protect me, Dragon; please check out "To be Mrs. Malfoy"- another creation of mine that takes a very different approach.**

**This chapter and all of its rough edges is dedicated to Cass ******

'That's her!' I heard a fierce whisper behind me as I strolled down the hall with Harry. I turned around to face the giggling girls, but saw that they were only two Slytherin girls.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace. 'Slow down, Hermione. There isn't a race.' He chuckled behind me.

I threw a smile behind me. 'I just don't want to be late, Harry.'

'Herbology doesn't start for another twenty minutes, Mione. And don't tell me you want to be "early" again! We've been early for our first two classes, and we won't be sitting in the very front again.' He shuddered as the memories of DADA came back to him, where Professor Trifflin attempted to turn all of her "opponents", which were everybody in the front row, into measly kittens.

'Okay, we will sit in the second row then. Honestly, Harry.' I lightly scoffed went on my way with him in tow.

Harry stopped and pulled my shoulder, making me halt with him. I was aware that he girls behind also stopped too, no doubt to listen and report back to their Master. How barbaric. 'Hermione, I know you're avoiding something. One thing I've learned is that even though you avoid it, it still won't go away.'

'I appreciate the talk, Harry, but I'm fine. Did you ever think that maybe I _like_ sitting in the front of the class?'

'No, Hermione, that's _not_ just it. You've been acting weird ever since we came back from Malfoy's house.'

I shot him a glare for mentioning the bastard. 'See, Hermione! Right there! One mention of that prat and you get all riled up! Whatever it is that's wrong with you and Malfoy, fix it. You're wasting your time pouting and avoiding him.'

'I am not avoiding him!' I yelled indignantly as I switched my books from one hand to another.

'Yes, you are. We used to always run into him in the main halls, and now suddenly you lead me down halls during passing period that are completely void of Malfoy! Tell me the coincidence in that! Now that I think of it, you haven't mentioned him once since Saturday night.' His eyes narrowed behind his round glasses as they always did when he discovered something.

'Believe what you will, Harry. I've got a class to be in.' I said irritably and stormed off down the halls I knew Draco wouldn't be passing. I hadn't known what I would say if I saw him again. I hadn't known if we were still together.

After the way he just _dismissed_ me a few days ago, I hadn't gotten over him. Him and me. Me and him. Us. Was there still an us?

To avoid further questions and confusion, I allowed myself to be oblivious to my usual routine; find the problem, come up with a resolution, fix it with any awkwardness that arises. I didn't want to deal with any of that. So I stuck to Harry, avoiding Ron _and_ Draco.

It was hard to avoid two of the most noticeable boys in Hogwarts, but I had done it for the last two days. There were only three left in the week. I was doing well. Only one hundred and fifty more days to go. _Merlin, I'll never win._

'…and if you look closely, you can see their mark of significa- Mr. Malfoy.' Professor Sprout looked up from the boy-eating plant she was showcasing to the class to watch the platinum-haired boy who strode in from the greenhouse's doors. 'Is there a reason for your tardiness?'

He didn't answer, nor stutter as any other would. He walked to the front of the class and gave her a folded note instead. She looked over it and slid it into her knitted sweater pocket. 'Very well, Mr. Malfoy. The class has separated into partners, so you will be paired with another. Ah, Mr. Longbottom, will you assist Mr. Malfoy in our lesson today?'

Neville looked from professor to student many times before nodding and answering "yes" to quietly for anyone but him to hear. 'Good. Get to it, Mr. Malfoy. As I was saying, the…'

My luck in the world put Malfoy far across the room from me, but he found it suitable to walk round the room to get to his seat. As he drifted pass my desk, I put my head down lower to the table than usual and furiously began to write notes from her lecture. A slim hand skimmed by the side of the desk and dropped another folded piece of paper.

I never looked up from my note-taking, or at least until Professor Sprout paused in her lecture to compliment Neville's comprehension. I glared down at the mocking note. It sat there, folded peacefully with not-so-innocent eyes.

'Who is it from?' Harry whispered as he copied down the last few key points he could remember in the professor's lesson.

'Malfoy.' I bit out the name.

'Are you going to open it?'

I snapped my glare to him and rolled my eyes. 'Probably not. Its form Malfoy; he couldn't have possibly written any thing in that that could have not been said aloud.'

'If you weren't pointedly avoiding him.'

'I'm not avoiding him!' I put a tad bit of my fury and anger into my words, proving to Harry that I really was trying my best to avoid Malfoy.

Okay, so what? It wasn't like Harry hadn't done his share of avoiding. There were actually many times that I had to lie to girls about his whereabouts…_purposely_. Right now, I needed to avoid. Just like I had avoided Ron and Lavender…I was going to avoid Malfoy.

But my hands hadn't the same command as they opened the piece of brown parchment. _**"Why are you so childishly ignoring my presence?"**_

I silently scoffed at the self-deserving, indifferent words before my hazel eyes. How could someone showcase such a lack of civility in a one sentence? Malfoy could…he was so good at lacking morals and scruples. Of course, he was my boyfriend. I hadn't yet considered him part of the past- though my mind did touch bases with the thought. I had become so dependent on the feelings I received when around him, that I couldn't imagine a world without him. I only prayed that he felt the same- or felt half of what I was feeling.

But I would never push myself so far as to break up with Draco Malfoy. I loved him. I couldn't imagine recognizing a love like this and letting it slip away. Sure, I needed to talk to him. But just…not right now.

'The note was just rubbish, Harry. I don't want to even think about any of it.' Harry was going to object, but Sprout stole away from her complimenting of her only genius-Gryffindor and went on with her lesson. And for Harry to become an Auror, h needed to be well-rounded. That meant he needed to pass ever course; though his nim-rod-of-a-friend couldn't quite grasp that concept.

I was stopped only once before leaving Sprout's class. By the professor _herself_. 'Miss Granger, would you take a moment to speak with me?'

My stomach instantly began to churn. What had I done? Had another student said something about me to her? Was my essay on Polynilllies too short? I was positive she would be ecstatic to have a twelve foot article on aqua plants that saw through clothing and the dark! Casting aside all nervous (apprehensive, if anyone with a mediwitch degree was asked) thoughts, I nodded and went to after Harry waved me off and rushed to join a group of his fellow Quidditch Teammates.

'It seems that Professor Dumbledore has expressed great feelings to your academic career, Miss Granger. I don't suppose his feelings are misplaced?'

I shook my head vigorously. 'Of course not, Professor! I am fully aware of Headmaster Dumbledore's thoughts of me and my schooling. They are similar to the ones I possess- and without sounding vain, the ones that my own teachers share also?'

She smiled glumly as she wiped off wet earth soil from her hands to a stained cloth on top of her desk. 'Right you are, Miss Granger. But that's not what our little meeting is about. You see, our Head girl is that of utmost importance here on Hogwarts' campus. You and your fellow Head Boy are consistently busy- along with the other toils and trials of a seventh and final year of schooling.' I was very curious as to where she was going with this. 'And so, Dumbledore has enlisted in me the honor to inform you that you will be released a week earlier than the rest of your class.'

Before I allowed myself to be happy about an ordeal sounding like that, I had to make every term of the arrangement clear. 'And what is expected of me to be finished by the end of Winter Vacation?'

'Absolutely nothing, Miss Granger. You are assumed work-free for this break. Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy…I _assume_ those are your major courses. Our Headmaster has made sure that you will be rested up and relaxed during your holiday.'

I smiled. 'Oh, well then …thank you…a break does sound alluring…'

'But you are expected to return a week early.' Of course, there always was a catch.

'What did Sprout hold you back for? You were almost late!' Harry hissed to me from across the table we shared in Transfiguration.

'I'm quite aware of that, Harry. She just wanted to talk to me about something…my essay I turned in.' I supplied the half-formed lie.

'Wait, but we don't have an essay due…' he silently counted the fingers on his hand to make sure that any 'pronto assignments' weren't due.

'Uh…that's because…well, it was an essay from a long time ago.'

'So why did she want to talk about it to you now?'

'I don't honestly know, Harry. Would you like to ask her?' I knew I was unfairly bantering, but his questions were coming at an impromptu time.

'Merlin, Hermione. What's bloody wrong with you?'

'Just leave me be, Harry. I need to take notes.' I grabbed my needed things from my book bag and began to prepare for McGonagall's lecture on transforming candles into lamps.

My absence of right mind was clear to me as I looked at my notes at dinner. My attention span seemed to be shortened by the plenty of distractions going on around me; judging by my Herbology notes, my attention span could be zilch by judgment.

I put my head to rest in the palm of my hand and stayed like that for a few minutes; may be hours. I had not much of an appetite; I had no reason to eat. I wasn't very hungry like before and my stomach churned at the thought of dessert. Zeke and a few of his fiends sat beside me and huddled in deep discussion. I wanted to be a part of deep discussion again. Ron was dozing through one of Parvati's seminars on the methods of perfect application of Chap Stick. Usually Ron, Harry and I would laugh at all of them who thought they were so swift and cool; we used to know that we'd be so much better than them.

But then I looked over at Harry and saw that he was too in deep conversation with another girl; Mantas from Ravenclaw.

'Got a trouble, Hermione?' I turned to Zeke and gave him one of those this-is-the-sweetest-smile-you're-going-to-get-so-deal-with-it quirks of lips.

'More than one, Zeke. I don't have time to explain them so please…don't ask.'

He dismissed his friends with an incline of his head and turned his full body to me. 'I wasn't going to.' His eyes danced with amusement under a few locks of golden hair.

'Well…it was just incase you had a silly idea or two.' I cleared my throat and straightened just to slouch once more when he succumbed to quite laughter.

'You are very weird, Hermione Granger. Do you know that?' he caught my wrist that went up to put a loose strand if curly hair. Instead, he held my creamy skin under his very soft layer and briefly touched my face as he did the deed for me.

For a few moments, I was choked. Our faces were so close, but not touching. Our eyes clashed against each other's, yet we were still feet away from one another. I was going to say something to break the silence, but I couldn't force any other sound than a half chuckle out.

'You're even prettier when you're nervous.' He spoke as if he weren't really speaking to me, but declaring a new proclamation in his mind.

'Yes, of courses, Zeke. 'Even prettier'…ha…you've had your laugh. Now go on.' I pretend to shoo him away, and it worked as a great distraction from the situation until he took my hand and creased his fingers in the empty slots that Draco's fit in.

My face lost its color as I stared down at my hand and his joined. 'Have you ever held another man's hand?' his voice was soft like the breeze right before winter, but it had an edge that made you draw your coat tighter around you as you walked back into your house.

'Huh, Hermione? Have you?' Perhaps it was just my imagination, but I felt as if his mouth was closer to me. His face was most definitely way past beyond my breathing space, and private bubble. Too far past my comfort zone.

'Uh…I uh…there was-'

'Granger, McGonagall sent me to retrieve you. She needs to speak to you.' Malfoy's straightedge voice shattered the glass dreamland I had entered with Zeke. I was in a world where tell-tale romances like the one I could make with Zeke could happen in an instant and there would be no problems. But one glance at Draco's face, and I came spiraling back down to earth and understood that that world didn't exist; only one where only dysfunctional relationships lasted.

'Of course, I'll just collect my things. Sorry, Zeke. See you maybe at dinner tomorrow?' I offered a lazy grin that made him smile back at me.

'Dinner it is.' His Australian accent swooned many, but deathly irritated me. Especially when he was using a cocky tone; it was amplified a thousand volts. But I loved Aussies; and so I put up with their native draws. I suppose Zeke was one you could get used to…

_Merlin, Hermione! What are you thinking? Are you flirting with him? No, you're not. You can't. You have obligations to Draco. You are with Draco. Draco is with you. Draco is taking you to McGonagall._ The last thought made my hands move faster to pack and move away from the dining table where the Australian boy waved casually from his seat.

As soon as we left the Great Hall's doors, Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty closest. 'What in bloody fucking ( **A/N: I am aware that British, English, and Scottish people aren't big users of the "f" word, and neither am I, but I feel as if Draco had to use this derogatory word just to exemplify his meaning ********)** Merlin do you think you're doing?' Draco's eyes seemed to be dilated; which as I knew was a sign of uncontrollable rage. The red veins in his eye balls and on the temples of his forehead were about to burst with the combustion of anger mixed with the rage of testosterone he usually calmly carried with him.

'Don't talk to me like that!' I threw down my book bag and got into my defensive mode.

'Like what? Like a slag? With that little spectacle you just put on, you deserve to be treated and spoken to as nothing better than a whore!' he towered over me and spoke each degrading word as the worst insult to ever be said.

'How dare you call me a slag? I have never done anything like that to you-'

'Then what do you call that?' I had never been so nervous than at that moment. My heart was pounding and my pulse was racing as fast as a finely bred Arabain at a muggle horse race.

'Speaking to a friend! I don't go bonkers like this on you when you-'

'Then obviously you have no sense of obligation!' his calmer voice was back as he recovered form his initial tactic that was gong absolutely no where.

'Obligation to what? A boy who may or may not change his mind by the time the week is through?' I threw my hands up and nearly hit him on the nose.

'So, this is what your little fit is all about?' Alas, Draco never was capable of ceasing to amaze me. How dense could he be? Why couldn't he just allow me to brood over my anger and give me time to stop being so upset?

'I don't want to talk about it now. Aren't you supposed to be taking me to McGonagall's?'

The saucy grin on his face told me otherwise. 'I needed a substantial reason to pull you away. And you aren't gong anywhere until we finish this.'

'It's not a fit! I'm simply trying to show you that you can't always-'

'Cant always what? What did _I_ do wrong this time, Hermione? What, did I not allow you enough time to pout about being kept in my home? Was keeping Weasley and Potter away from you for two days so wrong of me, even though they couldn't have cared less for shite about you during that time if you asked them?'

'That's not fair to say! Malfoy!' I screamed at the top of my lungs, for I could not say more. But then my voice came back to me. And it was all downhill form there. 'You're jealous! You were angry when I asked about them because no one asked about you! Yes, that's it! You are mad because there's no one to care for _you_! No one! Either you buy them, or you force them! And either way, you have complete control. Guess what, Draco? You didn't buy me, you didn't force me, and you don't control me!'

Draco hadn't expected me to fire back with such hurtful ammo. He stood against a desk and schooled his face into a picture of pure control, though you could see the grease wheels spinning overtime in his pale-skinned head.

I ran out the door before he could say more.

I left him without another word or whim.

My feet were grounded as I pounded past me and past him.

My brown tresses flew out and went by before I had the chance to see him cry.


	14. The Monster

**A/N: Hey everyone! I tried to type this as fast I could ******** I really like the way this is coming along, as I hope you do.**

**I just hate it when they fight, but I love it when they make up…never have met such a dysfunctional couple as them…**

**Well anyway, on with the story!**

***

'These fellows only grow to be but three feet tall!' Zeke exclaimed as he squatted to get a good look at the Peeling Poises.

'Only?' I scoffed but sat on the floor beside her to quench my thirst. The more distance I put between Draco and me, I supplemented with spending time with him. It was a winning situation, seeing as I held no romantic feelings for him, and neither did he hold any for me.

'My grandfather has a garden full of Mocking Mums and Laughing Lilies; I should take you there some time.' I looked across the purple flower at him and scrunched my face. Zeke was a kind boy; he held many heart-softening qualities that most girls dreamed that their closest guys had. But…his sense was too touching- he talked about things that held great significance to him and those like him, but were completely meaningless to me.

'Not to be rude, Zeke, but I don't have much interest for flowers…my green thumb has never really fit…'

He looked at me oddly. 'You have a _green_ thumb, Hermione?' he leaned in closely and whispered as if in fear that someone would hear.

'No, Zeke.' I laughed half-heartedly. 'I don't really have a green thumb…it's an expression…"a green thumb" meaning a thing for flowers and plant life.'

'Oh.' He nodded and went back to studying the Peeling Posey. I knew he didn't really understand, but pretended just to stop all fruitless further explaining. I sighed and fiddled with the slightly ripped handle of my bag. I had just left my double dosage of Potions when Zeke came to me and invited me for a walk through the trees and stubbles of rare flowers. Though I thought it was sweet, I had still wanted to have a talk with Draco. Only after a serious talk with myself had I realized that offending Draco that far was uncalled for, and awfully unlike me to do.

So why had I done it? Because I was tired of being walked on. I was tired of letting Draco be angry and lash out. I wanted to play the bad guy and feel it run through my veins. I wanted to perversely feel what an argument that I had wholly started felt like. The fire in his eyes…that fire sent a new feeling to me. The burning sensation between my legs was almost more than I could handle.

But what I felt afterwards…did every guy feel like that when he royally screwed up? Every time?

'Hermione? Hermione! You all right?' Zeke waved his hand in front of me, and I only then noticed that his hands were too soft. They held no calluses; a sign of a pampered boy. At least Malfoy's hands held _some_ scarring from the war.

'Yes, Zeke?'

'I asked if you knew them.' He sent me a peculiar look, but gestured towards a forming crowd before I had the chance to ask who he was talking about.

A flock of schoolboys seemed to mew around an inner group of rowdy boys. As my duty and responsibilities of being Head girl, I left my lovely date with the flowers and walked up to the commotion. No one seemed to notice me- or pay attention, as I guessed. They all cooed and shouted to the boys within them, helping the rage of whoever was in the interfolds. _Splendid, Merlin. Just splendid._

The last thing I wanted to do was play referee to immature boys- who no doubt were in their younger years. Who honestly fought in bodily combat when they had perfectly capable wands? Of course, I was never one to promote wand duels, but were these boys so dense as to sink as low as something that showed one's finest weakness? _Lack of self-control._

'Get off him!' Our Head boy shouted down to the closest wrestling boy to him. But his command went unheard as they kept at it below him.

'Separate them, Blaise!' I called over to him and tried to smuggle myself through the ever-growing crowd. In no time, there would be a Professor- or worse, Mr. Filch there to clean up the mess.

'It's his fight, Granger.' He called back angrily.

'What are you talking about, Blaise?' I screamed over the shouts of the ecstatic boys around me- smothering me. He was Head boy; _head of the boys_. He needed to stop the immediately before serious damage was done- if it hadn't gotten to that pinnacle already.

'Get him! Hit him, Malfoy!' I heard a boy beside me call out. A few close bumbling idiots followed in as a chorus. I snapped my head towards the sound of the voice.

'Did you just say Malfoy?' I brought out my wand and pointed it at him.

He stuttered and looked among his friends for an answer. 'I…uh, well…surely you know who's in there?'

My eyes narrowed into slits. 'No, I surely don't! I wouldn't be wasting my time asking a bumbling fool if I didn't already know…now, I'm going to ask you one more time. As your powered Head Girl, who can dock a hundred points form your House if I saw it fit, **did you say Malfoy?**'

The idiot was only capable of nodding his head. I spun on my heel and rushed through the throng of people, not caring if my hair snagged a dozen times as I traveled through clammy, excited boys. Finally reaching the dead center, I saw one head of platinum hair bobbing up and down with every plummet of his fists onto the boy squirming and shouting beneath him.

'Draco!' His name came out more as a shrill against the wind. Immediately, the boys around me stole away from their animalistic roars like horrid cavemen centuries before us. I tightened the robes around me and thrust through the last set of now-awe-struck boys.

'That's Head Girl…she'll have our backside…oh, Malfoy's in for it with McGonagall Junior on his tail…' I heard the whispers all around me, but I could only focus on the monster I saw my boyfriend become.

'Draco! Draco, stop! You're hurting him!' I ran to try and remove him from the helpless boy below him, but a set of steady hands held onto to my shoulders with no mercy. My feet never left the spot the Head Boy held them in. 'Blaise…please let go of me! Look at what Draco's doing!' I pleaded whilst twisting and squirming my arms against him.

'Draco knows what he's doing…leave him, Granger. If you distract him now, he will not be forgiving.'

I moved away from Blaise when he visibly loosened his grip but took one last look at him. 'I'll take my chances.'

**Draco's POV**

The only thing I could focus on was his ginger head and the way his bones seemed to crush under the strikes I served. _How dare him. How dare such filth taint her name…such under-garb dare even __**speak**__ her name…?_

I heard my name being called out, but the voice seemed so far away. It felt like a ghost's whisper among the other vices echoing in my mind. The voices spoke of glory; they spoke of pride. That's what pride brought me to; crushing the sixth year boy beneath me. My mind focused in and out. My brain flickered from one thought to the next at this moment, never lingering at one place any longer than necessary.

I was no longer aware of rational thought. I was incapable of doing anything other than beating him to a pulp. But, Merlin, I wanted to do so many more things. I wanted to _Crucio_ him…I wanted to make him kneel before me and apologize for what he said. I wanted him to know where his place was with me…and her. I was fully aware that using physical means would solve nothing of the sort; but it would scare him. As Hermione put it, they were either _servants or enemies_. He was going to be both by the time I was finished with him.

It all had started when the sodding idiot began boasting to his friends about her…about Hermione. He sad such- such _disrespectful_ things about her. I wasn't going to stroll away and allow a lowly creep walk around and say things that weren't true. _Assuming that they aren't true_…a teasing voice whispered and allowed the thought to echo and flitter through my mind.

And it did nothing but enrage me more; I was at a ground-breaking new angry. No, I was far past angry. Very, very far past _angry_.

My boiling blood rushed through my veins, to my head, then down to my feet, and back again with a lightening speed. It made me dizzy just imagining what the licks of fire in my skin looked like.

'Draco! Draco, stop! You're hurting him!' I heard the voice scream- _her_ voice scream. My hands dropped for a second…she saw _this_? My angel saw me…_doing this_?

No matter how angry, or upset I was with her, I could not imagine upsetting her. She was my sole reason for living now; she was the fruit of everything I cherished these days. I could hear her voice…the sweet melodic tune she sang with just speaking – or rather _complaining_ to me. And I could feel her reaching towards my soul; I imagined her fingers massaging the rough edges of my heart and delving herself deeper than ever necessary. I heard her voice; the tone she used when she was scared but wouldn't dare show it…saying I was acting like a monster. Saying I looked like a monster. Saying that I had become a monster; saying that I had become just like my father. Whether she knew it or not, I was becoming this monster for her.

My unsettling thoughts led me to let go of the crying little boy beneath me. He had seen enough of my wrath for now. If later, when he found his manhood and wanted to even our score, the brat knew exactly who I was. I doubted that would happen anytime soon, if ever. Once fear and the seed of doubt sewed themselves in your mind, there was no dissuading yourself. Mentally and physically.

As soon as I stood, fists clenched, the lad scampered away from me and far past the crowd holding his pretty boy face all the way like a bloody Nancy-girl. How pathetic.

_My angel_…I smirked, remembering that I heard her voice call out to me like a sweet summer night filled with a million Jasmines and a bottle of aged Firewhiskey. So I turned and scanned the crowd until I saw her. She looked straight at me- _straight through me_ with her pensive golden eyes. They weren't narrowed or cutely squinted as usual. They were merely focused; there was just that look of concentration there- she was searching for an answer. On my face, across my body, in my eyes. And when she found none, her hazel eyes full of unattended tears rolled back.

Familiarizing myself with the signs, I ran to her side and caught her before she hit her pretty little head against the ground.

***

**Hermione's POV**

'Ugh…' I groaned as I sat up and felt waves of pain hit me like an oncoming freight train boarding all to hell.

'Nice to see you awake.' Draco called from the seat he took against his window.

I grunted as I looked around and noticed that nothing close to me was familiar. The bedposts were finer…the blankets were softer, and green. I looked down, and surely, they were green. The darkest hue of emerald I had ever seen. I took off the wet cloth from my forehead and rubbed it to comfort some calmness and bring back a clear mind.

_Oh no…oh, Merlin, no…please don't let this be what I believe it to be…_

I looked up to him and questioned my presence with a glare. 'Stop that, Hermione. Your face is going to stay that way if you keep it like that for too long.' Amusement danced in his grey eyes as he inched closer and sat at the foot of the bed. The mattress was very large; considering it housed a big man, it needed to be. But I was a mere five' something. Its prowess to make me feel engulfed worked miraculously as it swallowed me up in its comfort and warmth. Considering the cold outside…

'I'll take my chances.' I bit out, but gasped as I remembered myself saying the exact line not much earlier. At the scene caused by…caused by…

I looked at him and kept my well opted eyes trained on him. 'How could you, Draco?' my smallest voice then graced me, making me sound like a delicate flower ready to be squashed by a mad First Year.

'You don't know what he said, Hermione. Do not judge when you do not know the whole-'

'This isn't a game, Draco!' I yelled, getting back some fire into my veins. Arguing with Draco always brought out this…lioness within me. 'This isn't a game where I get to judge you and make the rules! You could have hurt that boy, worse then you must have already! You could have even _killed_ him.' I stood from the bed and began pacing. My feet had to move; they had to keep going. I could have exploded right there in his room into a million little pieces if I didn't keep my body parts moving.

'Don't doubt my capabilities, Hermione. I am very much in control of my emotions and I do know my own strength.' His casual posture against the window seal brought fury into my veins and made my heart race faster and faster.

I gave a low, menacing laugh. 'Oh, yes of course! Because you most certainly proved that out there!' I pointed to the window where the scene that had happened not much longer before had gone down.

'Don't mock me for what I do, Hermione. I _do_ have my reasoning for what I do, but it is none of your business on how I conduct my affairs.' He hadn't yelled, nor raised his voice. But the way he took his slow, menacing steps towards me truly frightened me.

But as he drew as near as possible without my nose touching his chest bone, I lifted my head and hid behind my stubbornness to not be drawn under the bus-of-his-persona as it swirled past me.

'Then mine shouldn't be yours either! Yet we still have brawls about when, who, where! Maybe you feel endangered? Perhaps your pride has suffered way too long being around a _mudblood's_ presence! Is your pureblooded coat suffocating you? Is what your father shoved down your throat promising to come up any minute? Is that it, Draco? Is that-?'

'Silence! Enough!' he screamed down at me, causing my bold tyrant to end quickly. His chest was heaving up and down and his eyes took that fearful crazed gloss to them. Draco Malfoy was capable of murder at these moments. 'I refuse to linger on your words and allow you to wallow in what has happened in your past experiences. Shall we choose today to grow up?' he replied spitefully.

'Me…grow up? Oh, Draco Malfoy, that's rich! Coming from a boy who hoards enough jealousy to make himself miserable for the next hundred years, I find it just a little hard to believe.' I now was up against his chest, trying to get into his head with my words.

'Oh, and you're any better? You get one less mark than you wanted, and you throw fit! You don't have your complete way with me, and you have a fit! I say something you don't like and you throw a bloody fit! And yet, its always me. Its always me, Hermione.' He forcefully grabbed my shoulders and shook them, trying to transfer his words into waves of pain that could be then transformed into messages to me. To back away. To leave him.

It was a shame that the pain waves never turned into anything more than anger for me.

'Draco, stop. You're hurting me!' I cried with indigence. Indigence…is that what filled me these days? Need…the need to take Draco away from everyone and declare him my lover for everyday of my life. The indigence to listen and obey every time he spoke and commanded. At least with the new pain, I could distract myself with it. I groaned loudly, right into his sensitive ear canals. 'Ugh…you bloody hypocrite!' Calling him names helped ease the hurt I felt when he handled me roughly- so unlike the Draco I grew to know. And love.

'You want a fight? Well, you've got a fight, Hermione.' He released my aching shoulders but started picking up valuable, fragile things and began to throw them against the walls. The concrete surrounding us silently hummed as more glass shrouded above it and shattered into a million pieces.

'Stop throwing things! You're acting like a child!' I yelled from behind my tears that bunched up in front of my eyes. The wall covering the water from leaking out of me would not break as Draco's decorative belongings did around me. If I ever thought that he wasn't an angry, temperamental person, I was absolutely wrong.

'This isn't solving anything!' I tried to reason with him, but he merely turned his back and looked for more things to break. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him towards me, not caring if he had an item trigger-happy in his hand. The more out of control he became, the more physical he became. I was never one for the very aggressive type, but if I was being truthful with myself (and I was completely), it perversely turned me on…seeing Draco all riled up and ready to conquer all those got in his way. 'Breaking your things won't solve a thing, Draco.' I laid a hand on his cheek, and his eyes instantly fluttered close.

'What made you so angry, Hermione? What makes you mad enough to brood my emotions?' he pulled me closer laid a large hand over my much smaller one. The irregular breathing and dramatic flaring of his nostrils warned me to tread lightly with him, which was what I knew best to do.

'Draco, I called your name… I called out to you so many times, and you didn't stop. You kept going and going…' I closed my eyes and allowed my emotions to overtake me and all sense. I then, and only at that moment, allowed myself to cry in his arms.

'I promise that you won't ever have to see that again, Hermione. You'll never have to see me at my…worst ever again.'

'I don't want to. Whatever he said, no matter how horrible or mean it was, gives you no right to behave like that, Draco. I can't lose you…you know the Ministry is breathing down your neck as it is. One wrong move, Draco…' I pulled at the collar of shirt, just to marvel at the spread of pale skin that was hidden beneath it. '…I can't lose you. I love you, Draco Malfoy.'

His eyes shot open and his mouth parted; this was how it was when I told him I loved him for the first time. This was the first time I had ever told another man other than Harry and the Weasleys "I love you." And it was very scary. Never in a million years would I refer to another person as I referred to him in my innermost thoughts.

I loved him. I loved him. There wasn't anything else to it…was there?

Blinding all thoughts of the complications I just made, and the awkwardness that would come after he completely processed my words, I closed my eyes. For the second time in my life, _I breathed out instead of sighing in._

_***_

**A/N: How did you all like that??? Hope you loved it.**

**Warning for the next chapter…rated M for a reason. ******

**Please review for any criticism, or if you think this is going too fast. I'm not so sure if the speed is too much for some of you. I appreciate the feedback, any questions you have I will definitely be sure to answer ******


	15. Hermione Growing

He roughly pushed me on my back and I trembled at the rude but sensational gesture. 'Draco…get off…oh!' I gasped loudly in his mouth as he pushed off my shirt, revealing my lacy bra I wore for my own lavishness. 'Draco…www-what are you- oh!' I screamed out again, this time in pleasure as he bit down on my shoulder- a nibble at the insanity I was trying to gather. His mouth was already intoxicating as it found my lips in searing passion.

My skin felt white hot as he ripped away the remaining of my top. 'Draco…' I murmured, allowing his tongue to enter the crevice of my mouth. Exploring each other as if it were our first time kissing again, I could no longer utter anything else close to coherent other than 'Draco', which was fine by him. But compared to his perfect ease, my unsure steps and frigid stance under his imposing yet delicate body made me feel more naïve than I was going to become…within minutes.

His assured fingers coaxed my back into relaxing as he unclasped the hook of my bra. Forgetting who I was for a second, I sat up and found his mouth again in what I hoped was all of my feelings put together. He must have understood my deepening calling, for he bent down and collected one taught nipple in his warm mouth, and his hand found my needing left breast. I cried out in pleasure every time his kneading and suckling hit a higher note. Soon, he turned to the other and devoured it like a fine tune playing within the proximity of his mouth. I dug my fingers into his hair and held his face there, hoping to be given pleasure like this forever.

These sensations I felt…they were so new. They were absolutely foreign to me. But they- they felt so good. Just minutes ago, I feared his wise mouth going somewhere no one else had been. But now, it was great. Heaven. Bliss. 'Draco, more…I need more.' I pleaded into his ear, hoping Merlin above would have mercy on my young soul and release me of my unrequited desire. Or so I prayed. Funny, how a girl can pray when she was doing the sin of Gods above. Funny.

His saucy grin appeared and I pouted when I felt his tenderizing lips leave me. 'Undress me, Hermione.' His sweet command was demanding, yet pleading all at once. His husky tone and stormy eyes sent my desires soaring, which made keeping the heat between my virginal thighs very hard indeed.

I complied and nervously un-tucked his Oxford white shirt from his pressed chinos before unbuttoning it down to it very last button. The minimal contact with his skin must have sent a wildfire off in him, for he gripped my thighs tighter as I straddled him, now feeling in control. We still sat up as I helped him with his belt. But I stopped there, allowing him to rid me of my skirt. I didn't know where my shyness went as I relished in the fact that Draco was basking in my semi-nudeness. It meant a lot to me that someone- _Draco Malfoy_- found me attractive. So attractive that he was…well, was allowing me space to learn.

I felt another level of moisture between my inner folds of my womanhood, but I also felt another substance. 'Draco…' I asked nervously.

He looked up quickly, reaching up to hold my face in comfort, but I then saw what I felt just seconds ago- the blood on his knuckles. 'You're bleeding!' I squealed. Surely that wasn't my blood. He hadn't even…well, that is…he didn't yet…

'Draco, let me clean it.' I reached for his hand, completely forgetting the position we were both in. But the next thing he did was absolutely erotic. With his granite opals never leaving my face, he licked one knuckle nearly clean and offered his hand laid flat to me. I then was faced with two challenges; I backed away and exclaimed how unruly and unhygienic that was, or I bit the bullet and proved to myself how erotic my libido could make me. I took his rough but gentle hand and followed his previous movements, except this time I darted my tongue out to trace the lining of one his slim piano playing fingers.

'Touch me.' He whispered into my face. Without any reserve, my hands ventured until Draco put his hand around mine and placed it at the bulge of his libido. I gasped as I felt the throbbing wanton of everything Draco. Unfortunately, and sometimes fortunately, Draco often thought with his manhood and pride more than he did with his righteous sensibility- thus leading us into hilts and slumps that my courage and love brought us out of. And here I was, holding the very thing that made Draco, _Draco Malfoy_.

'Do you feel me, Hermione? Do you feel how much I want you?' his exotic hypnotic voice and words meshed together to make my head spin with undoubted pleasure.

A woman's triangle of pleasure did not make her. What she did with it was the key. I always saw sex as a curse word- when you said it too much, it lost its power. But, say you kept it reserved for discreetness, well…people rather enjoyed when they knew they were a part of a secret party rather than a club who everyone had divulged in. From what I learned from Parvati's and Ginny's late night talks, men liked unmarked women. So they also saw us as goods- if they were damaged, they were no good. If they were unmarked and flawless in quality…perfect.

'Yes, Draco. I…' I sighed as he did away with his trousers that caused me trouble and hovered above my awaiting body.

'Do you need me as much as I need you?' the feel of his fine cotton briefs against my trembling skin made me shiver. I could only reply with a feeble nod.

**Draco POV**

I slid my hand down her navel and lingered to her womanly core. There was something Hermione was doing to me; I could hardly control myself when I saw her shut her eyes and throw her head back as I entered a finger the tempting curls no other man had seen before me. She moaned when another two were added, which sent my head far away. I was working on pure lust now, being as much of a gentleman as my mother could be proud of. It was beneficial that my father saw to it that he teach his son the workings of a woman, whilst maintaining his needs and portraying respect. Of course, before he himself was incarcerated.

As my skilled fingers pumped and curled within her core, she followed with a buck of her hips- moving to a newly founded rhythm only our two bodies could follow. Once I knew she was ready for me, I laid her back onto my bed and supplemented my hands with my waiting cock. It slipped into her vagina with ease but I struggled to contain its release. Luckily, with enough women to have inadvertently helped me in my process of patience, I waited until the taught expression of her face turned to that of a needing one. I was never one to taunt nor tease; but I knew that she was going to bite off more than she could chew if she thought she was ready to fully allow me entrance.

So I decided to coo at her.

**Hermione POV**

The slip of his penis entering me was a very new and uncomfortable feeling. I was just Hermione. Not a new vixen style girl. Not a raging sex goddess ready to rip Draco's head off with wonderful sex. If I was honest with myself, I wasn't even ready to lose my innocence. But I trusted him. I trusted him with the very thing I held close to me. The only other thing I cared more about was my very first original copy of Hogwarts; A History. I was becoming a woman, and I would just have to trust Draco with the fact that he liked me enough to wait patiently before he came onto me heavily.

'You're beautiful…a piece of art…everything I've ever wanted.' Draco mumbled into my ear, making me feel like a bumbling idiot for blushing and fumbling beneath him. He sure did know how to speak and make those he wanted believe him. There was no turning back; it was now or never. Even if he had many girls before me; even if he did have a reputation. And even if he would lose interest in me after he finally took what he wanted- by my standards- I wouldn't regret it. Not one minute of this. Of the rapture he served me on the loveliest plate of all…of the ecstasy he allowed me to share with him…

As soon as the first thrust hit me as hard as a freight train, I swore to warn every virginal girl in the world to never have sex in their entire life. It hurt so badly that the throbbing of yearning became the throbbing of pain. My sensitive nub rocked with grief, so I couldn't hold the shrill scream of anguish that followed his second thrust. His heart beat raced against my skin, and I feared he would push himself into me again.

But my worries were put to rest as he held himself still in me and waited for my sobs to quiet. As he slumped his shoulders and his eyes began to die down into worry instead of desire, he was going to deject his shaft from my frigid body. But I couldn't allow a wondrous night end as such- I was too far gone to allow myself grief. I wanted to learn. And I wanted Draco to teach me.

'No, Draco. I…I think I'm ready now.' I looked into his eyes and gently directed his hips back into place with mine. He was going to object, so I placed a feather light kiss on his lips and bent my knees to come in direct congruency to the tip of his hips- a teasing yet need gesture to put him back into the mood we were caught in just minutes before.

He slid his erect manhood into me again, and now I felt as if it almost belonged there. Almost.

The initial rigid ness of my body flew away as his thrusts were matched by the jerking of my hips. I buried myself into his shoulder bone, completely excluding myself from the rest of the world. The Wizardry world was unkind- especially to my kind. But right there, at that glorious moment, I was more than a muggleborn girl trying her hardest to climb all the way to the top with the burdens of her bloodline following her with tacky daunting purebloods tagging along. Draco was more than a boy that hated me and one that wanted world dominance- starting with respect. He was more than a bobble head from his family name. Right there, he was my boyfriend. He was my savior. He was my lover.

'Draco, I love you!' it came out more as a howl rather than a sweet dalliance. But it seemed to turn him on in the most of sensual ways as he rocked my body faster and more furious than before. With another howl of how great he was, I fell as a fool under a sheet of bliss. Not much longer and he also stumbled under the sheath that held those who slipped under the bed of dalliance.

My breath still left shallow from me under his bodyweight, and it coaxed me into sleep to hear the powerful thud of his heart slowing down from passionate intercourse.

In the middle of sleep, I was awakened by my prince of passion to be taken to the pleasure-filled land I loved to much. And then two more times after that. Draco was a raging lion; and he wouldn't take no for an answer, which was fine by me.

After the mist of our self-made aphrodisiacs settled away and we slept peacefully beside each other, I allowed myself to ponder on what I had done. In more ways than one I lost respect for myself. I slept with a former enemy, I lost my innocence to a man that hadn't thought twice about it, I allowed myself to be taken as a person- not just as an understanding girlfriend or push-over friend. I had just done the one thing my mother warned me about not doing my whole life.

'_My Miss Hermione Granger.' My mother spoke fondly as she wrung my curls between her fingers. I was only fifteen at the time and had just come back from the Wizardry World where battles still reigned, but I still paid all of my attention directly to my book as my mum made the obvious signs that she wanted to talk about something. Her hovering behind my shoulder as I read never bothered me when we were on trips or visits to far relatives, since that was really the only time when she would. But, sitting at the stone island in our kitchen in the house I lived in, feeling her vibes of forced communication was almost too much._

'_Yes, mum?' I asked absentmindedly, trying to get back to my fantasy land where Merlin was saving the Holy Sword of Trinity from King Arthur and his Roundtable men._

'_Dearie, your father and I wanted to talk to you before you go off to the nest.' She scraped along the nape of my neck to pull all of my curls into a ponytail. The minimal contact made the piece of skin reddens, for I did not want her to touch me. Never had she been so gracious and 'motherly' with me or my hair. Sue me if it felt rather uncomfortable._

'_It's the __**burrow**__, mum, and I've barely come back from Hogwarts. I'm not leaving for the burrow for another month.' I had an itching feeling to slap away her meddling hands, but that would have made me put down my book, so I stayed idly listening to her ramble._

'_But your father won't be staying that long, Hermione.'_

_At this, I put my book down and turned to her, feeling my high ponytail sway as I did so. 'Where will he be going then? Surely not to Aunt Media's? That dreadful woman can't have another cavity!'_

'_No, it's not your dear old Auntie's teeth that call away your father.' She sadly smiled, probably remembered having to take her Holiday time to travel all the way to Cologne to help fix her oldest aunt's one measly cavity. Though she had deemed it absolutely fruitless and unnecessary, Media had done more than enough for her a young child and adult. If she needed a tooth fixed, then she was going to get a tooth fixed in the most atrocious of fashions- Media wouldn't have it any other way. 'No, it isn't that. John…your father, he's…well, you see…'_

_Being the naïve bookworm I was I hadn't expected her to give any worse news than that we were going to cancel our holiday to the States. But I was very wrong. 'Hermione, you know that I love you. And I also know that __**boys**__ also love you.' I looked on at her, now confused as ever._

'_Hermione, there comes a time when all girls become women. And this process…' she looked down for a moment to collect her wits and recovered within seconds. 'This process is a long, tedious one. One that calls for extreme caution and a good sense of nobility.' The forged mother-daughter relationship we made was sometimes unbearable, yet it felt right. Sure, we didn't hug and hold hands on a daily basis like other girls did, but we had our own level of affection we gave. A smile, a joke, light teasing. _

_That was always enough for the both if us. But now, sitting before her, I felt awkward. My mum had never had these kinds of 'talks' with me. She always had just allowed me to find out on my own, which was what I preferred. She wasn't there for my first period, she wasn't there to take a million pictures of the very first Ball I went to, and she didn't know I dated a very famous Quidditch player that equaled any kind of celebrity Soccer Athlete here. Mainly because we didn't talk about those kind of things. True, we were both very the same with unruly hair and gentle eyes that became fierce when set off. But we didn't share the same values and therefore never tried to pretend that there were any connections when it came to preferences and 'girly talks'._

'_Mum, are you…? Are you talking about…?' I cleared my throat, knowing that this wasn't going to go very far if someone didn't just bloody well come out with it. Two shy, very meek granger girls would never say the word out loud if it wasn't absolutely needed. 'Mum, are you talking about sex?'_

_She nodded her head with more vigor than necessary. 'Yes, poppet. Exactly the word. Now, it may seem tempting. Especially at your very tender age. But know and always remember- a life is just something until you turn it into gold. It's the same thing with…err, __**intercourse**__. It is not a matter to be whimsical with- have respect for your self and another.' There- there was where I learned my moral and preference with sex. Jane Granger didn't teach me the proper way to wear panty hose or stockings; she didn't tell me that shaving my legs would lead to gashing cuts if I rushed. _

_But at that moment, I learned that she did teach me about a very important factor in life- one that I would carry on my shoulders. Sex was just a part of what she was trying to say. I think my mum was trying to tell me that I was somebody great, and treating me and my significant other was a part of being kind and responsible. Everyone knew being kind and responsible was a part of living life. So I imagined her just coming out and saying '…I want you to live life, Hermione. Just live it right…' But that was something Dumbledore would say. And by Merlin, my mum held no candle to Dumbledore's sincerity and level of emotionality._

'_I __**have**__ been noticing the way a certain Mr. Ronald Weasley has been looking at you.'_

_She smiled as I blushed and shook my head. 'Mum, he's only my friend. And plus, I think he fancies another.'_

_Jane granger sighed heartily. 'Ah, the course of young love.' She smiled dreamily and played with my hair once more._

_This time I did swat her hand away. 'Mum, stop it! You still haven't told me where daddy is going?' I avoided the 'sex' subject like a true Victoire._

'_Oh, that is another story in its right. You see dear, your father and I…' she looked out the window wistfully in between her mantra, something she never did. 'We aren't happy with each other anymore.'_

'_You mean…you are getting a divorce?' my voice was shaky as it rose._

'_Not yet. A legal separation, yes. We're going to take this process slow-'_

'_And what, drag the rest of us down with you? Had you two even considered my feelings in any of this? Had you even thought to ask me what how I would feel?'_

'_Hermione.' She sighed. 'This isn't about you. This is purely between me and your father. We're sorry that you're put in the middle-'_

'_Sorry? Sorry?' she hadn't even had the decency to look at me as she spoke. Jane Granger looked out the window of our London based home and held the stare of a woman that only wanted out, which was disgracingly pathetic to me. She- __**they **__were completely tearing a part my whole family that I built myself up from. They were ruining a whole fifteen years with one word; unhappiness._

_Being the sweet, 'naïve' girl I was, I hadn't second questioned their taught interactions and swift kisses. Their greetings had been even colder now that I thought about it._

'_Yes, Hermione Granger, we're sorry. We hadn't planned-'_

'_Of course you didn't! What awful monster would?' I was outraged, hysterical, and very angry all at once. I wasn't ever this hostile in my whole life. I was never as angry; even when Harry stepped on my bran new scarves one day coming back from Quidditch practice, even when Ronald spilled his entire goblet of pumpkin juice on my very first edition of 'Hogwarts; A History', and not even when Draco Malfoy beat me on a Potions Exam for the very first time that semester._

'_Now listen here, daughter, stop being so selfish! Listen to yourself!' she exclaimed and finally looked at me._

'_Me? Selfish? Oh, it's perfectly clear now, __**Mother.**__ I'm the one calling the shots here and I'm the one breaking a part the one thing I have! I'm tearing a part the only family I'm promised after the War! What Dumbledore said before we left was perfect! "Beware yourself and your family. War is a time of loss, and we, being in the middle of havoc's hell, will lose the most…" Perhaps he was speaking purely to Muggleborns, hmm?' my voice twisted with every spiteful word I spoke. The tears flowing down my cheeks were out of anger; I later excused them as, not tears of pain._

'_Perhaps he knew something better than even I! Perhaps he knew that muggles were loads of dung and the only real family you had were magical friends!' I then clearly remember stomping up to my room and slamming my door to its hinges. At that moment when I screamed into my mattress and threw my flimsy pillows at the wall, I wore so many burdens that my shoulders sagged for the next week. They weren't even my burdens._

_And there, being fifteen, a witch, and utterly confused about everything, I vowed to find my peace. I vowed to find someone with whom I belonged forever. I knew I had to find freedom. I had to if I wanted a life I could be proud of under any circumstance._

_I wanted- needed freedom. A piece of it, or hopefully, a whole dosage. I wanted to feel it; taste it. Hold it close to my heart and never let it slip from my hands like my parents had. How was I to know, fifteen and confused, that I would find just that in Draco Sodding Malfoy? I was glad I hadn't, for if I knew, I would have done everything in my power to stop it from ever happening._

_You had to thank Merlin for the small things in life._

_This was what it felt like to be free. This was a no obligations time, a no-nonsense time, a day without ongoing drama. This was bliss. I didn't have to wipe anyone's nose; I didn't have to hold anyone's hand. My heart and pride didn't have to make any sacrifices for anyone. I was my own self. I was Hermione Granger- and I loved to watch her grow. _

_***** **_

_**A/N: So…the lemon. I blushed all the way through….I hope it was to all of your liking. Please update :) The flash back was just to give you guys some more background …**_

_**Please review :)**_


	16. Volare!

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!!! Who has been cooking for at least four hours straight and still hasn't been able to slip into their holiday dress and new high heels? Yeah, me too.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please keep reading and looking for my updates ;))))))**

* * *

As the first signs of life peeked through the Slytherin Dormitory, I awoke with slow deliberation. I looked over to my side and saw Draco sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake him up yet. As I left the bed's fine sheets, I wrapped a loose one over my body and moved to the high window across from the four poster.

_Oh dear, Hermione! What have you done? _

**I've done **_**it**_**.**

_Well yes, that's quit clear, now isn't it?_ I left my meddling thoughts and glanced at his peaceful form sprawled across his bed. Yes, I indeed did do it. And I swore to Merlin's beard that I would never forget the image of "it" for a very long time. I giggled at my trashy thoughts and looked away, but my laughter soon turned into a silent cheer. 'I've done it…yes!' I curled my hands into fists and threw them in the air, mimicking a cheerleader's enthusiasm.

'I hope that cheer is for me and not the Quidditch players outside.' I whipped around and saw Draco lounging lazily in bed with his hands behind his head and a stupid smirk across his face.

'Oh, well…that was…' my fists unclenched and fell to my sides. I had never done such a silly act, especially in front of him. I couldn't help but allow my body to release its newfound glee! Waking up was peaceful that morning, and that's all I remember it for.

'That was for me, I'll take it.' He chuckled at my expense and swung his legs over the side of the bed. I gasped at seeing his early manhood and nearly spun and stumbled when I scrambled to clench my eyes closed and look away.

'Draco!' I squealed and put a hand out behind me to him. 'Please!'

'Please what? Please _more_? Please _harder_? Please _now_? Funny, last night you were _panting_ "please" and yet, because of my undefeated intelligence and belt notches, I can sense that this "please" isn't begging me to take you.' The cockiness in his tone was ever present.

My cheeks burned in half pleasure- half humiliation at his words. 'Enough! Stop talking like that! And put on some knickers, for Merlin's sake!' I yelled shakily, hoping that Merlin would indeed have mercy on me and make Draco listen to me. It wasn't unknown that I hadn't been with men, and Draco was the very first nude man to sleep in the same bed as I. Seeing his _part_ completely uncovered would drive me bonkers.

'I didn't hear a _please_ in there.' His sing-song voice rung through the dark room and bounced back to me with full force- enough force to raise goose bumps along my arms and back. How could I be so aware of him yet he was far enough away to make his voice echo along the walls? Draco wasn't helping my _libido_ one bit.

Funny, a few months a go I wasn't sure if I was born with one at all. Sure, there were times where I saw Ronald and Harry leaving Quidditch Practices looking very handsome and there were times in fifth year when I would leave the library after a long study session and my heart would beat a thousand times a minute when Anthony Goldenstein would brush past me or stop by my desk to talk about the latest editions of Herbariums our library held. None of those experiences held a candle to the sensations that Draco gave me when he looked, smirked, sneered at me.

Draco just had a way of staring without staring- a glaring without glaring. Sometimes it was too weird to be looked at with such…ferocity. But with guys like Draco, it all just becomes routine. Every night when he came to my portrait after I did my patrols with Zabini, I allowed him to stare and he allowed me to study- we both won. Sometimes it was ferocity, sometimes it was gentleness, and sometimes it was curiosity. It all depended on the day and how he awoke. For me, my moods were usually everywhere. It all depended on homework, the professors, my mother, Harry, Ronald and Lavender, the weather, how my hair fell that morning, what stockings were torn and which ones I wore; every aspect of life played key roles in my days.

But for Draco, his moods depended on his days. His days depended on his attitude. His attitude depended on his thoughts. And his thoughts depended on his mood, so; I never saw how that circle would be broken. He was a person of intriguing mystery to say the least.

'Please put your bottoms on. I don't want to see-'

'What you already saw last night…_numerous_ times?'

I growled and stayed turned around. 'Please, Draco, if you care for my dignity at all, you will put your knickers on.'

He laughed dryly. 'But that's not fair, my angel. You still don't have yours on.'

I gasped animatedly and opened my eyes wide. I didn't have any panties on…I didn't have any clothing on! I scrambled around and drew the sheet tightly against me. I spotted my bra and skirt and hurried to put them on. 'Oh Merlin, my mum would kill me if she knew what I had done…' I mumbled under my breath. In truth, she would. 'My dad would kill Draco if he knew what he had done…' I muttered again. In truth, he would.

Draco must have heard me, for he laughed heartily all the way past me and into his loo. I had no time to laugh when I searched around for my missing pieces of clothing. Had anyone come in, they would have gotten to see the vision of a bloody lifetime. They surely would get the idea that Draco and I slept together- and what would a rumor like do to my reputation as a student and as Hermione Granger?

_But it's not like it would be a sleazy rumor- you __**did**__ sleep with him._

I grumbled at my _intuition_. I swore to Merlin's grave that if I ever met her, I would slap the devil out of her.

_You're already mental, really. Saying you want to strike something that's not even real!_

'Oh, shut up!' I wailed.

'Something wrong out there, Hermione?' Draco called from the bathroom, his voice abstract from the tooth paste. _Hmm_, it was nice to know he was at least human and needed to do humanitary things like brush his teeth…

_Oh gods, I am mad! Here I am panty-less and I'm wondering about things like his hygiene habits?_ I shook my head from left to right. I needed to leave Draco's dorm- quickly. There was probably some kind of crazy potion that some loony Slytherin was making and I was catching the aftermaths in the air- yes, I needed to leave very fast.

And I would have, had I known where my underpants were! 'Draco! I can't find-'

'These?' he replied like a tart, totally cutting off my wail of distress. Slung on his forefinger was my white-pink undergarment. My face dropped as a dog's mouth would right before a meal. My heart leapt into my throat, which made speech impossible. There Draco Sodding Malfoy was, with my…_panties_ in his hand. I could have died.

* * *

'What's the rush for, Granger?' Zabini called to my back. Remembering what had gone on in the Slytherin Dorms that morning, I decided to avoid anything at all Slytherin for the time being.

'Not talking to me, Granger? Oi, Granger! Slow down!' I just walked faster. I didn't believe I could face him- what if he knew what Draco and I did? Surely he would never breach my privacy and Draco's to spill a juicy secret like that…

'Slow down! I only want a simple talk, Head Girl.'

I sped up even more at that point. That was Blaise- he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. So much like Draco…they shared so many similarities that it was inevitable they become friends.

'Granger! It's just about Head business!' At those words, I slowed down until I reached a full stop. There was a line I drew with Slytherins- business was business. Even if I didn't want to see them I knew my obligations when I saw them.

'Hurry. I've got things to do.' I called, feigning fatigue.

'Like what, run away from your friend?' he jogged to catch up to me. 'Now that you have stopped to speak with me, I should tell you that there is no real Head business.'

'Then why did you stop me? You know my time is…_precious_.'

He laughed mockingly and bowed. 'But of course, Queen Granger. How noble of you to speak to a lowly Slytherin like myself, your _royal_ _highness_.'

I scowled at his humored persona. 'Sod off, you _royal_ _arse_.'

He walked with me. 'Granger's got a potty mouth!' he shook his finger in my face. 'Funny what a _long_ night in the Slytherin Dorms can do to a person.'

I gasped and felt my heart beat hard in its protective ribcage. Surely…surely he didn't know! Of course Blaise always played these coy teasing games with me. But his tone…so mocking…as if he did know what I did.

_You're just paranoid, Hermione. How could he know? He sleeps in a totally separate dorm!_ I sighed a breath of relief at the revelation. So, didn't know!

'I don't know-'

'Lets not be coy, Hermione. I was having a fun chat with Ginny this morning and she mentioned that she didn't see you in your dorm before breakfast and Daphne said she could have sworn she saw that craze of wild hair leave the dorms this morning. And, guess what?'

I ignored his reasoning for my whereabouts. 'I saw Astoria- the very real and live version of her, asleep on Draco Malfoy- aspiring Quidditch player and Womanizer extravaganza's bed. Perhaps they-'

'You did not!' I snapped at him.

'Oh, really? And how would you know? I was there, I saw it!' his gorgeous grin faltered me for a minute.

'Blaise Zabini, she was not in his bed!' I growled, steering my anger to walking instead of using all of the energy building up and me…exploding.

'Oh yes, she was! I can spot that orange hair anywhere-'

'Well, you saw wrong!' What kind of game was he playing? First he accuses me of sleeping with a Slytherin, and then lies about seeing another girl with the only Slytherin I would ever sleep with!

His face feigned thought. 'Nope, I'm pretty sure-'

'You didn't see her in his bed because I slept with him last night!' Blaise got a wild look in his eye and I barely had time to register what was going on before he started sprinting away. 'Zabini, where are you going?'

'To tell the others the good news!' he called over his shoulder.

'No, you won't! Zabini, I will kill you if-'

'Catch me if you can!' he laughed as he ran faster towards the moving staircases.

I screamed profanities at him before running. I was never the fastest or swiftest, but I would sell my soul to the bloody devil if he could give me athletic legs like Blaise right then. 'Blaise Zabini, when I catch you!'

'You'll what? Bite my ankles? Oh, I'm _really_ frightened!' his mocking voice made me run so fast that my legs began to cramp, yet I still hadn't caught up with him.

'I'll do more than bite your ankles. Blaise Zabini, I am going to curse you into oblivion!'

'_If_ you can catch me! Granger can't catch me, Granger can't catch me! You can't catch _me_, I'm the _gingerbread_ _man_!'

I growled in suppressed anger. When I did catch up to him, I was going to rip out the walls of his bloody ego.

I threw my bag to the side and lunged at the Italian when I finally got close enough. We fell to the floor with an unsuspecting _thud_. For a minute, I worried for his face that took the fall. But I decided that when I was done with him, that wouldn't be such a problem. 'You arsehole!' I yelled at him and yanked his hair out of his neat do.

'Get off of me!' He squealed.

'You sound like a bleeding Nancy boy! You prat!' I gasped as he switched our positions and I was under him.

'Now, if you stop squirming like a wild hyena, I'll let you go and this can be over-'

'Never!' I yelled defiantly and pounded my fists against his chest.

'Granger, stop acting like a child!' I immediately stopped. Hadn't Draco said the same thing to me, more than once? _Stop being a child…stop acting childishly…grow up, Hermione…_if I was a child, I would do outrageous things, like slap someone in the face. Or throw a spell at someone out of anger. So, if Blaise wanted a child I would give him a child.

'Alright.' I replied quietly. He eyed me with strong scrutiny but slowly retreated from atop me. I groped the wooden weapon in my pocket. I wasn't slimy as to attack someone when their back was turned, but I had no trouble dueling someone when they were facing me. Actually, right about now, I would enjoy it.

'Now, I won't tell anyone this. But I do have an Arithmancy assignment-'

'_**Filies Artuo**__!_' I yelled out the spell after pointing my wand at him. His perfect hair began to sprout colorful flowers that soon spread down to his shoulders.

'Take this away_! Granger, take it away now! Per l'amor di Merlino, stop it!'_ I could only giggle out of control. The crowd of bystanders grew as he pulled at the germanium growing. I crawled up to my full height with the help of a Ravenclaw boy.

'_Farla smettere; farli smettere di crescere_! Make it stop!' his Italian annoyed me. It was the language of love- or so Ginny thought, but with Zabini screeching it out across the hallways, it sounded like Troll.

I sighed and swirled my wand. '_**Reverso Artuo**__!'_

The flowers plucked themselves off his body and wilted the flowers. 'See? Even sweet, innocent flowers dislike you.'

His shoulders heaved and his chest did an erotic dancing, much like Draco's torso when he was staring down at me. But I doubted Blaise's erratic breathing was from lust or anything close to innocent- he was so mad you could almost see the steam coming from his ears. A group of meek third years hid behind their hands and laughed at his frazzled state. It was something to see- cool, calm, collected Slytherin Zabini became a wild-eyed, barely-contained raging beast that was looking around him in embarrassment as everyone joined in on the laughter.

'Silence! Shut up, all of you! I will have everyone who keeps laughing punished! I will!'

He pointed his wand to me in example.

'Starting with you, Granger! I will…'

'What is going on?' Til shot from the crowd, her pale Vinewood wand drawn from her robes and towards Blaise's shoulder.

'_This_ creature here-' he growled out and took a step closer to me.

'_You_ are the creature here, you sadistic freak!' I stepped toward him to show that I wasn't afraid- which I was very so inside. There was a sweet little juvenile Gryffindor in my mind, cowering away into a shadow of fear. But on the outside, I was a brave, grown woman standing up to someone I had feared once long ago- when I was hell-bent on making enemies of the worst kind with Harry and Ron's antagonists.

'Bossy know-it-all!'

'Egotistical prat!'

'Wild-haired prude!'

'Burnt, washed-up manwhore!'

'Annoyingly accented Brit!'

'Irritating Italian meatball!' I challenged him with my scowl. We weren't so into the fight to glare- no, I kept my glares for special occasions, and when I really meant them. For instance, when Draco pissed me off. That was indeed the best time to use such means…

'Gryffindor Mudblood!' he covered his mouth like a troubled schoolgirl after he said it.

My hand shook with my wand- it lay limp at my side. I had taken that from a snooty French boy; I had been slapped in the face with that already by the man I loved the most. But hearing it from Blaise was different. Hearing it from Blaise made it true suddenly. All of the other times he had said it, I had shrugged it off- pretending he didn't even exist was too easy when he saw me as nothing more than vermin. But now that we had become friends, or maybe even allies, I thought that…that maybe he would just forget all that racial and prejudicial stuff. I figured that, him being Draco's best friend, he would feel no obligation to comfort me into the Slytherin family, but he had!

The rest of Slytherin…sure, they liked me. I was _his_ girl- I was _Tilynia_ _Parkinson's_ closest acquaintance (because she could never stoop as low as to have an _actual_ friend) outside of Slytherin. They wouldn't survive very long if they didn't warm up to me, but that was all so frustratingly fake. All of it- sure, I had no proof, and some part of me said that they were kind-hearted when it came down to it. But if I was ready to face the worst scenario, I would imagine every single one of them turning their backs on me and following Draco loyally as before and making best buds with his new girlfriend. But I imagined Blaise, my only male friend outside of Gryffindor, standing above me insulting my intelligence as he helped me up and to my room.

And as pathetic as it might have sounded, acknowledging that he did in fact call me the "M" word, I still saw him picking me up and comforting me in that way that only male boys could get away with comforting. 'Slytherin Death Eater.' I all but whispered. I didn't want to say it; I really didn't want to fight hatred with hatred- no matter how simple and light-hearted our words were (even with the sensitive subject), there was still meaning. Even if Blaise didn't take it bad, there were others very similar to him that would take offense too easily. So I was hurting five hundred to defend just one- _me_.

Wasn't that cruelty? Wasn't that a crime against the Gryffindor creed? Who was I becoming? Someone who would insult and jump moral barriers to find my own entertaining and comfortable ends meet?

The crowd went silent. 'You say that like it's a horrible thing. Aren't you sleeping with the biggest one?'

I rolled my eyes. 'And you're frolicking with the biggest Blood Traitor known to pureblood descendent.'

He nodded and smirked. 'So, we're both in the wrong?'

'If wrong felt like last night…' the crowd broke into whispers. '…then I don't mind being imperfect.' I smiled.

Zabini eyed me with wary blue eyes. I had received the same look years ago when he took me away from the beastly centaur.

* * *

'_Hurry up, Mione! We'll catch up with you by the castle's door, okay? I have to meet up with Dean!' Ginny called to me as she walked away, practically running to be rid of me and into Dean Thomas' arms._

'_Sure.' I whispered. I met up with Ginny so that we could eat Dinner together, but Dean called her away with a quick scribbled note from a tawny owl during her period before._

_My hands still shook from having been so close to a Slytherin- why we had ended up so close was beyond my knowledge. I remembered vividly Hagrid sending Harry, Zabini, and me to the Forbidden Forest to collect two clovers of Sweet Sellies that grew very close to the entrance- thus it was supposed to be a learning experience, yet still safe. But when we were going to leave, Harry got this crazy look and began staring Blaise down behind his spectacles._

'_You hear them too?' he asked in a raspy voice._

'_What are you talking about, Potter?' Blaise gulped almost nervously, the clovers crushing in his right fist where they laid limp._

'_What are you afraid of? We all can hear them every once in a while…but I can hear them very often. The voice that calls like a…' he looked around and twisted his head in the most snake-like gesture I had ever seen, '__**echo in the forest, eh?**__'_

'_Stay away from me, Potter! I mean it!' Zabini shook his fist near Harry's face._

'_Hermione!' Harry came out of his trance and turned to me. I looked up in expectance._

_The two fifth year boys stared past me in utter horror. I followed their gazes and in slow motion, I saw the galloping Centaur make way for the three of us in our little circle. His chest was raised to the sky and his bow was bent as his arrow was placed in its slot. 'Run!' they screamed unison. Surely there wasn't anything we did to disturb the fellow? We weren't even that close to the center where they grew amongst themselves…but I had no more time to converse the matter. I had to run, along with Blaise and Harry- both of whom stood beside me and gestured to me._

_I tried to, I really did. But the ground was stuck to my feet, not the other way around, and as I tried to drag my body across the flowery beds, I felt a body lung towards mine. I screamed out a noise that was a cross between "save me, Merlin" and "oh, god". If I was going to die, I was going to beg __**both **__of my gods__**, **__muggle and wizard alike__**, **__for mercy as my last wish. But as I looked up to the face that attacked me, it wasn't a centaur. It was almost worse- Blaise Zabini._

'_Why the hell didn't you move?' he snarled at me and stood up._

'_Why did you save me?' I challenged him and stood up to face him. The height difference was a blow to my confidence, but I stayed composed. I looked to where the Centaur had initially charged- where I stood frozen moments before. I could only see the luscious tail of the man/horse bounce up and down as he galloped fast and away. What was that for, I wondered._

'_I didn't do it for your own good, if that is what you are thinking, you foolish muggleborn. I did it for him.' His cobalt eyes held mine for just a second too long; for that extra second that usually isn't spent- especially between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin- I saw the first hints of depth. There were tiny lines that spread out like vines sprouting atop a porch's Lattice pallet decoration and there was a pain deep, deep down that showed itself to me for a split moment in time. We stared at each other for one-sixtieth of a minute before I looked away. He picked up the almost dead clovers of flowers and walk away. From that day, when I fancied remembering how a Slytherin saved my life for free with no strings attached, I just imagined that he meant Harry when he said "him"._

_Never in the next million years had I expected to realize that he saved my life for Draco. Blaise disliked me- very strongly, for Draco's sake. Blaise got along with me in the beginning, for Draco. Blaise saved my life that lesson for Draco. And now, Blaise was going against every value he was taught and everything he carried with him, for bloody Draco's sake._

_To think that for a moment I allowed myself to be selfish and believe Blaise was holding any hatred for me in Draco's honor…_

_* * *_

As I looked up at him from wet eyelashes, he stared back at me. I understood, as Til slipped her hand and wand away and backed away until she was almost against the crowd, that Blaise loved Draco more than I could have ever imagined. I couldn't complain- Draco hadn't asked me to throw away my scruples. He hadn't asked me to befriend my worst enemy. He hadn't asked me to be brave when he wasn't there for someone he cared deeply about.

But he had asked Blaise- he had entrusted a love with another to carry out his wishes and wants. I wasn't at all jealous- who would want to have such responsibilities and such burdens for a friendship? We both, Blaise and I knew what love was like with Draco. Though we experienced different sorts, I intimacy and he alliance, we still understood the complex bonds that Draco made with us. They were irreversible and inevitable, up to the point that you knew there was no turning back. There would always be portents, glares, sneers, and smirks. And there would always be _us_. And Ginny…when she wasn't off doing her hair.

'What is this?' Snape's deep drawl sounded from the crowd. Our loyal audience parted to allow the aging man to us.

'Uh…we uh…'

'Head Boy and Girl called an emergency meeting!' Til quickly supplied.

'In the middle of a hallway?'

'Yes! Because…they wanted it to be an open discussion.' Padma approached us from the crowd.

'About what, hmm?'

'Different things, professor.' Blaise answered bluntly.

He looked around and eyed us each separately, waiting for one of to crack. 'Very well then. Next time, conduct your meetings elsewhere. The hallways are not permitted for social gatherings. On to your next class now, or points will be immediately taken from your House.' We all nodded eagerly and collected ourselves to scurry to the next class. I left the crowd and picked up my shoulder bag to go to my next class.

'Oi, Granger!' Blaise called form behind me. I smiled devilishly and spun around.

'Yes, Zabini?' I feigned an impatient tone.

We stared at each other for seconds longer than necessary, just like in Fifth year, except now, we were close friends. 'Take care, _Hermione_.' He waved to me and went to walk away.

I grasped his wrist. He looked down at my hand in utter surprise and then looked at me. 'I will, _Blaise_.'

He chuckled lightly and brought my hand up to his lips and brushed a light kiss to the back of it. A light, impersonal gesture to show me all of his cards- all of his love for a friend. I couldn't help blushing and tugging my hand lightly away. 'Sorry…in Italy, it is a common, kind gesture to-'

'It's alright.' I whispered and took his hand and planted a sweet, simple brush of lips to skin.

'A party and I was not invited? For a minute there, I thought _I_ was the one you _kissed_.' Draco's cruel drawl woke us just as Snape's did. Blaise withdrew his hand from my grasp as quickly as I had done before.

'Draco-' I straightened up my shoulders and planted a sweet smile on.

'Save it, Hermione. Come, class is going to start.' He beckoned me with his outstretched hand. I avoided Blaise's eyes as I did what he said, expecting him only to be playful with his _dominant_ tone.

'Don't come near her again, Zabini.' Malfoy spat at Blaise as we walked away, his two faithful croons beside our shoulders. He slung an arm around my waist and steered me through the nosey crowd who stared and blankly pointed towards us. I ignored their comments and weird auras and focused on escaping Draco's death grip.

'Leave us, Crabbe, Goyle. I have matters to attend to. Alert McGonagall that Hermione wasn't feeling well and I took her to the Infirmary.' They grunted in understanding and left us once we reached the hallway known as the "liege of doom", which led straight down to the Slytherin Dormitory. I then realized that I was far from the infirmary

* * *

**A/N: It's me, again! Please review, you know the drill! Sorry for the wait, I wanted to help Hermione reveal different ethics and beliefs and truths in this one, and I couldn't correctly imagine that, so here is my attempt!!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, can anyone tell me the difference between my portraying of Draco and Blaise? I'm afraid that some people don't understand the character's individualities. Please comment if you'd like!**

**Yes, they are individuals, not just clones of a heir liege. That was supposed to be funny.**


	17. An Insecurity

'Draco, I'm feeling fine.' I tried to yank my arm from his grasp.

'Thank you for allowing me the knowledge.' His tone was as icy as his grip was unfaltering. He wouldn't look at me as we went into the dungeon and up the stone steps into his room.

'What are we doing here?' I asked indignantly, not allowing the nervous note in my voice to waver.

He ignored my question and went to the window. I imagined him doing so whenever he was faced with something that was too difficult to deal with. I bit my lip until it bled, and Draco focused his vision on nothing in particular as he dwelled over it in his mind. I had seen Blaise deal with situations- he began cursing bloody oaths and rounds in Italian and pacing around like a caged animal. I understood now months later that each Slytherin had their own personality; each had their own way. An idea, or rather insight, like that was totally alien to any self-respecting student of Hogwarts.

Blaise held no regard for proper attitude while Draco was always so wound up. Draco was on guard on every account and Blaise cursed with his wand only when he felt absolutely threatened. Draco and I shared the similarities of prudence and strive; Blaise and I shared competitiveness and a crude sense of humor to shameful entertainment. Draco only allowed himself to laugh when in private- I found laughing in public a pheromone. To believe your equal was the best companion for you was a horrible generalization. I knew I needed my opposite in trivial things, but I could never allow myself to be attracted to someone below my performance level- Academically speaking and moral wise.

'Why did you cause such a scene?' he still hadn't looked at me, but kept staring out the window. Since we were on the highest level of the dungeons, his window barely saw out of ground level. It must have been different for Draco, for his home was ten stories high. My mum's house was large in an average muggle's sense, but to any Malfoy, it was no better than a Squib's blood.

'Draco, honestly. Lighten up! It was more fun than anything,' I strode to his side. 'I- _we_ didn't mean to cause any trouble.' I gave him a cute smile, hoping his peripheral vision could pick it up.

'For each other, probably not. You and Blaise can't bloody get enough of good laughs. But, in case you have not noticed, it is socially damaging.' He sneered at my reflection in the window pane.

'Socially damaging?' I snorted. 'Since when do you care what I do? And who are you to judge what I do anyway?' I tossed my brown locks away from my face to give myself a more serious feel.

'I am not judging! But they will!' he exclaimed, allowing himself to slip for a moment. The vein at the temple of his forehead began to pulsate, looking an awful lot like a flower trying its hardest to leave the underground.

'Who? The audience? Our fellow classmates? Ooh, lets be frightened, Draco! The Daily Prophet and its successors are going to deeply consider the lot of Seventeen year old's opinion on Hermione Granger: a Prodigy!' I mocked his seriousness only because I found no other way to deal with it. What was he trying to say? That I wasn't good enough for him? That he was too good for me?

No newspaper journalist or University scout was going to be snooping around now. I was a war hero and an important part of the Order, but that was then. That was the past; I was old news. Who wanted to hear about a juvenile and her daily life at an ordinary school (well, in this world)? I was now the equal to a washed-up star that once graced the pages of _Witch Weekly_- no one important wanted to see my face splattered across their long awaited edition of their favored gossip tabloids each day. Wizards and Witches paid for entertainment- the good stuff.

Following me around and flashing cameras in my face wasn't going to sell the hoards of drama reads- for that, I was very thankful for. Everyone always wanted to a celebrity; an icon of today's world, they wanted to be famous. All until they got their own taste of fame- then, it wasn't so glamorous. Then, cameras, journalists, the press: they became the enemy and the biggest pest right above flies. I was absolutely fine with being infamous; for being someone who never wanted to be spotlighted in the first place, I was able to see how a little recognition could change a person.

'It isn't that!'

'Than what is it?' I yelled impatiently.

'You don't think people have opinions about me? You think I can just live life freely and lavishly-spirited like you?' his soulless eyes looked at me with such conviction; such emotion that I, for a moment or so, almost believed they were as passionate as they were for me.

'Well…well…' I stuttered, not knowing how to reply. 'Blaise is always so out … out there and sometimes you are, too. I just figured that…that perhaps that you would also…' I stopped short.

'Go on! Finish and just listen to how absolutely bloody stupid you sound! Stuttering like a foolish banshee! Have you no pride? Your voice sounds like it has been rung over rusty clothing line a million times counting!' the cold grayness in his eyes spoke of things he and I would never bring up. One _thing_ being our chemistry. Sometimes I found myself wandering in my mind while he threw his tantrum.

'What's your problem? Why should I care what I sound like? Just because you overly pronounce every syllable like some shriveled old nanny, doesn't mean the rest of us should speak old bloody English!'

'How mature; now, you're chastising me for speaking properly!'

'And the way you speak down to everyone! You think you're high and mighty when really-'

'I'm no better than the scum under your shoes? The rubbish you kick around in that ghastly neighborhood you live in? A slimy, vain, conceited, pureblood Death Eater? Come on, Hermione, you're insults are becoming weak.' He mocked me, and before I would have scowled and walked away, claiming that I was the bigger person for doing so.

'Weak? Me, weak? Coming from the boy who cried like a girl in front of all of his classmates when a bird scratched him!'

'I did not cry like a gal! It wasn't a bird, either! It was a freakish horse with a long beak and tacky feathers. He didn't _scratch_ me; he attacked me! I was merely thirteen.'

'And when Moody played a harmless little joke with you, you're knickers twisted like a baby wailing on a cot! I was surprised your father didn't rush to change your nappy when he heard his poppet was upset!'

'That crooked professor transfigured me- a _student_, into an animal! It could have been irreversible for all I knew.'

'Excuses!' I pointed my finger in his face and stared him down.

He slapped my hand away irritably. 'Get your finger out of my face.' He growled.

'No!' I put it back in his vision.

'When will you just listen to me? When will you, for once, just pay attention to what I say rather than what's on your mind?'

'When hell freezes over, Draco Malfoy! Why do I even stay? Why do I linger around? You're awful, inside and out.' I tightened my face muscles in hope that it would make the lump in my throat go away. But when my tears came, I did the worst possible thing I could've done.

I ran away- it was perhaps more of a sprint than a paced trample. But no matter how fast my mind and feet were, Draco was one step faster. His hand held the door as I tried to force it open. His body behind me was so close; I felt his warm breath breathing down my neck and into my blouse. 'Let go of the door.' I growled.

He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pressed his body onto mine. 'No.' he growled back.

'Draco, open the bloody door right now.' I closed my eyes as I felt his erection rub against me. My body yearned for his touch and his mouth almost as much as I longed to be out of that dorm- out of the vicinity of him.

'And if I don't?' he whispered in my ear and began to nibble at the lobe.

'Please…just release me.'

He chuckled and leaned closer. 'You act as if you are a prisoner.'

'Because I am! I'm a foolish, naïve prisoner to you! I am no better in your eyes than an entertaining play thing!' I groaned when I felt him come even closer and my breasts push against the wooden door. That wasn't going to help my train of thought. Out the window was the mind frame to escape; now I only wanted him to touch me more. I wanted him to take me once more, and this time with no mercy.

'Shh.' He murmured against my skin. 'Do not degrade yourself so.' He removed his hand from the door but spun me around and pushed me against it before I had the chance to regain freedom and a clear mind.

'I've already shown how lowly I will allow myself to be staying with you.' I fought the urge to reach and play with his hair.

'Ouch, my angel. Retract your claws.' He pressed his forehead against mine and leaned his palms against the wall behind me. 'But then again, I think I'm enjoying your spice. It makes my blood rush.' He kissed the temple of my forehead to the slight cleft of my chin. 'And when you look at me like that,' he buried his face in the crook of my neck, 'I can't get enough of you.'

I whimpered when he grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin of my throat. 'Draco!' I moaned into his mouth as he began to savor its taste. His skilled tongue ran across my teeth and over the inside of my cheeks.

I moaned again and slipped my arms around his neck. He needed no more words to give him full initiative to grip my thighs and wrap my legs around him. He ground his pelvic bone against me. 'The feel of your creamy thighs in my fingers,' he bit down on my lower lip, 'makes me want to love your delicate body until I empty of seed and energy.'

'Then do it, Draco. I need you.'

He laughed in my mouth. 'Do not taint your mouth with begging for a man like me. I could never take you like someone would a cheap slag against a wall. You are my princess; my angel.' He pulled something out of his pocket and took one of my arms from around his neck. He clasped the silver locket around my wrist. 'I promise to worship you like my men worship me; I promise to adore you as if I could live forever and touch your body long after life. And foremost, I promise to protect you with a dragon's wrath and a gentlemen's touch. What do you promise me in return?'

'I promise to never love another man as much as I love you.' I said without thinking; he spoke with a drive- a feeling that only he could master and take into action with his sneer and stride. I wanted to be that confident about something- I wanted to feel like I knew exactly what I was talking about. I wanted to be very sure about myself when I spoke. Loving Draco was the surest thing I knew of.

'I shall smite any man who would dare to touch you; only I am allowed to feel your body wither under mine, to hear you cry out in pleasure. I want to be the only man that makes you scream his name so many times it becomes a melody.' His colorless face ran against mine, making goose bumps rise.

'Ohm…I want only you to touch me; make me beg, make me moan.' I stared into his eyes, which were now glazed over.

'You want me to make you beg?' he chuckled and kissed me once more.

'Just take me to your bed. Once we are there,' I tightened my legs around his body and held his face to my throat as I whispered in his ear, 'I will give you anything you want.'

'And if that is you?'

'Then the only question is …how do you want to take me?' I smirked at my failed attempt to seem more…promiscuous. Sure, I wasn't the status quo "temptress"- my hair was messy from its frazzled state that day, my skirt was at least five inches past my knee, and my cotton white underwear left a lot to the imagination. But the way he looked at my body, covered and uncovered, made me feel like all of that merely added on to my style of "vixen".

Like perhaps a type of sexiness came from the effects of poking my nose in books any chance I got. It was hard to believe that it was true, but downing myself when a beautiful man was before me, exclaiming how beautiful I was, I was in no mood to let it show. So when he growled and walked to his master-sized mattress to prepare him and me for an hour or so of unconditional bliss, I hadn't smiled more than I smiled then.


	18. Ronald, Ronald, Ronald and Ginny?

'Ronnie bear, are you paying attention?' Lavender Brown called from across the Gryffindor table. She sat in the middle of Parvati Patil and Chattice Rocks- two of whom were paying so much attention to her, they might have been able to detect the brand of lip balm she was wearing.

Ronald Weasley sat back in his seat and scraped his silver spoon across the empty porcelain plate before him. For once, he did not see Lavender. He did not see the embroidered Gryffindor tapestry hanging far up behind his girlfriend, and he did not even see Tilynia Parkinson flipping her blond hair back and forth in his side-along vision. His eyes were unimportant- for once he saw only with his mind. And what he saw…the sight was what, perhaps, he dreaded most. He saw Hermione_, his dear, sweet Hermione_, kissing a slothful creature. Perhaps out of pity? Perhaps out of lust?

_Blind it would have to be_, Ron snorted. 'Ronald!' Lavender called from her chair, causing the table of Gryffindor to pass them irritating looks.

'Yes, Lav?' the boredom- that colorful black and grey in his voice- dripped in and out of his words like a caterpillar squeezing its way out of a professor's apple.

'Would you be a darling boyfriend and pick up a book for me? Madame Pince should have it at the front. I'd go, but Snape gave me a detention I can't miss.' She blew a kiss to the red headed boy, this time not getting one back. Unsatisfied, she stomped away with her Sisters and didn't spare a glance back.

Ronald glared at the curious onlookers around him. Everyone was waiting for his relationship to fall- just as they were waiting for Hermione's to. And when they both- Hermione and Ron- fell, every brave Gryffindor would play a part in match making to get them back together. It was destiny, just as Harry's prophecy was, for them to be a couple. Ron saw Lav as just a road blocker. She was merely something to lie with, whilst Hermione was that girl that was forever material. She was the wife type- she was the lasting kind. Ronald had never wanted her more than he did when they met in the hall on her birthday. Of course he wanted to say a million things to her, including Happy Birthday, but Lavender droned on all day about her upcoming birthday bash in January. He had to remember that being loyal to one girl was enough- Hermione would forgive him soon enough. And if Merlin loved him at all, Hermione would see their mistakes and would come back to him.

Ronald suddenly had doubt for the gods' capabilities. Sure, she would forgive- she was only too good at that. But asking her to do anymore than that in one lifetime after what had been done…Ron rubbed his forehead with vigor and strutted out of the Dining Hall and to the library. Half of him wanted to stumble upon Hermione studying or reading, and yet the other half didn't want to even take the chance of seeing her. So, he stealthy opened the big wooden doors and scoped out the vicinity before stepping in and quickly moving to the librarian's desk.

She looked down at him from the line of her beak-like nose. 'Yes, Mr. Weasley?'

'I'm here for a book you're holding. For Lavender Brown.' He ruffled his hair, never having met Pince and quite nervous when under her old woman scrutiny. By Hermione's stories, Hogwarts' librarian was a student—eating monster.

She leaned over her desk and glared at him- which was magnified by her large spectacles. 'And what would you be doing with Miss Brown's books?'

'She asked me to get them for her. She is serving a detention with Professor-'

'Enough excuses, boy. Just take them and be gone. I do doubt you were also here to find some books for yourself.' Ron just nodded and snatched the books from her round desk without a second glance.

'Thanks, Pince!' he called before leaving out the door.

'It's Madame Pince.' She growled and stamped the Hogwarts' seal on the newest books they received for the Restricted Section angrily.

*

Ronald was running down the corridor, hoping to get back to Gryffindor Commons as quickly as possible. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough as he turned a corner and ran into a couple. 'Ouch!' the first one mumbled, and the second student only growled a dirty name.

'Sorry.' He muttered before walking off to leave.

'Ronald Weasley! You stupid dint!' he recognized his sister's voice as soon as the girl picked up her head.

'What are you doing here, Ginny?'

'Hmm, I don't know, Ron. Maybe I as walking before you -you prat- knocked me down and just walked away!'

'Stop complaining.' He mumbled before helping her up and her friend beside her.

'Who is he?' the boy beside her asked as he dusted his robes off.

Ginny shrugged and readjusted her books in her hands. 'My brother, Ronald. Ronald, meet my friend Gabriel.'

Gabriel held out his pale hand for Ron. 'My friends call me Gabe.' Ron nodded and shook his hand.

'My friends call me Ron.' Gabe nodded again, allowing his orange hair to fall into one eye. Ron was never one to stare, but the scarred lip and busted skin of the temples of his forehead had tell-tale bruises along its center.

'Someone messed you up bloody well.' He finally blurted out.

Gabe nodded tightly, and Ginny openly glared. 'Who was the sharp lad?' Ron's curiosity got the better half of him. Though it must have been embarrassing, someone must have been pretty tough to take down the lean boy…and so badly.

'If you must know, Hermione's boyfriend.' Ginny spat before tugging Gabe's hand along.

'What?' Ron asked himself. 'What? Wait, Ginny! What's going on? I thought you two had an alliance with the Slytherins!' he called to them.

Ginny swiftly turned around and glared at him. 'Blaise and I broke up; therefore breaking all ties any Slytherin faked having with me. And Hermione crossed the line when she allowed him to hurt Gabe so badly.' The tears in her voice made Gabe clutch her hand tighter out of makeshift empathy. 'It was like you said, Ron. Slytherin wasn't all it was made it out to be.' She straightened her face and walked away with her boy toy lugged behind her like a trunk.

Ronald looked down at his hands minutes past his encounter with his sister after not having actually talked to her in months. They stopped speaking long before the start of school- it happened in the summer. Perhaps right after their first trip to London to Diagon Alley…she began to drift away from Quidditch matches and scouting Harry.

_So, Hermione's turned on our kind? Ginny finally broke up with that twit? And I'm getting tired of Lavender and her chatter. I say its time to mix the stew of angst and get my Hermione and the trio back together_. Ronald got a smirk on his face- one that was forced and taught but ever-so-present. He knew he had a long and curvy road ahead of him, but he couldn't help the easy smile that ran across his mug.

_Hermione knows I love her. I just have to prove it to her._


	19. Walk The Line

**A/N: Okay, just to clear some things up! One, I am sorry to anyone I offended with my ignorant statement that English people don't use the "F" word. I merely assumed it- not from any movies or TV programs I have seen, but from some of the UK based books I've read. I usually only ever read that English people say 'shit' and such things, never anything more than that.**

**Two, to anyone who doesn't agree with my character technique- I'm sorry, but I love my characters the way they are. **

**Please enjoy the story and remember to review.**

******

Hermione huffed for the third time before pushing away a stray lock of hair and moving onto the next bookshelf. 'Bloody Fillygrims…' I muttered.

Ronald Weasley chuckled, as he had missed her mindless ramblings when things weren't going great for her. 'Blasted creatures aren't even considered _real_.' I sneered down at the text, as if it were the book's fault I couldn't find what I was looking for.

'Looking for something?' someone spoke suddenly, making my head snap up in alarm. When I saw it was Ron, I thrust the book in the shelf and went to storm away. 'Wait, Hermione! Please, jut stay.' He grabbed my arm, halting my steps.

I rolled my eyes but turned around angrily. 'Yes, Ronald?'

'How have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while.' He offered a nervous smile.

'And why do you suddenly care how I am, or how I feel? It's none of your business. If you have nothing important for me, I must be on my way.' I said impatiently, tapping my foot to the ground every silent second or so.

'Merlin Hermione, I just wanted a second of your time! If you're off to that bloody great of a rush, then go.' Ron grimly grumbled.

I smiled sickly sweet and by stepped him. 'Thanks, Ronald. Always good to know.' And I kept going, empty handed. I had initially gone in the library after dinner to find a book on Fillygrims, for our next lesson in Care of Magical Creatures was back to them. But Ron decided to ruin a good evening with his pathetic presence. Draco had gone to dictate a late night practice for the Slytherin Quidditch team, for the season was to start in a few days. I smiled as I walked down the hall to the Prefects bathroom; the opening Quidditch game was the night before All Hollow's Eve, or "plainly Halloween" as Til put it, and everyone from Hogwarts planned to dress in the spirit. There was speculation that Dumbledore was going to dress up as a woman, but such rumors were only meant as entertainment and I wouldn't believe a word until I saw it with my very eyes.

'Shh…' I heard a voice snap as I came closer to the doors of the luxurious bathing room. 'Rin, we're even supposed to be here-' the double doors swung open before me, and I saw Ginny clutching a towel around her pale body and her companion clad in a Hufflepuff robe.

'Oh!' Ginny half squealed. 'Her-Hermione! What…' she wrapped the towel tighter around her, 'what are you doing here?'

My eyes pierced through hers. 'Bathing myself. Were _you_ doing the same?' I bit out pretentiously, not liking the scene in front of me. Blaise was my friend, and so was Ginny; Ginny was family, or almost like it, and I would side with her above all others. But this…her infidelity towards Blaise crushed me. It made me so angry I wanted to shake her lithe body until she came to her senses.

'It is of no matter.' She eyed me, trying to guess my next move. Saying that all were intimidated by me was exaggeration, but I did install a certain amount of fear into people for precautionary reasons. I had to install a second-guessing gear into Ginerva's mind; perhaps that is what made her skirmish. Or maybe it was her guilt.

I snorted in disgust. 'Perhaps not to you. I am your friend, Ginny. But Blaise is also a close companion to me and my _boyfriend_. I won't judge your priorities and the balance you have made, but be aware that others will…once they realize what you're doing. Loyalty is what we stand for; I thought that was known.' I eyed her guest with discontentment; maybe it wasn't entirely his fault, but he surely did know he was a home wrecker, or something like it.

'It is my business and will stay my business. Blaise and I aren't together anymore. Maybe if you weren't so busy snogging and doting on your bloody _boyfriend_, you could have been a _real_ friend and been there for me.' She sneered at me and dragged her boyfriend by the arm. I was going to angrily call out to her, disregarding Filch's presence in the Castle, before she turned around in her maroon slippers. 'And by the way,' she motioned to her friend and he cowered shyly, 'this is the lad Malfoy nearly flogged to death a few days ago. So much for _your_ Gryffindor loyalty. But you can disregard such _silly_ things, can't you, Hermione? You can stand there and judge my priorities and loyalty, but you cannot look in a mirror and tell yourself that you are doing good by Merlin by laying with a man who can commit hate without a bat of an eye. You were never that good at lying.' Her freckled face tightened as she stormed away, and I felt a pang of guilt.

I hadn't known that she and Blaise weren't still a couple; it had merely days since I last saw her. That was small compared to the other things she had said, though. I disregarded her guest's swollen face and scattered gashes, but when she pointed it out so suddenly, I indefinitely became aware of them. The cuts…the bruises…I exhaled a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding and entered the bathroom. A pool-sized bathtub lay before me, inviting me and drawing me in; it whispered fake promises and empty words to me, but it was the only source of comfort I had. I lazily slipped out of my uniform and dove into the pool of water. My body relished in the relaxing smell of sweet peas and morning meadows as I swam around the squared off tub. Thoughts ran through my head at a million miles a minute. What was I going to say?

Sleeping with Draco just hours after he had just beaten someone wasn't touching or romantic; but it did happen, and that was just too impaling. Life was just beginning for me, yet I felt like tomorrow was already over, and I was only living for yesterday. Never was there a more horrible feeling than the sensation of being blind; I was blind to life, to everything a part from Draco. I allowed his ways to impede on my path of life- my way of living. I allowed myself to _disregard_, as Ginny bluntly pointed out, how he squeezed through my values; I allowed him to be the exception to my morals. I was unscrupulous just to be around him. I realized, with the awakening rush of a thousand tides, that it was not wrong to be with Draco because those around me thought he was wrong. I was deceitful in the fact that I myself believed him wrong, yet I stayed with him, turning a blind eye to everything dark about Draco Malfoy. I loved him- the way he was. I did not love the fake Draco; I did not love the Draco who pretended to love me.

Sickly, I loved the real, raw, mean Draco, and I loved every part of him. Why did I love him? Was it the way he made me feel; the way he took my body and possessed it like it had always been his to play with? I was stupid to give him the only thing that really was mine; my innocence was gone, and with it left the old Hermione. The Hermione that, perhaps, had a chance of leaving. But now, I was caught. I was caught so tightly in his web that I almost didn't feel bad for enjoying it.

**

_Quidditch Field- 10:30_

'This is it.' Daphne spoke through clenched teeth as she wrung the emerald scarf tied around her wrist in its place.

Theodore Nott sighed and looked up at his girlfriend. Slytherin had finished their practice early for reasons only they knew; if a petty Gryffindork or professor were to curiously glance and nose about, each student would claim ignorance and blame it on the weather. But they worried very little about such things; no one normally passed by the Quidditch stands in the dark- especially after meal time. Theo brusquely untied the straps of his boots and threw them into his carry on satchel meant for late night practices with Lord Malfoy and their gang. 'Yes.' He quietly muttered.

Daphne Greengrass nodded, keeping the parallel conversation they had. 'It is funny, Theo. This was once only a dream.' She laughed uneasily, feigning a smirk. 'This- what is going to happen tonight- was long ago, or, not that long ago if you really think about it, just a dream of Draco's. But it's going to become a reality. Too soon.' She swallowed nervously. Theo still sat on the wooden bench undressing and dressing into the ritual clothing. Daphne slipped into her black robe quietly right before she rushed into the Boys changing rooms under the Slytherin stands to see her lover before the night began. After he tied the rope material sash around his waist, which was less narrow than Zabini's these days, he stood up to his full height just inches above Daphne.

'Are you having second thoughts?' his voice was soft as he whispered it against her skin and his hand pushed away her flaming red hair from her flawless face. She gulped and reddened under his scrutiny. All knew of the ranking in Draco's world; it was Draco Malfoy, then Blaise and Tilynia, then Theo and Pucey, then Crabbe and Goyle. All others were casualties waiting to happen, and Daphne knew this. Even though Draco had personally sat her down and talked with her about her importance to his plans, she still knew that she was no more important than the next Quidditch game. In his world, her last name did nothing to him but cause him to laugh. That was what first drew her to him- she saw that he was not fazed by her alleged power of Greengrass, for he was a Malfoy. A Malfoy was half God and half insane. He never put you under false pretenses, but he did allow you to put yourself under such illusions. Draco had a way of deceiving you that it made it almost impossible not to allow him to play with your mind.

She shook her head. 'No; I suppose I've been waiting for this to happen. But now that is…I well…I just don't exactly know how to deal with it.' She shook slightly when he collected her in his arms, wounding them tightly around her lithe body.

'Then what is holding your mind back from being satisfied?' his breath was against her ear as he spoke.

'Voldemort.' She whispered.

Theo's body stiffened, but he did not pull away, for he too needed to be comforted. 'He will not be Him; Draco won't make the same mistakes. He can't.'

Daphne began to sob in his arms, but she kept her voice steady. 'He is our leader, my love. But he is not God; he is not Merlin.' She whispered.

'He's the closest thing there is to it. Merlin gave us magic, God gave us life. Daphne, Draco gave us faith.' Daphne looked up to her boyfriend and smally smiled. What he said made sense; perhaps only to them or ones who fell under Malfoy's wrath. Draco Malfoy gave each of them reasons for living. In the darkness that overtook their families and lives for being pureblooded, Draco burst the doors of every tainted wizards' thoughts and accusing eyes. Draco stole their judgmental ways and brought them back to those of the pure decent. It was mocking Tom Marvolo's way, but Malfoy added his spice to the stew. Instead of bringing it to Purebloods and allowing them to tear at it, he gave it to them peace by peace. He allowed the Slytherins to first taste power, and he only gave them a portion to live on. But that was enough; purebloods like Daphne and Theo were caught. After that, he would promise more of it. He would promise so many things that could come true.

Voldemort only ever promised his own power. 'My father…' Daphne began, but couldn't finish.

'What bout him?'

'He…' Daphne paused before continuing, 'my father says that…that Malfoy is not as powerful as he believes himself to be. He says that I should not follow him. He says that I should leave Hogwarts, maybe even Scotland. He and my mother are in Rome with Blaise's mum, and they are asking me to come. I…I don't know what to do.' She admitted.

'Do _you_ want to follow through with the plans?'

She reluctantly nodded. 'I love Draco; he is family and friend. But I…I do not want to be a follower. I know already that it's all I could ever be to Draco. I want to be a partner, like Til. Like you.' she pleaded to him, hoping he could wave his wand and make it come true.

Theo let out a long breath of air. 'Blaise told me today that his mother too wrote to him in a plea that he not join Draco. And, so did my dad. But I cannot back down; you have to understand, Daph. I've worked to hard to be accepted in Draco's eyes that I will not leave. And after tonight, I will never have a second thought about Malfoy. He will be Lord Malfoy. He has taken over what his father was supposed to do and what my father was supposed to do. Now I must fulfill the duties of what the men under my father were supposed to do; follow the followers. Except I will be a follower of the first degree.'

'And I am to be a follower to the second degree?' she replied venomously, wrenching herself away from him.

'That is not what I meant-'

'But that is what it is! I am no better than an outfit; I am no more pressing than a holiday you must spend with a distant cousin!'

'Do you have ill faith in Draco now?' his eyes roamed over her as if he couldn't believe it.

'No!' she breathed. 'I believe in Draco more than I do in Merlin. But I…I want to be more than just the wife of a Neo-Death Eater. I want to be…' she struggled with the word.

'A death eater?' Blaise Zabini's voice rung through the hallow room's walls. She spun around in shock, clutching her wooden wand in her pocket.

'It is not very polite to eavesdrop on people's conversations, Zabini.' She spat.

He shrugged. 'I don't care. I merely came to remind you of the services tonight. But it seems it did not escape your mind. A word of advice, Daphne, and I only say this as your friend. If you have any doubt in Malfoy, do not come to the field. Leave as fast as you can.' He spoke solemnly, his olive skin tightening in his face as if it were difficult to say it.

She shook her head and stood straight. 'I am going through with it, Blaise. Have no fear; I am under his command until…' she moistened her lips, 'until my dying day.'

Blaise's blue eyes roamed over her poker face. 'You will belong to him long after that.' He then turned and left, closing the door loudly after him.

'Sometimes I…I envy Hermione. She is what Draco wants, and I want it too. I want the mind and heart she possess. I want the power she has, and if I had it, I would want to have the way she handles it. I am sure there are many people like her out there, but they are people I will never have the chance of meeting. Merlin or God or Draco allowed me to cross paths with her, and I will forever be touched. Hermione Granger will make a great Malfoy.'


	20. Teardrops

Tilynia stood with her back straight. Her blond hair was tied in a tight chignon like the other Slytherin women, but as she towered over them on the wooden stage before everyone, she knew she was nothing like the others. No, she was more. She was special; she was way higher on the food chain, thanks to Draco. Pansy had always teased her in their younger years- her older sister had always made it clear that _she_ would be the next Lady Malfoy and Tilynia Parkinson just didn't have what it took to be anything close to that. But, as she squared her shoulders and subconsciously shifted the lit torch in her right hand, she smirked to the gods watching over her. _She_ was Malfoy's woman commander; _she_ was the female he sought when in doubt. _Not_ Pansy. _Not_ any of Pansy's friends. _Her_.

Daphne breathed in shallow intervals as she shifted in her spot beside Astoria and Pucey's newest girlfriend, Mia Watts. Daphne whispered Latin lullabies her mother often sang to her when she was just a baby, but it did nothing to sooth her. She needed an embrace- a real embrace. She needed to be told by her mother and dad that she was doing the right thing by following a man that could possibly alter the fate of many, for she didn't even know what exactly was expected of her. She was just a girl, not yet a woman, but this could prove her importance. This could show that she was worthy of significance. That's all she wanted- if she had to hurt people along the way, she bowed her head lowly, she would.

Theo stood beside Tilynia as he drew in his breath. Coaxing Daphne into doing what they were going to do was wrong- so wrong. He shouldn't have told his girlfriend to join the ranks. He should have scared her and told her to go home. He should have been a man and let her go so that Draco couldn't hurt her with his malicious plans. But as Draco neared the altered plank he and five others stood on, he could no longer stare longingly down at his precious girlfriend. He was too busy bowing like a smitten fool over his leader. The man he chose over his own girlfriend. He sighed. It was going to be a long night indeed.

'I am Draco Malfoy, but from here on you all will address me as Lord Malfoy when we are not in public. Everyone under me will have the respect reserved for them- you are not allowed to call Tilynia Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, or Gregory Goyle by their first names- if you do so, there will be disciplinary consequences. If you are standing here tonight, I assume you know full well why we are gathered. I am going to be the Wizardry World's next leader. Doing so, we will have to disregard the Ministry and the mistakes our late Lord Voldemort has made. We are the new page in a book that wants badly to be written only to be read a million times more. Our ending will never come, for we will be everlasting. The measure of your life will be made by me and only me. If there is anyone who disagrees, you are welcomed to leave now.' He paused and looked around at everyone. 'My passion for a greater society comes from the roots of Malfoys, but I am breaking many traditions along my way. Many of you know Hermione Granger, my chosen girl here at Hogwarts. Nasty rumors were spread and have traveled back to me in such a way that is both unbelievable and atrocious. It seems that it was started by a Slytherin- ironic, is it not? One of you, or more, had the audacity to spread gossip about your Lord? She is my chosen; she will be the next Lady Malfoy, and if anyone has any disagreement, speak now or forever forget about your thought.' He looked around the audience, wishing to see anyone fidget or shift in their stance.

But no one did, so he moved on. 'I, as you all do, believe in Superiority. Some may ask how that is possible if I have intimate intentions with someone who is not of pure descent. Unlike Lord Voldemort, I am much wiser. My ideas and tactics are spanned out for the long run. Modern wizards and witches are more half-blooded than they are full-blooded. _Elite_, superior wizards are now halfblooded- mixed with muggle and wizards from generations beyond. This is the future He feared, and so it is my job to make do with what is given to me. I am not going to rid the world of those that are impure- no! I am going to take what is tainted and manipulate it so that they will succumb to me. When they have, I will have foundation. We will have followers to guide and protect us in places and situations that we would otherwise have no control in. Voldermort's mistake was trying to get rid of a race that was already accumulating; of course they ran and he killed many. But did he kill them all? No! they came from their hiding spots and paraded down the streets of our town proving to anyone that cared to know that they were still alive; that they still strived when their was only little hope. We must regard them as humans if they can accomplish such. My theory of if it all is that if we destroy those smaller, to who are we proving that we are better?' the crowd hollered to their lord in happiness. He spoke for them all- what he said was true.

Draco's top men raised their torches and chanted his name in a tune that made the air around them sing along. Malfoy almost lost himself in the moment. 'We will be successful; we will prosper! We will rule above all others!' his audience roared with sick enthusiasm. To many, what he was doing was wrong. But who were they actually judging? And who were _they_ were to judge? He was Draco Malfoy. 'We will be greater than our fathers- our grandsons will look upon us in honor and respect and we will stroll the streets of any world and walk in glory! We are the men and women that top any race- you are Mal vie!' Tilynia began a chant to gather the woman in lines across from the men.

'Heartless and Arrows

Forgive our sparrows

See our founding Pride

Be our shining guide.

Give us our roles,

As we lift our hands.

Stay in our souls

To collect our brands.' Her song brought moisture to Draco's mouth as he stood tall and uncovered his hood.

'We will have four Generals, those you see among my presence. Tilynia Parkinson will be your Queen as I am your Lord. Blaise Zabini, come forward.' Draco spoke as a commander would; he did not favor anyone for any reason. Blaise stepped before him and bowed as a General, and not as a childhood friend. From the pocket of his expensive robes, he withdrew the sacred branding spear used centuries before them for standard procedures like marking a man who owed a Wizard's debt, finalizing blood contracts, or binding two betroths together. 'Speak your oath, Zabini.'

The Italian bastard child looked his new leader in the eye, showing no fear as mandatory. 'I oath to follow you in poor and rich circumstances until my last breath.' Draco eyed his comrade for a moment before bringing the spear down to his shoulder, allowing the red hot blood to flow freely. Blaise's face contorted in pain as the knife's tip dug into his shoulder bone, but from experience, he didn't flinch to the excruciating pain. Some of the female Slytherins gasped loudly and scuttled closer to the other unbelieving peers. Tilynia stayed at her spot beside Draco, where she was supposed to be. Her throat swallowed dry saliva as she thought of the pain she would feel when he brought the small sword upon her delicate skin that hadn't yet been tarnished by gruesome methods of torture as Voldemort did to the Death Eater women. Tilynia idly thought back to seeing her mother return home with her father when she was just a child, and the scars and colors on Violet Parkinson's face still stayed fresh in her mind. She could have only been five, but she had witnessed a sight no child could ever forget, no matter how intelligent the mind was at doing such.

'General Zabini!' Draco bellowed and many more parroted quietly. Zabini clutched his side in visible pain but rejoined his peers on the platform. Mia Watts looked at Blaise in mild curiosity. The ripped part of his shirt slightly clouded the wound from her vision, but from what she could see, it seemed to be closing on its own! Being the only daughter of Rebekah and Giorgio Watts, she had not been allowed around other pureblood children, for her parents worked too closely with the Ministry. But now, she stood an independent woman in front of a man who was going to overthrow the government of a world. It made her excited beyond measure. Her green eyes danced in sick mirth as she watched Malfoy repeat the process to the others on the stage.

When it came time for Tilynia to take her mark, she did not hesitate as many believed she would. She proudly walked and kneeled before Draco. 'Draco Malfoy, I stand before you and swear my unwavering loyalty to both you and the Mal Vie organization. I also…' the crowd silently waited for her drawn-out oath to finish, 'give my respect and power to your chosen, Hermione Granger. I take my place as her governess, instead of her Queen.' Malfoy almost allowed a smirk to play at his lips. But no, this was an emotionless ceremony and would be centuries after his existence. Within seconds, the blow to her shoulder was brought down and she internally flinched. But on the outside, for her peers and Draco, she kept her head bowed and fought the tears she knew would come.

**

I sighed as I walked up to my portrait. It was just a boring Wednesday, as it had been last week. I scarcely saw Draco around anymore, but I didn't press it. A part of me didn't want to see him- he was beginning to become the bane of my existence. In truth, he had ruined me, my friendships, and my self-worth- all the things I held dear. But he was like a drug- ugly and evil, but needed so very much. I was addicted to his touch, his soft words spoken only to me, his quick temper that made him the perfect lover; it was all very romantic and sickly sweet. Perhaps, bittersweet- for I hated every action. And yet, I loved it all.

I groaned inwardly. I hated when I babbled to only contradict myself.

'Hermione Granger- wait up!' I spun around when I heard a strained voice call out followed closely by scurrying footsteps. Didn't younger years now a distressed Head when they saw one? And who was meddling in my corridor after fifth period on a Wednesday? Everyone knew Gryffindor finished potions with Slytherin on that day.

'There's…a…there is…' the blond-haired, freckled boy gasped for breath as he stopped to catch his breath before me.

'Yes?' I pressed lightly, reminding myself that I had to put aside such selfish things as my own problems when a student needed my help.

'There's a…outside, there is…' before the fourth year could wheeze a third time, Blaise Zabini strode down the hall. His lip curled in an aristocratic sneer to the younger man between us.

'Leave. I will explain the situation to Head Girl, since you seem to be incapable of such an action.' The boy ran the way he came. I only turned to Zabini when the boy was far enough away.

'Honestly, what is going on?' I folded my arms defensively and tapped my foot to ground impatiently.

'A…_friend_ of mine is handling a problem in the courtyard. It would be wise to not meddle in his affairs. Walk into your quarters and act as if an immature little _flacon_ didn't bother your perfect little world.' I eyed him with open scrutiny before running to the window to try and see what secret affair was going on. Nothing would be kept from me- no matter how high and mighty Blaise thought he was these days, he would never be above me. Through the window, I only saw a gang of emerald robed boys huddling into the opposite corner where scarlet robed boys and girls were lounging. If there wasn't something already going on incognito, there was going to be some kind of trouble happening. Emerald and Scarlet didn't mix at Hogwarts, though it may have seemed childish and trivial to others who knew no importance of school wide rivalries.

Ignoring Blaise and his predictable lecture about leaving Draco to his barbaric doings, I raced down the hallway and down the not-so-secret staircase that led me right before the Great Hall. From there, I ran to the open yard that stretched yards before the Black Lake. I heard quiet rumblings from the meshed green and red coated students before Draco's unmistakable drawl overshadowed them all. 'She is mine, regardless of what you prattle on about. She may be your friend, out of pity or free will, but she is _my_ lover- **my** woman. I will take my last breath before I see you so much as _touch_ her without my consent.' He stepped over Ronald's personal space and into his private bubble as if he owned that, too.

'What, you think you can buy her affection, Malfoy?' he played a sick smile and an eerie gleam in his beautiful, yet disdainful blue eyes. 'Afraid she'll grow tired of you and your dark ways? You have to notice how she avoids you- bloody hell; she'd break her neck just to pass you by unnoticed. Tell me, Malfoy, what swayed her mind?' he taunted.

Malfoy clenched his fists at his sides. '_Silence_ now, Weasley, or I will make you painfully wish you never borne from your bitch of a mother!' he snarled and loomed over Ron like a deathly sadistic cloud. I feared then for Ron's safety and quickened my walk so that I could reach the crowd faster.

'I am offended by your colorful words, but I see no real meaning. We were talking about Hermione, were we not? Ah, yes, she is the apple of our eye, yes? Alas, I am sad to say that you are not the only one she begs for-' before I could screech a sound of embarrassment at the way Ron was airing dirty lies, his moan of pain filled the air around us. Draco stood above the crouching Weasley, his wand forcefully pointing down at the poor excuse for a wizard. The blue light emitted from his wand hit Ronald over a dozen times by the time I made it within reaching distance of Draco.

'Draco!' I pleaded and pointedly grabbed his arm with both hands, trying to tug out the vigor of his grasp of his wand/ Ronald withered on the ground in inhumane pain, and I realized that Draco had to be using mad, dark magic. 'Draco, please stop!' I begged. But Draco only focused more onto inflicting pain to Ronald, which was the worst part. 'If you don't stop right now, I'll…I'll break up with you!' I spoke fiercely, putting on my brave façade.

At that, he elegantly lifted his wand, not yet looking my way. 'Count yourself lucky, weasel, for today my angel saved you from your death. But encounter me again, and I promise that my wrath will not be so kind.' For emphasize, he spat down on Ron's drained body. I contemplated bending down and assisting him in walking, but Draco yanked me by my wrist and kept me next to him by slipping a strong arm around my waist and nearly dragging me with him. 'You will stay by your man, not dandle with a wounded weakling.' He harshly whispered into my ear as Crabbe and Nott walked closely behind us. He still hadn't glanced my way, but I knew the deadly daggers his icy opals held me as soon as we were alone.

He never conducted private matters in public, and neither did I, but there was nothing else I could have said that would have impacted him more in that split moment. I knew that my statement did not affect him so, but the reasoning behind it did. In his place, it was rude to raise your tone to him, let alone _threaten_ him- in front of his _nemesis_. I was in for it, and I knew it. Once we were close to Slytherin dormitory, I attempted to pull my arm free of his grasp. 'Let go, I have homework that must be done back in my rooms-'

But he allowed no other argument as we entered the portrait, for his steely gaze shut my mouth. 'Nott, Crabbe, go to eat. Tell the others they aren't allowed in here until sunrise.' He glanced at me again, but I refused to fidget. Instead I glared down at him, promising myself I wouldn't be here for long. 'I have meddlesome business that must be taken care of.' He snarled, and his lackeys were silent as they left up the uselessly grandeur stairs to the portrait. Once he was aware that it was only he and I in the dungeons, he pushed my arm away, making me fall to the ground without his support. I huffed angrily and made to sit up.

'I don't understand your methods, Hermione Jean Granger.' He spoke softly, but bitterness overtook his tone. 'You continue to protect the _thing_ that soils your name, yet you threaten your protector?' he turned his back to me as he idly ran his pale hand across a medieval-looking candleholder on a shelf. 'Should it not be the other way around? Or am I just a foolish boy caught in your game?' he angrily spun around and made it to me in record time. His grey eyes flashed violently as he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me with vigor. 'I am not one to be toyed with- you aren't a coy little bookworm anymore, am I correct? What, I show you the way of a woman and you suddenly want to stray from my side?' I didn't understand what he was talking about. He was the first and only man I had ever been with!

'Well,' he held me against his body and smirked as he felt my body involuntarily shiver by his touch. 'I promise that only I will be able to make you feel this-' he trailed his hand from the small of my back to the inside of my skirt. I bit back a gasp of unexpected pleasure as his fingers pushed past my underwear, 'and this…' he stuck two of his long, piano playing-styled fingers into my opening and mercilessly moved them in an out, making me scream in half pleasure, half fear. 'And perhaps this!' he called angrily and took my mouth with fury to match any pissed off boyfriend. His soft mouth became hard and worked against mine as his tongue invaded my own mouth in a cruel game of rich, powerful Lord and poor, helpless maiden.

I came to my senses and began to struggle against him and his crude doings, but it was fruitless, for his mean ministrations with the core of my womanhood made me jelly in his arms. 'There you go darling, curl under my fingertips.' He purred darkly into my ear and I recoiled, fighting the coming desire that would soon overtake me. He was mousing with me as a big, man tomcat would. And as I subconsciously expected, he withdrew his hands from me right before he completed my satisfaction. I moaned in displeasure, having never been dissatisfied by my lover. 'Can Weasley do that?' he mused aloud before bringing me to the bear rug and ungraciously tossing me below him. He knelt down between my already open legs and spread them out as far as they would go.

'Can that poor bastard ever dream of bringing you to your peak?' he leaned over me so that I laid straight back onto the ground. 'No! I am the only one to cherish your body- I am the one man that knows the map of your body like the back of his hand. Unless,' he impatiently ripped my buttons from their protective holes of my shirt and feasted upon my creamy flesh he knew so well, 'you have found another that will make you see stars.' I blushed as he ripped apart my plain bra. I knew I should have made a good, worthy move to stop him. But my emotions took flight and I only wanted to be pleasured, regardless of the cruelty he gave with his pleasure.

'I am a god blessing your body of miracles; I am Draco Malfoy, Lord of all things great and more. I am one of the richest men in both your and my world- others are merely just people below me. But you… _you_,' He softly kissed my lips before biting down, emitting a yelp of pain from me, 'changed everything for me. You possessed a charm that is scarce- you are a vixen hidden beneath demure and a conscience. Perfectly my undoing.' He murmured before bringing his mouth down onto my breast and suckling its peak. I arched my back in a moment pleasure, but it was gone as he began to bite down on the tender flesh. As before, it was a sensation half mingled with pain, half meshed with bliss. His perfect teeth grazed along the dip between my breasts before finding the other and assaulting it just as brutally.

'Dra- Draco!' I yelled, hoping he would stop, yet praying he would continue.

'Hmm, I do believe I hear my name…' he locked his gaze with my own, but the person staring back at me was not the same man I knew and loved. No, this man was just too different. 'Do you call to me in pleasure,' he slowly unzipped my uniform skirt and massaged my healthy hips, 'or in pain?' he gripped my thighs painfully and wrapped them around his lower waist.

'P-p-pain…' I called out as undid his Italian leather belt.

He chuckled angrily. 'Really?' he unzipped his pants and pulled them down enough so that the waistline met the bottom hem of his boxers. Draco had always been a skin-to-skin contact kind of lover, but this part of him- this monster was raging against him. 'Wrong answer.' He whispered against my face as he thrust the first time. The power behind his entering mixed with the fact that I wasn't entirely ready for his manhood made me squeal out in protest.

I wanted to wiggle free, but I was afraid that making friction between our bodies would turn me on more and halt all chances of escaping the mean game he was playing. 'Move against me; its no fun when the temptress plays rigid with her lover.' He gripped handfuls of the muscles in my thighs and I moaned. My body bucked to meet his next thrust, but as I grew wanting, he pushed himself harder into me. That time I could not hold back the scream.

'Please, Draco…it hurts…' I whispered into his neck, hoping he would ease, but not entirely stop. 'I'm sorry I hurt you earlier…by…by…' he thrust again to perhaps remind me. 'By saying I would break up with you…' I could hardly think as heated pooled in my lower belly, 'it was only so that you stop using the dark magic-'

'On the weasel? Why, because he's so precious? What makes him so great, Granger?' His voice almost seemed weak, but as he thrust again, I remembered his strength.

I began to speak, but his body came crashing unto mine with so much force, I was sure he would rip me a part. I let only a few tears slide from my shut eyes as he made more impacts. I felt his body tighten under my clasped arms around his neck. 'He is not, he's nothing. But if you hurt him and you can't reverse the damage, they would hurt you. I love you to much to see another cause you pain.' I whispered and sobbed quietly, expecting his last assaulting blow to finish my punishment. It was horrible to put it into words and hear myself cry it out to a man who was nearly raping my body for what it was worth, but it was true. I loved him. And love did crazy things to sensible people.

'Oh, Hermione…' his voice called as he shakily withdrew himself from me, granting me a wish. I recoiled from him and curled myself into a ball as far as I could go in my weakened state of mental and physical exhaustion. 'My angel…' I heard him mumble as he gathered me into his arms, 'what have I done to you?' his voice was shaky, but I could not stop my gut wrenching sobs or the ever-flowing tears. He knew what he did, and now he was guilty. If I were sensible, I would have left. But as he stripped of his shirt an put me in it before rocking me softly next to the fire, I decided that sense had left me long ago, only to shamefully be replaced by a woman who put up with a monster for a boyfriend. Didn't drunken aunties and corny movies warn both girls and gullible women of men like Draco? Men that made your skin crawl, yet allow you to cry out in pleasure?

'I'm so sorry…it was blind anger…I shouldn't have let it overtake me…I was a beast…' all he said was true. I felt his tears run down his face as he struggled to find compassion and warmth as he pressed our cheeks together. When he found nothing but cold indifference, he rested his face in the crook of my neck. 'I shouldn't have taken your body so brutally…I forced myself up on you. I'll never forgive myself. I'm…I'm a monster.' His shoulders shook as he fought to keep his restrain. His arms still held me to him; as if I were a teddy bear and he were five.

I bit my lip and lessened my tears as I held his face against my throat. 'All of that is true. But you are mine. And I love you.' I whispered into his ear. He sobbed again into my neck and held me tighter.

'Please…don't…I am a monster…I've become just like my father.' He sobbed loudly, forgetting who he was for a moment.

'You are not!'

'Yes, I am.' He muttered, quieting his sobs. 'Some nights…I heard my mother scream. He would cause her such pain…the woman he cherished- the only woman he loved. I was only but seven and I could do nothing to help her. When I grew old enough, I no longer heard her scream because I would take the wrath of my father. I could handle it- it was never anything more than a few yelling matches and drunken stumbles with him. It kept my mother safe and it kept his monster that feened on violence and pain at bay.'

'But you would never cause me pain…after this…you will never bring forth another tear from me…' I assured the both us. Perhaps I was pathetic- perhaps I was foolish. I loved him- and this love hurt when it had to- this wasn't something that I hadn't known beforer

'I don't deserve you.' He confessed and brought his mouth down to my own and tenderly kissed me. Ah, my Draco…the one I loved so much that it pained me.

'I love you, Hermione. It may not seem so, but I will prove to you…I am worthy of your hand…if you will bestow it.' He wiped his eyes and snatched his robe, whilst managing to keep me in his lap.

'I love you, too.' My heart soared with happiness, though the damper of what happened just moments ago weighed heavy on my heart. 'You already have my hand and heart. What more?' I laughed lightly.

He was silent as he pulled out a box. 'I know I'm not the man of your wildest fantasies…I am a creature from a surreal world far away from your own. And I know I'm not on one knee as tradition, but I don't want you out of my arms until you must be away. But, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?' the small box opened and there sat a diamond nugget nestled in black silk held on a silver band. 'There is the Malfoy bonding band which is a serpent in coordinate of Slytherin and the Malfoy Coat of Arms. I can buy you another ring if it's not to your liking…'

I stared at him, disbelieving what he was saying. 'I know this is not the best time, but I had planned on taking you out this weekend to one of the finest-' I took his mouth into a slow, lingering kiss that made him forget about the smaller arrangements.

'I love you so much, Draco. Of course I will marry you- even if you didn't have this _overly_-expensive engagement ring or your family inheritance or your dashing good looks.' I smiled up at him. 'I know the real you- I know who you are so that there are no false illusions. I am willing to work everything out with you.'

He smiled sweetly, adoring her face and body under him. 'You want to be with me…_forever_? Wizard law doesn't allow divorces…and I will admit, I willn't let you go once you are mine.' I blushed, secretly reveling in the way he spoke of having me.

'Yes, _forever_.' I whispered against his face before hugging his neck, and praying that the gods would be so kind as to allow me to love this imperfect, inhuman, loving, hard man for the rest of my days.


	21. My Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything even mildly related to Warner Bros Corporation…**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE THAT YOU USUALLY PASS UP TO GET TO THE GOOD PARTS __________ :

**A/N: So, I would like to really thank everyone who has been with me since day one with this…As you all must assume "Protect Me, my Dragon" is coming to end in the next few chapters (2-3) and I hope I can give you all a fabulous ending that will make you want to re-read this story to get the same zest! I will be revising every chapter after I load Chappie 23. I have mad love for all of you that send me those lovely reviews!**

**And, because I feel obligated, I must tell my anonymous reviewers that while I do appreciate you taking your time to critique my work, **_**please please please**_** keep in mind that this is a FICTIONAL story with awesome (or not so awesome) characters. I do not support spousal abuse/abusive relationships or anything like that. I merely felt that I needed to take a STRONG turn with my "evil" Draco. It is one thing to say he's evil, and then it's another to bring him to the next level. It is unfortunate that I had to drag Hermione into that- but she's brave, naive, strong, loving, and forgiving. As I said before, do not make the mistake Hermione has made. Have respect for yourself- whether you are man or woman- -and do not let anyone else suppress you into feeling like nothing. **

**If anyone has any further complaints/questions/comments go ahead and fire at will. Hermione and Draco will be open for questions after this chapter :( Go ahead and send your complaints/questions/comments addressed to either Draco or Hermione (or both if you have bones to pick with both of them). They will try their best to get back to you on them. Please enjoy the story!!**

**-End of boring (and LONG) A/N-**

I awoke on Friday morning a new woman. It had been two slow days since I had given Draco my hand, and as far there were no regrets. I winced inwardly as I thought of the fingerprinted bruises that stayed along the line of my hips- it made me cringe to remember that there was that side of him, and I wasn't completely immune to it as I assumed. 'Brilliant bonkers, Harry! You've absolutely done it now!' Ginny's voice scolded the older boy as we rounded the same corner.

My eyes first caught Harry, and then held Ginny's wide eyes. She raised her ginger head proudly, but trembled slightly, showing she was not as brave as she showed. 'Harry and I were just off to…research something. In the library.' She added lamely.

'Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor for exceedingly appropriate behavior.' I nodded politely and went about my own way down the path they had come from. I felt Ginny pivot in her spot, perhaps to turn and tell me something. I subconsciously slowed my pace so that she would have a better opportunity to halt me. But soon enough, I became aware of her and Harry's departing footsteps, and I sighed a gust of air. I was too happy to have Draco- though how much of a monster he was. If it weren't for him, I would have been lost.

_Highly doubted, Hermione. You are strong- you are a Gryffindor! Because of brave women like you, the Wizardry World has a hope for equal rights amongst gender. Draco was someone who needed you, not the other way around. If that was a two-way street, you'd be out of luck. But since it is just him hanging by the string, and not you, keep your pride and wits about you._

With a heavy sigh, I feigned a smile and continued down the hall. Tonight was the night of All Hollows Eve festivities. There wasn't to be a fancy ball with streaming lights and intricate décor- but being among fellow witches and wizards celebrating the event would be good enough. My classes for the Friday were the most exciting of all- DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. After shoveling a light breakfast, I left to Ancient Runes with an unfaltering smile on my face. That is, until Ron showed up. I became aware of his presence as he ill-elegantly walked beside me in not-so-quite –footfalls. I breathed out in even patterns until I grew tired of our mute exchanges. 'I am not sure what you said yesterday, but from what I heard and the way Draco handled your exchange, I gather it wasn't very nice. But all aside, I'd like to apologize for the way Draco hurt you. Though Merlin knows you deserve it- he nor I are not anywhere so perfect as to impersonate and try to play god. So, it would be wise if you left me alone and dare not approach Draco for a very long time. Please, Ronald,' I gave him a sideways looks to press my meaning further, 'just stay away.'

For awhile, he didn't release a peep. I grew nervous as time passed, but I continued walking. If he knew what was best for him, he would leave me alone. But, he was Ron Weasley. I should have known better. 'I know you still love me!' his declaration stopped the nearest gang of giggling girls so that their ears pricked up and their society tails began to eagerly wag.

I swirled around and scoffed. 'Ron, you are bloody sick. My love for you ended a long time ago.'

His emotionless face turned sour. 'Malfoy's got your thinking all messed up!' I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my class, ignoring his protests of undying love. With Ron, I didn't believe in redemption. It just wasn't there.

**Ancient Runes**

'So, how has Gryffindor dorm faired since your isolation to the higher ranks?' Mandy asked as she lingered next to my desk. As per usual, I sat at my own desk away from Draco. It was easier than sitting next to him and enduring the obnoxious staring- there was enough of that done in the halls when I so much as stood by him. As I thought of my love, my fingers graced the delicate promise ring I slung on a necklace he gave me a few nights before.

I smiled. 'Too well for one Head Girl to deal with.'

'And where is Head Boy when you need him?' she chuckled quietly. 'What will you wear to Supper tonight? Everyone in Ravenclaw is dressing as our mascot, and I hear Hufflepuff is going to franchise a Slytherin-double sort of thing. Fearless, aye?'

I nodded. 'Cant say I'd do the same…I'm dressing in muggle clothes tonight. I don't quite feel the spirit to dress.' Mandy nodded silently.

'See you tonight!' she called after the bell rang to acknowledge the passing of one class to the next.

I sighed heavily, not enjoying the fact that I had to endure an hour of being thrust with prissy Ravenclaws. Luna had a way of becoming suffocating when it came to odd, distorted creatures.

**Care of Magical Creatures**

'Now, these 'ere aren't 'armless lit'le guys like last time. These suckers'll bit yer finger if yer not watchin' closely!' Instantaneously, Terry Boot's group of boys backed away. I cast a worried glance to the bi-spectacled boy next to me. Harry only grasped my hand reassuringly and winked. 'But if ye feel safe, the fickle wee thing won't cause yee any harm.' Hagrid gestured to the caged beasts no taller than the length of my knee. They were orange sprites that reeked of pine and oatmeal-or maybe that was just the scent I caught from them.

'Dangellions.' Zeke muttered as he came to stand by me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him staring at me, instead of the instructor. 'My grandfather's favorite flower, Mocking Mums, can only survive if Dangellions come to visit them once a year.'

'Really?' I mused aloud. Zeke knew much about flowers, which was the only reason why he and Neville got along so well.

'Yes. Grandfather Gustivithiztch buys them from local markets and plants them in his garden area. The colorful Dangellions leave when they need to, and most of the time, come to see their flowers once a year, sometimes twice.' He whispered to me, as if Hagrid really could actually hear anyone else aside from his booming voice.

'They never want to stay?' I inquired quietly.

'Never.' He shook his head. 'The longest I've ever seen them stay is three days. After time, they grow tired grooming the same beauty. It is much like a human relationship or friendship. You sometimes get bored with people.'

I nodded. 'But, no Dangellion has ever fallen in love?'

He smiled, but shrugged, still not looking at me with his hands clasped behind his back. 'Their perception of love is very different. It is all a matter of nurturing; if it can not be grown or further taken care of, it cannot be loved. What cannot be loved then becomes insignificant to them. Much, _much_ like human interactions.' He zoned out Hagrid's final words as I did. I let go of Harry's hand, no longer worried over selfish little faeries and now more intrigued by Zeke's story.

'And what if there is a fairy- or a _Dangellion_- that does care for something "unlovable"? What happens then?'

He smiled down at me as though I was the cutest poppet he had ever held. 'You would make a fine Dangellion, Hermione.' My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why? Because I asked a lot of questions? I was under the impression that they weren't allowed speech… 'Because you would be the only Dangellion to ever love something that shouldn't be loved.' I couldn't look away from his almond-shaped eyes that were, at the moment, full of energy and knowledge. I loved someone who had knowledge and wanted to share it. Sure, Draco knew a lot about many things, but he always kept it to himself, for the danger of its contents was quite serious. But Zeke- he spoke about the simplest of things, and they never had strings attached, nor were they anything more than harmless.

I couldn't hide the smile that crept up my face and planted itself like an ugly mosquito bite. 'Honestly?' I wanted to be reassured his analogy was two-sided, and I wasn't just taking things for more than they actually were.

'You always will be, Hermione.' The way this Australian boy said my name…it was much like how Draco spoke my name, yet it was the exact opposite. Draco Malfoy mostly had just two emotions on his conscience (if the English brute had one anymore); revenge and lust. I subconsciously played with the ring on my necklace again; it felt so light, just a pretty treasure that I would never otherwise be able to afford. But in it held dirty, dark secrets that played with my mind until I would cease to make contact with the silver jewelry and just allow it to hang limply against my breastbone. My Draco was evil and manipulative and overpowering and mean- yes, yes- I knew. Unlike a foolish, lovesick girl, I hadn't planned on him changing. Not for me, not for Merlin, not for his sick mother (she had been transferred to St Mungos just the day before). He was both stubborn and vengeful- any good book reader knew that called for trouble.

I was no adrenaline junkie, nor a thrill-seeker (when you disregarded my escapades with Harry), nor the type of gal who got off on living wildly and with no plan- but I had to admit that being with Draco gave me the bout of excitement that I wanted- no, _needed_. My lips parted slowly as I remembered that "excitement" had an ugly way of turning dark at any time, and just the moment you least expect it. Like the other night, when he taken my body and harassed it in such a way that I would never forgive him… And yet now, I was standing next to two very attractive men who would never dare touch or violate me in any way close to the way Malfoy had taken me, and I was completely indifferent to their allure. Now, I was wearing _his_ ring, therefore allowing myself to be claimed as a brandished slag. Had Ginny or Mandy or Til or Daphne or any other woman been in my place, I would have given them a thorough lecture and demanded that they never even so much as _look_ at him again. I would likely swear revenge and perhaps even kill a beast that was so cruel.

But no, I was contradicting myself. I was being hypocritical. I was being human- a human that allowed herself to be hurt and then forgave. They said that love wasn't supposed to hurt- I said that love was the only thing that really _did_ hurt. And it hurt a lot. 'Okay, who's the first to pet 'em?' Hagrid called out.

Ron, along with his new group of lackeys, walked up to Hagrid and reached out their hands. The carroty fairies snapped and lunged for the boys, but were quickly restrained by Hagrid's hands. 'Slowly, fellas,' he warned. Ron nodded and seemed to understand the simple command, but the closest testosterone-stoned boy lunged for a ginger fairy. They must have felt threatened, for they then made an all-out attack on Ronald and his friends. The Ravenclaw girls ran like chickens with cut off heads, as did other boys and girls from both houses. I followed Harry as he attempted to help our Professor catch the small things. 'Grab for 'em, Harry and Hermione. Won't go very far; spelled the cage they are.'

I frowned as I pranced about, grabbing handfuls of empty air. 'Then why won't they go back in it?'

'Dangellions are feisty lit'le things! But their fairy dust is no great deal against a wizard's magic.' And as he said this, the orange fairies began to tumble in their graceful spins in the air. I began catching the glowing balls of light before they hit the ground.

'Zeke!' I called over my shoulder and beckoned him with a gesture of my head. He jogged quietly and stood over my shoulder, and we both gazed down at what seemed like a thousand miniature light bulbs falling asleep. 'Bloody beautiful, yes?' I pondered aloud, not expecting Zeke to reply to such a sappy comment.

'I can barely take my eyes off of her.' He murmured against my throat, where he had bent down to better see the Dangellions fall.

I turned my head to see that he looking right at me, which made me face glow red from being so close to another male that wasn't Draco. 'I…I was talking about the Dangellions.' I replied lamely. What else was there to say? Should I have thanked him for complementing me…or done as I did and skip unto more…_important_ topics? I looked back down at the fairies that began to migrate toward their gates of confinement. For a second, I felt pity for their soulless lives they were to live. Perhaps I was the one to free them and allow them life…

He moved his mouth so that it hovered above my ear, but I only noticed it when I began to feel his dampened breath on my earlobe. 'And perhaps, so was I.' I could feel the gorgeous smile hanging on his lips even after he walked away to leave me with my thoughts. It made me uncomfortable when people were that close to me; didn't everyone know that a person's personal bubble reached up eighteen inches from their skin? Honestly, who couldn't respect your very own eighteen inches when there was a landscape of a thousand meters just beside them?

'Hermione! Are you coming along to lunch?' Harry called to me. I nodded and slung my book bag over my right shoulder and allowed my left to have free time until it would bear the burden of my homework and class essentials after mealtime was over with. Lately, I hadn't been hungry, and so I would skip out on meals that Harry wouldn't notice. But so far, I hadn't lost any weight when I lost my appetite. I only lost my confidence when I magically weighed myself to find that I gained a pound! I did love food (when house elves weren't the ones slaved to make it), but as of late I hadn't been in any mood or state to shovel my favorite dishes in like my peers. I wanted an appetite back- it had been a very long time since I was able to enjoy a good meal. But no matter what potions I would take to kill the throbbing of my stomach or the aches in my back, I would not have the will to nourish myself. So I went muggle style and began to take vitamins. They helped my energy level and gave me a few more full nights of sleep.

'So, what has got your stomach in knots?' Harry spoke across the table to. Ginny and Ron sat together a few people down, where they were speaking in low tones. After a few minutes, Ginny angrily stormed off as Ron mumbled to himself.

'Nothing.' I shrugged as I forced a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth; my jaw worked itself up and down before my throat swallowed the food.

'Liar.' He smiled knowingly after a taking a bite of his bread. 'Now honestly, Hermione- tell me what's wrong. We don't have a test next period do we?' his face lightened up and his skin flushed with dread. I shook my head. 'Oh, that's good then. Well, what could it be? Turned a late homework assignment in? Professor Binns didn't give you a full score again? Dreading Snape on Monday?' I slowly shook my head.

'It's really nothing, Harry. Food just doesn't sound good to me right now.'

He rolled his eyes. 'That's what you've been saying for the past week! Its getting old, Mione. What's going on? Are you on one of those ludicrous diets? Is Malfoy pressuring you to be stick-thin like all of those other _ghastly_ girls?' I wanted to point out that not many of those girls were "ghastly", for they were full in the hips and slim at the waist, but that would only lead him to believe Draco _was_ turning me into an envious, malnutrition brat.

'Not at all, Harry! I've just had no appetite for anything but peppermint Dollies.'

He scrunched his nose. 'But you _hate_ peppermint, Hermione. Even in your toothpaste!'

I shrugged. 'Not anymore. Don't go acting like its rubbish, Harry Potter! You used to detest Strawberry jelly on your English bagels and now it's the only way you like the damned pastry!'

'Oi, Hermione! So, I like jam on my bread. Big deal.' He muttered and went back to eating; the only way to successfully shut him up was to demand something or say it in a condescending tone, for that was the only way he understood_. Ah, just like a child._

'We've got to get to DADA in five minutes.' I murmured as we strolled along the corridors. He nodded and quickened our slow pace.

'Are you and Miranda Mantas still seeing each other?' I asked as I idly wrung my hands in the pleads of my skirt.

'No.' Harry shook his head. 'She's as bloody mental as her brother! She had the nerve to accuse me of playing "that stupid game all of the time".'

'What a surprise.' I rolled my eyes. Honestly, did these girls really think their sweet words and innocent smiles would win over Harry and make him into a lovesick puppy? So much did they want him consumed that he would even for a minute forget about Quidditch? _How naïve of them._

'Same thing I thought. Cant I just find a girl who shares common interest and understands my need for release of tension through a sport I love as much as…you love books!' he smiled when he saw my blush rise in my cheeks.

Was Harry always an arsehole?

DADA- Professor Wimble

'You will first be in teams of two of which a quick spell will guide you to your pre-determined partner, and then you will fair on your own once the pairing spell wares off. To keep all fairness and sincere tactics, you will be masked by your patronus, and if you have not yet discovered your animal spirit, for those not in the War most likely don't have one, you will receive a randomized animal. If we are clear and there are no further questions. I will ask everyone to stand and come forward.' We did as he said and watched in awe as he magicked away the desks, leaving behind a misty space with a forest-like backdrop. 'Now, hold your and out and repeat after me; May I strike, but not kill, my wand is to fight, not shed blood spill.' The class was in odd chorus as our wands lit up a light green before returning to their natural colors. 'Very good, that reassures me none of us will take advantage of weaker ones by using illegal or harmful spells.

'Harmful?' Draco spat out as he stood between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. 'A cheap hex is 'harmful' to a bumbling fool like Longbottom! Would it be held against me if I harmed Weasley by throwing a _scourgify_ his way and cleaned him up a bit?' his Slytherin crew laughed humorously, and from my sidelong vision I could see Ronald turning beat red.

'You wouldn't know, Malfoy. Unless you'd enjoy bathing him.' Harry retorted as he straightened up beside me. All eyes went to he and I. Our hands almost touched as Harry threw back his head and challenged Malfoy head on.

'I am rest assured you've already done the deed for me. Perhaps he merely enjoys preserving water.' I held down my smile at his quick wit. But honestly, there were better things to do than insult someone like Ron.

'What would you know about preserving water? Oh, right, I almost forgot! Ever since Daddy Malfoy's body was put to rot in hell, his precious son is to go without. A shame, really.' Harry smirked as he noticed the change in the posture of Draco, which really was the only way you could tell that something got to Draco.

I clutched Harry's arm and made to drag him behind me. 'When we meet to duel, for we both know each other's patronus, I will have _no_ mercy. You had best watch out, Potter.' Draco glanced at me, as if daring me to go up against him in his threatening of my best friend.

I _was_ going to retort. 'Well, now, now. Lets try to remember that this is JUST a practice- no harm intended!' Mr. Wimble chocked out. He shook his head and pointed his wand in the air. '_Spello_ _Ohndondo_!' a few white sparks flitted through the air before they began to shower over us. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze fill the room until it settled into my skin. Amongst the new short fur that I felt lightly hover above my body, I fondled my wand and held it shortly in front of me. No one was going to get any good attacks on me when they thought they saw a harmless otter. 'Pardo Veirdo!' in seconds, I felt a long string attach to my wand and drag me toward another customized student. Unfortunately, it wasn't a stag or a Ukrainian serpent, but it was a life-sized owl- one that hooted appreciatively for me. Our images must have been wisp-like, for I had never felt lighter than I did then. My partner's mirage waved gently in the breeze that flew through us. The room had to ventilated, for the usage of magic brought a suffocating amount of heat onto one's self.

Our first opponents was a team of a wolf and a meek mouse and after we sent them spiraling to the ground in defeat we face our next group, and after what seemed like minutes but was actually an hour, our link separated and we began to attack each other. Where the owl had speed, I had agility. Our duel lasted for ages until I took the final jab that ended the feud. The owl was thrown to the ground and his costume was quickly fading from his skin, as had the others we had beaten. Blaise thrust his way out of the rest of the mist and grumpily walked back to our professor.

The game went on longer, until I began to face challengers I assumed were the best duelers. My last opponent was what I deemed an easy kill but as I paused for only a moment, my battler sent a curse that knocked me to the ground where I began to wiggle out of my now-misty costume. So, someone had taken down the very calculated Hermione Granger? I chuckled to myself; now I _sounded_ like Draco! He always gave him self titles and stereotypes, perhaps so that he would beat others to the punch. Oh, my lovely man…I smiled even though I was beaten.

'Hermione!' the character squealed, of which it was attacked by another. The serpent shed from her porcelain skin, and out came Hélène Moore. 'I…I swear…' her lower lip wobbled as she cast fearful looks up to me. She was a seventh year that before now, had never said a word to me. 'I didn't know it was you! Of course I should have known…but…but…' I slapped away helping hands that shot out to assist me in standing. I stood up on my own, wiping my hands down my wrinkled skirt.

'Hélène, its fine. Honestly, no harm!' I smiled and held out a hand to her. She looked at me fiercely.

'Why aren't you angry with me? I attacked you- YOU! I should be…I should…be punished.' She squeaked out.

My eyebrows furrowed. 'Because you did what Professor Wimble instructed? Are you sure you're feeling well? Perhaps I could take you to Madame Pom-'

'I'm fine; it is you who should be looked at! You fell, are you alright?' I nodded my head at the taller girl who now stood up and dotted on me. I was half insulted, half appreciative that she was eager to help her Head Girl…that is, I _thought_ that was why she was so eager. 'I am sorry, Hermione.' She gulped noticeably before looking around the enchanted classroom. 'You won't tell Lord- I mean, _Draco_ about this, will you? He won't be the least bit happy and I'm still trying to prove my worth…' her large, doe green eyes pleaded. I was astonished; why would she need to prove herself? Draco had no time to nurse poor-rich-girl-syndrome if that was what she was after. But if she was bowing to him just to find someone's seal of approval, she needed to immediately be told that that wasn't the way about it. And for that matter, she didn't need anyone's approval.

'Why would you need to prove yourself to Draco?' I asked as we walked back to the group of the defeated. 'True, I don't know you that well, but I am sure you are unique and am worth it. Whether or not Draco thinks so.' I smiled reassuringly at her.

'My self-esteem is fine enough, Hermione. It is the fact that…' she sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. 'I have already said too much. Just, please…forget that we ever had this conversation?'

I shook my head. 'You have already brought this ludicrousness to my attention. But I promise, since you insist, that you're beating me never happened. Is that okay?' she nodded, and, in my opinion, if a plastic Slytherin girl could heartily smile, she would have at that moment. And then the moment was gone. Everyone's attention had been steered to the last two animals left; the stag and the large serpent.

**Supper**

'I almost had him.' Harry muttered quietly.

I glanced at him from atop my book. 'Harry, are you going to cry?' I hissed disbelievingly.

'No, not over a bloody brute like that ferret boy.' Harry angrily muttered and finished his food before our plates vanished.

'Honestly! It was just a class assignment, Harry. And it's not like you lost.' I added for his peace of mind. Harry and Draco were the last to duel- it had been an intense fight until they were changed back to their normal personas, where they began their own duel. It took _many_ binding spells to hold them.

'But neither did I win! If only Professor Wimble would have given us a few more moments…' Harry's mouth twisted with the evil thoughts that played in his head.

'You would have been served a detention and then what good would _that_ have done you? Now hush, Harry. Dumbledore's speaking.' I ignored his quiet ramblings and instead tuned in the Headmaster's voice.

'Tonight is All Hollows Eve, and in great tradition we shall shower the rooms of this castle with mystery and good findings if there were ever any. Due to sub-sequential reasons, none of the staff were able to dress for the evening. But there are still students, givers to a good laugh, which have and want to show their fellow schoolmates just how in the spirit they are. First, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.' Upon Dumbledore's announcement, the twelve boys pranced in dressed as Hufflepuff girls, with their imitation Hufflepuff House robes brought to their knees and knee socks crinkled down to their ankles. Upon their chests were name tags that mocked classmates to and fro the more popular cliques to the invisible wallflowers. 'Next, the Ravenclaw Prefect divisions.' Many of them dressed in life-like crow outfits, and as some of them danced down mine and Harry's isle, silk feathers swept against my face, reminding me of an expensive sweater I would never buy. Among them, I saw Mandy pass the Slytherin table where she and many of her friends chirped and leered with their elbows bent and their fake beaks up to the sky like true ravens. The dining area rumbled with laughter, and if I was right, so did some Slytherins. Dumbledore chuckled from his podium. 'Hufflepuff.' he stated simply, but there was no simplicity about their show.

Hannah Abbott was the first to walk in, her tumbling locks suddenly became poofy and out of control. Upon her chest was the name 'Tilynia Parkinson' regally inscribed. Some gasped, and some laughed uncontrollably. The next to enter was Ernie Macmillan, who strode in with horribly bleached hair, a pair of dress shoes (in high wizardry society, men's dress shoes looked like heeled platforms), and a pair of tacky dress robes. Upon his left breast was an 'M' that took up much space. He spun around and flexed his back to show 'Draco Sodding Malfoy' in large, green print. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried desperately not to laugh at the mockery of my boyfriend. Had my boyfriend been anyone BUT Malfoy, I would have called them tacky and mean. But since I knew Draco would take this in stride or 'make them pay for this!' as he always did, I had no fear. His ego could use a little deflating anyway…

More Hufflepuff students came in, all mocking a specific Slytherin with their game of dress up. Harry was clutching his sides in laughter. 'Hermione, did you see…' he threw his head back as another wave of giggles escaped him. I nodded and silently snickered as I looked to his table to find that he was there, brooding and leering. His eyes roamed around, as if daring anyone to look him in the eye. I was the first, for he relaxed his face when he saw my smile. It was all in good fun. Hufflepuff never did anything wild or funny or harmless- this was their coming out. I was anxious to see what Gryffindor had in store. I couldn't imagine it being nice or meaningless- this year, no one let me in on the secret. Not even Harry would reveal to me the truth. When I would press it, he would reply, "You don't even want to know" and so I left it alone.

That is, I hadn't known just how far Gryffindor was going to take it. 'Gryffindor Quidditch Team.' Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face. Harry tensed from beside me. I turned to him with a questioning look. I ignored the Gryffindor team who made complete fools of themselves as they tried to impersonate the Ravenclaw boys and girls. 'What is it, Harry? Are you feeling alright?'

He opened his mouth to only close it, and repeated the process many times before he finally sighed. 'Hermione. You're not going to like…' he glanced up at his team and then to Dumbledore before settling his eyes back to me. 'You aren't going to like what they do next. I promise you- I tried to tell them not to do it-'

'Gryffindor.' Dumbledore said clearly. The double doors squeaked open and out came four or five girls that dressed as house elves and were holding up signs of my face magically shifting from a glamorous shot of me that the Daily Prophet had taken to my First Year class photo. There were vulgar words that flashed against my face with many scarlet "Xs" going across. Out came Lavender; her hair was in a wild mess and was dyed to perfectly match the color of my hair. Her clothes were spelled to shift from my baggy uniform, to mismatching outfits, then to finally tattered robes. 'I want to free all of you!' Lavender said dramatically as she ran from the "elves" who were cursing her and poaching their picketing signs, chanting "Leave us slaves, you muggle!"

There were few laughs and scarce applause when they were finished with their play. I glared at my housemates, and when I recognized Ginny as one of the dressed-up slaves, my eyes glowed with anger. Why couldn't they taunt their Head Girl about her relationship, or perhaps her grades; hell, they could have even done a number on my teeth before fourth year! Of all the things they could have been made a skit on…elf slavery? Were they that low? 'Such was not morally amusing.' Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing on, not sparing a glance at me. Surely he had known they would do that- he had to approve it before they were allowed! He had approved them to tease me and trash my values? What kind of system was ran around here?

'You knew they were going to do that?' my raspy voice hadn't come out softly spoken as I had hoped it would.

Harry looked up at me. 'I swore to not tell you. It was all in good fun, anyway!' he scowled.

'That was fun to you? Not only were they teasing your best _friend_, but they were also mocking a serious issue in society-'

'You had no problem with people listlessly taunting others. You even joined the cruel laughter- so do explain, Hermione.' He spoke harshly. My nose twitched irritably but I rolled my eyes and looked away. So, he was right. But still, did they _have_ to drag elves into this?

'Slytherin Prefect Division.' Dumbledore called out, and before he fully raised his shaking, wrinkled hand, the doors burst open with life. No one had expected Slytherin to dress up or play along. I smirked to myself- perhaps they were getting along. I looked over to see much of Slytherin gone from their seats. A few odd students sat at the table, looking fearful at the incoming. I shook my head as I saw all of them group together, making two lines as Draco walked between them and raised a spear above him.

'I call your Head Girl, Hermione Granger, to our…show.' He spoke smoothly, making my heart beat faster with anxiety. Just what was he playing at? I contemplated staying where I sat and delving myself closer to Harry so that no one would notice me. But chants began that called my name.

'Go, Hermione.' Harry urged, reminding me of when I pushed him to Dumbledore in our fourth year as he faced the demons of the Goblet of Fire. Now, I was facing my own demons- they took the shape of the ever gorgeous Draco Malfoy. I slowly walked up to where Draco stood regally. I could feel the awkward silence as people waited for the Slytherins to act out their scene. No one, including me, knew what exactly they thought of as 'fun' anyway.

'Who wants to see a magic trick? The best muggle can buy, anyway. But before the last act, how about we allow other things to vanish? Like…light.' He hissed before his cronies began to shoot spells that knocked the candles from the ceiling. He lowered his spear and slid it back into his pocket. Havoc was created as the wax rained down on everyone. 'And perhaps I shall also take your guidance!' he spelled for the professors to be bound and tied to their seats. My eyes grew wild as I understood where Draco was going with this- this was no joke. He was taking their sight, mentors, and next I only imagined him to make me… 'And now, your resources!' He growled before sweeping me in his cape; with a _whoosh _we were instantly gone in a smoke of air.

**A/N: Confused? I hope not; the next chapter will come very soon, I promise! Chapter TWENTY-THREE (can you believe I've been running this circus for 23 chapters so far???) is going to explain a lot; it will hold choices, sacrifices, and decisions- all of the juicy stuff we love to read AND write!**

**As always, please enjoy and make sure to review.**


	22. I Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: It's here! I promised a deadline and I made it! Spring Break, yayness!! Hopefully I can get another chapter in by the end of the new week- got lots of weird scenes coming up! But you love weird, so it's all good. Please enjoy and review! Questions are welcomed and I will try to answer them as thoroughly as possible. Happy Easter, everyone!**

******

**Draco POV**

'Draco!' Hermione squealed from beneath me. My grip on her waistline tightened as my cloud of mist rose and engulfed us, taking her and me to our destination. I readied myself for her questions and accusations and anger; the night before was completely spent brainstorming ideas on how to break it down to her. I had to monopolize my sinister plans and make them sound more _Gryffindor_- that was difficult.

As we spun from the air and to the ground, the Drawing Room of my Manor materialized around us. I smirked to myself; my escape was perfectly ingenious! Not even the great Harry Potter could formalize a potion like mine- it was complexly unique; it was absolutely brilliant! 'Draco Malfoy, where are we?' my fiancé's head frantically spun around as she wiggled to be out of my grasp. I kept my tight hold on her and turned her to face me.

Her fiery hazel eyes looked up at me angrily, but then again I hadn't really expected any less. 'Hermione, listen closely and do not interrupt me, for I will say this only once.' I held her chin in my hand to prevent her from averting her eyes form mine. 'I brought you to my home because I fear for your safety. You know about my dealings and plans for the future of the Wizardry World; not many others do, but they have a vague idea and are running about with it. I had planned…' I brought my domineering tone down to a soft, whimsically gentle voice, 'I had planned on waiting until we graduated. I would make public my coming out and soon after I would declare war…I was going to have you sent to level grounds, which would have been Italy, and taken care of by the Malfoy house help there. But, plans tend to change; no longer was that option plausible- now, there is absolutely no time to waste. Tonight I will meet with the Minister of Magic regarding all threats made from my 'revolt'. That is when and where I will approach him as not just the son of a former-employee-turned-criminal, if my father had actually ever _not_ been a criminal in the beginning, but as Lord Malfoy, the next Dark Lord of Britain. And after I conquer ALL of Europe, I will take global wizards and witches into my cult. We will prosper, Hermione. Together, you and I will have everything.' Her right eye twitched slightly.

'Not only will old-fashioned bloodline descents respect me, but they will respect my wife and daughter and son…' my eyes slowly glazed over as I thought of the million opportunities that would arise when I did win over everyone. 'People will bow to you, Hermione. They will finally shower you with the gratitude you deserve; you will be treated like the princess you are.' I bent my head down so that my lips hovered above her cheekbone that quickly turned red from embarrassment. Her small hands feigned a gesture as if she were trying to push me away.

She licked her delicious, plump lips and swallowed loudly. 'And what makes you think I will just go along with this? You are bloody mad to even pretend for a minute-'

'Quiet!' I whispered before plunging down and taking her breath away in a kiss that she would forever remember. This was her kiss into womanhood, of which I permitted and gave to allow her to feel what being all of the things I spoke about. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I knew it was not the logical Hermione that allowed such contact. _No_. Like always, her body was denying her rational thought and logical actions; she was working with pure estrogen. I was fully loaded with testosterone; _this could be a fun game._

'But you will, Hermione. Because you love me and because you love your friends.' I spoke into her throat, as I was a fan of doing. The crook of her neck was the most delicious part of her body if I was ever forced to choose; it had a sweet berry taste and a light vanilla smell to it.

'Are you threatening me?' she challenged and pushed me away.

My eyes caught hers and held them. 'No. I am merely pressing the fact that my top priority is your safety; Potter and his boys won't know what hit them now that you're not around to devise plans or escape plots.'

She grunted. 'Stop it, Malfoy! This is serious; what you are implying is no little schoolyard game!' she began pacing, her standard Hogwarts uniform shoes moving with her as she moved about in front of me. 'Do you know how many people you will kill? How many lives you will take? And the bloodshed that will stain _their_ hands- have you thought of them- your followers? How will they sleep at night, knowing that they've deprived innocent people of their free right to live? How will you, Draco?' she pounded her fists against her thighs, silently wishing that I was the one being brutally thrashed, not her delicate legs.

'And you did not kill in the War? You did not take lives as mercifully as you would kill a cabinet spider?' my grey opals caught her, like they always did, and pierced through Hermione's barriers and into her soul- something I treasured above any possession I had ever cared for.

'I did only in retaliation to an evil mastermind's diabolical plan to murder the entire planet! Or rather just a race that '_would be better as forgotten'_, correct?'

'He merely wanted an elite clan- a fool, yes, but it was his ambition. To his side, your side was the evil party. You killed daughters and sons and father and mothers; who exactly have you called in to judge good and evil, Hermione?'

'The Order wanted to save people; Death Eaters wanted to destroy-'

'You saved people by killing them?'

Her eyes grew big at my accusation. 'Draco, it was the only way.' She spoke as if it was the simplest thing to say. She said it as if everyone in the world believed, and I was the only one who had ever challenged it.

'And perhaps, we killing were-'

'No, it wasn't! Voldemort didn't want anyone to have equal rights; he wanted muggles to die! No one cared about a few Death Eaters; kill one and save a thousand, Draco, and that's what I did.' Her eyes shifted from my chest, which was starting to pick up its rhythm of heaving up and then down, up to my face.

'Oh, but I was under the impression that the Order had a certain holier-than-thou attitude and air about them? Your side caused as much havoc as Voldemort.'

'Rubbish!' she screamed finally. 'I killed a few, and I saved thousands! Thousands, Draco!' she was breathless as her chest rose and fell in shallow intervals, bringing her cleavage line for my view every other breath.

I was silent for a moment. 'Rebanna Gillith, mother of five. Olson Dinth, father of four. Delliah Wrimmer, the only daughter of a widowed mother. Senie Granmii, the last living son of-'

'I do not know these people!' she impatiently spat. Of course she wouldn't; that was Hermione's way. If it wasn't in a test or if it wasn't something that could benefit her entirely, she didn't want to know it. She was a girl of function- her life had always revolved around doing what was appropriate, doing what was right; doing what could help everyone else. Had she ever considered how that would make her as a woman? Now, things were going to change; no longer would she be _his_ sidekick- now, she was going to Lady Malfoy. She was going to _my_ woman.

My breath played against her neck as I brought myself closer to her. It was a relief when she didn't cower. 'But why? You killed them.' My cold lips ran across the exposed skin of her backline- I prayed for more. But no; especially now that I was uncovering wounds she had taken so long to cover up and tuck away. I knew that any pleasurable business was far in the future for her and me. It had taken little digging to find who Hermione had taken in battle; I was sure there were more, but these were the first names I saw transcprited. It was extremely thrifty to have a hand in politics- the ministry would never turn their back on me. Malfoys practically ran this part of the country.

**Hermione POV **

**

_Keep them nameless, Miss Granger, and keep their faces bare in your mind. They have no remarkable set of ears, or shape of lips, or colors of eyes- keep every Death Eater protocol. I promise it will help you sleep after a night of warfare. _Dumbledore promised me the day before our first ambush, where I made my first mistake and looked at the young girl in the black hood I slaughtered. That night, or early morning, when we returned to the Order's Headquarters, I allowed myself my first night of intoxication. But a bottle of Firewhiskey couldn't stop the tears or my horrible bloody noses or even the vomit that came with my shot nerves, it only helped the sickness that came with murder. Her face, so pale and soft, would pop into my vision when I tried to sleep until I decided that I would rather not sleep than stare into her lifeless brown eyes that had once held hate and anger for my kind. 'We did what we had to do. You didn't have all these tart opinions when we took your wretched family in!' I said with a little more vigor than I initially planned to.

His hands angrily grabbed my arms and turned my body to face him. 'Is that what the Malfoys are to you? Wretched?' his quiet, cynical tone frightened me.

'That isn't the matter. It's what you're doing right now! Draco, you're going to ruin your life; please don't go along with these rash thoughts.'

'They aren't _thoughts_- they're real. And there's nothing rash about it. I've been planning something like this since I was fourteen.' His sneer fell unto me, and for once I could only sneer back.

'And what about in ten years? If you have been broken and have fallen? Your fate will be the same as Voldemort!'

'No, I will not be repressed. Mal Vie will never be put down, or looked at with anything less than fear!' his beautiful face was flushed and his eyes held a fiery blaze of passion. This was what he loved; the dark was life to him, a life he enjoyed. Some awoke in the morning, stumbled out of bed, got dressed, drove through traffic, survived work, got home, went to sleep…it was a norm that I wouldn't mind following. But people like Draco enjoyed 'extraordinary'- so much that it would become _normal_ to them. And like any respectable (or not so respectable) addict, these people needed more out-of-this-world things and names. It was like a cycle, but I feared that Draco's want of everything he couldn't have but would get was harmful.

My body began to shake as the possible scenarios played in my head. 'Is that what you're calling this now? 'Evil life'?' my hand shook slightly as it reached up and held his face. Mal Vie was translated as such in French; true, the way he spoke the foreign language made it sound beautiful, but it was sick to realize what you thought of as romantic moments before was then disgusting as you learned the meaning of the words. 'Draco, I can't lose you; not now- you've already made me fall in love with you.' I swallowed another sentence or two, deciding that it was better not to let him know everything. I didn't care that my only good reason for not wanting him to follow through with this was that I wanted him to stay forever mine, because it was the truth. I could drone on for ages about my morals and what the Order supposedly taught me. But it was only the truth that would set me free; I needed Draco.

'You will not lose me.' He spoke softly and kissed my cheek as he leaned his forehead against mine. Usually, his presence made me disregard any situation or problem we had. But now, it only reminded of the impending issue.

'You don't know that for sure. You can't buy a life back with money, my love. If you go…if you leave me, what will I do without you?' my lower lip trembled, and even as he ran his long thumb across it, I couldn't straighten it.

'There is enough for you to live very comfortably for the rest of your life. Malfoy Manor will be yours, as will the rest of my homes. Once my mother passes, every asset will be given to me and if I were to…pass,' he swallowed hard, 'they would automatically become yours to do what ever you please with them. Hermione, from the first night I met you in first year to the day you glared at me across a sea of students in fourth year when you felt me staring, until now as I stare into your face so that I can memorize every detail, I have included you in every plan. I will always make sure you will be taken care of.'

'It's gracious of you, Draco, but that wasn't what I meant. I mean, what would I do without you holding me or telling me you love me? What would I do if I couldn't ever wake up to find you at my side? What if you would never-' he stopped my rant as he pressed his lips unto mine. This kiss was especially different from earlier. Earlier, it was merely to try and put me in what he thought was my place; below him in submission. But this one, it was the underlying meaning to every book I've read, to every prophecy Trelawney has given, to every riddle Dumbledore says before allowing you to hear what you went to see him about. Draco was telling me, in an innocent touch of lips, that he would never leave me. But who could ever promise that? Not even an almighty wizard like Draco.

'_Silence_, my lovely angel.' He murmured against my lips before he slipped his tongue into my mouth. We danced with each other's passion as the minutes went by. Gone was the perfect moment to flee; in my shoes now stood that bigoted, changed Hermione. There stood a _woman_. In my place was someone who wouldn't be touched without cause; since when had I become so conditional?

I broke away from the kiss when I began to feel dizzy. 'You make me light-headed.' I whispered against his collarbone. What was with that kiss? Why did I feel so blown away? It wasn't like he hadn't kissed me a million times prior! My expression took flight as I tried to walk away and my knees suddenly buckled. Draco steadied me with a helping hand- one that I appreciated- and I was back up again. But as soon as I felt normal, a tidal wave of displacement came over me. I covered my mouth with my free hand and dashed through the rooms until I finally made it to a spacious lavatory.

_Mother always did tell me that trashing a stranger's home on the first visit meant no further invites…_

'Are you Lady Malfoy?' the Healer who hovered above Draco's bed spoke softly.

'No, I am Hermione-'

'Very well then- would it bother you too much if you were to answer a few questions? I am Healer Mark.' He held his hand out for me.

I nodded and shook his hand. 'Okay then, Mrs. Malfoy, can you tell me what happened earlier?'

'Draco and I were having a conversation and after it was over, I began to feel dizzy; I almost fainted when Draco caught me. I thought I was alright before nausea hit me…and then…I wake up and I'm here.' I tapped the expansive bed sheets in a gesture.

'And is this the first time you've experienced this?'

'No, I've been vomiting for the past couple of weeks. I've had no appetite- I thought it was from school and tests and that stress. Which it probably is; a few more days of sleep and I'll be fine!' I promised to him, hoping that would make him go away so that I could talk further with Draco to straighten out our issue.

'Has something this year been extra stressing than any of the years before?'

I chuckled. 'Healer Mark, I'm Hermione Granger- I don't cave under 'extra' stress.'

'That is my concern! Have you eaten anything suspicious or foul in the past month or two? Do you drink any alcohol beverages? Even little dabbles of butterbeer?'

I shrugged but shifted under the covers, not liking the look he was giving me. 'Well yes, I do drink butterbeer occasionally, but not since awhile back. Healer Mark, honestly; Draco was just overreacting to what happened-'

'Are you pregnant?' the concerned look on his face made me wiggle my feet under the duvet.

'No! Of course not…' my eyebrows knitted together. I had always been careful; my protection was always foolproof! I wasn't so stupid as to leave Draco to his own devices when it came to my body; he was a man under that mask- he was foolish! 'I have always been careful.' I looked up at him, not in annoyance as I had just moments ago- but I was now looking at him in dread- in fear!

'Even the most careful of us slip up, Lady Malfoy. If you are comfortable with it, I would like to run a standard magical pregnancy test…' my eyes trailed down to my stomach. It had become a bit bloated in the last two weeks- but wait, yes; I knew I was too careful!

I smiled. 'That won't be necessary, Healer, for I am _extra_ protective. I have been taking Trini's Treatment- I'm sure you've heard of it.'

'A hoax if there ever was one! That is the potion that is supposed to make female menstrual cycles nonexistent, correct? Guess again, Lady Malfoy; not only does it do that, but it makes the user overly fertile, therefore more prone to…' he swallowed nervously. 'Lady Malfoy-'

'Hermione Granger.' I grumbled.

He nodded. 'Miss Granger- you are of age?'

I scoffed. What, did he think I was off shagging every bloke south of the border? 'Yes, Healer. And I am soon graduating Hogwarts School of Magic this year.'

'You and Lord Malfoy are soon to be married, then?' I looked away as he lifted his wand and muttered a quick spell. My lower abdomen began to cool considerably, almost to the point where I wanted to shiver.

'What spell was that? My stomach feels tingly…almost numb.' I stated as I lightly poked at it.

'Miss Gran- _Hermione_, are you sure it doesn't feel hot at _all_? Not even a shade of warm?' I shook my head, and my hopes soared that my reaction to his spell proved his atrocious theories wrong.

'No, it feels very, very cold. Like I stepped into a bloody lake.' I then began shivering. He quickly brought his wand away from me and tucked me in further into the blankets.

'Hermione- I do hope you don't mind me calling you that?' I shook my head. 'Fantastic- well, anyway, I am not sure how I must say this…I … it seems that…You will be expecting the next Malfoy in less then…' he mentally calculated how blue her stomach had gotten. 'You are four weeks along.' He stated simply- as if saying it would make things easy. There was nothing simple about what he declared.

Silence. 'We will…we will keep this a secret from Draco, is that understood?' Healer Mark nodded. 'There will be an appropriate time for the news to be given. I apologize for wasting your time-' my voice wavered and my mind wandered. When the time ever be right to tell Draco that I was expecting his child? _Never_, cried a tiny voice inside of me.

'But you didn't! This pregnancy is very serious; since stress and bodily health is such a major factor, you will have to be careful. Since you are still developing into a woman, this pregnancy will be hard at times. I do not wish to frighten you, but you must consider the fact that delivering the baby will be difficult…your age plays a major role. I would prefer to share this news with Lord Malfoy as soon as you feel it is necessary, Miss.' I nodded and scooted under the blankets as he packed away his supplies and bid me goodbye.

**Draco POV**

I paced by the doors of the Master Suite; why in bloody hell did the prat put silencing spells on my room? And why wasn't I allowed to see my fiancé? She was my love, and she was sick- what made the Healer think that she didn't need me? I stopped myself from knocking on the door and commanding that I be allowed in, because that would only anger Hermione more. From what I saw earlier, she didn't need any more stress than she already had. Thus far, I had been only too selfish. I had put her under so much pressure and stress and I hadn't even realized it- well, until she spilt her lunch and dinner in one of the lavys.

I ran a hand through my disarrayed platinum locks for the hundredth time since he had entered _our_ room. Not soon enough did Healer Mark walk out of the doors and block the doorway. 'Lord Malfoy, she will need sleep and lots of vitamins. Lady Malfoy wants a few moments to collect herself, if you do not mind?'

'Why does she need to 'collect herself'?' I asked angrily.

'She feels very distressed. I have prescribed a relaxing potion for her, but she refuses to take any magical substance she hasn't extensively researched, so I left a list of the best for her case. If you have any more questions, please ask Miss Granger.' The Healer from St. Mungos began to walk himself to the regal fireplace in the Floo Network.

'You cannot tell me if she is sick or not? Are you sure there isn't something wrong-'

'Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy has requested that I leave the details for her to tell. For now, just have patience for the young witch. The best you can do for your future wife is to give her space; she only wants her own time now.' Healer Mark said before hopping into the shift and leaving. I knew he only wanted to leave as fast I would transfer the generous funds into his account.

Space; time? Was the bloke bloody serious? Sure, I had many other pressing matters like the assembling of my men and the meeting with the Minister. But, she needed me…I needed her to need me...because if she discontinued needing me…what was my worth then? I swiftly opened her door and softly called to her. 'Hermione…'

Her head shot up, and the red rings about her eyes were dramatically outlined with her paling face. 'Did Healer Mark fail to mention my need for space?' her voice was strained, as if it were a chore to speak to me. _There's that bloody word again- space. __**Space**__? When did she ever need space from me? It was more times than not that she wanted __**no**__ space between us!_

'He might have said something like that…but, my fiancé, I needed to see you before I left to London.' I walked forward to her side of the bed- our bed that we should share as soon as possible.

**Hermione POV**

'London?' I asked, bewildered. Hadn't we just got to his home? Why was he leaving now? Was he going to leave me alone in this big, old home?

'Don't look so down, my love. I will be back in a few days; I told you about meeting with Fudge formally, yes? He has agreed to hear my plans and partner with me in my campaign.' He sat on the mattress and leaned over my body. I still sat straight up, not in the mood to do anything _that_ distracting.

'Campaign? What campaign?'

'My campaign- what do you expect me to call it? A mastermind project to take over the world? Dear,' he smiled like the devil himself, 'we must take this one step at a time. Once Fudge takes me on, and he will, I will be completely in the ropes. With that, my ambushes and attacks on those who oppose my lifestyle will be easier.'

'Do you hear yourself?' I asked, not quite believing the man before me. 'Draco, you're sorely confusing me! One minute you say you're all for Muggleborns and Halfbloods, and the next, you say you're going to destroy any who dare defy you! Which one is it, Draco?'

He tilted his head and stared into my eyes, as if looking for another question- perhaps one he could answer with the truth. 'I will do both.' He answered simply and kissed my forehead. 'As I said earlier, I will be back soon. Daphne Greengrass will be staying with you- she is to stay at your side at all times while out of this bedroom, understand? Call to Tiny whenever you need something; all house elves have been instructed to serve food at appropriate mealtimes and will be more than enthusiastic to assist you with whatever you need. Please don't do anything I will regret for you- I really only wish you could enjoy being here as much as I enjoy having you here.' He smirked grimly before walking towards the door.

'Under different circumstances…' I moistened my lips, 'I would be.' He stopped, but made no move to come back to my bedside. Great, now how was I going to tell him about the baby- _his_ baby- _our_ baby? Oh, Merlin, it sounds terrible…

'And perhaps, under different circumstances, you would have never been here.' He spoke softly, yet there were evident harsh undertones. I knew I was making nothing easy for him since my arrival- or had it been before that? When had our friendship become a burden for us to carry around? _Since it began_. I mentally scoffed at myself. There had never been an actual friendship, just a relationship we both decided to jump in. or rather, he commanded and I agreed.

Draco must have taken my silence as his dismissal, for he left half way through my pondering. He knew that by me not fighting him, I had succumbed to his plans. I was to become Lady Malfoy, the mother of his first child, the first Muggleborn Malfoy; our child would be the first to 'taint' the line, and in that I was fighting against it all. Though Lucius Malfoy wasn't there to oppose me, the little people and smaller details were present in his place and they happened to be enough. Now, there was no way out. I was stuck here- in Malfoy Manor, with Draco Malfoy. With a baby on the way, I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of ever leaving him. Sure, I wasn't exactly _trapped_, but I was woman enough to admit that I was kept.

Now, it was not all about me. I also had to factor another's life in with everything. If I left now, what would I do? I couldn't go back and finish Hogwarts with a popped belly and a war going that had been started by my baby's father; I couldn't go back to Liverpool. My mum would kill me. I couldn't live in London with my dad- he would kill me twice. Sure, I could try it on my own, assuming that Draco would keep his whole war-thing quiet for some time, but I didn't want any stress that didn't include walking to the restroom or calling Tiny to get me breakfast. I held my hands over my stomach and tried to imagine what it would feel like when my belly began to grow.

What noises would my baby make? What would its first word be? Would it look like me, or more like Draco? Would it be a boy, or a girl? I smiled then. Having a baby would dampen the darkness of my obligations and necessities. Perhaps I would enjoy everything a little more…

A wise man once told me that even in darkness, there would be light. I was becoming a part of this darkness around me. But this baby, boy or girl, would be my light that shined bright like rain coming down on a warm, overwhelming day.

This baby would save me.


	23. The Sweetest Thing

I looked down at my growing stomach. Had two months really gone by _that_ fast? Thanksgiving had gone by in a blur as I imagine Ron, Harry, and I eating a feast in The Great Hall. But the I remembered- there probably was no Great Hall to eat in. and then there nothing TO celebrate.

When was Draco coming back? I also spent Christmas and the New Years celebration alone- aside form the two Greengrass sisters, Helene, and Til- which i had never done before. There was usually Firewhiskey and funny stories passed around with everyone laughing and scuttling with food around the crowded Burrow, or I was in a flat in Liverpool or London surrounded by adoring great-aunties and distant uncles. Never before did I awake to find a gown laid on my bed and bathing perfumes in a drawn bath before dining in the most expensive restaurant in Wiltshire. Tilynia was taking me under her wing and showing me the way of their kind, and Daphne was subtly teaching me how to win over high socialites of every species.

Astoria often spoke of her strong faith in Merlinism, an old religion based on Merlin's great acts of sorcery. She had a soft voice and a gentle way about her; it made me slightly envious that I could not be as elegant as she so naturally seemed to be. It had to be her breeding…

Hélène only talked about male conquests and would occasionally discuss her favorite authors with me. I enjoyed each girl's time pleasantly, but I had to admit that it all became a little dull. Without Draco, his gigantic home was too empty. Unless 'General Zabini' called a meeting, they would all come and visit me by noon and would leave not long after eight each day. They skillfully ignored any conversations about Hogwarts and Harry Potter. But today, the third day of January, I had had enough of the neglect of my reality. When was the last time I had been out, without their supervision? From what I saw when they did take me out places, no one was a real danger. Sure, wizards and witches were on their toes and hardly walked without their wands drawn close, but it didn't seem as if people were killing each other over trivial things like in the Second War. At least…not yet.

I was so tired of being alone and with nothing to do. When I voiced this, I received incredulous looks from Daphne. 'Hermione, you can tend to the gardens, brew your own tea at Tea Time, there are close to a million books in the library. You can't tell me there is nothing to do in this home!' she gestured with a sweep of her arm the room we were lounging tiredly in. We had a big day of shopping for new clothes, for I was growing in size and merely blamed it on the winter weather and lack of outdoor activities. Healer Mark would visit every two weeks and give me updates on my pregnancy; he said I wouldn't begin to show a baby bump until I was three and a half months along and into the second trimester. I felt bad that I hadn't told them about it already, but I couldn't risk the chance of it spilling to him before I had the chance to deliver the message myself. A baby was not supposed to be brought into a world like this- no one deserved heartache and a sore childhood. I would give this baby the life it should have, and ultimately, would have.

'I have been here for two months; two! Draco was only supposed to be gone a few days, a week at the most! But no, he has left me alone in his home, save for the four of you who visit! The elves look at me oddly, the mirrors are all enchanted to compliment me in sickly sweet ways, the bathtub is always drawn at the right moment so I never have to do it myself! I want Draco back; I want him here to teach me all of these things!' I cried angrily from the easy chair I was reclined in.

'Theo has been gone for four weeks now, almost a month.' Daphne noted idly. She tilted her head and focused her vision on a spot on the ceiling. 'It feels like an eternity.'

Astoria shifted uncomfortably in her fabric couch. 'Henson has joined Lord Malfoy's ranks also. I have been forbidden to see him since the second initiation meeting a few weeks ago.' Henson was the newest boyfriend of Astoria's. But what was this 'initiation' about?

'Initiation?' I parroted.

Tilynia whistled under her breath. 'What Malfoy does with his business is none of anyone's concern but his own.' The girls nodded in an understanding, but I merely frowned. 'But, you are his wife, so I do not see much harm in telling you information that may help you better understand what he's doing.'

I eagerly sat up and drew the cotton blanket around me. She was going to tell me something about my love! I knew asking for Harry's status would be pushing my messenger too far, so I kept my mouth shut. 'Malfoy has associated a crew of sorts. We are all a part of his coven, even you.' She said simply. 'His followers are to obey his commands and respect his wishes. So far, after the first and second Ceremony, there are fifteen generals. Generals are not much better than the rest, just a tad more powerful. They reinforce his laws and carry out raids, ambushes, and…less gruesome acts of penitence.' Through her lecture, I had not heard one good point. How had he approached the Minister of Magic with this thing? Campaign…that's what he called it! His 'campaign'.

_Ha!_

'Lord Malfoy didn't want us to tell you anything about him or how he was doing. Only because he didn't want to worry you; he said you were ill when he left.' Astoria's soft voice floated to me. The iron in her voice, as if she were a lawyer trying to save a convicted man from Death Row, made me revaluate.

'Yes, I was. But not knowing has made me worry only more! I lay awake at night, wondering what he's doing, or if he's thinking of me! The first time you took me out, I thought Diagon Alley was going to be in shambles and a complete wreck; but, no! Everyone was jolly and well, enjoying the dim sunlight not streaking out of clouds. I expected-'

'Chaos?' Til ended it. I nodded. 'And that is what makes Draco so different! He has already taken so many major influencers, and they have succumbed to his will. I am not sure of it, but I believe Lord Malfoy is to return to you next Monday, the day before the Minister of Magic is to make public his negotiations with Lord Malfoy.'

'What negotiations?' I asked eagerly, wanting to get all the information out of her while I had the chance. Besides what she would tell me tonight, I would be kept in the dark.

'Lord Malfoy has brought forth a deal and Fudge has struck it! From what I heard,' Hélène flipped her hair away from her face and leaned in to us, as if the walls could run off with her piece of information, 'he sold the Minister a story of unison and such. The Daily Prophet is dying to get an interview with you, Hermione. Rita Skeeter has been calling my parent's magazine office in hopes we would put in a good word for them. But I'll tell you, as both your friend and the daughter of a gossip columnist editor, do _not_ allow them an interview without your fiancé by your side; I'm sure you've already encountered Rita and her twisted lies, but now the stakes are higher. Everyone will be trying to get some kind of dirt on Lord Malfoy- anyway they can.'

'I understand.' I looked into all of their eyes. Blue, green, black, green…each set of eyes held a different friendship with my dull brown ones. Not only did they see Draco's fiancé, but they also saw a friend. These girls wouldn't turn on me like former friends.

'Good.' Til rose from her seat and quietly yawned into her hand. 'A shame, but I must be leaving to meet Adrian Pucey to prepare for another meeting tomorrow.'

I perked up. 'Will Draco be there?'

Tilynia smiled and ruffled my hair. 'Lord Malfoy hasn't been present for a meeting in two weeks; the last time I saw him, we were discussing the specifics of what I was to carry on in his absence.'

'Absence? Is he missing?' I croaked out. I hadn't expected that he would be gone…missing. Wasn't this his organization? Mal Vie, wasn't it? So, why wasn't Draco around?

'No, dear Hermione.' Daphne chuckled as she collected her satchel and scarf. 'He is off somewhere where he cannot floo back, and Apparition is too dangerous with so much on his mind. As Til said, no one knows where he is, but we know what he wants us to do. Who knows, maybe this is just a test for the Generals and the Queen?' Daphne said before leaving the room to floo back to her place for supper.

Astoria rolled her eyes. 'Don't listen to what Daphne says about him 'missing'. There is a reason why he isn't here, and I bet it's a great one. We'll just have to see how it goes over. Until tomorrow, Hermione!' she blew a kiss my way and followed her sister out.

Hélène followed Tilynia out of the door, and I was soon left alone. Completely and utterly alone. I sprawled along the couch and closed my eyes. I needed to collect my thoughts and get them straight. So, Draco was evil, but incognito. He was trying (and succeeded) to gain the Minister's trust for easier access. He had 'initiations' where he would recruit and brand his minion, much like Voldemort. Soon, he would declare war and watch as everyone scrambled to be at their defenses.

That was all I knew. Merlin be damned! How far would that get me? I knew nothing about what would happen in between his 'meetings' and the declaration of a third war. I also noticed that they all referred to him as 'Lord Malfoy', which must have been a uniform thing. _Wow_. Had it been that long ago that Draco stared me down in the Hogwarts' Express Train? Now, I was in his home and pregnant with his child. My mother would be so proud of me. I wrote to her yesterday, but I already knew it would be at least a week until she would receive the letter. I was sure Draco's little people would proofread my letters before they sent them off. And since I wasn't allowed to leave Malfoy Manor unless supervised (and there was no way a house elf or one of the girls would allow me to enter the owl quarters. _'It wasn't a place for ladies'_, as Astoria said.) My father didn't miss me much, for he only kept correspondence on holidays, but that was enough for me.

'Hermione.' I heard Hélène call to me from behind the door. I curiously got up and walked towards it. Why was she being so sneaky?

'Yes?' I opened the door and greeted her.

'I wanted to tell you something…but Tilynia was there and I couldn't risk it…' my eyebrows knitted together. What was so forbidden that she couldn't say it in front of her superior, _and_ friend?

'Well, go on with it. You've got me riled.'

'It's about Lord Malfoy…you see, my father was great friends with Lucius, and so he knew Draco very well. It was only expected that my dad would join…but I hadn't known just how valuable that would be. I found this note on my dad's desk yesterday when I was…looking for something.' She wore a guilty grin and handed me a piece of paper.

_Hermando Moore,_

_It is in the utmost important need that you keep my men in line until I get back. As I have mentioned before, I plan to elaborate briefly on my journey away from the central business you are helping deal with and sort through. I will be retuning Thursday evening, but I will not make an appearance at the meeting on Friday. I plan to spend the day with my new fiancé and talk over the upcoming event and new arrangements. Your daughter, Hélène, is doing quite well from Queen Tilynia's observations and reports. She will do great once she has been promoted to a higher standing; I trust in you the guarantee that I will be welcomed back to a civilized clan and a stable shoot of England. Do not share this letter to anyone else- it is meant for your eyes only._

_If there should ever come a problem, or an extra complication, make it your top priority to defend Hermione Granger's honor. Protect the future Lady Malfoy's life with your own, under any circumstance that can not be avoided by her standard guards. Hermione and I will visit you in two weeks- there will be dinner, a brief meeting between you and I while the women chat, and then we will further speak of your promotion. Stay focused and pull though what ever hardships Mal Vie is facing, is that clear?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

'Thank you.' I muttered before weakly handing her back the note.

'I had a feeling Til knew more than she let on…bloody vex.' Hélène mumbled before tucking the folded piece of parchment back into her robes. 'But I suppose she was only doing her job…I always wondered why Lord Malfoy appointed Tilynia Queen instead of you. Sure, it was in the rules that the Queen had to be from Slytherin, and if he didn't do as he had written he would be a quick hypocrite- but since when did Lord Malfoy ever care? It makes me wonder.' Hélène shrugged before blowing me a kiss and heading for the door. She hesitated and turned back around. 'But I think he did it for a good reason…this isn't your kind of life, as I'm sure he knows. Perhaps it was a good idea not to tie you down with all of this.' She gestured to the house that surrounded us. As she made her departure (again), I couldn't help but ponder on what she said. _'Perhaps it was a good idea not to tie you down with all of this…'_; did all of this really tie me down? When she motioned to the things around her, she didn't mean the snarling portraits or the gold-lined wallpaper or even the crystal chandelier hovering above us- she was referring to the vastness, the emptiness, the evil. It was too easy to be dragged down with it all- how would Draco be able to stop it from eating me inside out?

But I had no time for those thoughts; that kind of thinking only made me sad. My baby needed me to happy- it needed to be happy. I sighed and stood up, trying to disregard the fact that the baby bump was beginning to show, and soon, I would not be able to hide in the luxurious satin robes. Satin helped hide everything, if you didn't mind a baggy look. I didn't mind 'baggy'; baggy clothing was better than showing the world the newest Malfoy before the father had even known.

Two months. Merlin, two months. _November, December, January…_how much longer was he going to take? I regretted every time I tried to ignore him, or thought that his presence was a nuisance. I missed him terribly, in the worst of ways! Since I had been pregnant in the beginning of October, I was almost three months along. In another month, Healer Mark would refer me to specialist that dealt with pregnancies. They had no fancy muggle names, just plainly 'healers', but they were segregated. And by then, they would be able to tell me the sex. Would Draco miss that, too? Would he have stayed, or perhaps rushed back if he had known I was pregnant?

'Lady Malfoy, you have a visitor.' A house elf popped beside me, scaring me out of my wits. The elves were quick and efficient, yet I still hadn't gotten used to their fast entrances and departures. 'Shall I send her in?'

Her? 'Of course not, Tiny, I'll go myself.' She nodded curtly and popped away. I set down my book I tried to begin reading. My feet, clad in new satin ballet flats, whispered down the stairs and to the door. Why hadn't one of the guards warned off this person? That's what they did best- they never allowed me a guest they didn't recognize! I opened the large glass door with colored staining painted on it, not expecting the visitor to be someone I knew.

'Hermione.'

I did a double take, not quite positive I was seeing what was real. 'Ginny?' I asked doubtfully, almost praying her image would disappear so I knew I wasn't crazy. What was she doing here?

'Yeah, it's me. Are you feeling alright? Maybe we should sit down.' Her ginger head ducked lowly as she swept into Malfoy Manor and followed me to the sitting chairs in the parlor room. Her head of brilliant red hair stood out amongst the buttermilk sofa and the decorated black draperies (that I would soon get around to changing).

I sat down in fear that I would begin swaying. 'No, I'm fine. I'm just…surprised to see you. We haven't spoken in ages…' I let my sentence trail off and berated myself for bringing up something so trivial when I needed her the most. Would she leave now?

'I know…odd how some things never go away, yes?' the light freckles on her face became few as her face scrunched up in a Weasley smile.

'I suppose so.' I added lamely, and tried to cover up my falter with a fake laugh.

'I didn't mean to interrupt anything…and I certainly couldn't floo in. I'm sure you've had nothing but magic for too long.' She chuckled lowly. 'How have you been?'

What was she going to tell me? She only tried to make small talk when she had something big on her mind. 'I've been…pleasant. Definitely lonely, but pleasant. And how have you been, Ginny?'

'Well. Gabriel and I broke up. Sometime after that incident in the Great Hall…' her sentence trailed off. I unconsciously gripped the edge of my seat as I stared at her. _Yes, the 'incident'. Merlin, Ginny, have you become so pathetic that you cannot even have enough decency to call a duck a duck?_

'That's…unfortunate.' I eyed her as she fidgeted with the end of the loveseat I had recently had put it in. Slowly, I was remodeling this Manor, and I only hoped it could ever become a home.

'Not really.' She mumbled. 'I've missed you terribly, Hermione, I really have. Everyone still stays at the Burrow…Malfoy is having 21 Grimuald Place condemned, so Order meetings-'

'Condemned?' I asked, confused. 'How could he 'shut it down'? He can't even get there, he just knows the place from a memory of a long time ago, and the password must have been changed since then!'

'It was. But the new password keeper gave information to the wrong person- a spy, Dumbledore says.' Ginny let out an exhausted sigh. 'So, Draco had the password _passed_ around, and know it belongs to Mal Vie Associations.'

'Mal Vie Associations? You have got to be bloody kidding me! There is no such thing!' If there was, I would've known about it! Of course, no one beside Order Members knew that Black Manor even existed, but the Daily Prophet must have scooped some kind of story about 'Mal Vie Associations'!

'When's the last time you've been out? Malfoy's company owns everything…everything that is essential at least. He has a hand in Potions, Hospitals, School Boards, Wizard Law, Banking…the lad has been planning on accumulating his shares, I say.' She scratched her chin, and I was reminded of Ron's silly habit of twirling his shaggy hair. 'You are his …fiancé…' she seemed to have a hard time saying it, 'you would know better then any of us. I suppose the only thing he hasn't gotten his grubby little hands on is the Ministry, for it is mostly run by the undercover Order. Dad says that won't be for long, meaning he might be out of a job soon. Dad thinks that Malfoy will want to run things differently and enforce silly rules…I can't call him mental, it has happened before.' I nodded in understanding. Professor Umbridge hadn't even become the Headmaster and she had gone and changed everything! Who would believe that Draco wouldn't do the same?

'I promise, Ginny,' I leaned over and took her hand, 'that no matter what ends up happening, Mr. Weasley will not be outed in the streets. I will keep the Weasley family safe, I swear.' She nodded. Ginny choked back a sob as she furiously began to wipe away her treacherous tears.

'I knew you would…I was so afraid for my family….now, I'm not.' Her smile was so sad for a brilliant gal like her, but it spoke of appreciation and gratitude. 'Harry won't leave his bedroom, as he's taken Fred and George's old one, because of horrible nightmares and unpredictable moods. Ronald only talks of you and can't remember the basic rules of a school Quidditch game. Mum and dad are growing more fearful of Malfoy's reign…and I…' she breathed in deeply, as if it would wash away her mood and her horrible fears. 'I miss Blaise so much.' She cried into her hands. Her strong shoulders shook with the ferocity of her sobs, and the walls shifted with her pained cries.

My face softened; I came out of my guarded mode, and went into a much more familiar mind frame. I went to her side and began to rub her back soothingly. 'Ginny…don't cry. Have you tried to owl him?'

She weeped into her fists once more before looking up at me. 'No, I'm too much of a coward! He sends me owls me every day once a day, all saying the same message. '_Allow me to come for you, Ginny love.'_ But I can't, Hermione, don't you see why? He's Draco Malfoy's right hand! Blaise and I passed by each other in Diagon Alley a week ago, and he held out his hand to me, but I only ran! Can you believe that?' she ran her hands through her hair, easily messing it up. 'Do you know why I broke up with him? Not because of Gabe; he was just a distraction to get my mind off of Blaise, and that didn't even work!'

'Then why did you do it?' I tried to get her back on track as her chest heaved up and down in an effort to keep her breathing normal. This was how I felt when Draco was gone…like my heart was going to rot and my lungs were going to shrivel form lack of life; was this what she felt, right now? Did she miss Blaise as much as I missed Draco?

'Because Ron and I were fighting once and he said I was spending too much time with Blaise. By that time, he had already broken away from Lavender Brown, so I had nothing to say. I couldn't deny that I did, or that Blaise was dark, or that I wasn't being contradictive by _fraternizing_ with an 'enemy'.'

'Oh!' I scoffed. 'That's Ron's favorite line.'

Ginny smirked. 'I do know so! But I _was_…fraternizing, I mean. I thought that if I broke it off that I would let go of Blaise, but it didn't work out as well as I thought! I think of him night and day…he never leaves me, especially in my dreams- he comes and saves me from nightmares, even! I love him, and I only can't help missing him. Even if it's wrong of me.' She stood up and sniffled a bit, just enough to allow time to clear her head. 'I'm the only one of my family that's safe enough to walk about in the day. Blaise promised I would be taken care of…and I know he'll follow through.'

'What do you mean? Who aren't you safe from?' I asked, perplexed. The last time I stepped out to grab new soaps for the new fourth floor bathrooms, I saw everything just as simple as can be!

'You mean, you don't know? As I said before, Malfoy has taken over everything. He's began a recruiting system- any wizard of age and willing join his ranks; its awfully a lot like the Ministry Auror system, except you don't have to have any prior training. Malfoy trains his own men in an extensive process known as Mal Vieien Training- catchy, right? Anyway, he picks up these people at what they call 'initiations'. After they have made a blood contract, he invites them to a Ceremony. There, he brands them with his mark. Just like-'

'Voldemort.' I finished the sentence for her. It was all too familiar- the speeches, the plans, the motions, the controlling actions, the marking! It reeked of a remake of Voldermort's infamous system.

'Yes.' She briskly nodded. 'But I suppose he's just a tad bit different. He's not causing havoc, true. But he is…ruffling some feathers and slapping some very important wrists. Say he gets to the Minister…it will be over with. He's got his little claws in the cake with that!' I failed to comment that he already had his strings tied with the Minister indefinitely, because that would only break her more. Draco had to earn his trust with more people, for if not, there would be more opposition than he originally planned.

Right then, Tiny popped in. 'Lady Malfoy, Lady Narcissa will be arriving shortly. She wishes you to set a room for her return.' I nodded and the elf popped away.

'We'll talk again soon.' I promised as I showed her to the door.

'My mum and dad wish you well, and Ron says to tell you...' she seemed to think about it, and then she shook her head. 'Never mind that. Just be careful, Hermione, and owl us when you get the chance.'

I nodded and smiled up at her. She seemed to grow a good three inches from the last time I saw her. 'One more thing, Hermione…' I waited until she slipped back into her collared jacket before giving her a friendly hug and listening. 'Tell Blaise…well, I mean, I see him frequently but I never have the nerve…tell him that I said hello, and ask him how- no, no! Tell him that I think about him- no, not that either! Say that-'

'I'll tell him that you miss him.' Ginny nodded appreciatively and smiled.

'Thank you so much, Hermione. Things have changed…a lot has changed, actually. But you always were ready for anything.' She laughed uneasily as her slanted blue eyes looked over everything from behind me. 'I just don't suppose you were ready for _this_.'

'One learns adaptation when necessary.' Ginny again could only coldly nod.

She left out of the door before it closed with a resounding _bang_. There, I was alone with no one other than the small person inside of me- and she/he wasn't even functioning yet. I wouldn't set all of my hopes unto this child; it would be loved and nurtured and given a free mind to do whatever it pleased with it. But, I _was_ relying on making this baby a lifeboat of sorts in my situation; there wasn't one thing to be mad at here, so I had to wait until Draco came back to unleash my wrath. Now, it didn't seem so important for me to outburst at him. That flame died out just a few short weeks of his absence. I found that I could not wait to see him again- it was only right to call me twisted.

I was ready to climb the stairs to find a suitable chamber for Her Majesty (the more I heard about Narcissa, the more I didn't like her) when I felt a horrible, sharp pain in my back. I started a basic Concealment charm for my growing stomach, but I knew it wouldn't harm my baby. But as I was doubled over, I could only imagine what my baby felt inside of me. What was making me feel like this? What had I done wrong? Where had I not done something right? Hopefully it didn't feel an ounce of the excruciating pain I felt. '_Tiny_!' I choked out.

Where was she? I tucked in my lower lip to stop from screaming out, but I couldn't help the yell that escaped my throat. 'Lady Malfoy- are you alright, Hermione?' I heard Blaise's voice call to me. This was a nightmare- this was a horrible dreamland that no one wanted to be a part of.

I numbly nodded, for I couldn't do anything else. I felt his strong, rough hands pull me up and against him. 'The baby…Blaise, my baby.' I wept into his shirt before another wave of pain came and I could nothing more than fall into him and hope he could solve my problems as I drifted off.

I seemed to enter a dark hole that ate me up from the ground and barely spared Zabini. I remember faintly calling his name in fear of being alone; how many times had I been alone before, while facing thousands of demons? This was nothing! The dark only scared people who thought of the things creeping inside of it. I didn't try to imagine what horrible creatures were around me- I already had been here once, so I could easily do it again. I was in this pit of black once before when I came back to the Order's Quarters after my second attack. That time, I killed another young one, and this time I screamed the curse so loud Ginny paused in her battle to watch me slaughter. Killing wasn't anything like what you see in movies or on the Telly in cheap officials-of-the-law shows. There was no such thing as 'rightful' killing. There were no such excuses as Self Defense or Mitigating Circumstances- there was only murder. Sure, when you got down to the details it wasn't so black and white. But "Murder" was the best blanket statement given.

I tried hard to run far and fast to find a way out of this place, but the more I ran the closer the sides of my existence seemed to be to me. I was forced to watch scenes from all different parts of my life as I fought to stay composed. The War revisited me, visions of my father and the start of his new family washed over, my mum and her fake fingernails tried to soothe me into oblivion. It all became too much. I needed to leave- this wasn't like last time. Ronald poured cold water onto my face to wake me up from my coma-like state (which was so rash of him), and though I admit it was rude, it was helpful. But now, I was probably almost to St. Mungos (it only felt like a few minutes so far). And when I got there, they would probably want me to 'rest' anyway. No one would think of waking me up…

I so desperately wanted Ron to be there to wake me up, and I wanted Harry to be there to coo me into a calm state. I wanted my mum there to tell me she was proud, I wanted my dad to smile at me, I wanted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to bring me fruitcake (that I didn't enjoy) and tweed, homemade sweaters, I wanted Dumbledore to wave his hand like a fairy godmother and send away every trouble. I wanted Draco there to hold me. I wanted him to see our baby grow; I wanted him to be proud to be a father of our child. I wanted him to stop the War he was going to begin. I wanted him to smile at me, brush away my tears, scare away my nightmares, and make my dreams come true, laugh with me, love me.

Yes, there was one thing I wanted most of all.

_Right now, I __**need**__ him to love me._


	24. Your Love's a Revolver

**Ginny POV**

I rushed through the doors of St. Mungos. _Hermione, please be alright._ I scoffed at my so-simple-thought. But if I allowed myself to think up all of the complicated things she could be going through, I would lose myself. She needed me, _me_! I wouldn't let her down!

'Hermione Granger.' I spoke hurriedly to the woman at the front desk. Her eyes quickly snapped up to me, and she was fast at opening the entrance and showing me the way to her private quarters. How did I not see her pain? Had she began to feel it coming on before I left? Why wouldn't she tell me? Or perhaps she hadn't felt anything until I left! But, why? What was this pain- or this 'medical emergency' her mum called me for? I was surprised Jane Granger knew how to contact me- and so quickly- but perhaps Hermione taught her the method of Floo images long ago.

I rushed into the room, forgetting the loud noise my old trainers would make at my late stop. The two people in the room turned to me, but as soon as they did, they turned back around to their daughter. I stood awkwardly, not yet ready to approach Hermione in fear that I would be imposing on Jane and John's time with their only child. I left the room and tried to flag down a Healer's assistant to ask for details on Hermione. 'She's doing alright. Not clinically unconscious, but completely exhausted.' I heard Blaise's voice drawl quietly from behind me. Had I been in such haste that I failed to see my old love right before me?

I turned around and smally smiled at him. 'How long has she been here?' I shakily ran a hand through my dishelmed hair. I made a split-second choice in showing up here alone. Did they really need Harry and Ron to run screaming at Healers and their understudies, when they were only trying to give her the best care? Draco would make sure Hermione was taken care of, quite _nicely_.

'Just two hours. The Malfoy Manor guards told me that you had been there just moments before…and when I stopped by, I happened to find her heaped in a pile of pain. Tell me something, Ginerva.' He approached me with broad shoulders and a tall frame, but I was not one to go running scared. 'Why were you visiting Hermione? I thought I told you not to get so close to anything associated with Malfoy!' he hissed angrily.

'She is my friend, Zabini! I've not seen her at least three months! How was I supposed to just let her lay alone through night and day with no companion?'

'There have been permitted guests and trips out. You aren't needed to baby-sit, Ginerva.' He ground his teeth together to refrain himself from shaking her strong, yet delicate shoulders until she understood him.

'Don't speak to me like I'm a child! And stop calling me Ginerva- you know that name upsets me! You sound like my bloody mum when she's angry!'

'Are you calling me a girl?' Blaise became defensive. So that's what got his nerve- how could he have possibly taken my outburst as a blow to his 'manhood'?

'If that's how you take it, fine.' I said simply and turned my back to him. Fabulous; this wasn't what I wanted to happen when I met him again. I was absolutely blowing my chances of ever being with him- sure, that's what I was supposed to be doing, but I couldn't quite bring myself to hate him like that. I just loved him too much. Fickle love!

**Blaise POV**

That…that woman! Her red hair bounced with life as she snapped at me, feeding me her sob story of 'that's my friend…' Who did she think I was? Ginerva Weasley was at Malfoy Manor for more than to just say hello. I was going to find out- until she called me a female.

'Are you calling me a girl?' I wanted to spit nails at her feet. In Italy, my grandmother followed old customs and would spit at another woman from a rival family when they disrespected her. I found it unhygienic, but _Nonna _didn't care.

She shrugged her nimble shoulders and replied sharply. I wasn't at all paying attention to what she said, but how she said it. Her body was tense and the electricity around her agreed with me. 'I believe its time to set aside our arguments, and focus more on Hermione's recovery.'

'You're right.' I numbly agreed. When Ginny and I broke up, I began to focus solely on Hermione. She had become a little girl I took under my wing and protected when Draco could not. We shared an equal bitterness, for every day we should glance out of a window whilst foolishly hoping our lovers would come waltzing in. We were both fawned over people we should never have even looked at. We both broke, somewhere deep inside, when our fated ones left us. We both found that the only thing to do was to wait. We had to wait for them to come back, and somehow make everything better. This was why Hermione and I had gotten along so well.

I loved her.

'Mr. and Mrs. Granger.' I nodded politely and called to them when they swept past us. John Granger gave me a scathing look that should have sent me to hell, and Jane could only muster a slight twist of her eyebrows. I suppose it would have been a glare if she hadn't been so exhausted. I felt Ginny's little fingers slip into the empty spaces between my much bigger ones. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding when she smiled up at me, reassuring me somehow. With Ginny right there, I felt like I could breathe.

I loved her.

**Draco POV**

Someone was going to pay. Someone was going to catch my wrath. Who would it be? Rolph, the eldest and main guard of Malfoy Manor? My best friend and closest follower, Blaise Zabini? The acclaimed Queen of my organization, Tilynia Parkinson? General Greengrass? General Crabbe? General Nott? Someone. Anyone. I left everyone to watch over her- just her. And now she was in St. Mungos, perhaps hurt and spent. I should have known better. I shouldn't have stayed so long; I should have gone back to her. I should have rushed back to Hermione. I should have been there.

I apparated to the Manor and quickly showered and changed, then flooed directly to St. Mungos. _Breathe, Draco Malfoy, breathe_. I needed to remind myself sometimes.

I hadn't planned on something like this happening. I left for a few months to take care of certain business matters and further enforce my campaign. I didn't think things could have gone wrong, no way. But they had, and now I was here to take care of her again. I would make everything better. I always did.

**Ginny POV**

'Hello, Mione.' I whispered to her as she swung her head around lazily, looking up at and Blaise and I.

'Well, hello.' She weakly smiled, her lips chapped and her arms limp from a lack of movement and water. 'I suppose I don't have to ask why I'm here. I am alright, yes?'

I nodded, allowing my wild hair to flow over my shoulders. 'Yes, Hermione, you're fine. And so is your baby.'

'My baby.' She let out a shaky breath. 'Ginny, I was going to tell you-'

'No need to worry; I'm just glad I knew before the baby was born.' I smiled at her, loving the way she glowed even when she was down.

'Blaise.' She reached out her hand and graced it across his face, since he had crouched down to her bedside level. 'Thank you. If you hadn't found me…' she closed her eyes and blinked a few times before continuing. 'You saved my life, and my child's life. I will make sure Draco rewards you nicely. But all I can give you is this.' She leaned over and hugged him with the grace of a person so unlike Hermione.

'I want no reward. I deeply care about you and the newest Malfoy. Lord Malfoy is too my master, only strengthening my devotion and fondness.' His commanding voice and Hermione's polite posture made me feel awkward and out of place. Here Hermione was, becoming a new woman with a man everyone knew would change her. This was Hermione Granger?

'Of course, Blaise. Could I get some water, or juice? And maybe something to eat? I'm absolutely famished!' her dim smile made me weak in the knees; I would do anything she asked. And so would Blaise.

'I'll ask your mediwitch if you're allowed. Come, Blaise.' I tugged his arm and took him on a wild goose hunt for Hermione's bidding.

**Hermione POV**

My stomach was sore from the bottom of my breasts to the end of my navel. Actually, I was sore everywhere. It felt like I had been hit with a _crucio_. My private room's door swung open, brushing the loose hair around my face past my pillows, causing me to blink many a times before my eyes settled on him. 'Draco.' I called to him. He had come back. He was finally with me again.

'I was only gone for a few months…' he sounded desperate, as if a well thought-out explanation would change everything. 'How did this happen? Do you know who did this?' he looked into my face, using that serious gaze that was so unsettling.

'No, Draco, I don't. I'm not sure what happened, really. I only remember feeling like….like my navel was being ripped open. And then it was like the crucio, painful to the point of fainting. That is how Blaise found me.' I watched his face for his reaction.

His grey eyes were guarded as he spoke, one foot tapping lightly on the tiled floor. I noticed how he wore a signature black suit, completely complimenting his masculine figure. 'Were you cursed, or somehow poisoned?'

'I wouldn't know. And if I was cursed, who could it be? Most of the time I was alone. The house elves and me- sometimes Til and Daphne.'

His eyes then lit up. 'I will have every elf fired and hanged until one of them admits to it, and then I will burn them-'

'Draco!' I yelled indignantly. I would hear none of that! 'They are my friends; every single one of them! I will soon as leave you before one innocent life is slaughtered. You know that.' I steadied my gaze, but nonetheless felt my eyes water. Why was I so damn emotional? Sure, the pregnancy came with hormonal changes. But not like this! Before I knew it, I was weeping uncontrollably into my hands.

Draco hovered over me, hugging my smaller body to his. 'I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry.' Draco begged no one, but his fiancé would be his only exception. But I could only cry; now, not so much for the house elves or whoever Draco caught, but for me…and for Draco. How would he take hearing about the baby?

'Darling, I will buy you a new library if you just stop. I promise not to touch one of those filthy creatures.' He pried my hands away from face and stared into my eyes, disconcerting my grief into little, tiny pieces.

I nodded dully. At least he wouldn't harm them. 'I'm so…I'm so sorry, Draco.' I sobbed into his shoulder, ruining the business coat he wore. My finance shuffled out of his coat and sat next to me on my hospital bed (which wasn't that standard since I was considered a Malfoy patient).

'My angel, there's nothing to apologize for. You are a Lady Malfoy; henceforth you can do no wrong, apologize for no one lesser than Merlin. What they say about Malfoys is true. We are pompous, vindictive, powerful…handsome.' I pushed lightly on his shoulder when he spoke of his attractiveness.

'Don't you mean cocky?' I teased.

'I said pompous, did I not?' his trademark smirk arose then. 'I missed you everyday, and the longing only grew more with each sunrise and sunset.'

'I missed you very much. I thought of writing you, but knew no valid address. I thought of pursuing you, but knew not where to start. I thought of leaving…' he grasped my hand tightly, 'but knew no one else I loved as much as you.' My eyes darted to the features of his face, still the same and flawless, before going to his eyes where the battle of wits began.

'I'm…' he swallowed before continuing, 'I am sorry for leaving you like that. But if you had known where I was going…you would have wanted to come. It was too dangerous; much too dangerous for my wife to accompany me.' He tucked a stray hair around my ear.

'There is nothing too dangerous for me, especially if you are there. And fear will never be a factor; once you have been _crucio_'d by Voldemort, there isn't much left to be afraid of.' I only had been under the curse twice; once by Voldermort's wand and once by Bellatrix.

'That is not how I see it, Hermione. I only see you- the sweetest, smartest, most innocent girl I've ever met. You are mine; the woman I will marry, love forever, and who will bear my child one day. What I had gone to do…it was so trivial that I would never risk that danger upon you.' He seemed expurgated, as if it only didn't make sense to him.

'But you would bring the danger upon yourself? What do you think would happen to me if you were to pass? Do you think I could honestly just go about my life, a widowed woman? I was scared, Draco. I was bloody frightened that I would have to raise this child alone!' I blurted out. Given it wasn't exactly the way I wanted him to know…I could not help but feel relieved that it was out.

'You're…you are with child?' he asked calmly, not flinching when I nodded. 'And when did you first know you were expecting our child?'

I blew out a gust of air, not ready to give an answer. 'Right before you left to London.'

He quietly got off the bed and rubbed his hands along his face, then through his hair. 'And you decided not to tell me?' his back was towards me, so that I could not see his face.

'Yes, but-'

'You deprived me of the knowledge of our conceiving, Hermione. You do not think I would have wanted to know? Are you so selfish as to exclude me from his life, _before_ he is born?' he growled angrily.

'Would you have stayed if you knew? Would it have made any difference from then to now?' I steadied my voice. Now was not the time to bring the waterworks- I could lose my credibility like that.

'No, but I would have had you more heavily guarded! This child- he will be the most important person alongside you.' He growled in contempt. Draco came to my side and looked down at me, as he always did when he reached his end with me.

'Draco…' I brought his hand to my stomach, which seemed to have grown even larger overnight. 'He is protected- right here. And right there.' I laid my palm across his chest.

'Stop talking to me like this.' He whispered as he leaned in and touched his lips to my forehead.

'Like what?' Why were we whispering?

'As if I could be a good father.' I smiled up at him.

'You will be the best father, Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't have stayed if I thought you wouldn't be. We will be great parents. Not because we had the best parents,' I chuckled, 'but because we love each other enough to learn and grow. That will be what he needs. And why does it have to be a "he"?' I taunted him.

'Because Malfoy women are only allowed to breed once. A curse great, great, great grandfather Malfoi- lacking the "y" in the name at that time- put on his cheating wife, and so we must live with it. In his curse, he made sure that every new generation would be male, so that the line never died. If you do bear a female, then truly consider the adoption of a male, before a scandal is brought upon yourself.' Mrs. Malfoy spoke from the door.

I straightened up in my bed and let go of his hand. 'Narcissa.' I politely smiled.

'Miss Granger.' She returned my courtesy. 'I see you are with a male.' She nodded to my stomach.

'How do you know?' I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. I didn't want the receiving end of a curse, not that I minded adoption. If what she said was true and I could only have one child, then we would adopt. I wanted at least three children to run through my home.

'You could only be three months into your pregnancy, yet you're stomach looks as if you in your third trimester. Be prepared to give birth in the next two weeks. It was the same as my birthing of Draco; he couldn't wait to leave my womb.' Her mouth quirked into what I had to assume was a smile. Her elegant robes of silk swished about the ground and her shoes tapped quietly across the tile as she came to my side, the opposite of Draco. 'Thank you.' She spoke quietly. 'I feared I would not have a grandson whose mother was respectable; though your blood is not pure, you are. Hermione Malfoy, congratulations.' She grasped my hand and nodded to me in respect.

Respect. Truthful respect from _Narcissa Malfoy_. What was this world coming to?

**Malfoy Manor. **

'Don't expect me to just bloody do it!' Ginny screeched indignantly to Blaise, who was lounging lazily against the bar. He twirled the cup of scotch in his hand and smirked at her.

'Then don't.' he shrugged.

Ginny looked at me for help. I shook my head. 'This is your battle, Ginerva. It's only for your benefit anyway.' I didn't understand why she wouldn't just marry him. He had been proposing for the last week since I was discharged from St. Mungos.

'Young Lady Malfoy, you have visitors.' Tiny squeaked from the door of my study. I got up with Blaise's help and walked to my parlor with Ginny hot on my heels.

'Hermione.' Harry spoke hurriedly and ran to me, like you saw in sappy movies on the Telly. But he stopped short when he saw my stomach poking out of my relaxed shirt and jeans. 'Your tummy!' her exclaimed.

'Are you saying I'm fat?' I feigned a glare.

'N-no!' he shook his head like a maniac. 'You're…_that_ pregnant already?' I sighed. Did he know how to politely word anything?

'It's some Malfoy tradition, Harry. I'm soon due.' I rested my hands on my crude stomach.

'That's wonderful.' He was at loss for words- _finally_.

'And…we're adopting as soon as our son is born. We want him to have a sister.' He smiled at me, for what reason I did not know.

'You've got a family going, I see.' He looked around the walls. 'and it seems you've made this manor a home.'

'I tried. Narcissa loves the change, or so she says. Draco has gone out to work, but he should be back-'

'I didn't come here to see him, Mione. I only came to see my best friend…and my soon nephew.'

My eyes began to water. Why didn't he hate me? Why didn't he hate this child, he who would look just like his father? 'Truly?' I squeaked from behind my tears.

'Yes, truly.' He chuckled. 'I _am_ Harry Potter…' He gave me a boyish grin, one that always spoke of our younger years and travels. It was something Draco could never have.

'Shut up, _Harry Potter_.' I smiled at him again- it was something I could always do around him. 'Would you like to have tea in my study? Ginny and Blaise would love some more company rather than a pregnant woman whose nerves are everywhere but here.'

'Before I do, someone wanted to stop by with me.' He left the room and came back moments later with the lanky redhead of my past.

'Hermione.' He gulped and ruffled his hair when I only stared back.

'Ron.' I finally said. I could not forgive- not for all of the things he did. But he was my brother- or something like it. If I could forgive Draco for all he did, then I could begin to forgive Ronald. 'Would you like to share some tea with me?'

He looked to the ground before glancing at me through his blond eyelashes. 'Sure.'

Perhaps I did get my happy ending- perhaps I was allowed unconditional happiness, now that I had paid all of my dues. The new War coming, my child coming, my old friendships repairing- it would all be hard. But I would work it out, and I would make it work. My son would be healthy, I would have the best of friends at my side, and this War would not affect me because this was my _happy_ ending. I was tired of letting everyone else write prophesies for me. It was time to take control and I was only too ready.

Draco would always love me, and for that I was eternally blessed. I fingered the locket around my neck. In it were two pictures of my loved one- which I thought of replacing when our son was born, so I could have both of lovelies with me wherever I went. The sterling silver shone wherever I went, which was its purpose- to be _flashy_. On the back of the locket there was engraved letters of cursive.

_Protect me, My Dragon._


	25. Glitter in the Air

**A/N: So, I finally added another chapter to my favorite story! I'm considering revising this story before I put the next chapter up.**

**Would anyone be interested in being a Beta for me? I would really love it! Please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I **_**love**_** feedback. Thanks so much- let's try to reach the 430 review mark! It's always been my dream! lol**

_About Seven Years Later_**-**

'Blaine Draconis Malfoy!' I called down the hallway, my mouth agape at the disaster in his playroom. What five year old boy could make this kind of mess? And so quickly!

'Yes, mummy?' His feigned innocent face popped from behind the door.

'It's all his fault.' Auhdrena spoke sassily, her brown pen straight hair tucked primly behind her eyes. 'I was playing dolls in my room, quietly.' She looked pointedly to her younger brother.

Blaine ignored his sister, just as Draco knew to ignore my nagging. 'Tiny said she would clean!' He pouted, finally entering the room in his Bulgaria sleep attire..

Once I delivered Blaine, the mediwitch told me it would nearly impossible to give birth again. So Draco and I did the logical thing; we adopted a few months after he was born. Auhdrena had entered the orphanage nameless and nappy-less, and once Astoria had told us about her, we knew we had to have her. She was almost five months older than her younger brother- it was not easy bringing her into the Malfoy family. Narcissa had the hardest time accepting a child that was not her own blood, and visiting cousins of Draco saw it as an abomination to have two siblings who shared two birthdays in six months. But Blaise and Harry and the rest of our friends thought Auhdrena was the most delightful thing Merlin made, next to the spoiled Blaine himself. It was finally decided, after much deliberation, that Harry and Ginny would godparent Auhdie.

'Yes, Blaine, but Tiny is growing old. She can pick up every mess you make.' I spoke gently to him.

He only gave me a blank look in return. 'Father says they are our workers, and tiny says she likes to clean-'

'Well, your mummy says that you will not attend your party today if this room is not cleaned by the time I dress your sister. Is that understood, Blaine?' he was as hard-headed as his father, and almost as known to his privileges as Draco was.

Blaine nodded angrily and began to sort his play things into basins, ignoring his mother's and sister's presence. Blaine was very well known to have fits and his bouts of angriness, but I would be damned if he didn't listen to me. He was a wonderful boy, but he just needed to be around other boys sometimes. Boys like Blaise's son, Dragocione (whom was artfully named after Draco, his own godfather), were the utmost polite and quiet- even little Amadeus Nott, who wouldn't leave Daphne's sight if you paid him ten galleons. I grabbed Audhie's hand and left my son to clean his mess.

As we climbed a small set of stairs to her room, she grasped my hand tighter and smiled. 'Mum, why is my middle name Ginerva?'

I shrugged. 'I named you after your aunt Ginny. Do you not like your second name?'

'I do!' her eager face brightened. 'I want it to be just like hers. Not Ginerva, but _Ginny_.'

'Oh.' I nodded, pretending to understand her. 'Well, from this day forth, you are Auhdrena Ginny Malfoy. Is that better, darling?' Her radiant smile made me in turn smile at her.

'May I dress myself today, mum? I want to pick out my own clothes now. I _am_ six years old now.' She halted me at her door.

'Are you sure, Auhdie? You don't need my help anymore?' She shook her head and hugged my legs before turning away and shutting her door softly. It wasn't too much to ask of me to accept that my oldest child wanted her freedom. But this meant that soon enough she would be starting Hogwarts, and then she would be seventeen and leaving to University and then she's grow up and have her own babies…

I swiftly turned away and stalked to my bedroom. I couldn't believe this…I was twenty-five years old and had two children, both five and six, yet I couldn't stop myself from tearing up and nearly sobbing by the time I made it to the Master bedroom of the West Wing. Malfoy Manor had been my home for the last six years; it had seen my two children learn to walk and speak, it had seen Draco and I brawl at her worst, but most of all it had witnessed our family love. Draco would often take me on gentle-worded walks along the corridor and teach me something new about the Manor and its ancestral inhabitants. Blaine often argued with his father about putting more portraits of him in the rooms and the Malfoy Memoir hallway, where every single important Malfoy had housed his portrait. There were few women, and there was much gossip about Narcissa being added to the list. Everyone who knew about it wanted to see it- I was only too keen on passing the information I knew down to them.

So far, my son and daughter knew nothing of blood status and society's way of exaggerating its meaning. They only thought that their father was the greatest man alive, and knew other people believed it too.

'_What do you think of your dad?' I asked one day when we visited Diagon Alley to pick up a gift for Lillith Potter's birthday about a year back._

'_Daddy's tall and strong. And he scares all of the monsters away.' Auhdie said simply, her ballerina slippers sliding along the linoleum floors of 'Marguerite's Child Store & More' (the same woman who created my beautiful ebony colored gown for the Ministry Ball)._

'_Father says he and I are just alike; everybody loves him, mummy, because he's so…great! Uncle Blaise told me that he and Father fought together and won every war!' Blaine began to hold his plastic wand like a sword and swung it at the mannequin dolls, who sneered at him and looked away. 'I want to be just like father. Won't I be just like him, mummy?' Blaine looked up at me, and when I caught his gaze, it was like I was staring at Draco across the Great Hall in first year all over again._

'_Yes, Blaine, you look just like your father. But you will be greater.' I hoped so. I hoped dearly that Blaine wouldn't have to know a Voldemort, or have to deal with the Mal Vie Organization as Draco did._

'_Maybe.' Blaine shrugged. He went back to fighting the irritated mannequin until his sister pulled him away with a scoff and an 'Oh, honestly Blaine!'_

Mal Vie was very powerful now, reining over half of the world, and most of this continent. The last I heard, Draco was meeting with the Minister of Magic of southern Peru. He hoped that this would influence an epidemic upon the rest of South America, the only continent of which had no alliances with Mal Vie or its top competitors. On top competitor was The Order of Dumbledore (which was changed due to afflictions with shoddy members from Hogwarts). Harry once joked that it was going to 'The Order of Harry and his Friends' but said that since I wouldn't join, that Order would not be complete. I rather fancied 'Order of the Phoenix', but like every good name, it was used by a bad lot of _rebels_ from our Hogwarts days; such included Terry Boot, Zacharis Smith, and Ernie Macmillan. Ron repeated thoroughly that he knew Zacharis Smith was up to no good since second year, but we steadily ignored him.

He moved on to marry Susan Bones a few months after I gave birth to Blaine- a ceremony that we all happily attended. He admitted afterward that he still loved me, but finally understood my love for another man. Ron had two children, Harold Charles Weasley and Thomas Jonathan Weasley- twins that drove everybody less Fred and George insane. Susan was nice enough to all the Gryffindors she was constantly surrounded by, which was necessary to keep Ginny from going at it with the Hufflepuff. Harry had Lillith when he was a year deep with the Ministry; Miranda Mantas was a trophy wife he had caught with cotton fingers. She hardly showed motherly attention to the girl, leaving the four year old to her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione, whom she shared her middle name with.

I smiled at that. Harry had treasured me enough to name his first child after me! I promised to return the favor by naming him the godparent of my daughter. He seemed to love Auhdrena as much as he loved me. Draco had decided before birth that Tilynia and Blaise would take second guardianship to our son; it was a decision I didn't want to argue with him, since we were the godparents to his son, Dragocione Zabini. Draco must have walked around his office and Malfoy Manor with a broad smirk on his face for a good half of a year knowing that Blaise had named his son after his best friend.

'Had he been a girl, I would have named her after you.' Blaise whispered to me when Draco was holding up the newborn boy for everyone at the dinner party to see, and proclaimed that he was protected with the wrath of his Italian father and a dragon godfather. It was both catchy and corny- just what my husband lived for.

I sighed as I got out of the shower and wiped the mirror clear to peer at my face. No wrinkles? Check. No outward stretch marks? Check. My body was clear of these things, except the purple bruises along my wrists I had acquired the night before….

'Have you got everything ready for the party?' Ginny asked as she laid down her purse and coat on the easy chair.

'Of course, or at least I hope so. I've just sent Theo and Daphne to collect some party favors- it seems Draco forgot to pick them up last week.' I scoffed. He could be so inconsiderate sometimes! When it came to his son's party and his work, his work would come first! Just as he was now, in his overbearing Study in the Dungeon area. Good thing the elves had cleaned everything up down there- I never wanted to visit that place past Draco's working area. Narcissa told me of too many stories.

'Oh, Mione, Blaise is the same way. It sometimes seems that all he has on his mind is Mal Vie. It's absolutely infuriating.' She shook her head and began helping me with the Thank You cards I was going to send out when everyone left the party.

'Draco's organization is a curse. It makes him mostly unavailable to his children and I. But, it's what he loves…so what I can say?' I say it as a question, but as a fact.

'Have you thought about working yet? I know the Library of Witcherton has hounded you to work with them; your credentials are exemplary, Hermione! You took the challenge NEWT test and passes, with _honors_- you were only present half of the year!' Ginny motivated me, and she was correct- Witcherton had consistently called and Owled me to start working with them. Witcherton was a library of important documents, artifacts that needed to be studied and reported, and many rare book collections- all in a city not more than twenty miles from Wiltshire. Blaise had even mentioned my passion for books, and that I should embrace it before it was _too_ _late_.

Draco, on the other hand, wanted me to stay a house wife- a _Lady_ of the Manor. I left Ginny to finish the last batch and ventured down to Draco's study. I quietly opened the doors to find him and Blaise in a concentrated look. 'Draco- you should get ready for the party. I doubt you'd want everyone too see you in your uniform.' I looked over his work clothes- black robes with a Mal Vie etched short under. His wand casing, which looked as evil as anything, was attached to the tie around his waist. His suits for his business were much more acceptable, but not any nicer.

'Yes, Hermione.' He bowed his head mockingly.

I ignored the snarky bastard. 'And you, Blaise- what have you got my husband doing when he should be getting ready for his son's birthday celebration?' I smiled, but Blaise could not muster a smile back.

'Perhaps Draco will elaborate with you after the party. I suppose she is right, lad, we should dress in normal attire. I only assume the Weasleys and Potty Potter will be present; wouldn't them to go running scared, now do we?' His smirk came out then. Draco had one to match.

'Be nice. They're my friends.' I gave them both looks.

'You had to marry a Gryffindor, didn't you?' Blaise put his hands up in feigned surrender when I brought out my wand.

'When it is all said and done…at the end of the day…in conclusion…' Draco pretended to contemplate something, 'Oh, that's right! You're still the one that married a Weasley.'

I threw my hands up and left the Study. They were still the cutely bigoted Slytherins from Hogwarts; the only difference now was that they knew stronger spells. _Merlin save the Queen._

_**The Party:**_

I was nevermore thankful for house help then when Tiny popped beside me and helped clear the dishes at the far end tables I didn't want to get to. 'Thank you, Tiny. I'll go grab the cake.' I patted her head affectionately.

'Not needed, Misses Malfoy. Bipsy's already got it on the table for young Master Blaine.' Bipsy popped beside me. Tiny seemed to smile at her daughter, glad that Bipsy was finally old enough to work for us. At first, I refused to use the help of elves. But I later figured out that I most definitely needed their help. As per usual, I paid every one of them and clothed each of the elves. They were treated as hired servants- with respect and humanity. Though Draco was against it, I allowed Blaine and Auhdie to interact with them daily. He argued that his children shouldn't have to be around the little creatures.

I made sure to keep everyone in the party room, as a piece of advice Narcissa had passed down to me from Grandmother Eldora Malfoy. The story went that the Malfoy ballroom was in full swing in with a select group of socialites in celebration of Lansington Malfoy's business venture, Malfoy Industries. The mothers allowed their children to play in the Oval Gardens, near the lake- assuming their fathers would be out there discussing Quidditch and business. No parent thought anymore of their children until seven year old Abraxas Malfoy came scuttling to his mother, bringing news of little Barry Brown, whom had fallen out of a tree. A few moths later, St. Mungos had pronounced the little boy a squib. Since then, the Browns and Malfoys were hated by one another. The Browns declared a curse upon the Malfoys- that one of their children would become a Squib on his seventh birthday, no matter his previous magical ability. But they did not know that Barry's grandson would have magic in his blood, and so would his daughter, Lavender Brown.

I didn't fear for my son or daughter; Draco and I were too strong of witch and wizard to have a century-old curse affect our children.

'Smashing party, Hermione.' Hélène was only too beautiful in her cashmere dress, which might have been tacky on anyone else. Ginny still envied the ground she walked on, saying that 'no woman should smile that much when she's eight months pregnant'. Her husband, whom Draco once had a rivalry to, was Adrian Pucey. I didn't assume she would marry him, but they were so alike- so sophisticated, it was nearly perfect.

'Thank you. Blaine seems to be enjoying himself.' I chuckled, watching him interact with Daphne and Theodore's only son, Amadeus. The boy was so quiet and skinny…so very different from his parents.

'Have you seen Ginerva Zabini around? I've been absolutely dying to see her. Adrian doesn't seem to be too keen on her…he says she did a horrible Bat Boogey hex on him and since then he's been scorned. Adrian can be such a child.' Hélène smiled; her blond hair and green eyes reflecting her strong French lineage.

'I rather think she's avoiding you, Hélène.' Daphne sipped light Chardonnay out of a glass. 'Cant blame her. You act much too joyous for having a child swimming around in you.' The eldest Greengrass frowned.

'Well, when you word it like that, it isn't so pleasant, I think of it as… a wonderful new life forming inside of me, and I am allowed to carry it with me for a good time before I bring into the world. There- now wouldn't that make you happy?' Hélène had a beautiful, white smile.

'Wait until you give birth to the little bugger; you will be singing a different tune then.' She looked pointedly down at her son, who followed her wherever she went.

'Don't pay any heed to her, Hélène. She's just miserable like our mother. A good thing I lack that gene.' Astoria had the voice of angel if I ever heard one. She was so soft and gentle; she and Henson De Bleu was the perfect match. Their creation, Miss Isabella De Bleu hugged her father's shoulders as he held her to him. We 'oh' and 'awed' at the family- they were so picture perfect.

'Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.' Henson spoke softly, his blue eyes brightening as he spoke to me.

'Hello, Henson.' I nodded to him. Henson had attended many parties I was present at, yet he never spoke to me. He was a good three years older than Astoria and me- he acted as if he were fifteen years older instead. He was calm and absolutely sophisticated. Draco once admitted to me that Henson at first bored him to death, but later showed his importance when he saved a team of his men in a massacre of an ambush. Since then, they were nearly as close friends as he and Blaise.

Harry and Ron stayed to themselves at a few tables with the Weasley. Though Mrs. Weasley was mostly in the kitchen, fussing over food that was already done, and Mr. Weasley was conversing adamantly with my dad, the rest had their own party away from their many of their childhood nemesis. Harry occasionally got up and mingled with everyone, but even then he was rigid in stance. I knew it wasn't easy to act happy and enjoy a party when you're surrounded by people you hate to see. Auhdie loved her godfather- Harry adored her very much so. The little girl in return skipped gallantly towards us, her brother and his best friend Dragocione tailing him. 'Stori! Aunt Daphne said you wouldn't come!' Auhdrena threw her arms around the thin woman and hugged her tight.

'Why would my sister say such a thing?' Astoria bent down and picked the girl up. Blaine was rather plump for being a six year old (still a tot in my book), and Narcissa said Draco was rail thin when he was that young.

'She said you would probably be kidnapped and force-fed lemon drops until you ate so much that you exploded!' Daphne snickered in her cup, happy that the little girl bought her story. She could make up her own scary stories and tell them to Amadeus, but he would only look back at her with a blank look on his pointed face. 'But I'm glad you're here.' Her mood swings were as bad as Draco, just less violent. The only thing that separated her from the Malfoys washer light brown hair and brown eyes- but then she looked just like me. She wiggled out of Astoria's grasp. 'Isabella, let's go play dolls.' She grasped the girl's hand softly once her father set her down.

Astoria sent Daphne a scolding look, but refrained herself from all-out scorning her older sister. 'Happy Birthday, little Blaine Malfoy.' She pinched his cheeks and blew kisses all over his face. Blaine began to blush scarlet; Draco reckoned that he had a mild crush on Astoria, but what young boy wouldn't? She was beautiful, kind, and always willing to please.

'Mrs. Malfoy, there is a visitor for the party at the door.' Bipsy spoke in hushed tones into my ear.

I gave my house elf a queer look. 'Then, Bipsy, you should let them in.'

Bipsy wrung her hands in her new apron. 'The visitor told Bipsy he wanted to speak with the Lady of the Manor first.' Her eyes darted around the party nervously.

'Alright. In my absence, bring out the plates and silverware. Tiny and Menno know to bring the food. Thank you, Bipsy.' I smiled to my friends around me, went through the main hallway and to the front door. In the parlor, a man of normal height and stature turned to me with a smile I could only describe as self-deserving.

'Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.' He approached me with calculating steps and kissed my frigid hand.

'Hello. Are you a guest of Draco's?' I didn't know this man and didn't recognize him from anywhere. Draco hardly invited guests of his own to his family functions- he knew not to mix business with pleasure. And wouldn't he have talked with me before inviting this stranger to our son's party?

'Yes, I suppose so. Would you like to see my invitation?' His hand went in his pocket, but that smirk never left his face. I fingered my wand from the front of my jeans.

'No, not necessary. Your name, sir?' I asked bluntly. His raven hair was slicked back atop his head.

'Tom.' He had a way of looking at me with his colored, translucent eyes.

'Tom?' I furrowed my eyebrows, awaiting his last name. Draco had spoken of a Thomas Unden long ago, but I didn't think they were close enough business partners.

'Why, girl, you don't remember me? We've known one another since your first year at Hogwarts.' His voice- I recognized his voice.

'How do you know where I attended school, Mr. _Tom_?' I didn't like the way he said 'girl'. That was rude and unacceptable to say of a Lady Malfoy.

'You may call me Mr. Riddle if you like.' He relished in the blanching of my face and my fear-stricken rigidness.

No. He was dead. Harry killed him- and I helped. This isn't possible. This isn't true. It can not be! Oh, it can _not_ be.

'But it is, Mrs. Malfoy.' Tom Riddle said kindly.

I brought out my wand and pointed it threateningly at him. 'Get out of my head, Mr. Riddle, or I will be forced to curse you.

'Draco wouldn't like that, Lady Malfoy. Who else will replace Malfoy Incorporated's CEO position, then?' I turned red. So Draco had made a decision like this, without consulting me? How Malfoy of him!

'How do you look so young? The last time I saw you, you were a heaping pile of snake skin and rotting teeth.' I spat out at him.

'I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would rather enjoy telling you the story himself. I believe I changed my mind; this party isn't what I expected at all.' He chuckled. 'But thank you for your hospitality nonetheless. Tell your husband my hellos, will you?' he eyed my wand with no less than a smile. Before he left out the door he turned around again. 'And tell young Mr. Blaine happy birthday.' At the mention of my son, I threw a _Sectumsempra_ his way. But the door slammed closed before the curse could ever hit him.


	26. Three Ghosts in a Lighthouse

'_I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy! The nerve you have!' I was spitting every word I said. Draco only looked back at me calmly. There wasn't a slip of expression as I paced his study, almost igniting the Persian rug below aflame. 'You allowed him to come within the Malfoy wards? You allowed him to approach your wife? He came to our house on our son's birthday! You folly and say he came to talk business, and he sure as hell didn't come to wish our son a happy birthday. He's as evil as he was before!' I was so angry with him. I was so angry with myself! How could I let the human version of Voldemort slip right by me?_

'_He is none of your concern, Hermione. He works for me, as an employee, and I treat him as such. You don't need to worry over things that I've already handled.' He stood up and approached me, as he did many times in the past. Draco had never dare touch me after that night in the Slytherin Commons, but one could never be too careful. I mentally felt the wand in my dress' secret pocket. Had anyone heard my thoughts, I'm sure they would have said that I was in an unhealthy relationship to be afraid of my husband. But they didn't me well enough to know that what he and I had was complicated._

'_He most definitely is! Honestly, Draco! If he would dare to come to our home on our son's birthday to kick up a storm, what else is he willing to do to upset me? How could you just let that __**entity**__ waltz right into our own-'_

'_And so I let Potter and Weasley into my own home. Not a difference.'_

'_It is when we're fighting for two different things.' I replied with venom in my voice._

You could fight with that mean until your last breath, but you would not get anywhere he didn't want you to. After that encounter, I vowed to avoid Draco any chance I could. I didn't want to see or talk to him. He was stubborn and arrogant and mostly inconsiderate! From where I sat, Blaine dropped his spoon on the floor and watched in marvel as Bipsy immediately popped beside him to retrieve it. 'Blaine.' I warned him softly and stirred my porridge for the seventh time. If there ever was someone who disregarded an elf's health, it was Blaine.

'Mummy, Aunt Tily promised to take me to the Insect Imporium of Isaac Isa today.' He pursed his lips when Auhdie scowled. 'Seems she loves me more than Auhdrena.' Blaine sent her a dirty look. Auhdie ignored him and smiled into her glass of juice. She knew I would come to her defense when she was taunted, especially by Blaine. Blaine had such a crude and rough sense of humor. The silliest and meanest things made him turn red with laughter. Sure, he wasn't evil and malicious like his father was when he was such an age, but his humor was similar.

'Stop that, Blaine Malfoy! Her godfather is taking her to the zoo today with Lily.' He brightened up by the mention of Lily Potter. I often wondered if he had crush on her, or if he was just mildly interested in her. She was a sprite of a little gal; Miranda couldn't understand a joyous child- or perhaps she couldn't enjoy a child at all? I was promised to baptize his next child, whom he hoped high was a boy. Lily was a favorite of mine, though I would never admit so. I tried to refrain from doing so- unlike Draco, who made it clear that he loved Dragocione Zabini and Isabella De Bleu more than the rest. And so I equalized it with spending extra time with Amadeus and Lily, along with Charles and Tommy. It wasn't easy having so many "nephews" and "nieces". Christmas time loved them equally, at least! That was one holiday Draco made sure was widespread to every child we knew.

A soft knock on the door caught their attention as they raced to see who was at the door. Bipsy usually opened the door; for Draco made it clear he didn't want the children opening the door to potentially dangerous beings. I doubted that could ever happen- Draco knew precisely who was Malfoy grounds every hour of every day. I placed my spoon ungracefully in my breakfast and followed their giddy voices. I smiled at Harry Potter, who was engulfed my Auhdie and Blaine. I hugged him softly and moved aside so that Miranda and Lily could come through the door. 'Hello, Miranda.' Her soft brown hair was in an elegant chignon and her floor length pea coat didn't look as if she were going for a low-key picnic. Miranda lightly grasped my shoulders and blew air kisses to both cheeks in a French greeting. Was she even French? I wasn't sure.

'Hello, Mrs. Malfoy.' Her smile didn't reach her eyes. She thrust Lily towards me, who hugged my knees. Ginny detested Miranda as evilly as she did Susan Bones. Miranda wasn't such a bad person…she was just a little impersonal and such. Susan was caring enough for her little boys, but was always in such disarray that we often felt bad for her. She was the head secretary of the Minister of Magic- that was to be beheld, but how little she knew of her own children brought her down a notch, definitely.

'My little lily pad.' I bent down and kissed her nose. My jeans were tight and my cotton sweater hung loosely off of one shoulder- an outfit Harry disapproved of. I rolled my eyes, returning Harry's scowl with a smirk. 'Well, you guys should be going.' I slid Audhie's coat on her small frame and helped her tie her scarf before sending them off.

'Mommy, why are Uncle Blaise and Uncle Harry different?' Blaine asked as we walked to the sitting room where he would play with his mechanical toys. Blaise was fond of buying him new toys for little occasions, like every new word he knew. I could still remember Blaine's excitement when he opened the Herkules 200 broom on his recent birthday. The whole Italian Zabini family spoiled my son rotten. The Weasleys spoiled Auhdie into a sassy little girl with noble cravings, like chocolates.

'What do you mean?' I gave him a queer look as I held the door open for him.

'Why are they so different? They talk different…they talk to different people and don't talk to each other.' He sighed and settled on a cushion next to me.

'They are different people. They…they have always been different. Daddy and Uncle Blaise are the same…and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are the same. They're the same in how much they love you, though. That's all that matters.' I pinched his nose softly and he giggled. My son was an impressionable child. Amadeus was the perfect kind of kid for him to be around- that little boy followed him faithfully and never did anything that Blaine cared to repeat. He more than often preferred Dragocione's companionship. Being boys, they fought fiercely with one another when angered, but were the best of friends not long after.

'I love you, mummy.' Blaine cuddled up against me and perhaps contemplated the run-around answer I gave him. I only expected the always-observant-Blaine to notice the peculiar relationships of his uncles and family. How could I explain the line of good and evil, and how it blurred more and more everyday? How could I tell him that the very house he lived in and loved was purely evil itself? It contradicted everything Draco and I worked hard to achieve. I wanted society, my parents, his mother, and our friends to know that we would give our children the type of childhood we should have been given. Of course, we could not shelter them from all of the horrors of the whole world. We promised each other that if we could stop just one evil from grasping our son or daughter, that we would have made a difference- that we would be the wonderful parents we so wished to be.

Not more than an hour later, Tilynia picked him up and I was alone in the house, less Draco in his study. I fiddled with the John Steinbeck novel I was trying to read. I finally threw it down on the chestnut table and rubbed my eyes. How much longer was I going to avoid my husband? Voldemort as unwelcome surprise, but that was Draco's business. He told me that he had dealt with "Tom Riddle" (as he liked to be called now) as soon as the party was finished with. I knew that part of the deal was out of my hands- I knew that Draco would take car of us and make sure nothing harmed me. But sometimes…I needed to be two hundred percent sure. I tapped my fingers impatiently against the armrest of the loveseat I sat on.

I sighed in defeat and got up. My ballet flats tapped against the marble floors with a soft patter until I reached the bottom stairs that led to the dungeons. I ventured past the hallways of portraits and came to his study. I fisted my hand and knocked softly. The dark oak door opened slowly, emerging a platinum haired man that towered over me easily. When he saw my face, he leaned his right hip to the door sill. I swallowed slowly. 'Draco, I…' I lost my voice.

_'It's nice to see you here, Hermione.' __Draco said into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled my back against his front and ran his fingers along my sides._

_'Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the party?' I rested my head against his broad chest and looked up at him._

_'I wasn't aware that I was to include your approval of my own decisions.'_

_I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'You don't get it, Draco. You'll never understand.' I felt my eyes become glossy, so I untangled myself expertly and peered at him from a safe distance. 'You can't love anyone because you don't even love yourself.' My head began to throb. I went to walk away, but he caught my hand. _My eyes averted from his. I smile internally at the little spats we had when we first had gotten together, close to seven years ago. One would think that making up and reconciling would be easier now. But I was as nervous as I was when I confronted him about our relationship that night at the Black lake.

'Hermione.' His long, pale fingers grasped my chin and lifted it so that our gazes were even. 'There.' He stepped forward, his forehead touching mine as I brought my hands to cup the fingers that held my chin captive to him.

_He rested his forehead against mine. 'What are you doing to me?_

_I took his lips with and pulled him closer to me. 'Don't stop kissing me.' I pleaded his ear, relishing in the way his body shivered as I whispered against his skin._

_'Where, Hermione?' he whispered with husky deliberation. His mouth moved from the side of my bruised lips to my jaw._

_'Everywhere.' I panted. His skilled tongue devoured the sensitive skin behind my earlobe. I gripped the front of his robes tighter as the feel of his tongue drove me wild. His fingers sought the silver buttons of my shirt and stripped them from their holes. His cold hand pressed itself against my fevered navel and his fingers sprawled against the sensitive skin possessively._

_Draco brought my legs to wrap around his waist in one fluid movement. I only realized how far I let it go when I felt the clasp of my bra unhook. It awoke me form my stupor with more aggression than a bucket of ice cold water could have. 'Draco.' It came out as a gasp rather than a word. He looked up at me questioningly, noticing my body tense against him._

Draco grabbed my waist with his free hand and brought us even closer. His lips pressed onto mine softly, shooting soft tickles through my body down to my toes, then back up to my face. I kept my eyes closed, basking in the sunlight of the world he offered me. I keenly accepted all those years ago when I had given birth to Blaine Malfoy. I had accepted this lifestyle, and I needed to deal with the bed I made for myself.

But I didn't mind sharing his bed.

'In return for restoring him in his human form, he gave me the immortal power for Mal Vie. He promised to not interfere with my business, which conquers a battle that could have cost my life…or the life of someone I could never lose.' He kissed my mute lips once more- so softly that I could have cried. 'I have done all of this for us…I want everything to be perfect for you. I want you to have the world- and you will have the world. You will have every world I can get my hands on, Hermione Malfoy.' I giggled against his lips. I loved when he talked like this. He was charming…he gave me whatever I wanted. But I only wanted one thing so much that it hurt…

'What will I do with the world? I only want you.' I pouted my lips against his and sucked gently on his lower lip.

'Of course, Lady Malfoy.' He teased softly. If only for that afternoon, and a few similar to that, was he wholeheartedly mine, I would take it. I would take it with every greedy fiber in my body.

_**I love you, Draco Malfoy. I love you so much**_.


	27. Parseltongue

"Bullocks!" Ginny screamed from the kitchen, where a small Telly was perfectly placed above the stove. Fred and George cheered from the triangular wooden table. Ginerva placed her hands on her hips, her swollen belly poking out from her apron. Blaise rolled his eyes and played his last card, after having muttered a bitter "rummy". I bitterly threw my cards down and folded my arms.

"That's the third time you've won. I think you're cheating." I eyed him wearily, but knew that Blaise didn't have to cheat to win at card games. He was an amazing strategist. "What's got you so sour, Blaise?" I took his card and shuffled them again. This time, I was sure to win.

"Mummy, mummy! Blaine…he's- he's-" Auhdie couldn't speak and could only drag my hand through the house and out of the door. The Zabini Mansion was nice, but not Ginerva's style. She opted for a nice little cottage out in the middle of no man's land. Blaise was behind me as our eyes followed her small finger. She was pointing to Blaine, whom was moving his mouth in good rhythm to the tall grass below him. I slowly approached him, fearing that he and Auhdie were playing rough and one of them was offended. When I got close enough, a slithery little creature lunged at me, but with a fierce word from my son, the serpent retreated just as quickly as it lashed out.

I breathed in a sigh of relief, but stood stiff as a board. Blaise inched closer, muttering an ancient curse I knew well. It was an internationally illegal spell to disperse the brain power of an animal, if only for a few hours. When the snake was mentally paralyzed, Blaine seemed to shake himself of his troubles. "Mum? Are you okay?" His voice didn't have much concern, yet a hint of boredom.

"Blaine…" I kneeled down in front of him and held his face in my hands. "What were you talking to?"

"Saladin. That's her name." He shrugged his shoulders. "She said she was lonely." Blaine fidgeted under my hard stare. "Why are you looking at me like that, mummy? Father said it wasn't bad. Is it bad? Should I not-"

"No, no, Blaine. You're not in trouble. Just…be careful. Don't take to Saladin or anyone that looks like her again. You can get hurt." I rubbed soothing circles into his cheeks.

"Father said they won't hurt me, because I can talk to them. He said you wouldn't understand them, but I could. Father said that talking to snakes-"

"Your father's wrong." I snapped. I shut my eyes and recuperated. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I think your father isn't right. You can get hurt. Just do it for mummy, okay?" I pleaded. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. Auhdrena took her brother to play on the other side of the yard, with Alba and Cornis, the kids from next door. I gave them their space, not wanting to freak my son out. It was scary though.

"He's parseltongue." Blaise said aloud, voicing the fear I had within me. I nodded. Yes, he was. "And he never said anything." Blaise was upset and had every right to be; he was the god given godfather of Blaine. Merlin, I was the mother and didn't know! Since when was speaking to snakes not harmful? I put my head in my hands and Blaise patted my back softly. I feared the worst at that moment.


	28. Little Lion Man

Helene gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and I was too happy for her. Even as I went to her Manor and assissted her in the care of Antoine Hermando Pucey, I felt something amiss. Something about the Pucey Mansion...it was just off to me. No matter how many times I visited- no matter how welcome everyone tried to make me feel. There was just something wrong about it. But I shrugged it off and went on changing Antoine,who gurgled and kicked his small legs joyously. He was three months now, and gorwing responsive to the people around him. I held him to me and walked to the Sitting Room not far off from the second level Nursery. "There is my Antoine." Helene smiled beautifuly, but made no move to collect him. Motherhood had taken its toll on her; she paid less and less attention to the world outside of her and revolved her life around her son. That was admirable, as she was a full-fledged society girl before. Adrian and the boys were playing Billards in another room, far off. I was almost twenty-five in a month. Merlin, where did time go?

"Amadeus learned his first foul word and screamed at my mother's luncheon yesterday. Caused quite a stir." Daphne chuckled into her cold glass of white Charodnnay- that was her preferred drink.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Does anyone even wonder where he learned it? Both of his parents swear like sailors. Who didn't see this coming?" Even I laughed, picturing how it happened. "Mother was so angry, she couldn't see straight! Blaise's mother and Pucey's mum were there, both outraged to tears. Mum asked him to fold him hands neatly in his lap, and he began shouting the obscenity. Not at her, but up towards the sky like a mental child." Astoria shook her head, as if his acting out deeply troubled her.

"Shite. That was all he said. Sure, he screamed and bellowed towards the ceiling. I would have done the same if I knew I wouldn't recieve a good thrashing from that bitter old lady." Daph referred to her mother as such. I laughed a little harder, seeing the true picture for what it was. "Although, I would have used more dramatics. I would have dove onto the tabletop and knocked down every glass and plate and called all three shriveled prunes pieces of shite." Astoria attemtped to cover her ears to block out the use of Daph's colorful tongue, but to no avail. The elder Greengrass twin spoke loud when she wanted to be heard. Astoria was still a strong believer in Merlinism, and in such a relgion, swear words were complete and utter taboo- the ultimate sin. "Oh, come off your high horse, Storia. Go to your precious _Merlin_ and ask him to change Mum's ways. When he does that, I'll stop swearing." She smirked triumphantly, knowing Mrs. Greengrass was a haunch pureblood set in her ways.

"How has Blaine been fairing?" Til broke the awkward silence created by the twins sitting across from each other.

"He's fine, growing taller each week. Very soon he will be towering over me." I chuckled. Blaine was the eldest boy by a year, right before Amadeus and Drago. "Have you found a nice bloke yet?" Til was the only one to not marry and recreate right after Hogwarts. She still hadn't settled down.

Til shook her blonde hair lightly. "No. I did meet a nice chap, Dorve Yeddle, and i invited him with Blaine and I to the Insect Imporium; he didn't fair to well with Blaine's charisma, so he was definetly no longer an option." She smiled faintly.

I rolled my eyes. "Til, honestly, if you base all of your relationships off of whether they get along with a eccentric boy like your Godson, you will go through the whole country of England before you find a suitor!" I exclaimed loudly. She couldn't keep doing _this_... using things as an excuse for her lovelife- or the lackthereof. Tilynia Parkinson mumbled some more about blokes before turning the conversation away from her and onto other topics. She was like Draco, a wonderful averter of attention.

**One Week Later-**

"Draco." I panted and pulled on his hair roughly. His body felt like magic ontop of my own- the feeling when I was seventeen was the same feeling I felt at twenty-four. Pure lust, pure, raw emotion. It was intoxicating to love Draco Malfoy. "Oh, Merlin..." I groaned aloud as his tongue lapped along my neck, biting down on sensitive places he knew so well. I moaned loudly as his shaft entered my womanhood, and as he moved harshly against me, I emmitted a howl of pleasure, and just a squeal of pain. His strong hips ground into my much softer ones, and his arms encircled my body fully. His smooth platinum locks were a mess under my touch, butit was always an anchor for me when my pleasure nearly drove me barking mad.

"Hermione." He grunted with an animalistic growl. "Tell me what I want to hear." He demanded, a heavy tone caressing his mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as he slammed into me and retreated gently out. I whimpered and shot my eyes open. Why stop? His early words hadn't even registered to me. "Whom do you belong to?" He halted and dodged my cautious hand on his chest.

"You." I murmured, and he thrusted. Oh. My. Merlin. That was pleasure. I sighed.

"Whom does this belong to?" And he ran his hand across my chest, down my navel, towards my southern parts- where he lingered and dipped a finger in my folds. I arched my back into his touch and nearly exploded. "You, Draco," I replied shakily. He bent down and kissed me, but pulled his finger away and traveled his hand the length of my right leg. My left leg instinctively wrapped around his waist as Draco pulled my knee to his shoulder. "Are you open for me?" He whispered against the side of my mouth. I nodded slowly. This position took some re-getting used to after Blaine was born. His birth made things very uncomfortable down there. For the first few times we made love when Blaine almost a year old, it hurt like my first time.

Now, it was only sore on occasion. Too much physical activity made sex a slightly sore experience. He entered easily and thrusted in and out, until the headboard was sure to crack and break under all of the pressure. His lips held my mouth closed, the screams of ecstasy dying at my lips, his tongue battling my own for dominance in the kiss. A kiss was not _just _a kiss with Draco- it was a completely explosive action. When the high of my hormones died down, I relaxed into the cold satin sheets on our bed. Draco lay ontop of me, his breathing even and steady. After a few minutes, he rolled off of me and laid behind me. Draco pulled my back flush up against him, and I blushed. Yes, I know, why blush at an act of intimacy with a man who knew every naked inch of you? It was just my thing. It always felt new with my husband. I loved that. "I love you." I mumbled easily, snuggling in to his warm embrace.

"You will always be mine, Hermione. I love you with an indescribable passion." He spoke into my hair, which became wild and unruly in the midst of our lovemaking. I couldn't imagine loving another man.

There were plenty of things I needed to talk over with him, now that he was back from his two week bussiness trip to Iceland (which ironically is _not_ covered with ice). There was Blaine's parseltongue issue, the bizarre dream I acquired the night before, which included Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, and the impending issue of Mal Vie's altercations with the Order. There was much to converse about. But for the moment, I settled in his cozy arms and allowed myself some sleep. I would need it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have truly neglected this story for too long! but i have this Muse for Protect Me, My Dragon! so i am going to continue this story, so watch as the plot gets thicker and even more twists are added. thank you to everyone who is still with me on this. **

**please review.**


End file.
